


provisional paradise

by tangerines (adequater)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Family, Frottage, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Injury Recovery, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Rich Tsukishima Kei, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 96,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/tangerines
Summary: The last thing Tsukishima Kei wants after being back in Japan again after 4 years is to get herded into more marriage dates by his grandmother.The last thing Kageyama Tobio expects after dedicating his whole life towards volleyball is getting injured with a low chance of full recovery, and getting booted off his team.The last thing Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio expect to happen when they meet again after 4 years is for marriage to be an appealing option for both their problems.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 199
Kudos: 503





	1. home is far away

**Author's Note:**

> this is like, so self-indulgent. 
> 
> rich tsukki came to me at full force, and forced me to stay glued on my laptop for hours, so here it is, the first chapter. it's gonna be a long journey, so i hope you all stay with me till the end. 
> 
> hhh. let's see. won't say much until the end notes, but quick one: can we all just pretend same sex marriage is legalised in japan? thank u everyone.....
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed!
> 
> chapter title from epik high's home is far away!
> 
> i hope u all have fun reading this first chapter! i certainly enjoyed coming up with it. happy reading this monster of my imagination with very tweaked sense of canon....idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I do. I want to invest in you. I still think any club that won’t take you is an idiot.” Tsukishima says easily, since they’re still on the road of considering this madness of a marriage. “I’ll make a club for you. I’ll make another V.League just so you can play,” Kei jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * edit: sorry! i just realised i messed up the age here. this is set in 2019. so instead of them already being 22, they're /turning/ 22 this year! so they're 21 here, still since this is still summer 2019, and tskg are both born later in the months! sorry for the confusion!

☽ ♕

“Baa-chan will ask you again, you know,” Akiteru says over the phone, and Kei, on the verge of falling asleep as he waits for his plane to board, snaps back to the conversation at hand.

Kei twiddles with the passport in his hand chewing down on his bottom lip absentmindedly, as he reads the lines on the book he saved for this flight again, yet none of the words processed to his brain. His brother’s voice should be clear since Kei is wearing his headphones, but even that sounds like something faraway in his ears, so Kei sighs, giving up, shutting his book, and placing it on the seat next to him, and rubbing his face to get rid of the lethargy, deciding to listen to his brother fully since he won’t be able to focus on his book anyways.

“Marriage?” Kei asks dryly, voice muffled by the hand still on his face. “Baa-chan is asking for too much. Seeing me graduate from here, _and_ working for the company should be enough.”

“You know it’s not enough. Not when mom was like that,” Akiteru points out easily, and Kei sighs again, knowing all of these facts, but somehow still feeling the resentment build up in his throat, resisting the urge to complain that just because their mother decided to be an obedient daughter-in-law, doesn’t mean _he_ has to live like his mother. Kei can hear over the speakers that his nephew’s cartoon seems to be playing at a high volume, probably to keep him distracted so that Akiteru can focus on this conversation with Kei. This is not the first time Kei wonders why his brother getting married was not enough for his grandmother. She was even the master planner for that wedding, overpowering their own mother. “What are you going to tell her?”

“She sucks, and I’m gay,” Kei replies dryly, picking up his book again, absentmindedly dog-earing the pages, and Kei can hear over the line that his brother bursts out laughing. “I’m not joking, nii-chan.”

“Kei, she’ll have a heart attack,” Akiteru says softly. “She’s already in the hospital. Maybe don’t tell her that she sucks.”

Kei snorts. “So you’re saying I should tell her that I’m gay?”

Akiteru chuckles. “Why not? Maybe she’ll back off. When I visited this morning, all she asked about was you. I think one of the girls I saw she wants to set you up with next is a prosecutor’s daughter.” There’s a pregnant silence. “Pretty, I guess? I think I saw that she goes to Uni of Tokyo. Not a boy, though. No more London dates, at least, huh? How many prosecutors does she even know?”

Kei ignores his brother. “I’m still in school, technically. I don’t even know why she wants me to get married.”

“You know why, Kei,” Akiteru answers easily, as this conversation has been one that they’ve been having for the past two months their grandmother got admitted to the hospital. Kei stifles a sigh at the uncomfortable territory they’re stepping into.

Kei does know, although he hasn’t been in Japan ever since he left for university in London, he knows his grandmother’s condition isn’t exactly getting any better. Kei even got the urge to come back briefly when he heard his grandmother was admitted, but his mother vehemently disagreed, as his finals coincided with when it happened, and his mother wants him to focus, and Kei quotes exactly what his mother said: _It’s not like you’re the doctor, Kei. Your baa-chan will survive._ Kei remembers rolling his eyes, wondering why he even bothered sometimes.

It’s been two months now. His grandmother is still in the hospital. Getting better. Out of the ICU. But, still.

Everyone in his family is in denial of the word, snorting every time Kei brings up grandmother's condition over the phone, yet it is all his grandmother can say to Kei every time she calls Kei. _I’m going to die soon, Kei, I want to see you get married, too, you know. You’re my only grandson left that still has yet to get married._ And every single time, Kei either wants to rip his eyes out or pity his grandmother. Or a mixture of both. Kei thinks his grandmother is probably not dying if she has this much energy on setting up Kei with girls, but he doesn’t say it out loud. His family will probably whack him in the head for it.

“Plus, you’re done with school, no? You just need to graduate officially. And you’re working for the company soon. You’re plenty grown. That was when I got married, no?”

“You dated Yua-chan when you were in uni. You don’t get to say anything. You _wanted_ to get married. While _I_ don’t,” Kei answers quickly, rolling his eyes, opening his book again, this time trying to focus properly, not wanting the thought of _marriage,_ out of all things making him unable to focus on reading a book he has been saving.

Kei is waiting in the business class lounge for his flight back to Japan although he finished his finals just a mere few hours ago. Kei hates to admit it but he was worried about his grandmother, so when his last day of written finals were announced, he immediately booked a flight back on that day so that he could go back to Japan immediately. Kei feels a small bit of regret at this choice when he feels in his bones how tired he is from staying up to study, _and_ trying to pack four years of his life in just three suitcases. Kei yawns. He deserves to finish this book, at least.

“Tell baa-chan again, maybe she’ll change her mind after you tell her for the 30th time,” Akiteru snickers. Kei hears his nephew start crying. “Go visit her after you drop off your stuff, okay? She won’t stop asking me. Tell her whatever to get her to back off. She doesn’t listen to me. Mom lets her do whatever she wants. Maybe she’ll wise up when she sees your face in real life after four years. We’ll deal with mom later, okay? Bye, Kei. Love you!”

Kei just grunts, and is about to hang up, when his brother continues: “Oh, wait, I think I saw one of your old teammates' names on the news earlier. The FC Tokyo one? He got injured?” The crying intensifies, so Akiteru quickly hangs up, not before rushedly yelling at Tsukishima to call him once he arrives.

Kei just stares at his phone for a moment before snapping out of it. There is really only one of his former teammates that he knows is currently playing for FC Tokyo, and that person is Kageyama Tobio. Before Kei can think much of it, he looks up Kageyama’s name, unfamiliar almost, with how long it has been since Kei last talked to him, and it almost feels like gossiping about a celebrity rather than looking up an old friend, and Kei feels a twinge of guilt at this, like this isn’t something he should be doing.

But what _could_ he do? It’s not like he could call Kageyama and ask him these things.

They drifted apart, like all high school friends do. Kei doesn’t go back for summers and breaks. His family is the ones who usually fly to London to meet him, and sometimes vacations happen, but never in Japan. It’s inevitable, really, for all of them to drift apart.

The only person Kei is keeping in touch with is Yamaguchi, and if not for Yamaguchi’s constant texts he would’ve probably drifted apart from him, too. The different continents feel too wide, a reminder of their distance, and Kei expected this falling out. Yachi, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Hinata who was once in Brazil out of all places, are in Japan now. The last time they talked was when during graduation, when everyone was telling everyone where they’d go next, and Kei announced to their little group at that time that he was moving to London for uni, and Kageyama doubled up the good news that he got recruited for the National team, out of all teams.

At 18.

Recruited for Rio.

Playing at the Olympics at 19.

It was crazy. Kei still remembers how shellshocked he was, yet a strange reaffirming feeling. Kageyama was meant for things like these, Kageyama was meant for volleyball, the stars were aligned. Seeing Kageyama at Rio on TV just felt _right._

So seeing the headline feels a lot like getting dumped cold water all over him.

The thing about being so familiar and sure about something, is that when something disrupts that familiarity, it comes crashing down to you quickly, and leaves you feeling all weird. This is exactly what happens with the news of Kageyama.

 _BREAKING: FC Tokyo’s Genius Setter Kageyama Tobio Injured — May Be Unable To Play Ever Again,_ the headline reads dramatically.

Kageyama and volleyball have always been a thing Kei thought would last for as long as it could. Kei doesn’t ever think that it would stop at the age of twenty-one. _Too young,_ Kei’s brain immediately supplies, and _too soon._ Kageyama without volleyball feels like Kageyama is stripped bare from everything he has owned. If Kei is not mistaken, he didn’t even go to college, diving immediately to professional volleyball, which Kei gets.

Academics have never been one of Kageyama's strongest suits, anyways. Plus, with an offer like a national team, there is no way Kageyama would’ve considered college in the first place. But right now, reading the article, Kei wonders what Kageyama would do, if the news were true. It doesn’t feel like the stars are aligned anymore, and this feels a little bit fake, so Kei scratches at his head, just staring at the headline, not sure what to believe in.

Kei blinks at the news to completely process it. Suddenly, the weird lighting airports always have sting his eyes even more--both from the lack of sleep due to finals, and at this madness. Kei continues to scroll through the article, and from the gist of it, Kei gets that not much has been revealed yet, and FC Tokyo has yet to release an official statement. Kei sends the link to Yamaguchi, with question marks, and Yamaguchi doesn’t answer immediately, so Kei just locks his phone.

At that exact moment, his plane is called to board. The staff who had been managing the lounge, directs Kei to the plane, and Kei, for once more than grateful to be in the business class forgets all about the news as soon as he sees the plush seats, settling in almost immediately, the lethargy that faded for a while earlier settling into his bones, pulling his weight down, making him immediately sleepy. Kei puts his phone to airplane mode, and passes out for the whole flight, only waking up for the last meal given.

Before Kei knows it, he’s in Tokyo, after four years, and it all feels like a faraway dream.

☽ ♕

Yamaguchi Tadashi doesn’t like airports very much, he realises just as another person rushes past him to get to their flight, probably, and ends up stepping on his shoes.

“I hate it here,” Tadashi says soundly, wincing at the pain, and glaring at the long gone person. Hitoka next to him elbows him gently, laughing breathily as she does. Tadashi pouts at her. “I’m being serious! Two people stepped on me, Yacchan. _Two._ We’ve been here for barely five minutes.”

“Shh,” Hitoka says hushedly, slapping his arm. “Tsukishima is almost here. Behave.” Hitoka then points at the screen where Tsukki’s flight is said to have already landed. She then sighs lifting a finger to her chin, tapping on it idly, thinking. “It has really been four years, huh? Does Tsukishima know we’re coming?”

Tadashi's mouth runs dry at Hitoka's blunt observation. Tadashi _knows_ it’s been four years, but shivers still run down his spine at the words being said out loud, and in all honesty, it makes him feel a little bit nervous, pooling awkwardly at his stomach. Because it _has_ been four years. Since the last time he has ever seen Tsukki, four years since he last heard Tsukki’s laugh in real life, four years since he last heard Tsukki’s voice in real life, and just _four years_ of everything.

A blur between the two of them that cannot be mended simply by the occasional texts and phone calls. Four years have passed in London, and four years have passed in Japan. Things probably changed. It’s impossible to not to. Four years are a long time to be apart from someone, it’s impossible that Tsukki hasn’t changed at all. In fact, Tadashi is the clear example of how much things change in four years. Karasuno might’ve shaped him as a person, made his confidence grow, but he continued to grow from there, and he can confidently say he was not the same person he was four years ago.

 _Tsukki shouldn’t be any different than Tadashi with how much he has changed then,_ Tadashi thinks, but he still feels the nervousness build up in his throat when he thinks about all those years. How does Tsukki even look like now? Does he still do his thing where he gives out snide remarks, or has he grown out of it? Texts weren’t enough to make that judgement, and so were the occasional phone calls.

It just hits Tadashi all at once that this Tsukki that is stepping into this airport might not be the one Tadashi sent off four years ago. The thought of it feels strange, and Tadashi who had been excited to pick up Tsukki from the airport today suddenly feels like this isn’t too good of an idea.

“Tadashi?” Hitoka asks softly, elbowing him. “I asked if Tsukishima knows we’re coming?”

Tadashi snaps out of it, quickly humming out a sorry, looking at Hitoka apologetically. “I did say I was coming. I don’t know if he read his texts, though. I texted him after his flight boarded.” Tadashi bounces on the balls of his feet for a while before remembering something. “Tsukki asked about Kageyama’s injury,” Tadashi winces, looking at Hitoka. Hitoka glances back at him worriedly.

“I can’t believe FC Tokyo really threw him away like that,” Hitoka murmurs into the silence they fall into at the mention of Kageyama. “He was their best player.”

“The doctor did say there is a low chance of full recovery,” Tadashi murmurs. “But they don’t even want to fund his surgery. Assholes, really. I knew he shouldn’t have signed with FC Tokyo in the first place. They don’t have a very good rep when it comes to taking care of their players.”

Hitoka sighs, shrugging, probably not wanting to agree with Tadashi, feeling like she’s betraying Kageyama, maybe, if she reaffirms it out loud, since Kageyama did like working with his teammates in FC Tokyo. “At least Hinata is with him.” Hitoka glances at her watch. “Although he’s probably going to practice soon. It’s almost time.” Hitoka looks worried again. “Kageyama will be alone.”

“We’ll go over after we see Tsukki,” Tadashi assures her. “I heard from Akiteru that Tsukki needs to visit his grandmother, anyways. She’s still in the hospital, apparently.”

If there is one thing that obviously changed a lot in the four years Tsukki has been gone is how much his relationship has changed with people.

The obvious one is his relationship with Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama. All five of them had been close by the time third year rolled around, but it just got tighter in their adulthood with just the four of them. For some reason, they’ve gotten even closer ever since Tsukki moved away to London, even when Hinata and Kageyama had been overseas a lot. But somehow the distance didn’t affect their friendship the same way it affected his friendship with Tsukki.

It was never hard to keep in contact. There never seems to be a distance that Tadashi can’t breach whenever they meet in real life, or call each other. Maybe it’s because Hinata was only away for two years in Brazil, and Hinata is Hinata. Kageyama was away only for Rio briefly, and had overseas games briefly. Tsukki was gone for the whole four years, that it almost feels like Tsukki has always been in London, and never part of their group. Or maybe it’s because Tsukki doesn’t try hard enough to keep in contact, which is something Tadashi tries to not think about.

Point is, they got closer, somehow.

Going to the same uni with Hitoka helps, and if they didn’t go to the same uni, Tadashi probably wouldn’t get the guts to confess to her. If Tadashi is being more honest, the reason why they’re all so close until now may have to do with how good Hitoka is at taking care of other people, too. Maybe the reason why Tsukki is not part of their little group anymore is because Yachi can’t take care of someone when that someone is a whole continent away.

Another thing is probably his relationship with Akiteru, out of all people. Distance really does things to people, the more Yamaguchi thinks about it. Tsukki doesn’t tell him things, only when Tadashi asks him, so Yamaguchi gets his details about Tsukki’s life from Akiteru, oddly enough. Heck, the only reason he knows why Tsukki’s grandmother, the chairwoman of the Tsukishima group, is still in the hospital is because of Akiteru. It was two months ago when the news broke out that the chairwoman was in the hospital. Tadashi had thought that she was out by now, but apparently not. Tsukki is only coming back now, because apparently the terms there lasts until late May.

And all this is from _Akiteru._

That’s how much Tsukki doesn’t tell him about things.

Tadashi thinks he would probably keep the secret of him being one of the direct heirs of the Tsukishima group, if he can. That’s how much Tsukki doesn’t like talking about himself.

“Oh, I think I saw him,” Hitoka whispers excitedly next to him, and Tadashi focuses on the people coming out of the arrival gate. Tadashi knows Tsukki’s in business class, so when Tadashi finally sees Tsukki, he’s not crowded with other people, just a few people sparsely next to him, with him carrying his luggages on the trolley, and his phone in his hand, his eyebrows pinched together as he scrolls down his phone.

Before Tadashi can think much of it, he yells out Tsukki’s name. “Tsukki!”

Tsukki looks up from his phone at the sound of his name, and his eyes search through the crowd of people picking up their loved ones, looking through each one with that familiar look of scrutiny before his eyes land on Tadashi and Hitoka. Tsukki’s eyes brightened in ways Tadashi didn’t realise he missed. It’s the glint he gets in his eyes when a volleyball game manages to go the way he predicts it to be. It’s the way his eyes brighten back then when all five of them were still close, and Tsukki gets this soft look in his eyes that Tadashi thinks Tsukki himself didn’t even notice he used to have.

It is at this point that Tadashi realises Tsukki’s glasses are not the rectangular ones he left Japan with years ago that weren’t exactly ugly, but were ordinary in a way, and seemed so Tsukki at that time. He’s wearing those trendy, round ones now, something Tadashi would never see him wearing four years ago, but since this is now, it fits him well, looks stylish on him, in a way Tadashi has never seen Tsukki before. He’s wearing a turquoise sweater, probably too hot for current May weather, but probably comfy for the plane. He’s wearing normal jeans with intentional rippings at the knees, and he looks so different in ways Tadashi is not able to put a finger on.

He looks every bit like how you would expect an heir to a rich business conglomerate to look like, and if Tsukki didn’t have the glint in his eyes, if he didn’t fix his glasses in ways he usually did back then, Tadashi wouldn’t be able to recognise the Miyagi edges this Tsukki has, the Tsukki that Tadashi spent many years of his life with. He looks every bit like the Tsukishima Kei that is a part of one of the wealthiest groups and companies in Japan, with a rich aura that only rich people can exude as he walks towards them, and Tadashi can only stare at him.

“Woah,” Hitoka says beside him, and Tadashi swallows the urge to agree with her as Tsukki is approaching closer.

“Tsukki,” Tadashi says awkwardly, but his heart feels warm, at seeing Tsukki again after four years, so he steps closer, punching Tsukki on the chest. “God, you’ve grown. Do you still understand Japanese?”

Tsukki glares at him, and Tadashi immediately laughs, relieved, because this is the Tsukki in Miyagi he knows. The glares that don’t mean anything when it’s directed towards Tadashi, the one he always brushes away. This is familiar. The familiarity makes Tadashi warm up enough that he wraps his arms around Tsukki’s shoulder, hugging him for just a second, something he has never done before, but feels the need to right now.

Because Tsukki’s here.

Four years.

“You think I’d lose my Japanese abilities just because I was in the UK for four years? How do you think I talk to my grandmother?” Tsukki grumbles, and Tadashi laughs, pulling away, but Tsukki pats his back briefly, his way of returning the hug, before pulling away, and Tadashi feels warmer, it feels like he didn’t even realise how much he missed Tsukki until this moment, with the easy banters, and bright eyes.

“Hi, Yachi,” Tsukki says, greeting her, and unexpectedly, he puts his hand on her shoulder awkwardly, but HItoka steps closer towards him, and pulls him into a hug around his waist, and Tadashi chuckles at the shocked look on Tsukki’s face, but he returns the hug, bending a little as he does, putting his arms around Hitoka's shoulders, patting it again, a resigned smile on his face. Hitoka pulls away, blushing as she does, but she pats his waist one more time. Tadashi can almost guess what’s running in Tsukki’s mind. Tadashi knows it’s been years since he last talked to Hitoka, so this probably feels awkward to him, but judging by how there is a small hint of smile on his face, Tsukki seems to appreciate the gesture.

“Welcome home, Tsukishima-san,” Hitoka greets, and Tsukki smiles abashedly, looking down at his shoes, his hands gripping his trolley, switching to drumming on the handle after a few seconds. “To be fair, I think your grandmother would know how to converse in English. She _is_ the chairwoman, anyways.”

Tsukki grunts at the mention of his grandmother, even though he was the one who mentioned her first. Something clouds his face at the reminder of his grandmother. “Don’t even mention that witch. She’s bugging me so much lately.” Hitoka looks offended at Tsukki’s choice of words, so Tadashi punches his stomach, which Tsukki grunts at, letting out an indignant, “hey!”

“That’s rude, Tsukki!” Tadashi exclaims. “She’s still in the hospital for goodness’ sake!”

Tsukki looks at least embarrassed now, rubbing at his neck, turning a bit pink. “I didn’t mean it that way. Why do you think I’m here so early, anyways? I was supposed to be in London until my graduation, you know.” Tsukki seems set on ranting more, but he cuts himself off. “Ah, whatever. Not the point. She’s been setting me up with people ever since she got into the hospital. In _London._ It’s gonna get worse when I’m here.”

Hitoka giggles, not expecting the rant out of Tsukki. “Oh! That’s cute!”

Tsukki grunts again, and he scrunches his nose, looking at his phone when it pings with a text. “Cute? Not when you’re not into girls, Yachi. Or when you have no interests in _marrying_ right now.”

 _“Marrying?”_ Hitoka yelps, the same time Tadashi yells out: “You’re not into girls?!”

Tsukki who had been thumbing out a reply, looks at them in alarm at how shocked they sound. “Yeah, she wants me to get married before she, y’know.” Tsukki looks uncomfortable now, and Tadashi immediately knows what he’s referring to. “She seems to be sure that she needs to see me get married before she, yeah. What she’s saying, anyways. In my opinion, if she’s healthy enough to find me these girls, she probably wouldn’t.”

Tsukki seems set on not saying the word dead out loud, and Yamaguchi gets it.

What Yamaguchi doesn’t get is how Hitoka seems to be focused on this marriage thing, and not that Tsukki’s apparently into _guys. Since when?_

“When you said set up, I meant in a cute, date way,” Hitoka says apologetically, patting Tsukki’s arm. “Marriage, huh? You haven’t even officially graduated.”

“What I said to my brother," Tsukki grumbles, thumbing out a text again. “Hey, my driver is here, actually. I didn’t know you two were going to pick me up. Did you use a car to go here?”

“No, we literally just graduated, do you think we can afford a car? We’re not all rich conglomerates,” Tadashi says, deadpanned, and Tsukki gives him a dirty look. Yamaguchi grips his arm, pulling on it. “Tsukki, you like men? Why didn’t you _tell_ me?!”

Tsukki looks around, embarrassed for a moment, and then pockets his phone, starting to push his trolley. Tadashi and Hitoka follow him. “I didn’t think it was important. Sorry.”

Tadashi glares at him. “See, this is why I ask Akiteru-san about you! You never tell me things, Tsukki! You need to talk to me, Tsukki. Four years--” Tsukki gives him a look. Hitoka on Tsukki’s other side gives an alarmed look at Tadashi. Tadashi grumbles. “I support you, Tsukki! I’m not angry that you like men. I just wish you would tell me these things. Trust me enough, anyways.”

Tsukki’s eyes soften for a moment, apologetic. “I know. Sorry.” They’re silent for a while as they walk to the exit, but Tsukki breaks the silence. “For the past four years, too. I know I haven’t been trying as hard to keep in touch.” Tsukki looks at Hitoka, too, as he says those words, and Hitoka shrugs, smiling at him to tell Tsukki it’s alright. Tsukki then jabs at Tadashi's hips. “So stop gossiping with my brother about me, idiot. He gets more annoying when my friends reach out to him. Makes him feel like a good older brother, or something.”

“He is, though,” Tadashi points out, and Tsukki sighs, not wanting to agree.

“Don’t tell him that. His head will get even bigger,” Tsukki grumbles. “So you want a ride? Or you wanna keep being weird about me being gay?” Tsukki says bluntly just as the sliding door opens, and they step out of the airport. Tsukki looks around the waiting cars for a moment, before seeming to spot a guy standing outside, with Tsukki’s name on a fancy looking card, jogging over to take Tsukki’s trolley of luggages. Tsukki greets the driver with a warm smile on his face, patting his back, saying something about it being a long time since he last saw him, while the driver laughs abashedly. Tadashi thinks this is the same guy that sent Tsukki to the airport four years ago, too.

Tadashi rolls his eyes, poking at Tsukki’s side when Tsukki was done talking to the driver. “Wasn’t being weird, Tsukki.”

“Blah,” Tsukki says back, and Hitoka flicks both of them on the back for them to stop.

“Yes, we’d like a ride, Tsukishima,” Hitoka says, pointedly looking at Tadashi, as they reach Tsukki’s driver car. Tadashi looks away, facing the car instead. It’s a nice model. The latest Mercedes Benz A35 Sedan. Tadashi can’t help the whistle he lets out as Tsukki ushers them to the backseat, while he goes to the passenger’s seat. When all of them are inside the car, including the driver, Tsukishima asks where they want to be dropped off. “To Kageyama’s place.” Hitoka then gives the place’s location to the driver.

Tsukki, who had been texting again, turns to look at them fully. Twisting his body so that he’d get a good look at them. “Ah. How’s King?”

“It’s been years, Tsukki,” Tadashi warns slowly. “When you see him again, you better not use that nickname again. He’ll probably go off if you call him that again. Guy just lost his club, for god’s sake.”

Tsukki gives both of them a look of disbelief. “So it’s true? He got injured? He won’t be able to play again?”

Hitoka nods sadly in reaffirmation. “Kind of. He got checked up immediately after the injury. Doctor said there’s a low chance he’d be able to play as well again, and it would take a long time for him to play again. FC Tokyo immediately said that they’re going to break the contract with him, since it’s ending soon anyways. The surgery and physical therapy would be too expensive to manage for a guy they’re not even sure would be able to play well again after a long recovery. They don’t wanna invest in that. Better just take in a new guy. FC Tokyo is always opening tryouts, anyways. So they threw him off the team. Just like that.”

“All this in the span of fourteen hours?” Tsukki asks in disbelief, looking so uncharacteristically worried and angry for Kageyama, and Tadashi gets it. He knows Tsukki and Kageyama haven’t been in touch, but he thinks if he were in Tsukki’s position he’d get angry, too, no matter the distance. When he first heard the news about FC Tokyo booting Kageyama off the team, he got pissed off, too. Not understanding why.

But whether he likes it or not, the V.League is a capitalist business, anyways.

When people like Kageyama get injured with a low and too long chance of full recovery, instead of fixing him, they search for a new one, probably easy to find in the midst of people lining up to get recruited. Suddenly the title of an Olympic contender and genius setter title Kageyama always brings with him doesn't matter. Tadashi gets it. Where FC Tokyo’s mind went. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t make Tadashi's blood boil, anyways.

“Yeah,” Hitoka replies quietly. “He got injured three days ago, actually. FC Tokyo just leaked the news to the press, and the press made that news, and _then_ FC Tokyo made a statement about booting Kageyama off.” Hitoka bites on her bottom lips for a moment. “Kageyama hasn’t been dealing with it well.”

“I bet,” Tsukki says quietly, looking thoughtful for a moment. “So? He’s still injured? No surgery? Why can’t he just get the surgery?”

It’s at this moment that Tadashi is reminded of the privilege Tsukki is born into. Yamaguchi tries to not get angry, just sighing. “Mmhm. He’s still injured. The checkup did the basics. It was his achilles tendon, I think. Ruptured, or something. But he’s still gonna need surgery if he wants a chance to play again. Or he could use other method that doesn't require surgery, but he wouldn't be able to play again.” Yamaguchi clicks his tongue. “He can’t afford it. Just half of it, I think, with his own money. But that’s just surgery. Even if he manages to get surgery, the physical therapy after that is gonna be costly. Especially since he’s hell-bent that he wants to play again after. Although the doctor said it’s gonna be a long journey. FC Tokyo sucks, basically.”

The lines between Tsukki’s eyebrows deepen even more. “Didn’t he go to the Olympics? Where did that money even go? He’s been playing professional for almost three years now.”

Tadashi glares at him. “Of course you don’t know, Tsukki. Although he went to the Olympics, it’s not like they got paid much. Japan didn’t even win. And three years in the club isn’t that long. Barely even three years. Barely enough money when you’re supporting your family. That’s Kageyama’s life, Tsukki. I know you can’t relate, but I’m telling you now you can’t say things like these in front of his face when you see him. He’ll break.”

 _Probably more, if it’s coming from Tsukki,_ Tadashi thinks. He thinks back of the time in high school when the littlest things Tsukki says seems to always set Kageyama off, as if just hearing Tsukki speak was enough for Kageyama’s blood to boil. Tadashi can’t imagine _now._

Tsukki looks guilty now, at least, his body still twisting awkwardly to look at them, and he looks so unlike the Tsukki in Miyagi, and the chic Tsukki just twenty minutes ago, Tadashi feels guilty himself. He feels new, and something Tadashi needs to get used to. “Didn’t mean to snap, Tsukki. It just sucks. We can’t even help much since we’re all broke.”

“It’s alright,” Tsukki says absentmindedly. “I get it.”

It’s silent in the car for a while, and the driver then announces that they arrived at Kageyama’s place. “You wanna come with us, Tsukki?”

Tsukki looks conflicted for a moment, before softly shaking his head. “Sorry, I really have to go visit my grandmother first.”

Hitoka smiles at him, exiting the car. Tsukki then rolls down the windows, so that he could talk to Hitoka, so Tadashi goes over to Yachi’s side. “It’s fine. All five of us need to catch up very soon, okay? It’s rare that everyone is in Tokyo, you know. I don’t even know how we all got this lucky. See ya, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima waves, and the car drives away. Tadashi stares wistfully at it, before breaking out of his trance, sighing as he does. He finds Hitoka looking at him.

“What?” Tadashi asks.

Hitoka shrugs, and they walk to the lobby of Kageyama’s apartment complex. “You both changed.”

“Inevitable, no?” Tadashi muses.

“True. Tsukishima got better looking. His hair even looks a little bit longer than how short he liked it to be back then.” Hitoka then shakes her head. “Not what I meant, anyways. I meant how you two interact with each other. Changed. A lot.”

Tadashi feels oddly bare, at the thought of Hitoka just watching their interactions like that. At Hitoka watching him. “Oh. Different how?”

Hitoka shrugs, pressing the elevator button to go up to Kageyama’s floor. They wait for the elevator to arrive. “You call him out more often now. No, immediately. When you notice he said something that doesn’t sit right with you.” Hitoka smiles at him. “Good job.”

Tadashi smiles back, scratching at his neck. He didn’t really realise it. All he could think of was the fact that Tsukki’s here. After four years, and how much his appearance changed. It didn’t cross Tadashi's mind to think about how _their_ dynamics have changed.

“Tsukishima changed, too. With how he talks to you,” Hitoka says absently, watching as the floor number on the elevator goes down slowly. “He apologises so easily now. He admits that he’s wrong. It’s kinda amazing.”

The elevator door finally opens, and Tadashi steps inside, Hitoka following suit. “So, a good thing?”

Yachi hums. “Never said it was a bad thing.”

Yamaguchi just breathes out a laugh.

☽ ♕

Kei thinks he has the penchant to regret things only after he has done it.

Kei had been set on visiting his grandmother immediately after he dropped off his things at his new penthouse, sparsely decorated by both Akiteru and his mother, with just the basic furniture, giving him freedom to decorate it later on. And he did. Dropped his things off at the loft, and is now at his grandmother’s VIP ward, regretting everything that he has ever done in life, as his grandmother, not even greeting him properly, rattles off about the girl she’s going to set him up with.

Kei seriously wonders why he always makes these choices he regrets, as his grandmother slaps his arm with the folder of apparently everything he needs to know about the girl before the date. He should’ve stayed home first. Maybe even tour his penthouse. But nope, he decided to go shower, with the mantra of _you slept enough in the plane_ and _you’re a good grandson_ ringing in his head, as his body tried to ignore the jetlag slowly seeping through his bones.

But he’s really, really, _really_ regretting not staying home for at least a few hours to mentally prepare himself for this.

His grandmother is still slapping him with the folder, this time his thighs when Kei refuses to take the folder. Kei relents, snapping as he snatches it away from her outstretched hands, and Kei glares at the proud look on her face. “With how energetic you are, you should be discharged already,” Kei bites out, looking at the folder in his hands in contempt. _Nakamura Akari,_ the folder reads. Kei looks at his grandmother in disbelief. “Which prosecutor's daughter did you bother this time, baa-chan?”

His grandmother sniffs indignantly, leaning back on her bed, looking at Kei snidely. She looks every bit like the Tsukishima group chairwoman he knows that Kei feels the physical need to get her in her suit she always wears when she attends meetings. A hospital gown doesn’t suit the look on her face right now. “The prosecutor’s daughters come to me, Kei! You think I have time to be sniffing around for a potential wife for you? They know a Tsukishima is single, the parents come crawling, you know. That happened with Akiteru, but thank god he married Yua.”

More like thank god, Yua came from a respectable enough family. Kei resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“You are tied to a hospital bed. I don’t know what else you could spend your time with,” Kei bites out again, and his grandmother throws the tissue box on her side table to him, which Kei catches with his left hand, the other opening the folder, sighing as he does, looking at the information presented to him--it has everything, ranging from her elementary school days to her club activities in high school, to her current university, to her interests, what she does at 7pm, what she does in the weekends, and it even includes her _weight,_ for god’s sake, and Kei has never felt more invasive as he does at the moment. Kei snaps the folder shut. “This is too much, baa-chan.”

His grandmother, seeming to have expected this outburst, looks at him with her lips pursed, studying Kei, then sniffing snootily, in the way she only does in front of her family. Kei regrets having this privilege of being able to see that sniff. “What? You’re not interested in a prosecutor’s daughter? Who do you want, Kei? C’mon, I’m trying here. Did the UK girls not work out as well?”

Kei glares at her. “No. Cambridge and Oxford girls don’t like me. They think I’m stupid for being in KCL,” Kei grits through his teeth. To be honest, he got along well with three of the Japanese girls who were studying there when he went on a date with them. Heck, he even keeps in touch with them after, since he tells them directly that he’s gay, and this is all his grandmother’s doing, and they all found it funny. One of them even has the same major as him, which makes him still text with her from time to time, and especially when the exam period started a few weeks ago. But it’s not even about the fact that he thinks those girls are nice, and they get along well. It’s the fact that he’s not interested in a girl, and what more _marrying_ a girl. Kei doesn’t know how to explain this without getting slapped by his grandmother.

Or worse, disowned.

“There was one KCL girl, though,” his grandmother says thoughtfully, and Kei feels a headache coming. “Don’t you go to the same school? Did you see her often?”

“Stop,” Kei says, and he opens his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “Seriously. I have jet lag. I came here to see you, but all you can talk about is marriage? You’re not even going to ask how my exams were? How was my flight? How was the four years I spent in London? _How am I?”_ Kei sniffs. “Are you even my baa-chan?”

Kei puts on his glasses again, to see his grandmother looking at him in disbelief. “Dramatic. I’m in a hospital, Kei. Did _you_ even ask me how I’m doing?”

“I called you everyday when I was in London!” Kei snaps, and his grandmother seems to find it amusing that he snaps again. “And stop acting like you’re dying in a hospital bed. Seriously. It’s not funny. Mom doesn’t like it.”

“Your mom is too uptight when it comes to health,” his grandmother says stiffly, coughing as she does, and Kei gets up immediately, worriedly patting her back as she coughs more. _Of course she is. Look at how she lost dad,_ Kei’s mind supplies. _She can’t lose you like this, too. You were in the ICU for a month._ Kei bites his tongue, not wanting to say it, knowing his grandmother will throw something worse than a tissue box at him.

“Seriously, look at you. You’re sick, and you’re worrying about me finding a wife. Get your priorities straight, baa-chan. I still have time. I’m still young,” Kei scolds.

“I’m sick and worrying _because_ you don’t have a wife,” his grandmother corrects him, and Kei feels like slamming his head to the nearest wall talking to this brick that is his grandmother. “Of course, you have time! I don’t! Get your priorities straight, Kei.”

Kei’s mouth feels bitter at his words getting twisted like that. “Stop joking about dying,” Kei warns, and his grandmother rolls her eyes at him.

“Just pick one!” His grandmother exclaims.

“Do you think marriage is a game?” Kei asks tiredly, leaning back on the sofa he’s sitting on. “Seriously, drop it. When I find someone, you’ll be able to see me get married.”

“No, I won’t. Unless you get married in the next two months, maybe,” his grandmother thinks for a while, before correcting herself. “No, a month.”

“You are _not_ dying in a month!” Kei yells, tired of this exchange already. It’s only barely been three hours since he got to Tokyo, but he already misses the quiet of his London loft, where he studies a lot, has friends over sometimes, and just makes nice coffee, and has the tranquility he needed. This just feels like hell in comparison. It hits him that he really fully moved away from London now. London has never felt like home until this exact moment.

“What are you, God?” His grandmother says back, not wanting to lose, and Kei thinks he knows the answers to the question his highschool friends always ask when they see how nice Akiteru and his mother is, and they wonder why Kei is the way he is.

“I’m gay!” Kei shouts back, unable to hold it back, his annoyance reaching its peak, standing up as he does, and this feels close to a tantrum. “So, stop, okay? I’m gay, and I don’t want to get married to a girl, and the girls were all nice, they liked me, but I. Can’t. Like. Women. It’s me. So drop it. Sorry, okay?!”

Kei is breathing hard at this point, looking at his grandmother, something burning in his chest, embarrassment or anger, he doesn’t know, but it’s mixing morbidly with the feeling of relief at letting it out. Kei had considered telling this to his grandmother when she first set him out on his first date in London, but it had been too cruel at that time, with her weak voice, and just barely out of the ICU. Kei couldn’t bring himself to do it. A close second almost happened when he was on the second date. And so did every phone call with his grandmother after that, the urge to scream _I’m gay!!!!!_ always at the tip of his tongue, but never out.

So he’s doing it now.

His grandmother is staring at him in disbelief, and Kei would feel proud about shutting her up for once since his grandmother is a running water when it comes to talking, if it weren’t for his life at stake. Kei immediately thinks of contingency plans that his brain already thought of before. He already has his degree, just need to get the actual transcript in July, but he’s got it. Kei doesn’t doubt that he’ll get a first class, but even without a first class, a 2:1 from King’s would probably be enough to get him a job at any company since his degree is pretty highly sought out for. He doesn’t have student debt, since his tuition got funded by the family, and he could just refuse to pay back the degree if his grandmother is ever cruel enough to ask him to pay it back. Or even if he does have to pay back his degree tuition, he might be able to if he immediately job hunts. He’ll be able to beg for his life from his mother and maybe leech off his brother, and he’ll be alright. He might even be able to keep his loft since it’s paid for already by his mother, and his mother knows he’s gay, anyways.

“Kei,” his grandmother says quietly, breaking through his train of thoughts, and she takes Kei’s hands, and cups it gently. Kei braces himself for it. For his grandmother to say the word disowned, or any homophobic slurs that she knows. “Why didn’t you tell me, baby?” Kei blinks at the softness of her tone, looking at her in disbelief. His grandmother then slaps his hand in reprimand. “Could’ve saved me so much damn time!”

Kei blinks at her. “You’re not angry?” He asks slowly.

It’s his grandmother’s turn to blink at him, confusion tinting her features at Kei’s words. “No? We’re not even religious. Why would I get angry at you for being gay?”

Kei feels like drowning, both from embarrassment, and also from the fact that he went on four (4) dates with women just to placate his grandmother. Kei slowly tugs his hands away from his grandmother’s grip. “Dunno. People don’t need religion to be homophobic these days.” Kei tugs his hands away again. “So, no more dates, right? You get why I don’t wanna marry a woman?”

The hold his grandmother has on his hands is definitely not one who is supposedly dying. “Are you kidding me? Of course I get it!” Kei tugs his hands away again, uncomfortable at how long his grandmother is holding his hands. “Now, I’ll look for men!” Kei feels the dread creeping up his throat like he’s getting strangled.

“That was _not_ what I meant when I came out to you, Jesus,” Kei curses.

“We’re not religious, Kei,” his grandmother replies to him cheerily, and she finally releases the grip she has on Kei’s hands. Kei rubs at the redness of his hands at the pressure his grandmother put on it. His grandmother pats him on the head when he defeatedly slumps back to the sofa. “You really could’ve told me sooner! What if one of the Japanese boys in London was your soulmate?” His grandmother pauses. “You’re going back to London for graduation, right?”

Kei doesn’t even have anything to say. His grandmother doesn’t seem to be expecting a reply either, judging by how she takes her phone on the side table, and starts typing away on it. Kei groans, tired, the jet lag truly settling in his bones now, filling him in, the more he realises the situation he managed to pull himself into without even meaning to. Kei closes his eyes, and thinks of his cozy London loft. His grandmother continues to type away on her phone.

Kei just sighs.

☽ ♕

Akiteru has always prided himself in being rational and nice, but upon seeing Kei sprawled on the sofa in his office, Akiteru can’t help the laugh he lets out at the sight of Kei being left so undone.

“So the talk didn’t go well?” Akiteru asks Kei offhandedly, and Kei, with his hands over his eyes in distress, making him squish his glasses, lowers his hands to glower at Akiteru. With his glasses skewed, Akiteru can’t take him seriously, so he laughs again. “Sorry, it’s just funny. I can’t believe you really told her that you’re gay.”

“That’s not even the worst thing that happened,” Kei snaps back, and Akiteru laughs again, unable to stop the laugh bubbling in his throat. Kei looks so annoyed of getting made fun of by Akiteru, and he looks so much like highschool Kei that used to get annoyed at everything that it doesn’t help the intensity of his laugh. Kei glares at him again as a last snort escapes his nose. “You’re as bad as baa-chan.”

“No way, she’s a witch, her level is incomparable,” Akiteru snickers, and Akiteru sees the corner of Kei’s lips twist at their inside jokes. Referring to their grandmother as a witch might not be the nicest thing in the world to do considering that she’s stuck in a hospital bed now, and heck, just the fact that she’s their _grandmother_ should be enough for them to not call her that _,_ but calling her a witch has always been an inside joke between their little family that even their mother partakes in sometimes. In a way, that nickname becomes something they call her fondly over the years, rather than the contempt it’s supposed to convey, and their grandmother knows, but still narrows her eyes at them whenever she hears them call her that. Akiteru sighs breathily, wiping at the corner of his eyes at the tears forming in his eyes from laughing too hard. “So boys date now, huh?”

“I refuse to go,” Kei snaps. “Girls were at least easy to talk to when on a date. But guys? It’s gonna be awkward as hell. Rich guys are assholes.”

“You still went on dates while you were in London, and she wasn’t even there physically. You think you can stop her from making you go on dates when you’re in Tokyo? The same city as her? Good luck, Kei,” Akiteru says, snorting, pulling out his phone to text Yua the latest development in the turbulence that is Kei’s life. Akiteru, although vehemently disagreeing back then when Kei was still in high school, has come to accept that he _is_ way too invested in his little brother’s life than a normal brother would. It’s not like Akiteru can help it. His and Kei’s age gap is way too big, it’s hard to not baby Kei at times. Plus, it’s in the family, this trait of being a busybody, and their grandmother is the perfect example of that. At least Yua is also as invested in Kei’s life as he is. _Kei told her,_ Akiteru types away at his phone, smirking. Yua replies a few minutes later with laughing emojis, and an _omg. tell me more later._

“I don’t even know how to get her off my back,” Kei grumbles, and Akiteru looks up from his phone. Kei doesn’t look as disheveled as he did when he first barged into his office, but he still looks tired. The bags under his eyes, and the obvious jet lag from landing just a few hours ago, and adjusting to the time differences between London and Japan, and that exchange with their grandmother probably. He looks so young as he rubs his eyes, with his glasses perched on top of his messy hair that would look ridiculous if it were to be on Akiteru, but Kei makes it work in a way he always does with things. Effortless and easy. The last time Akiteru saw Kei in real life was last year’s summer, when he went to visit in London with Yua and their son, Akio, and they went on an impromptu Italy trip for a week. Kei doesn’t look that different from that summer, but something about him looks youthful and mature in a way you can only at the age of twenty-one.

Akiteru sighs wistfully, as he remembers him at the age of twenty-two. Getting married to Yua, right after passing his bar exam, and just a mess of everything else, as he adjusts to finally working for the company. Akiteru doesn’t think he looked this effortlessly chic as Kei does, though, but Akiteru has learned to accept forever ago that Kei is the cool brother, while Akiteru is the nice one. Akiteru shrugs, then reading absentmindedly the papers sprawled over his desk. It’s to do with the small lawsuit the company is facing right now. Akiteru, the head of the legal team, has been working on it for weeks now with his team, and if he’s being honest, the dullness of his work at times, makes what Kei is going through so much more fun to observe than Akiteru would like to admit. 

“Well,” Akiteru muses, and Kei looks up from his phone. “The only reason why baa-chan didn’t do the same thing to me was because I married Yua at your age.”

“And she wasn’t bed-ridden when you were marrying Yua-chan. Cmon, nii-chan, our situation isn’t the same, you know it,” Kei says tiredly, and it might’ve sounded rude, if other people were listening to the conversation, but Kei’s candidness has always been something Akiteru loves about Kei, so he’s used to the blunt way Kei says things.

Akiteru laughs, waving his hand at Kei, dismissing him. “I meant, if you’re dating someone right now, baa-chan would probably get off your back. And you’ll probably have to get married to him, but that’s like, another story.”

Kei snorts. “Yeah. I don’t know which is worse.”

“Just go on the dates with the guys!” Akiteru exclaims, taking a pen, and twiddling it between his fingers. “What’s so bad about it, anyways? Just humour her for now.”

“I’m telling you, nii-chan, rich guys are assholes,” Kei grumbles, and he scrolls through his phone absentmindedly.

Akiteru perks up at this mention again. Leaning in over his desk in interest, and Kei, noticing the movement, looks up from his phone to frown at Akiteru. “This is the second time you mentioned that. Did you meet a guy in London? Was he rich? Why, why, why? Did you date someone without me knowing?!”

Kei scowls at him, going back to his phone. “None of your business.”

“You did?!” Akiteru yelps, and Kei glares at him. Akiteru pouts at him. “What? I need to know, okay! You need to tell people things, Kei!” Kei looks uncomfortable at the callout, scratching at the back of his neck, as he scrolls through his phone. Akiteru is willing to bet that he’s probably not even looking at anything important, he just doesn’t want to look at Akiteru, afraid that he might say something about himself with all the prodding. Akiteru relents, slumping back to his chair. “Fine. But you said rich guys are assholes. Aren’t you rich, Kei? You’re an asshole, too?”

“What a middle school comeback,” Kei sneers, pocketing his phone, getting up as he does. “People already know I’m an asshole. I’m going. Uncle is already here.”

Akiteru snorts, as Kei fiddles with his jeans. “No, you’re not. You act like you are, but you care too much about people, Kei.” Kei gives him a stink eye as he passes his desk, and Akiteru takes his hand, and pulls him in a hug, patting his back. “Go rest. You look ugly.”

“At least I have jet lag as a reason,” Kei murmurs against Akiteru’s shoulder, and Akiteru immediately gets the underlying insult, slapping his back as a response.

“Dinner at mom’s house tonight, okay? She called you, right?” Akiteru asks as they pull away from each other.

Kei hums. “Yeah, yeah. She’d kill me if I don’t show up.”

Akiteru laughs. “Mom is too nice for that.” Kei shrugs. “And mom said you can take one of her cars later, I think. So ask uncle to drop you off later, but go back with the car.” Akiteru studies him for a moment. “Your license is still valid, right? You still remember how to drive?”

Kei snorts. “I was just in uni for four years, nii-chan, I didn’t get amnesia.”

“It’s not like you drove in London,” Akiteru grumbles. “Go! You look like you’re about to pass out. Seriously.”

Kei gives him another look before waving at him, exiting his office, and his office is back to its’ usual silence. Akiteru can’t help the smile blooming on his face, at the easy banters with his brother. _Four years._ Since Kei moved to London, four years since he had last been in Tokyo. Akiteru hums, and the work in front of him feels lighter than it actually is, at the reminder of his brother.

He’s here.

After so long.

The whole family is here.

☽ ♕

Kei doesn’t realise how much he missed his mother until the exact moment he knocked on her front door, and is immediately greeted with her warm hug.

“Hi, angel,” his mother whispers against his ears, and although Kei is bending down already for her to reach him, Kei knows she’s also tiptoeing, which makes Kei’s chest warm. “Welcome home,” she greets him, and Kei just laughs, patting her back as he does.

“Hi, mom,” he whispers back, and his mother kisses his cheek before letting go, and Kei notices that she’s crying. “Why are you even crying?” Kei complains, feeling his throat close up at the sight of his mother’s tears. “Seriously, stop. You act like I’m dying.”

“You all have to stop with the dying jokes,” his mother sobs out, and Kei immediately feels a little bit guilty, not noticing the words that slipped out his lips.

“Hey, I’m here, it’s fine,” Kei placates her, gently directing her back to the living room, where Akiteru and Akio are sitting together, watching the TV. When Akiteru sees that their mom just finished crying, Akiteru laughs, startling Akio who was focused on the show on the TV. Akio sees Kei, and yelps, waving at him, yelling out Kei’s name, running up to him, and Kei grunts as he lifts Akio up. He’s four now. The last time he visited Kei in London, he was still three. It sounds like such a small number, but Akio really did grow a lot in a span of a year. Kei ruffles Akio’s hair.

“Mom, you cried?” Akiteru laughs, and his mom sighs, putting her hand on her hips, looking at Akiteru disapprovingly at how he’s laughing at her tears. “He got his degree, be proud of him, don’t be sad!”

“Hush, I haven’t seen Kei in three years! Let me be!” His mother scolds Akiteru, and Akiteru shrugs, an easy smile on his lips, seeming to enjoy teasing their mom, and Kei just sighs at this familiar interaction, fixing Akio’s legs so that it’s wrapped properly around him. Akio just nuzzles his head closer to Kei’s neck. It _has_ been three years since he had last seen his mother. His mother is the director of the Tsukishima group the moment Kei finished highschool, and they moved to Tokyo, making her naturally the busiest person in the group. So the only time she got to visit Kei in London was at the end of his foundation year. It was just his mother and her assistant, and his mother spent a week with him in London, and another two weeks vacationing with Kei in Amsterdam. Back then, his mother had promised she would come visit every summer, but she got busier every summer, so without knowing, three years have passed. If Kei gets into his feelings, he might start crying, too.

Yua then walks out of the kitchen, eyes brightening when she sees Kei, wrapping him in a hug, which is a bit of a struggle with Kei still holding Akio, so Akio wriggles until Kei puts him down, and Kei gets hugged properly by Yua. “Welcome home, Kei-chan,” Yua says sunnily, and Kei lifts the corner of his lips in a small smile. Yua then turns to his mother, telling her that the food is all laid out now, with the help of his mother’s helper, and they all make their way to the dining room.

It’s just idle talks for a while, with questions mostly to Kei, asking him about London, about his exams, his last semester, and how was his flight, if he could get a first class that Akiteru asks, and his mother looks at him sharply when he shrugs. Kei could get away with answering in short words at the random onslaught of questions, more focused on having real food made by his mother, Yua, and their helper after so long. When Akiteru visited back then in London, Yua did cook a lot for them in his loft, but that was last summer. This is now. This feels a lot like Miyagi, before Tokyo, before London. Back then when it was just his mother, Akiteru, and Kei in Miyagi for every meal when Kei was in elementary and middle school, and it was serene in a way Kei doesn’t think he missed all this while. Now, it’s with the addition of Yua and Akio, but it still feels every bit like their home in Miyagi, and Kei thinks it’s a pattern now to not realise how much he missed something until it’s right in front of his face.

The food in Kei’s mouth suddenly feels harder to swallow, so Kei coughs a little. His mother, next to him, looks at him worriedly. “You alright, Kei? Eat a lot. You always eat just enough.”

“That’s how you’re supposed to eat,” Kei says back under his breath, and Akiteru, albeit Kei didn’t even _mention_ him, looks at him indignantly. “What? I didn’t even say anything about you,” Kei points out, and Akiteru narrows his eyes at him that Yua laughs at.

“Stop it, you two,” Yua says, laughing. Akiteru just pouts at her reprimand, watching Akio closely as he eats, just in case Akio chokes. He fits fatherhood and familyhood so much in ways Kei has always expected him to be that Kei has to look away.

“You visited your grandmother, right?” His mother asks because of course the conversation always turns back to her. She’s the boss of the family, even when she’s not here, her presence is there in the form of this huge house in expensive Tokyo, in the form of Kei’s paid degree, in the form of the empire she managed to build. She’s everywhere. Kei should’ve expected this, but he didn’t. Sinking in too deep in this air of familiarity that he forgets to be cautious, so he’s coughing now, at the mention of their grandmother. That reaction immediately elicits a laugh out of both Yua and Akiteru, Kei has to roll his eyes even as he continues coughing, and his mother continues to pat his back to subdue the coughs. His mother looks around the dining table for a while, not getting what is funny, so she turns to Kei. “What, you didn’t?”

“He did,” Akiteru interrupts, laughing. “Went too well, you could say.”

“Not funny,” Kei bites out, and Akiteru continues to laugh, Yua even, and Kei looks at Yua in betrayal. Akio just looks confused at why everyone is laughing so much while Kei looks constipated. His mother continues to pester him by tugging at his arm, so Kei sighs, relenting, telling her what happened that morning when Kei visited her, knowing short answers wouldn’t suffice this time.

His mother’s eyes widened as the story unfolds, and that only made Akiteru and Yua laugh louder. They suit each other really. Their humour is annoyingly matched, and they always instigate each other. “You told her you’re gay? And now she’s setting you up with men?”

“Gist of it,” Kei mumbles as he stuffs more rice in his mouth.

“Wow, she is something,” Kei’s mother whistles, and Kei snorts.

“You’re telling me,” Kei says bitterly, and his mother pats his arm placatingly.

“At least she’s okay with you being gay. Unexpected, really,” their mother says, and Kei shrugs again, not knowing what to say to that. “It’s a good thing, Kei! I don’t get what’s so funny,” she says, and she narrows her eyes at Yua and Akiteru who are still snickering as they eat.

“It’s funny because now she’s setting him up with guys,” Akiteru says, giggling. “He really thought he’d be off the hook for being gay, but now it’s taken another turn.”

“Whatever,” Kei says bitterly, and this reminds Kei strangely of the time he came out to both Akiteru and his mother. It was at a dinner like this, too, back in Miyagi, probably in first year of highschool, when Akiteru came to visit them just for the night, and it was when he was still just engaged to Yua, that Kei felt it was the right time to tell them. Akiteru had been shocked, at first, but he laughed in the way he always does until now, and patted Kei in the back, looking proud and happy that Kei told him something for once, and his mother just looked teary-eyed, the same way she does when Kei tells her things when not prodded. Kei didn’t know what to tell them at that time that he wasn’t doing it for them, but rather the burden that lived in his chest.

Kei snaps out of his reverie when his mother takes his hand, and caresses it gently. “Proud of you, Kei.”

Kei thinks, _this could be Miyagi._

☽ ♕

Tokyo has never been home.

Not to Kei, anyways.

The Tsukishima family moved to Miyagi prefecture right after his father died. At that time, Kei had been in his second year of elementary school at that time his father died, so going to Miyagi, he had been transitioning to third year of elementary school.

There is that saying that you only remember life happens when something triggers that start.

Kei didn’t remember much being in Tokyo with his father, with the whole family. Kei just remembers that it was warm, and nice, and his mother looked happier. Kei doesn’t remember his father much, just remembers him in the way that his mother loves him a lot, remembers him in the way there are portraits of him and the whole family all over his mother’s and grandmother’s house, and even their house in Miyagi. He remembers him as his grandmother’s only son who got doted on a lot by everyone, the supposed talented heir of the Tsukishima group, and he remembers his father by how wistful Akiteru gets at times when someone mentions their father. Kei remembers the little moments of playing volleyball with him and Akiteru in blurs, and maybe a few laughs here and there, but it’s so sparse Kei wonders sometimes if it’s just his brain filling up the gaps of his absence.

So the clearest memory of his father that he has is seeing him on the hospital bed, bloodied, and looking worse for wear, and if Kei is being honest, it’s his clearest memory of childhood, and when it finally settled to him that this is his life.

Kei feels guilty at times, that he can’t join in every time people talk about his father. Kei feels guilty that he can’t remember what his father was like, can only trust stories. Kei feels guilty at times that Akiteru feels like he needs to take over the father figure part of his life that has been missing, which is probably why he’s always in Kei’s business like that, probably why he didn’t want to tell Kei about being a benchwarmer in highschool, afraid of disappointing him. He feels guilty that Akiteru feels guilty he didn’t get to have a father in the most reformative part of his youth, to the point that Kei thinks Akiteru forgets that it’s not only Kei that lost his father, but also Akiteru.

This is probably why Tokyo is such a good look for them, both Akiteru and their mother.

Kei only stayed in Tokyo for five months or so, right after graduating from Karasuno, while waiting for September to roll around, so he can start uni. Five months were not enough for the fondness to build up.

While they had attachments there. His father, her husband. Akiteru and their mother had a fondness for Tokyo that Kei can’t relate to. Kei only had Miyagi. This is what Kei thinks of, looking at how familiar it is right now in the kitchen, with Kei and Akiteru washing the dishes, as his mother and Yua sit on the island’s stools, talking idly. Akio is sleeping in the living room, since it has gotten pretty late. It crosses Kei’s mind that this is probably not the first time this has ever happened, a kind of dinner like this. Kei wonders how frequently they do it ever since he moved to London.

“Your jet lag okay?” Akiteru asks, breaking the silence, as Kei hands him the last of the utensils to rinse.

“No, I’m gonna be doomed tonight,” Kei says back, and Kei can feel Akiteru’s smile.

“Have you seen your friends?” Akiteru asks, and Kei knows he’s doing this thing where he’s overbearing again. Akiteru seems to have noticed, clearing his throat. “What? It’s a valid question!”

Kei relents, answering. “Yamaguchi and Yachi picked me up earlier,” Kei admits. Kei pauses for a moment, before continuing. “Also accidentally came out to them.”

“Oh, wow,” Akiteru laughs. “How did that even happen? Is today a national coming out day or something?”

“That’s 11th October,” Kei says absentmindedly, and Akiteru bumps his hips against his at the very Kei-like reply.

“Let me make a joke, Kei. Please. Your nii-chan misses when you used to find me amazing,” Akiteru begs, and Kei rolls his eyes, waving his wet hands over Akiteru’s face, making him yelp.

“You won’t get your car if you continue being mean to me!” Akiteru exclaims, and Kei rolls his eyes.

“It’s mom’s car, anyways,” Kei shoots back, and it is at that moment Kei feels Yua’s pinch on his back. Kei yelps, seeing that Akiteru is also getting pinched by Yua. “He started it, Yua-chan,” Kei says monotonously, and Yua gives him a look of warning. Kei looks away. “Fine, c’mon, nii-chan, I’m dying from jetlag, I need to go home.”

“I seriously regret buying you that penthouse,” his mother says softly to him as all of them, minus Yua as she was looking over sleeping Akio, walk to the garage of his mother’s house. His mother tugs at his arm. “You sure you don’t wanna stay here for a while, Kei?” Kei smiles faintly at his mother, not wanting to reject her out loud, but the smile seems to be enough for her to relent. “Fine. Drive safe, Kei. Come over everyday, okay?”

“That’s impossible,” Kei points out, and his mother pinches him softly.

“Fine! I’ll come over to yours all the time, then,” she decides. Akiteru gives him the keys to one of the BMWs, and Kei unlocks it, entering the car, feeling weird at how long it has been since he last drove. The last time he drove was probably two summers ago, on a random road trip with his coursemates to Manchester. Kei _thinks_ he remembers how to drive. It’s impossible to forget, right? Things like these? “Call me when you get home,” his mother says.

Akiteru then pipes up. “Me, too.”

Kei rolls his eyes, and after a quick goodbye, he drives off.

To his penthouse. To his new home.

As Kei drives off into the Tokyo night, Kei can’t help but think that he’s settling in just fine. Not for the first time, Kei thinks, _this could be Miyagi._

☽ ♕

Kei has never been more glad that he already has a car when the guy in front of him brags about his family’s company, with this false bravado and confidence that makes Kei want to belch.

Kei seriously wonders how the hell his grandmother managed to find someone this fast when their talk was just _yesterday,_ yet Kei got a loud call this morning, after just getting three hours due to jet lag, that he has a date at lunch, at some hotel’s restaurant, and if he doesn’t show up, his grandmother wouldn’t hesitate to raid his penthouse. Or so she said.

Listening to this guy talk, Kei would rather get his penthouse raided. It’s not like he has much stuff, anyways.

“Look, man,” Kei says, cutting him off, making his words the _bro_ type to get his point across, the headache already forming in his head at this guy’s obnoxious voice. The guy looks flustered, as if finally noticing that he has been talking Kei’s ears off for the past fifteen minutes of this meal. “I appreciate you coming here and all, but, like, I’m not interested. Seriously.”

The guy shrugs at him, leaning forward greasily, and smirking at him, and Kei feels like throwing the table knife at his stupid face. Before this, Kei would grudgingly admit that he’s attractive, with a smart button-on, and fluffy brown hair and green eyes, smells good, too, but that _smirk?_ He suddenly looks like the kind of guys he tries to avoid. “Your grandmother told me you’d say that.”

“That is not as sexy as you think it is,” Kei deadpans, and the guy looks embarrassed again, the bravado falling off his face, and Kei feels glad. Kei gets up, pushing away his food as he does. “Look, I’ll pay for the meal, okay? Just. Don’t. Seriously. My grandmother is bothering everyone. Sorry you got bothered by her.”

Kei is just about to turn away to pay, and just blast off, when the guy catches his arm. Kei braces himself for it. “Look, you’re hot, okay? I want to be with you. Is that so wrong?”

Kei glares at him, pulling his arm away. “Yes, when _I_ don’t wanna be with you. Drop it. Seriously. I’m not interested.” Kei quickly dashes off, paying for the food, and then going off to where his car is parked, already at the front of the hotel entrance by the chauffeur. Kei gives him a quick tip, not seeing how much he had given, just wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Kei finally drives off, his breath calming. He didn’t even notice how tense he had been in there.

If that is the type of guys his grandmother will set him up with, Kei thinks he’d rather re-do his entire Business degree _and_ get disowned. At least the girls he had been set up with were nice, they all had manners, and were pleasant to talk to once they got comfortable. But that guy? Kei wants to yell.

Kei is at the red stoplight, ready to go back home to take a nap that he’ll probably regret when night comes, when his phone pings with a text.

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi added you to the group** _‘Yachi and the 3 idiots.’_

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Oh, shit

 **Group name was changed to ‘** _Yachi and the 4 idiots.’_

Kei ignores the implications that they had that group before with just the four of them. Kei should’ve expected it. They _did_ drift apart, there’s no mistaking in that. Kei still can’t help the bitterness creeping into his throat, though. Kei drives as the light turns green. There is another red light, so Kei checks his phone again.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Hiiii tsukki :)

Reunion @ Kageyama’s apartment tonight :DDDDDDDDD

For u

So like u must come, okay?

**Yachi Hitoka**

:DDDDDDDD

Excitedddd!!

**Hinata Shouyou**

HI TSUKISHIMA OMG!!!!!

Can’t wait to see ur stupid face

Oi, reply to d texts, rude

**Tsukishima Kei**

Ok

**Kageyama Tobio**

It’s like no one listened to me saying that I don’t want it to be at mine

Whatever

Welcome back, Tsukishima

See u

Kei blinks at the text, at Kageyama, Hinata, and Yachi’s name showing up on his phone after a long time. It’s weird to see, to say the least. Kageyama’s texts make Kei feel a little bit weird and unwelcomed, so he didn’t reply. When Kei gets home, he sees a private text from Yamaguchi.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Ignore Kageyama

He’s excited to see u!!

Kei seriously doubts that, but he doesn’t say anything back. Yamaguchi, seeing that Kei read his texts, continues on.

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Guy can barely walk :(

It has to be there

Kei just feels guilty now for being bitter to Kageyama about a simple text, so Kei does the best thing possible when at a time of distress, a perfect coping mechanism during uni.

He naps.

☽ ♕

Kei feels more nervous about this than he’d like to admit, so he probably overbought the food from the nerves. Kei looks at the food in the backseat from his rear-view mirror, cringing at the sight

There are three boxes of pizza at the backseat of his car, along with a box of mochi from the bakery near the pizza place, as well as a pack of beer, for a good measure. Hinata did say in the group to potluck, so Kei _is_ doing his part, but he still feels a bit embarrassed as he exits the car park of Kageyama’s apartment complex, with this much food in his hand. Kageyama told Kei specifically since he’s the only one that has never been here to just go up to his floor, saying that he already cleared it with the security, so _really,_ he shouldn’t look _this_ amused at the sight of Kei with the tower of food in his hands, leaning against his door as he studies Kei.

He also shouldn’t be looking this hot.

Kei stares back at Kageyama, taking in his features. He doesn’t look like the Kageyama from four years ago, the one Kei had last seen during graduation, the slightly highschool-ish features and naivety, still having the hint of a kid. It’s kind of throwing Kei off his balance a bit, so all Kei can do is stare back at him. He doesn’t look like how he did in Rio, but he does look every bit like the person Kei sees when he watches his recent games on a pixelated screen. The same build, the same muscly body and thighs, yet so much more refined in real life, in ways you wouldn’t be able to compare to a screen. His face looks sharper, cheekbones prominent, and jawline refined. His hair is shorter than usual, an undercut, if Kei looks closely, and it’s swept back, rather than his usual fringed hair, and he just looks so different yet so him that Kei might get fooled into thinking that it’s not him, if it weren’t for the scowl on his face that is beginning to form on his face at Kei’s blatant staring.

Kei fixes his face to a blank look, when Kageyama has had enough of the staring, and calls him out. “Stop it. I know I’m crippled right now,” Kageyama bites out as he drags his feet inside, careful to not put pressure on his injured left foot. He takes the pack of beer in his hand. Kei doesn’t even know how to begin to tell him that it wasn’t even anything remotely close to the reason for his staring, just following after Kageyama after opening his shoes. “You’re the first one here,” Kageyama offers, when the silence in his apartment expands more at Kei’s lack of reply.

Kei is about to say something, but is surprised at how parched his throat sounds. Kei clears his throat, and Kageyama, setting the pack on the island, glancing at Kei worriedly. Kei shakes his head softly. “They said to come at eight.”

Kageyama blinks as he starts to open the packaging for the pack of beer. Kageyama then laughs freely when he seems to have processed his words, a sound Kei sparsely hears back in high school, which makes his whole world tilt even more. “Oh, yeah, you’re new to this.” Kei bites out the bitterness inside of him. He was in _London,_ for God’s sake. What _could_ they have done? Only wait for him to come back for them to hang out? “They say to come at eight, but they only come at eight-thirty. Hinata even comes at nine, sometimes if he loses track of time in practice. You’ll get used to it.” Kageyama then moves to the living room, settling in front of the sofa, with a decent-sized TV in front of his couch, settling the beers on the coffee table. It crosses Kei’s mind a few seconds after that Kageyama implied that he’ll be joining them in doing this more often. It makes Kei feel stupidly included and validated, Kei has to look away as he settles on the sofa, a respectable distance between him and Kageyama, placing the pizzas and mochi on the coffee table.

Kei looks around his apartment for a while. His apartment looks every bit like how Kei expects an athlete’s apartment to look like. He has his medals and trophies on a glass case next to his TV, there’s a stray volleyball on the ground, seeming to not have a place, which is why it’s always lying around everywhere, and it’s cleaner than he’d expect of Kageyama. But then Kei’s mind conjures up high school Kageyama with meticulously cut nails, and always clean shaven, and it all just makes sense. Kei glances at Kageyama’s hands on his lap, confirming that he still keeps it the same way he used to.

Kageyama turns his eyes away from the TV just as Kei turns away from him. Kageyama might’ve caught him staring again, but if Kei ignores the heat crawling up his neck, he might convince himself that he’s not embarrassed about getting caught. “How was the UK?” He asks awkwardly, fiddling with his fingers. “You didn’t come home for a very long time.”

Home is a funny word to Kei, because right now, a day into Tokyo, nothing quite feels like home. London wasn’t home. It was a provisional, temporary home, but a nice escape from Japan. London was cosy, always raining, and unexpected weather, but it felt like home away from home in a way. He had friends there, he made friends there, he fucked people in that loft, he got fucked there. Too many pub nights than he’d like to admit. But Kei never intended to stay there for very long. Miyagi was home to Kei. But it probably felt temporary to his mother and Akiteru, always with the thought of Tokyo in mind, so at this point Kei doesn’t know if he _should_ feel like Miyagi was home, when the two people he lived there with maybe didn’t treat it as such. Miyagi to them was probably how London was for Kei. So going back to Tokyo, rather than Miyagi, doesn’t quite feel like coming home.

Kei hums at first, awkward as well, not knowing how to breach this distance of four years between them. Their banter used to be easy, fun for Kei almost when he managed to elicit a reaction out of Kageyama, although getting teased back was annoying. But it was easy. It feels awfully out of their age range right now to make fun of Kageyama. Kei doesn’t know how to work around this new dynamic. “It was good. Made a lot of good memories. Got a good degree.”

“Great,” Kageyama says, looking blankly at Kei, an unreadable expression on his face. “Don’t unis have summer breaks? Winter breaks? Why don’t you go back home during that time?” Kei shrugs. Kei thinks if he had went back for summer breaks, maybe Tokyo would feel more like coming home. Kageyama shuffles closer towards him, and Kei stiffens. Kageyama breaks through his line of thoughts when Kageyama yells: “Speak! Why are you being so awkward?!”

Immediately, Kei feels warm, the earlier hesitation on how to break this stoic silence between them thrown away, and Kei snaps at Kageyama, glaring at him, but is surprised at how close Kageyama is right now. There’s only a palm’s worth of distance between them now. “It’s been four years, you think things can go back to normal almost immediately?” The fire inside his chest almost feels like highschool. Almost feels like youth.

Kageyama returns his glare, rolling his eyes as he does, and he drops his head back to his couch, giving up with Kei. Kei tries to not stare at the pretty line of his neck, muscular only in the way an athletic person could have. “You could at least _try_ to make this work,” Kageyama points out, and it’s that direct callout Kageyama used to always do that is so familiar to Kei, he feels relief almost.

Kei sighs, looking away. “Sorry.”

Kageyama snaps up quickly, looking at him in surprise. “You’re sorry?”

Kei looks worriedly at his feet when he feels Kageyama move. Kei can really see from here how swollen his achilles tendon is. Kei frowns at it. “Yes, can’t I be? Jesus,” then he continues. “When are you going to get surgery for that? That looks bad.”

Kageyama still looks shocked at the casual apology, so Kei meets his eyes, glaring at him. Kageyama shakes his head quickly, and drops his head back on the couch. “I have until the end of the week to give my doctor an answer.”

Kei frowns. “Shouldn’t it be better to get it as soon as possible? Didn’t you get injured four days ago?”

Surprise tints Kageyama’s features at the fact that Kei knows that information. “Yeah, when you have a _club_ to support you. They fucking booted me off, and now I need to budget around my money. And that’s just surgery. Not even physical therapy yet. I don’t even know if I want intensive therapy since no club will want me, probably. My current one kicked me off like that. So is it worth it to go through expensive intensive therapy when you’re not even sure a club wants to take you in?”

Kei feels sorry once again, but he tries to not show it on his face. “Of course they’d want you. They’d be an idiot to not to.”

Kageyama, head still on the couch, eyes at first glued to the TV, turns slowly towards Kei, at his words, a glint in his eyes, and an easy smile on his face, another one Kei sparsely sees back in highschool, so seeing it makes Kei a little stunned. Back in highschool, Kageyama had been in that awkward phase where he finds it hard to compliment people, where his smile looks staged and awkward. He looks far from that now, the smile settling easily on his face, with his teeth straight and neat, like everything Kageyama is. “Was that a compliment, Tsukishima?”

Kei rolls his eyes, turning away from him. “You’re the most talented player I know. Just because you have fucked feet now, doesn’t mean you’re not that player, still.” The silence stretches for a while, so Kei turns to look at him again, finding Kageyama staring at him. Kei ignores the heat creeping his neck. “What?”

“You’ve changed, Tsukishima,” Kageyama says, and he shuffles closer towards Kei. _Says him,_ Kei thinks silently, as Kageyama’s knee meets his. “You’re like, nice now.” Kei scowls at him. Kei is about to throw him an insult just to be mean, when the doorbell rings. Kageyama puts his hand on his knee, pushing him to get up, and Kei jolts up at Kageyama’s touch, looking at Kageyama in alarm. Kageyama looks at him blankly at his reaction, then gestures to his door. “Open the door for me. My feet hurt.”

Kei immediately heads for the door, the close proximity with Kageyama definitely messing with his brain. Kei opens the door to Yachi and Yamaguchi, who both have a look of surprise on their face when they see that it’s Kei who opens the door.

“Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi yelps first.

“What, did you forget that you invited me?” Kei asks blankly, not waiting for an answer, going back to the living room, as Kageyama hollers a greeting to Yamaguchi and Yachi.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi giggles, following suit, with Yachi behind him. “Of course we remember! This is why we bought so much food, y’know.” Kei finally notices the plastic bag Yamaguchi brought with him. “Just didn’t expect you to be here earlier than us.”

Kei sits down on the ground, near the coffee table, ignoring the look Kageyama gives him when he pointedly passes his earlier seat.

“Sorry, we’re so used to going later than the agreed time,” Yachi giggles, sitting next to Kageyama, checking out his feet worriedly as she does, as Kageyama ensures her that she’s fine.

There’s idle talk here and there for a few minutes, questions mostly directed to Kei about the UK, London, and uni. Kei throws out a few questions here and there about Yachi and Yamaguchi’s own uni, and Kageyama listens, but mostly stays scrolling on his phone, having kind of asked that question before, and hearing the rehearsed reply. The doorbell rings again, and Yachi runs to get it, entering again with Hinata.

“Tsukishima!” Hinata yelps when he sees him, and he throws his arms around Kei’s neck, in a way that both hugs him, but also strangles him. Kei coughs for a few seconds when the grip tightens. Hinata releases him, but flicks his head, and Kei glares at him. “I came early _just_ for you!” Hinata, it seems, although having gained more and more skills in volleyball, judging by his matches, and having gained more muscles than ever, still has the cheery demeanour he always has.

“You’re the latest one, as usual,” Kageyama says absently, leaning forward to get a beer, and Yamaguchi, noticing it, slaps Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama looks at him indignantly, something akin to a pout on his lips. “What?! We waited long for you guys!”

Tsukishima gives him a look. “Don’t bring me into this.”

Yamaguchi ignores them both, slapping Hinata’s back, telling him to settle down. “Oi, c’mon. We gotta toast! We’re finally complete!” Yamaguchi then hands out a beer to each one of them, and Kei realises Hinata brought three other packs with him. Kei seriously wonders what’s the usual drunk quota for a night like this.

“To Tsukki being back!” Yamaguchi yells out, Hinata and Yachi following suit, while Kei and Kageyama just mutter random things under their breath. Kei takes a long sip of his beer, tolerance higher than usual with how much he did pub nights while in London. Hinata then elbows him for him to stop drinking. Kei sees through his coughs that Kageyama is already squashing his first beer can, and taking another one.

“Wait, another cheer,” Hinata interrupts, ignoring the coughs coming out of Kei. They all place their drinks together again, and yells out: “To Kageyama healing, and going back to volleyball, so we can play against each other again!” The others yell out a _To Kageyama!_ while Kageyama yells out: “To my fucked up achilles tendon!”

Kageyama then slumps against the couch again. “I seriously don’t have the money for serious physical therapy.” He then says after taking a sip of his drink: “Fuck FC Tokyo!”

Yachi next to Kageyama looks at him worriedly, patting him on the knee. Kageyama just slumps more into his seat, looking defeated, Kei feels so sorry once again, he has to look away.

“Kageyama is a lightweight,” Hinata says through the second pizza he’s currently chewing on. It’s kind of gross to see him eat while talking, so Kei pushes his head away, which Hinata grumbles at him for, finishing his chewing. “The first time we found out was when I got back from Brazil, and it was over at Yachi and Yamaguchi’s place, and _I_ was the one who had to bring him home!”

“Yachi and Yamaguchi’s place?” Kei utters slowly, and it dawns on him slowly, so he slaps Yamaguchi’s back, who had been leaning over the coffee table to get a mochi.

“The hell, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi yells, his torso dropping over the opened box of pizza, but he manages to catch himself before his shirt comes in touch with the pizza.

“You and Yachi are together?!” Kei exclaims. “And you give me shit for not telling you things!”

Kageyama, who had been a lump, suddenly straightens his back as he takes a pizza, laughing at Kei. “Oh my god, he doesn’t know,” Kageyama says, amusement tinting his voice. He doesn’t look defeated like he did just now, and Kei has a feeling this mood swing will last through the night. “You’re, like, what, three years late?”

“Three years?” Kei mouths, and he looks at Yachi now. Yachi at least has the gall to look guilty.

“To be fair, I didn’t know Yamaguchi didn’t tell you,” Yachi shrugs, and Kei rolls his eyes, giving a pointed look to Yamaguchi that he snickers at.

“How’s your grandmother?” Yamaguchi asks, and Kei shrugs.

“She’s well--”

“Noooo, I meant the setting you up with girls thing!” Yamaguchi exclaims, cutting him off.

Kageyama looks at him with an unreadable look on his face. “The chairwoman is setting you up with girls?”

“She’s setting me up to get _married_ with girls,” Kei corrects him, and Kageyama looks even more concerned now.

Hinata elbows him, looking at him excitedly. “Really? That must be fun.”

“Not when--”

“Not when you’re not into girls!” Yamaguchi and Yachi chorus, and Kei colours at his words getting repeated to his face.

“Holy shit, you’re _gay?”_ Kageyama asks in disbelief, and Kei gives him a look at the incredulity in his tone.

Hinata next to him makes a high fiving gesture, grinning as he does, and at the look on his face, Kei can’t find it in him to ignore him, returning the high five. “Really? I’m bisexual, by the way!”

Kei blinks at Hinata. “Oh, nice, dude.”

“You’re _gay?”_ Kageyama asks again, and Kei snaps, annoyed at Kageyama.

“What’s your problem, king? Homophobic? Even my grandmother isn’t!” Kei exclaims, and Kageyama gives him a look of disbelief that makes Kei want to deck him.

“I’m gay, too, bastard!” Kageyama groans, when he sees Kei getting up to possibly hit him. “Geez. I forget how much you don’t know about things.”

Yachi laughs, going down after patting Kageyama’s knee again, to sit next to Yamaguchi. Kei, feeling awkward to sit back down now, goes to the seat on Kageyama’s right, folding his legs so that Yamaguchi and Yachi can lean back on the sofa. Kageyama shuffles closer again to him. Their knees are touching. Kei asks Yachi to take for him a pizza, and his beer earlier. Hinata is watching the movie Kageyama had on earlier intently, and this all feels like something Kei could get used to.

☽ ♕

“D’you,” Hinata hiccups before continuing, “remember when y’guys found out Tsukishima is rich?”

Yamaguchi raises his hand excitedly. “Me! Oh, man. Second year of middle school. Brought him over for dinner with mom. Mom asked his name. Heard his name, and immediately started choking when she realised the name. She was like _THE Tsukishima?_ And Tsukki was like _uh, I guess?_ Tsukki being rich almost made my mom die.”

“Don’t joke about death,” Kei mumbles under his breath, and Yachi pats him on the knee for a second, before leaning her head back on Yamaguchi’s shoulder.

Kageyama next to him makes a small noise, and Kei looks at him. His cheeks are pink, his face looks calm for once, and he looks like he had way too much beer. His injured foot is still outstretched since the time Kei arrived. Kageyama turns to look at him. He’s way too close. Kei still looks back at him, though. Because he’s nice to look at when he’s not scowling, and it’s just polite to look back. “I think immediately? He was talking shit about me, and I was like, _ah, this must be the rich bastard Tsukishima everyone has been talking about.”_

Kei colours at the reminder of their first meeting. The sneers, the anger, the way Kei had egged both Hinata and Kageyama on, the way Kageyama looked at him with rage in his eyes, and seeing Hinata jump for the first time. The anger at that time feels fake, when he compares it to how they are right now. Hinata’s head lying down on Yamaguchi’s thigh, as he eats a pizza lying down, and Yachi snuggled up on Yamaguchi’s arm, while freaking Kageyama is this close to Kei. Kei still flicks Kageyama’s forehead at the reminder, and Kageyama scrunches his nose.

“I knew immediately when I got into school because everyone was talking about him,” Yachi pipes in, and Hinata barks out a laugh.

“I think I only knew because people kept talking about him, too. I didn’t realise it was him when we first met, though,” Hinata says.

“Stop bringing up the time we all met,” Kei slurs out, and Yamaguchi bursts out laughing.

“Tsukki, you were an asshole,” Yamaguchi exclaims, and Kei knocks him slightly with his knee, as it is the place Yamaguchi is leaning his head on. “Oi!” Yamaguchi yells, but then he switches the topic. “So you really told you grandmother you’re gay?”

Kei hums, and his littlest sobriety at that moment finds it funny that everything seems to go back to his grandmother again, even when he’s with his _friends._

“She’s okay with it?” Kageyama asks timidly next to him, eyes fixed on the TV, not wanting to look at Kei.

“Too okay, maybe,” Kei yawns. “Went on a date with a shitty guy this morning.”

“Already?” Yachi asks concernedly, twisting around to look at him. “Did he do anything?’

“Nah, whatever.” Kei shrugs, smiling softly at Yachi.

“Y’know,” Hinata slurs out. “I think she’d get off your back if you find someone to marry.”

Kei leans over Kageyama, taking the throw pillow Kageyama isn’t using to throw over to Hinata. “That’s the whole point she’s doing this, dumbass.”

Hinata groans loudly. “I know! I meant like if _you_ find someone to marry. At least if you pick that person, you know that person already, and you won’t be miserable.” Kei pauses, processing the words, not wanting to admit that it actually makes sense. Hinata seems to take it that way, anyways, twisting his body to grin up at Kei. “It’s a good idea, right?!”

“Like I could find someone to marry for fun,” Kei mumbles under his breath, and he opens his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as he does. Kei puts back his glasses to find Kageyama looking at him. “What?”

“You changed your glasses,” Kageyama points out bluntly.

Kei shrugs, colouring a little at the observation for some reason. “Had to. Is it bad?”

“You care what I think?” Kageyama snorts, looking at Kei, still. His eyelashes are fanning his cheeks.

Kei shrugs again, looking away. If he was properly sober, he wouldn’t have asked that question.

“It looks good on you,” Kageyama mumbles softly.

They fall into silence one more time, the idle chatters of Yamaguchi and Hinata filling in that gap. Yamaguchi then includes them in the conversation. “Tsukki would probably be able to fund Kageyama’s surgery _and_ therapy. Make a whole club for him, even.”

“Funny,” Kei mumbles under his breath, although if he’s being honest, he has considered paying for the surgery and therapy. He just doesn’t know how to say it without it coming across as pity.

“Like hell I’d let him,” Kageyama says roughly into the silence.

Hinata then laughs out loud. “You could, like, marry him, to make up for it. You’d both owe each other!” Hinata then cackles at the thought of Kei and Kageyama together, _married_ no less. Yachi even starts giggling. Kageyama next to him is silent.

It feels a lot like a drunk epiphany.

Something that could be done and said when you’re drunk, but never when you are sober. Kei can’t believe he’s actually taking Hinata’s drunk and offhand suggestion seriously. It doesn’t feel right, marrying Kageyama just to pay for his surgery. It feels almost like blackmail. But to be honest, Kei would be willing to pay for his surgery and therapy if Kageyama allows him to. Kei believes that he could recover. It’s not even about him going back as a top player, but rather just playing volleyball again. It feels weird to think that Kageyama is giving up volleyball, when it is all he has. That alone is enough for Kei to want to fund him.

“Oi, why are you both quiet?” Hinata complains. “It was a joke, don’t get angry.”

Kei needs a breather before he takes this seriously. “I’m getting water,” Kei announces, and Yachi hums, moving away, so he could cross her to get to the kitchen.

Kei drinks the water for a while, just staring at nothing, decidedly _not_ thinking about marrying Kageyama to get off his back, instead trying to focus on how he’s going to start working for the company next week, and if he doesn’t fix his sleeping schedule and jet lag situation, it’s going to be a hell of a week. Kei is just thinking about how alcohol is definitely not helping his problem, when Kageyama comes limping in. Kei frowns at him, gripping his arm to support him.

“You could’ve just asked me for water,” Kei argues. “You really shouldn’t be walking so much.”

“Whatever, mom,” Kageyama mumbles back, and Kageyama sits on the stool around his island, sipping slowly on the water Kei gives him. Kei rolls his eyes at him. It’s silent for a while. “You were wrong, you know.”

Kei can feel a headache coming at this introduction for an argument. “About what? Which one? You gotta be specific so that I know which one to apologise for,” Kei snaps.

Kageyama doesn’t take that bait, surprisingly, instead staying silent, before looking at Kei with an unreadable look on his face. “I’m considering it.”

“Considering what, Kageyama?” Kei asks in frustration. Is Kageyama really the drunk that doesn’t have a clear line of thought? Kei’s mind feels like a maze trying to figure Kageyama out.

“What Hinata said. The marriage,” Kageyama says, looking at him with a careful blank look on his face, and he suddenly doesn’t look as drunk as he did just now.

Kei blinks at him, unable to deduce whether or not he’s being serious. “He meant it as a joke.”

“A joke that could work,” Kageyama shrugs.

Kei laughs breathily, at the thought of Kageyama taking it seriously. Because if Kei had thought about it, and Kageyama did, too, it could really lead to something really fucking bad. “I can pay for your surgery and therapy, Kageyama. It’s alright to ask for help. Didn’t Hinata get funded by that Nekoma guy?”

“Hinata is Hinata. I’m me. It wouldn’t sit right with me,” Kageyama cuts him off. “You fund me, then, what if I don’t return back to normal? I’d become a coach? You’ll fund me to become a coach? If I marry you,” Kei shivers at that. “I don’t have to feel guilty about being a coach.”

“You’re not going to become a coach,” Kei says sternly to him, lethargy seeping through his bones. “And if we do get married, then, what? What, then?”

“Dunno,” Kageyama shrugs. “Didn’t think that far. But it sounds good, so far. We’re friends, Tsukishima. It’d be like having a roommate. Who have weddings, and shits.”

Kei doesn’t say out loud that before he stepped inside this apartment, they haven’t been talking to each other for four years. “The wedding would probably be publicised,” Kei says, and as soon as he says those words, he knows they’re on the road of considering it. “You know it’s career suicide when an athlete is out to the public.”

Kageyama snorts. “You think my foot right now isn’t a career suicide? My career is basically dead. The publicity would make people see that I’m, like, a cool athlete, maybe.”

“Holy shit, what are we doing?” Kei asks in disbelief. Kageyama takes another sip of his water, pushing it away after that. Kei pushes it back to him. “Drink all of it. You’ll get a headache.” Kageyama complies.

“And you were wrong,” Kageyama says again.

Kei sighs, opening his glasses, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “About what now?”

"No one wants to invest in an athlete with a low chance of full recovery," Kageyama bites out, unable to stop the irritation seeping into his voice this time. “You said earlier a club would want to take me after I recover. They’d be an idiot to not to, you said.”

"I do. I want to invest in you. I still think any club that won’t take you is an idiot.” Tsukishima says easily, since they’re still on the road of considering this madness of a marriage. “I’ll make a club for you. I’ll make another V.League just so you can play,” Kei jokes.

Kei snorts at that, but he returns to the somber mood he fell into earlier. "What if it doesn't work?" Kageyama asks softly.

"Then, you're married to me," Kei replies jokingly, and if it's not both of their life on the line right now, Kei might’ve found it amusing himself. "Sounds like a fair trade to me."

Kageyama laughs at that. He then gets up, downing the water. Kei looks at his foot worriedly. Kageyama turns to look at him tiredly, and it crosses Kei’s mind how stressful this whole ordeal must’ve been for him to think about.

“We’re crazy,” Kageyama says, and Kei doesn’t have to say anything for Kageyama to know that he agrees. “If I wake up tomorrow, and still consider it, I’m officially crazy. Tell me that okay.”

Kei just stares blankly at Kageyama’s retreating form.

☽ ♕

Kei wakes up the next morning in his penthouse with the sun shining so brightly through his huge windows.

Kei rubs his eyes to get rid of the gunk, and immediately, the memories of last night flood his brain. Kei groans, both from the headache in his head, and the reminder of last night. Even when his grandmother isn’t there, marriage always follows him. Kei is starting to think she’s everywhere.

Kei lays down on his bed, doing a quick rundown of what happened last night after the talk with Kageyama, as serious talks or not, Kei is the type to want to remember the things he does when drunk, no matter how embarrassing the memory is, and how much he wants to forget it, because he likes to have conscience. 

Kei remembers in a blur a taxi picking him up from Kageyama’s place, and sending him over to his penthouse, because Kei didn’t think he could stay over there like Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Hinata did with that tension and _what ifs_ between them that they had fallen into after Hinata’s offhanded suggestion. Kei sighs, hoping last night was just an alcohol-induced conversation rather than something Kei has to think about properly.

Kei rolls over to his side, surprised to find that he remembers to charge his phone properly. Kei removes the charger. The time reads 10am.

The first thing he sees is Kageyama’s name, a private text from him.

**Kageyama Tobio**

Let’s do it

Kei stares at his phone in disbelief, quickly thumbing out a reply, then slamming his head back to his bed, taking a pillow, and putting it over his head so it could swallow him whole.

**Tsukishima Kei**

You’re crazy

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick notes, in case you missed it:
> 
> *tsukki went to KCL!! the reason why he did four years there is because since i still want tsukki in karasuno, he's taking the usual secondary education in japan! but this cert is not accepted in kcl, so he takes the foundation programme there for a year before going for his real degree, which is why he's in london for 4 years.
> 
> *tsukishima fam (as in their mother, akiteru, kei) lived in miyagi from when kei was in elementary school for reason that will be revealed later on prolly! akiteru got married when kei was in first year of high school (six years age gap!), at 22. 
> 
> so, yeah. if there's anything unclear, don't be scared to ask me! hehe. i know this is pretty confusing, because it is canon still tsukki goes to karasuno, but he's rich? lol, yeah HAHAHAHA. 
> 
> also, sorry i know i butchered some japanese honourfics here probably SCRWEAMS 
> 
> anyways. damn, this fic. i hope you're all as excited as i am for this journey with these two! it's (hopefully) going to be fun. i can't promise when an update is coming, but do know i'm trying my best!
> 
> comments and kudos would be appreciated! 
> 
> also, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.
> 
> thank you for reading this beast! hope you're excited for the next one! <3


	2. you make me feel like i'm alive again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama rolls his eyes, taking Kei’s hand, gently cradling it as if Kei is vulnerable, and Kei wonders if he had been that gentle while taking Kageyama’s hand earlier. Kageyama puts it on softly, the touch of his fingers on Kei’s ring finger that makes him involuntarily shiver. It doesn’t escape Kei that the ring looks good on his own fingers, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, i updated. this was a fun chapter to write!!!!! im so excited for you all to read it!
> 
> this chapter title is from adventure of a lifetime by coldplay!
> 
> * also i'll be changing yachi's name from yams' pov to hitoka in the previous chap, as well as yams to tadashi in yamaguchi's pov! hehe thought it'd fit better!
> 
> * edit: sorry! i just realised i messed up the age here. this is set in 2019. so instead of them already being 22, they're /turning/ 22 this year! so they're 21 here, still since this is still summer 2019, and tskg are both born later in the months! sorry for the confusion! 
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed as per usual!
> 
> have fun reading, you lovely souls! i hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i did making it! <3

☽ ♕

The story that Tobio once thought was annoying keeps repeating in his head now that he’s injured. 

The story Miwa keeps telling him she wants to tease Tobio. It was the story where when Tobio was just a baby, he had bitten on Miwa’s volleyball like it was bread, and their grandfather had to tear it away from him in fear of it ruining his gums. It used to be something Tobio rolls his eyes at every time Miwa brings it up, sounds ridiculous and made-up in a way, but right now, when volleyball feels like it’s slipping away from his fingers, Tobio is starting to think that that memory was an omen in some ways, shows that it has always been volleyball for Tobio and nothing else. 

The fondest memories Tobio has of his childhood has always been playing volleyball with his grandfather, the person who introduced him and Miwa to volleyball, the one who opened Tobio’s eyes to the world of volleyball. Tobio remembers when Miwa was still into volleyball, and playing with her and their grandfather outside in their backyard. Tobio remembers watching matches with him, pulling his grandfather’s chair for him, and still pulling it out when he passed away out of habit. Tobio remembers the community gym, playing volleyball at the side while his grandfather coaches, and he remembers middle school, being next to his hospital bed, telling him about how amazing Oikawa was, and his grandfather’s fond smile the more he talks about volleyball, probably thinking, _yeah, I shaped this_. 

Tobio thinks of him often whenever he thinks of volleyball, and since volleyball is always on his mind, it just means Tobio thinks of him a lot. 

It’s hard not to.

He was there in the form of every jump Tobio did, he was there in the form of every set Tobio did, and he was there in the form of everything that has shaped him the way he is right now. He was there when that one jump in practice seemed to have snapped his achilles tendon to its limit. His voice always rings in his ears; _when you grow up, you’ll be able to play with more talented people, Tobio. Those people will find you._ It’s those words that pushed him forward, it’s those words that made everyone being distant from him when in middle school easier to bear, and it was his words that made playing in Karasuno, being in Rio, and made playing for FC Tokyo just made _sense._

His grandfather is always on his mind. 

But right now, after getting injured, when his leg is outstretched, and the swell of his achilles tendon is getting harder to bear, Tobio wishes his grandfather is not this constant presence in his mind. Because Tobio wonders what his grandfather would think of the whole situation. Twenty-one, injured, booted off his team, and suddenly, volleyball doesn’t feel as good when it’s on the cusp of slipping between his fingers, feels unattainable almost, which is wrong, because volleyball has always been something that came naturally to him, something that was introduced to him, and Tobio’s mind thought _this is it,_ and went hell with it. It wasn’t supposed to be unattainable, it wasn’t supposed to leave him feeling this hopeless and empty.

Which is why, staring at Tsukishima right at this moment, feels a lot like hope, feels a lot like volleyball is slowly crawling back to him, coaxed slowly to him with this marriage, as if Tobio is saying to it, _please come back home now_.

Tsukishima is in his apartment again, which kind of amuses Tobio because he was here last night, and Tsukishima could’ve stayed here last night so he didn’t have to go back and forth if he weren’t being so weird around Tobio last night. Tobio didn’t mean to take it that seriously. He’s aware of how stupid Hinata’s idea had been and how out of reach it was, how unrealistic. But when he woke up at six, on his bed, with Hinata next to him snoring as loud as one could be, Tobio felt the realisation that he wanted to do it. He wasn’t drunk anymore. It was six, he was supposed to go on a run like his usual routine, but instead Tobio was stuck with a fucked up foot, and barely able to walk, and it’s not just his foot that hurts, but something in his chest, so he texted Tsukishima. 

At six in the morning, and with how late the idiot replied, Tobio was just about ready to call him before he realised people who are not him, don’t really have a body clock for 6am, especially how jet lagged Tsukishima looked last night, with the addition of alcohol. So when Tobio finally received a reply, the relief and hope just won’t stop pouring in. 

It’s now. 

Tsukishima had come knocking at around noon just now, just after Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi left. Tsukishima had that annoyed look on his face when Tobio opened the door for him, a look so familiar to Tobio that it makes this whole madness of a marriage feel a tiny bit reassuring. Tsukishima had brought food for lunch with him since Tobio told him to, and Tsukishima looked disgruntled as he shoved the plastic bag towards him, but reiterates it when he seemed to remember that Tobio can’t walk properly, so he feels bad about making him hold the food.

They’re on the couch again, like last night. Or more accurately, Kageyama is on the sofa, leg outstretched again, while Tsukishima is on the floor, his legs folded as he lays out the food on the coffee table. Tobio is looking at him as he does, just studying him, taking in this sight of Tsukishima in his apartment. Tsukishima in his apartment in the morning feels different than at night. He looks the same as he did last night, but he looks different in how the morning light covers him, and how real he seems without the night to protect him. 

It crosses Tobio’s mind that the 3 days Tsukishima has been in Tokyo, Tsukishima has been with Tobio alone more times than he had in high school. He looks different from high school, too, but Tobio supposes four years of time does that to people. Tsukishima’s hair is a little bit longer than how he would’ve kept it back in high school, and his glasses are even _round._ He doesn’t seem taller than he did when they parted back then, but he looks more mature, in some ways. Maybe his face is more refined, jawline sharp, and it crosses Tobio’s mind if Tsukishima has been eating enough, if he still has the habit of eating so little like he did in high school. He has this London edge Tobio is not familiar with; confident rather than arrogant, and he’s a bit more compliant than how he had been in high school. But there’s this reminder of Miyagi in how Tsukishima twiddles with his fingers when he came in earlier, a nervous habit Tobio noticed he had when in high school that must’ve persisted until now, and that scowl and blank look Tsukishima’s face always had.

Tsukishima breaks through his thoughts when he turns to him to give him his food, still with that disgruntled look on his face. It’s a _katsudon,_ something Tobio has never really grown out of, and Tobio smirks a little when he realises Tsukishima remembers, since Tobio didn’t really say where to get the food, just to bring any, not wanting to be the one who picked. Tobio takes it from him, and Tsukishima turns back to his own food, mumbling: “I want you to get surgery right now if we’re really going to for it.”

Tobio, already with food in his mouth, makes a noise of disbelief. Tsukishima looks at him at the noise, but seems to regret it when he sees that Tobio’s mouth is opened with food already chewed, and he throws him napkins in disgust that Tobio catches easily. Tobio rolls his eyes, swallowing his food first before speaking. “Right _now?”_

Tsukishima is facing away from him, but Tobio can feel the roll of his eyes. “Not _now._ But like, soon. Tomorrow, maybe. I can’t bring you next week, I’m gonna start working. Let’s just do it this week.” Tobio knows he’ll have to give his answer to his doctor as soon as possible, but Tobio is not really expecting _tomorrow_ . Tobio knows it’s best to do it as soon as possible, but _still._ Tsukishima seems to feel his silence, turning his head to look at Tobio, seeing the blank look on his face. Tsukishima’s face morphs into a smirk, and Tobio can feel what Tsukishima will say next is going to be something he doesn’t like. Tobio gives him a look just as Tsukishima says, “what? King is scared of _surgery?”_

Tobio scowls at him, colouring, and for extra measures, he kicks Tsukishima’s hips with his good foot. “No I’m not. I’d get surgery on that very day of the checkup if I had the money.” Tsukishima shrugs at him, returning to his food, eating little by little that Tobio feels the need to look at him. “It’s just so soon. Then, what? I get married to you?” 

Tsukishima seems to have stiffened at the reminder, seeming to tense at the reminder of what exactly they’re doing here. They haven’t breached the main point of today’s meetup yet, albeit it being one of the more important ones, and Tobio just thinks it’s best to get it over with, anyways. It’s not as if the topic is going to disappear the more they don’t talk about it. It’s going to happen. Tobio made up his mind the moment he woke up this morning, and he’s not the type to back down. 

“We should make a list,” Tsukishima says, his throat sounding parched. 

Kageyama looks at him in disbelief. Is he really this set on ignoring what’s about to happen? “What for?” Tsukishima throws him an impatient look, getting up, and searching through the drawers of the TV cabinet. Tobio frowns at him, and if not for his fucked foot, he would’ve marched over to stop Tsukishima from looking through his things, but the reality is he has a fucked foot, so Tobio settles with throwing a throw pillow over to Tsukishima. “What are you doing, bastard?!” 

Tsukishima ignores the pillow that hits his bent legs, rummaging more through Tobio’s drawers, and Tobio, not wanting to argue more with him, just watches him, sighing as he continues to eat. Tsukishima finally finds what he’s looking for: a piece of paper, and a pen Tobio knows he has in one of the drawers. Tsukishima sits back down to his seat earlier, this time his body turned to Tobio, and slightly closer to him so that Tobio can see what Tsukishima is writing on the paper. Tsukishima starts to write the headline: _TERMS AND CONDITIONS,_ it reads, and Tobio can’t help the snort out of him. 

Tsukishima glares at him just as he finishes writing the headline. “What, you got a better idea? Wanna dive into this whole thing without precautions?” 

Tobio rolls his eyes at Tsukishima, not wanting to take bait to what he knows is a beginning to an argument. Instead leaning forward, making him drop his outstretched foot to the ground. The little impact it has makes Tobio wince slightly, but it’s bearable enough that he can ignore it, but Tsukishima’s eyes narrow at the sight of his foot, then proceeds to write down the first terms. _1) Kageyama Tobio must get surgery immediately._

Tobio rolls his eyes at Tsukishima, giving him a look. “That’s just a waste of terms and conditions. We know that’s going to happen with this.” 

Tsukishima looks properly annoyed at him now, putting the pen down, and shoving the paper towards Tobio, starting to eat again. “I read that waiting for a month for surgery will destroy it even more, y’know.” Tobio stares at him, kind of shocked that Tsukishima cares enough to look up when is the best time to get surgery. Tsukishima, noticing his stare, grumbles at him, tapping impatiently on the paper. “You do it, then.”

Tobio gives him a dirty look, taking the pen, and writing down the next one. _2) Tsukishima Kei must meet Kageyama Tobio’s parents and sister._ Tsukishima who had been chewing petulantly as Tobio was writing earlier, now looks at the second term, then proceeds to choke. Tobio pats on his back worriedly as he does, and when Tsukishima finally calms down, he looks at Tobio in alarm. “I have to meet your _parents?_ And you have a sister?” 

Tobio frowns at the disbelief tinted in his voice, taking the jug of water he had brought out earlier, and pouring a glass for Tsukishima since he still sounds choked. “Of course, you have to meet my parents. I’m doing this because I’d be indebted towards you, but no matter how fake it is, we’re still going to get married for real, no? Of course they’d like to know the guy I’m married to.” Tobio then sneers at Tsukishima, spotting the perfect moment for an insult. “And _you’re_ the one who has a degree.” 

Tsukishima glares at him, drinking the water Tobio gives him. “I just knew you have a sister. I’ve always thought you’re an only child.”

Tobio shrugs at him, not knowing what to reply. “You didn’t exactly ask. Never really came up, too. Her name’s Miwa. We’re eight years apart. She’s gonna be weirded out that I’m married first before her.” 

Tsukishima grunts, shoving more of his food in his mouth. He then says after he swallows, “this is so weird.” 

“You’re telling me,” Tobio mumbles. He picks up the pen again. _3) Tsukishima Kei will sponsor Kageyama Tobio until his physical therapy ends, and he’s well._

“That’s given,” Tsukishima bites back, bringing back Tobio’s words from earlier. “You think I’ll just let you drop dead after I get my grandmother off my back?”

“You might,” Tobio says easily. “Look what my club did.”

It was supposed to be a basic thing to say. An observation, a fact, just something Tobio has accepted like how he accepted he might not be able to play as well anymore. But Tsukishima seems to have taken it as a callout, in some ways, judging by how he stays silent just as Tobio utters what his club did. Tobio sighs, writing down the next term, _4) Tsukishima Kei should stop feeling sorry for Kageyama Tobio._

Tsukishima makes a noise at that, so Tobio glares at him. “What, am I wrong? I can feel it when you feel sorry for me, y’know. I don’t need your pity. Just your money, Tsukishima.” 

Tsukishima grumbles. “I don’t pity you. I just think FC Tokyo are fucking idiots for not sponsoring you, still. How easy they felt it was to dispose of you. I hate that part. I don’t pity you at all. I think you’ll be able to play well again after you recover. Like I said, I’ll sponsor you even if you don’t marry me. That’s how much I believe in you. I just hate that they thought a talent like you could easily be replaced. They didn’t even bother to fix you. Just took advantage of the fact that your contract is ending to not take care of you.” 

Tobio swallows at the onslaught of words from Tsukishima, not used to hearing him talk so much, what more defending Tobio. Tobio does agree with Tsukishima. Tobio still remembers when the manager tells him that they’re booting him off, the anger, the disappointment, the thought of not playing with his teammates anymore, and the thought of not being in matches anymore flashing before his own eyes, like a blur, but so vivid in ways Tobio can’t begin to describe. Tobio basked in that feeling of hatred for a few days, and he only snapped out of it whenever Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi were over, which was all the time ever since he got injured, and he has never felt more grateful than he did at those times when they showed up. He honestly doesn’t know what he would’ve done if his friends didn’t come knocking on his door. 

He honestly doesn’t know what he would’ve done without Tsukishima, this form of hope that believes in Tobio in ways that could work. Would’ve gone into debt, probably. Tobio clears his throat, choosing to ignore Tsukishima words, instead focusing on a bit he knows he has a reply to. “And I told you, it wouldn’t sit right with me if I just take your money, and go. I wouldn’t be able to pay you back, too. At least not until I become coach, or by some miracle, play again.” 

“You won’t become a coach,” Tsukishima bites out, and Tobio rolls his eyes at this argument again, eating his food again to ignore Tsukishima. Tobio would do anything to be able to play again, heck, just look at this marriage. But with how his team booted him off, and the doctor saying he wouldn’t be able to return back to his top condition, his optimism did deplet. “At least not now. You’ll get better, and you’ll play again, god damn it.”

“You should’ve complimented me this much in high school, Tsukishima,” Tobio muses. “Maybe we would’ve gotten along better. I’m starting to think that you actually _like_ seeing me play.”

“Fuck off,” Tsukishima mumbles. “And I’m starting to think that you _want_ to marry me.” Tobio chokes, immediately glaring at Tsukishima as he does, annoyed to find that Tsukishima has a smirk on his face, that familiar look of teasing they had exchanged back in high school. 

“You piss me off,” Tobio mutters under his breath. Tsukishima shrugs at that, then taking the pen, writing more terms. _4) No one must know of the real reason behind this marriage, except Hinata Shouyou, Yachi Hitoka, and Yamaguchi Tadashi._ Tobio nods in agreement. He doesn’t think he could hide it from them, anyways. How would they even begin to explain how he and Tsukishima fell in love in a matter of a day? There would just be too much work. It’d be better if they know.

Tsukishima writes more rules. _5) Kageyama Tobio moves in with Tsukishima Kei._

“Ugh,” Tobio laments as he reads it. 

Tsukishima gives him a look. “It's a marriage, what did you expect? For you to stay here while I stay at my penthouse? You said yesterday it’d be like having a roommate.”

Tobio kicks at Tsukishima’s thighs. Tobio does know it’s coming. He even said it last night, but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel sad at the thought of leaving his apartment. It’s a nice complex with good security. But Tobio knows it’ll get expensive if he stays here without a steady income, so it is best to stay with Tsukishima. But, still. “So? I can’t complain about it?”

“Jesus, you’re complicated,” Tsukishima curses. He then writes another term. _6) Marriage will last for a year._

Tobio frowns. “What if I don’t get better in a year?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, amending it. _6) Marriage will last ~~f~~_ _ ~~or a year~~ _ _until Kageyama Tobio is able to play again._ Tobio smiles at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima looks away, as if unable to look at him for long. “You wanna add anything else? There’s the basic meeting my grandmother and mom, and my brother’s family stuff, but you know that, right?”

Something pools nervously in Tobio’s stomach at the reminder of meeting Tsukishima’s family, the reminder of the business empire he’s about to get married to, but he pushes it away. Instead racking his brain for things to put in that list. “What about dating?”

Tsukishima looks at him blankly. “You want to date people while getting married to me?” Tsukishima purses his lips for a moment, and is about to write another rule, when Tobio grasps his hand, stopping him. Tsukishima looks at his touch as if it burns him.

Tobio gives a dirty look as a reply to the shocked look Tsukishima gives him. “Me? Date? I don’t think I’d be able to focus on anyone with my career on the line like this. I was talking about _you._ I don’t mind if you date while this thing is happening, anyways.”

Tsukishima pulls his hand away from Tobio’s grip, clearing his throat as he does. “Of course you don’t,” Tsukishima mumbles, then sighs frustratedly. “To be fair, I think it would be too risky to date anyone when this wedding will be publicised, which means so will our marriage. Plus, my family will probably be too in our business for me to date anyone.” Tsukishima looks stressed for a moment, before shrugging. “Whatever. We’ll see how it goes.” 

Tsukishima writes down _I, Tsukishima Kei, agree to abide by the terms and conditions of this contract,_ the handwritten terms and conditions looking ridiculous and unofficial with how official this whole thing is. Tsukishima then sighs, and fixes a look at Tobio, a silent question hangs between them, and Tobio hears it although Tsukishima doesn’t say it out loud. _You sure?_

Tobio nods, taking the pen from Tsukishima’s hand, and copying what Tsukishima wrote, and signing his name. Tsukishima looks at it for a moment, before sighing, taking the pen from Tobio’s outstretched hand, signing his own name.

They both look at each other, this piece of paper between them, commencing that this will all happen. 

Tsukishima is the one that breaks the silence, shaking his head in disbelief, a laugh escaping him as he does. An unfamiliar sound, but it makes Tobio feel strangely comforted. “We’re crazy, King.”

“Stop calling me that,” Tobio chastises absentmindedly, just as he drops his head back to his couch. It’s silent for a while, and Tobio finally says back: “We are.”

☽ ♕

Kageyama looks young, and so much like his highschool self with his usual fringed hair, and sleeping like this. 

There aren't any frown lines in the middle of his eyebrows where they usually are, and Kei thinks he looks better like this, almost pleasant to look at. He looks so young, and Kei can’t believe Kageyama really thought he would stop playing volleyball the moment he got injured. Kei can’t believe that Kageyama who only had volleyball in his mind, was about to give up volleyball before they came to their agreement. Kei wonders what FC Tokyo had said to him, when they broke the news to Kageyama, to the point that they made him believe that no team would ever want to take him again. It makes Kei fill with unexpected rage, and he has to look away from the peaceful Kageyama because he’s scared his energy will reach Kageyama. 

Kageyama got the surgery the day after their talk, as promised. Kageyama had been surprised when Kei picked him up from his place, that familiar furrow of his eyebrows when he saw Kei down at the lobby of his apartment complex, as if unable to comprehend why Kei was there, and when Kei told him about going to the hospital, he had a sour look on his face. 

“I can take care of myself, y’know,” Kageyama had said, looking petulant and absolutely annoying with the cast on his feet, barely able to walk, Kei felt like ripping his hair out. 

Kei had looked at him in irritation, unable to stop the annoyance from bleeding through his voice. “Of course, I’m here. Why are you so angry? Isn’t it better to have someone during a surgery? You don’t even have a car. You can’t even drive.” 

Kageyama, not wanting to lose, had shot him a fiery look. “I’ll be taking a taxi, dumbass. And if I have a car, it’s not like I’ll be able to drive with this fucked foot, anyways. And it’s just a short operation, and I’ll be able to go back the same day, my doctor said. _You_ should stop being angry.” 

Kei had never wanted to strangle a person so much as he did at that time, frustratedly sighing at this argument. “Look, I don’t know what your problem is, because I’ll be paying for the surgery, so I kinda have to be there, and it’s _good,_ short or not, to have someone there during your surgery. Plus, how are you going to get home later? Can you, like, let me help you for a minute, and not be a pain who refuses help?” 

Kageyama had scowled at him still, but he followed him to the car, and let Kei drive him to the hospital, and now here they are. After Kageyama’s admittedly short surgery, his foot is in a proper cast now, sleeping under anaesthesia, as Kei sits next to him on the plastic and uncomfortable chair, just studying Kageyama as he sleeps, just taking in Kageyama properly after four years. Kei glances at the cast, grimacing at how much harder it’ll be for Kageyama to walk now with a proper cast. Kei takes a picture of Kageyama, sending it to the group with their friends. 

**_Yachi and the 4 idiots_ **

**Tsukisihima Kei**

[IMG_8709.jpeg]

**Hinata Shouyou**

OH MY GODDD????????????

IS HE OKAY????

Kei blinks, not getting it at first, before realising that they didn’t really tell their friends yet about their decisions, wondering how they’re even going to breach _that_ when they haven’t breached the family part of their agreement, which is the more important one. Kei sighs, rubbing over his eyes for a moment, glancing at Kageyama. He probably wouldn’t appreciate it if Kei tells them without Kageyama. 

**Tsukisihima Kei**

He just got the surgery

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Omg Kageyama T____T

But how????

**Yachi Hitoka**

Omg why didn’t you tell us he’s getting surgery today??

Which hospital is he in?? 

**Tsukisihima Kei**

Blame king, i didn’t know he didn’t tell you guys

And don’t bother, he’ll be going home soon, anyways

**Hinata Shouyou**

Wtf both of u are so bad @ communicating

U better tell the whole story soon

Kei is just about to reply that they got a whole storm coming, when a nurse pokes her head in the closed curtain. She looks surprised when she sees Kei, glancing at Kageyama, then back to Kei. 

“Um, sorry,” the nurse begins uncomfortably, a polite and rehearsed smile on her face. “Visiting hours are over.”

“Oh,” Kei says, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “The other nurse said I could stay until he wakes up. He’s gonna be back home today, anyways.” 

The nurse’s eyebrows furrow at that, looking at her clipboard, then back to Kei. “What is your relationship with Kageyama Tobio? I’m afraid only family is allowed to stay.” 

Kei doesn’t even think about it when he blurts it out. “He’s my fiance. Does that count?” Kei can immediately feel himself burning when those words escape him. 

The nurse is wide-eyed for a moment, looking shocked, as her eyes dart anywhere else but at Kei’. Kei thinks he sees her steal a glance at Kageyama. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know Kageyama Tobio was engaged to someone,” she says, looking guilty, fiddling nervously with the clipboard in her hands. “I’m a big fan of him, sucks he got booted off the team, and--” She cuts herself off, embarrassed almost, for ranting. “Sorry, I’ll leave you to it. He should be able to leave a few hours after he wakes up. Sorry, once again.”

The nurse leaves him once again to the silence of the little nook in this ward with Kageyama, but this time rather than a peaceful silence, it feels stifling, almost, because of the word Kei had uttered. Kei opens his glasses, massaging the bridge of his nose, trying to convince himself that the heat he feels right now is because of how hot this ward is, rather than the automatic use of the word fiance, out of all things. To be fair, they kind of are, and Kei only said that word because he’s afraid of getting kicked out of the ward by the nurse since he has to send Kageyama home, anyway. It’s all logical, to be using that word, when they are in all forms, other than physical, are fiances. 

Kei grimaces, putting on his glasses again, refusing to think much of it, just a slip of mouth, a needed excuse. 

Plus, it’s not as if Kageyama heard him say it, so Kei is not too embarrassed. Kei’s mind then drifts to how the nurse said she’s a Kageyama fan, and wonders if her nurse's protocol would go against her need to blab about it online, on Twitter probably, since Kei knows there's rabid volleyball following there. Kei hopes she’s a decent enough nurse to not blab out confidential details online since the news of Kageyama’s surgery hasn’t even been posted, and what more engagement to a _guy._ If the nurse describes Kei, Kei doesn’t doubt that Kageyama’s fanclub would manage to find him in no time in Karasuno’s yearbook or volleyball club, and would connect the dots that he’s _the_ Tsukishima Kei. Kei doesn’t doubt that his family would hunt him down if they hear it from the news instead of from him, so he does the next best thing he knows that won’t get him yelled at in the face; he texts out a text message to his grandmother.

**Tsukishima Kei**

Hi, I’m engaged. I have a boyfriend, actually. Will take him to meet you as soon as he gets better from his surgery. Don’t set me up on dates anymore. 

His grandmother calls him immediately, and Kei, hoping to get out of a real conversation, grimaces as he picks up his phone immediately, the ringing loud in the quiet ward, and Kei guiltily looks at Kageyama’s peaceful form, unnecessarily afraid of waking him up, which is impossible since the guy is still on anesthesia. 

“Kei!” His grandmother’s voice sounds shrill over the phone, and Kei involuntarily sighs, pulling his phone away from his ears for a moment, when he puts it on his ears again, his grandmother is already ranting. “Is this why you didn’t answer my call this morning? You had a date, Kei! You stood the guy up! Why didn’t you tell me you have a boyfriend?! I could’ve just started planning the wedding, god, Kei, you’ve been back for four days, but you’re the one who’s making my lifespan shorter. Why do you keep telling things one by one? Is it so hard? To say like this _baa-chan, I don’t want you to set me up on dates with girls because I’m gay and I have a boyfriend already,”_ she’s making her voice sound unnecessarily deep and monotone, as if copying Kei, which Kei rolls his eyes at. 

He bites his tongue, not wanting to say that this boyfriend development happened yesterday, for god’s sake. So Kei just says lamely. “Sorry, baa-chan.” 

“My ass, you’re sorry,” his grandmother says roughly, but then she sighs, and Kei feels a little bit bad. At both deceiving her, and making her worry so much. It dawns on Kei how important this is to her, and it makes guilt gnaw at his chest for what he’s about to do. “So, who is he? Who are his parents? Why is he getting surgery?”

Kei sighs at the parents remark, brushing it away. “Kageyama Tobio,” Kei mumbles, looking at Kageyama, and just like every time it dawns on him that they’re doing this crazy thing, his chest feels weird, so he looks away from Kageyama. “He was my friend back then in Karasuno. Went to the same high school. Liked him in high school. Only dated when I was in third year uni, and he visited me. We’ve been doing long distance ever since. We only got engaged when we met again a few days ago.” Kei grimaces, the lie becoming more and more bitter in his tongue. Kei sighs, continuing. “He’s a professional volleyball player. He got injured a few days ago, which is why he got surgery.” 

His grandmother is silent for a while, and Kei waits for her to speak, bracing himself for the worst. Maybe a jab about a lack of parents details? Maybe a jab at how Kageyama got injured? Maybe even a jab at Kageyama’s job? Kei waits for it. “Volleyball player?” His grandmother asks softly. “He’s good?” 

Kei glances at Kageyama, before looking away again. “I think he’s the best player there is,” Kei says, and this time it doesn’t feel bitter because it’s not a lie. “He went to Rio.” His grandmother is silent again, so Kei elaborates. “Olympics…?” 

His grandmother finally scoffs at that, and if she’s here right now, Kei thinks she would throw something at him. “You think I’m that old? I know that Rio held the Olympics a few years ago.” 

Kei shrugs, although his grandmother won’t be able to see it. “Since you’re always talking about dying, I forget you’re not actually that old, baa-chan.” 

His grandmother then exaggeratedly coughs, as if she’s scared Kei would break his engagement when her life is not on the line. “Nooo, no, I’m old, Kei. I’m old.”

“Stop joking about dying,” Kei warns again, and his grandmother stops coughing. Kei can almost see her looking petulant. 

“Whatever,” his grandmother says back. “Your father used to want to become a professional player,” she says softly, and Kei feels cold all of a sudden, the difference in his grandmother’s tone when she talks about her son, and it makes Kei scratch at his neck at the reminder of his father, a distant memory he won’t ever grasp. “Back then, in Miyagi. He was obsessed with it. Taught you and Akiteru the sport, too. You remember, Kei?” Kei just hums, not wanting to admit that it all feels fake. Like stories, and made-up. This memory of his father. He didn’t know this about his father, too. Just knew he liked volleyball. Kei didn’t know that he even wanted to go pro. His father, in Kei’s head, had always been the talented heir of the Tsukishima group. It feels strange hearing about him before Kei even existed, when his existence after Kei was born feels strange enough already. “Seems fitting you’re marrying one. Homage, almost?” 

His grandmother then laughs, and sounds so glad, Kei has to close his eyes. “Mhm,” is all Kei could say. 

“Why don’t you go back to Japan more often, then, if you have a boyfriend?” His grandmother inquires, and just like that, the tender moment is broken, Kei racking his brain for more lies. 

“We only started dating in my third year. No reason to go see him back then,” Kei lies. “And he was overseas a lot for games, too. It’s hard to meet up at times.” 

“Ahh,” his grandmother says, and Kei hopes she buys it. “Must’ve been hard to do long distance for so long.”

Kei feels so awkward he could melt. “Yeah, well.” Kei pauses, grimacing before saying the next word. “Love, I guess.” 

“Kei!” his grandmother says, choked up, and Kei cringes. 

“Yeah, yeah. I have to go, baa-chan. He’s waking up.” Kei hasn’t even been looking at Kageyama, he just wants to hang up before his grandmother tears up. 

“Okay,” his grandmother sniffs. “You better take him to my house as soon as you can, or I’ll drag your ass over. You hear me, Kei?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kei mumbles, but a word his grandmother says makes his backtrack. “Wait, your house? How come? Are you getting discharged?” 

“Um,” his grandmother says, laughing nervously. “I didn’t tell you? The doctor told me this morning. I’ll be able to go this evening. Akiteru is picking me up as well, even though I told him he doesn’t have to because the driver is here, but you know how Akiteru is.”

“You getting discharged just means no more death jokes--”

“Bye, Kei! You better bring your little boyfriend, or I’ll raid your penthouse.” His grandmother hangs up, and Kei feels like his lifespan got shorter just from that conversation. 

Kei sighs, closing his eyes for a moment, and leaning back against the chair, uncomfortable as it is, but he feels the need to with how tired he feels right now. Kei just thinks about that conversation for a moment. The revelation about his father sticks out more than anything else, and it just feels weird in ways Kei can’t comprehend, so he just thinks about it. Kei’s father, at the same age as Kei, thinking volleyball is everything in the world and more, even wanting to go pro. Kei wonders how his father was when he was Kei’s age. Was he more like Akiteru in how he was nice to everyone, or was he more like Kei? Or was he just a whole other entity so unique that both Kei and Akiteru can’t compare. Kei wonders what would’ve happened if his father had gone pro. How different their life would be. Kei wonders if it was his grandmother who had stopped his father from going pro, or was it just the obligation of being the only heir of the Tsukishima group stopping him.

Kageyama’s voice breaks through his thoughts. “You okay?” 

Kei opens his eyes in surprise, looking over at Kageyama, who is grimacing as he looks at his foot, trying to sit down properly. Kei can’t help the chuckle escaping him. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the one who just got surgery.” 

Kageyama looks at him, and shrugs. “Feels better, I guess. Makes me feel better that I got surgery, at least.” Kei hums, and nods at him, and is just about to offer to call his doctor when Kageyama continues, a teasing smirk on his face, not of one who just got surgery. “You call your grandmother _baa-chan?”_

Kei immediately colours, and if Kageyama’s foot is not injured, Kei would shove him over. “You were awake? You were listening in? Why can’t you be normal, and just say that you’re awake?” 

Kageyama gives him a small pout, and Kei has to look away. “Where’s the fun in that, then? Plus, I didn’t want to open my eyes just yet.”

“You’re so fucking weird,” Kei bites out, and Kageyama shrugs, taking the insult in stride. Kei feels glad that it means Kageyama didn’t hear Kei call him his fiance in front of the nurse.

“So you told her? I didn’t listen to the whole conversation, Tsukishima, chill.” Kaegyama says easily, and he looks so laidback, unlike the prissy Kageyama this morning, Kei narrows his eyes at him. 

“Yes, she wants to meet you as soon as possible. Probably with the whole family, too.” And just at that moment, his phone pings with a text from Akiteru, and Kei can see a string of question marks as well as a number of questions Kei doesn’t feel like answering, so Kei pockets his phone after silencing it. “And you look happy. You were so fucking annoying this morning.” 

Kageyama looks ashamed at that, at least, blinking guiltily at Kei, his eyelashes fanning his cheek as he does. Kei looks back, waiting for an explanation. “What, you want me to say it?”

Kei frowns. “Say what? I can’t read minds, Kageyama.”

Kageyama sighs. “Fine. I got angry because I’m angry that I’m burdening you. You’re already paying for the surgery and all, you didn’t have to fucking pick me up. It made me pissed.” 

Kei blinks at that, not expecting the answer. Kei had thought Kageyama seemed annoyed this morning because Kageyama didn’t want Kei to see him all weak, and in need for help. Thought Kei was bruising his ego or something, but the fact that Kageyama was thinking of burdening him, out of all things, makes this all very tilted. Kei blinks back at Kageyama, and Kageyama who had been adamant to maintain eye contact, breaks it first, taking a tissue box from his side table, and throwing it at Kei. 

“Go call my doctor,” Kageyama says, and Kei throws the tissue back at him, getting up, and giving him a dirty look. 

“You have a weird way to show gratitude, Kageyama,” Kei notes, and he manages to avoid Kageyama’s scarily familiar aim as he escapes through the curtain to call for Kageyama’s doctor. 

☽ ♕

It’s kind of crazy how frequently Kei has been to Kageyama’s apartment now, Kei thinks as he rings the doorbell. 

It’s about two days after Kageyama’s surgery already, and they’re meeting here again, right after Kei was done with his second day of work, which was hell in ways that gives Kei a headache, with more things to get used to, and Akiteru being a pain in how he kept _accidentally_ going to Kei’s floor. Akiteru kept going to Kei’s cubicle to needle him about Kageyama, as if they don’t have tonight’s dinner to go to where Kei doesn’t doubt Akiteru would needle him even more. As if he didn’t have the meeting to worry about, Akiteru kept showing up as a reminder of this stunt Kei and Kageyama were about to pull off, and at this point it wasn’t even _work_ that was stressing him out, but rather the meeting that night, and Akiteru’s constant pestering. Even Akiteru didn’t care much about him settling in, focusing rather on Kageyama, because he’s annoying like that. 

Their friends already know about the whole arrangement, as when Kei drove Kageyama back to his place on the day of the surgery, their friends had already been waiting in Kageyama’s apartment complex, waiting for explanations, as if they didn’t have shit to do on weekends other than wanting to know how exactly Kei out of all people accompanied Kageyama for his surgery. Kei had told them so snidely, something along the lines of _you don’t have better shit to do?_

Yachi and Yamaguchi had apparently been close to Kageyama’s apartment complex, and were at the end of their date anyways, so they thought it’d be better to visit Kageyama along the way, which Kageyama, as tired as he looked with his body leaned against his crutches, only smiled softly at, because no one can ever really get angry when Yachi is involved. Hinata just said it’s a rest day, and all his teammates were busy anyway, so what more could he do than visit his lovely friend Kageyama, which Kageyama had threatened to slap his crutch on Hinata’s shin as a reply. 

So that was how Kageyama and Kei had told them about the development, in Kageyama’s apartment, the place where all important decisions seem to be made, and all their friends' reactions seem to be a morbid mix of amazement and shock. Hinata especially, seems to be touched that they had taken his idea seriously, which now that Kei thinks of it, really makes him want to jump off a building, but disturbed that they’re _really_ doing it. 

“Holy shit,” Hinata had said, looking at Kei and Kageyama in shock. Kageyama doesn’t even bother, resting with his eyes shut after half-heartedly explaining the whole thing, the lethargy from the surgery seems to be catching up to him, and Kei thought if Kageyama didn’t love their friends so much, he would’ve kicked them out. And Kei, too, probably. “This is like. A drama. You could sell a story like this, Kageyama.” Kageyama responded by throwing a pillow over to Hinata.

Yachi had been worried, naturally, because it is a stupid thing to do, and she’s the most rational out of all of them. “You sure?” she had said, not wanting to police them, but also expressing outright how stupid she thought this whole idea was. Kei wasn’t sure, and neither was Kageyama, who seemed to have passed out at that point, so all Kei could do was shrug, not knowing what else to say that wouldn’t make Yachi worry more. 

Yamaguchi had been somehow amused and shocked, in ways only Yamaguchi can convey, sputtering, but then laughing, repeating “holy shit” all over again because it is pretty _holy shit._ But then that night, when Kei was back at his own penthouse that suddenly felt too silent with the rowdy company he had just that evening, Yamaguchi called him, and they had a talk of how exactly this will all work out, and Yamaguchi had been supportive, offering advice, and some wisdom, but not without saying how incredibly risky this whole thing is. 

So that was how they got their friends on board. 

It is now, and Kei has been waiting for seven minutes outside of Kageyama’s door, with no reply from the latter, so Kei grunts, taking his phone out to call him. Kageyama answers immediately, which makes Kei even more annoyed, and he is just about to say so, but there’s a sound of splashing everywhere over the phone that makes Kei pause. 

“You’re here?” Kageyama asks, voice rushed, sounding stressed.

Kei furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Yes? Where are you? I’ve been outside for, like, ten minutes _.” Eight, but whatever._

Kageyama sighs, and the sound of water is suddenly cut off. “Just enter my passcode. I can’t open the door like this.” Kei is just about to ask what the fuck is happening, when Kageyama rattles off the passcode of his door, which Kei quickly punches in, and the door unlocks, and Kageyama hangs up. 

“Kageyama?” Kei asks, just as he steps into Kageyama’s apartment. Kei toes his shoes off, stepping into the living room cautiously, where it just looks neat like it usually is, but empty. Kageyama’s kitchen is empty, too, and Kei is just about to holler his name again when the sound of water starts again. 

“Bathroom!” Kageyama hollers back, and Kei pauses for a moment, not knowing what to do with that information. Kei doesn’t have much time to think about it anyway, because Kageyama continues, cursing, “ah, fuck. Tsukishima, help me for a moment, fuck.”

Kei rushes to the bathroom, and the door is already opened, and the doorway to the bathroom is a bit wet which Kei grimaces at as he’s wearing his socks. Kei quickly opens his socks, shoving them in his pants, and finally looking up to the scene in the bathroom, and Kei thinks nothing will ever prepare him for the sight of Kageyama Tobio naked, with the cast on his foot covered haphazardly with plastic, and sitting on the edge of his bathtub, looking so _wet,_ and defeated, and he’s _naked,_ Kei has to look away. 

“What the fuck, Kageyama?” Kei bites out, covering his eyes, immediately feeling blood rush to his ears and face, and maybe his crotch. It doesn’t matter that Kei’s eyes are closed, because Kei’s brain already printed the way the water drops from Kageyama’s toned thighs, and the way his thighs hang open almost obscenely so that his injured foot don’t get water, and it’s horrible, because Kageyama didn’t even _mean_ to be alluring, because the guy was trying to take a _shower,_ for god’s sake. Kei thanks whatever god there is out there that he didn’t see Kageyama’s dick because of how fast he closed his eyes, but then his brain remembers the way Kageyama’s abs had water dripping from them, and the way his hair had been a little wet, and Kei has to shut his eyes even more, grimacing. 

“I need help, dumbass,” Kageyama bites out, and Kei opens his eyes, adamantly avoiding looking at Kageyama’s naked form. Kei approaches him, grimacing at the feel of the wet floor. “You act like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

Kei wants to say that high school was four fucking years ago, and Kageyama’s body definitely got better over the four years, so _no,_ it is not the same. Kei bites his tongue instead, and says, “Is this your first shower after the surgery?” Kei asks, then he takes the stool Kageyama had prepared in here, but didn’t use, lifting Kageyama’s injured foot up to rest on it, and Kei tries to ignore that it means Kageyama’s thighs are spread even more now. 

“Yes. The doctor said I can shower after two days,” Kageyama mumbles, fixing his body, so that it’s at least a little bit comfortable. Kei shuts off the water, as Kageyama’s body is already wet anyway, and takes the soap that fell in the tub, and hands it to Kageyama for him to begin washing his body properly. Kei then looks at Kageyama’s half-assed wrapped plastic around his foot, begins untying it. “Oi, what are you doing?” 

Kei spares him a glance, carefully avoiding his lower region. Kageyama’s face is contorted, and his eyebrows are doing weird acrobatics, but at least he’s still washing himself, and he looks a tiny bit embarrassed at this like Kei is. Kei looks back at the plastic, wrapping it carefully. “Look at this shit. Water is going to get in. You even had it on the wet floor, dumbass. You’re supposed to keep it dry. With how particular you are about everything, I thought you’d do a decent job at wrapping this yourself, too.” 

Kageyama huffs. “It’s not like I’ve gotten injured before. I don’t know how to do shit like this. Stop getting so angry. You think I’m not angry at myself right now?”

Kei swallows at the reminder, and wants to apologise for being mean, so he does. “Sorry.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” It’s silent for a second, Kei fixing the plastic, so that no water can get in. “Hey, give me the water.” 

Kei gives him the shower head, once again pointedly ignoring Kageyama’s splayed out dick. “How did you even get injured? I just realised I’ve never asked.” 

Kageyama hums, as if also just realising. He washes the water over the soap over his skin, and Kei wants to turn away, but finds him wanting to look at Kageyama. “Huh. Yeah, I thought you knew. It was during practice. One jump, and suddenly my foot felt all weird when I landed. Doctor said I landed wrongly, maybe. Or that it’s been a long time coming, which is weird because that was the first time I felt it. He said I was lucky I only got it ruptured, since it could heal naturally if I don’t want to play anymore, which means no surgery.” Kageyama looks bitter for a moment, giving a look at Kei. “If I’m lucky, then everyone should have an achilles tendon rupture.”

Kei makes a strangled noise at that, stuck between wanting to laugh, and pity. “Oh.” 

Kageyama breathes out a chuckle. “You can laugh. That was pretty funny.” The corner of Kei’s mouth twists up a little, and Kageyama points to the towel he had put in the sink, and Kei gives it to him. “Sorry you have to do this. I thought I’d be done by the time you got here, so we can talk strategies, but just washing my hair took forever.” 

“Strategies,” Kei points out, incredulous. “You think this is a volleyball game?” 

“Might as well be,” Kageyama says as he dries out his hair first, running through it as fast as he could. He then pats his body dry, and Kei looks away. Kageyama then tries to stand up, and his foot almost fell from the stool and hit the floor hard, so Kei quickly takes it before it lands, and lowers it gently. 

“Jeez, be careful. What the hell?” Kei scolds.

Kageyama snorts, limping out of the bathroom into his room, already putting his towel over his waist, and Kei feels glad he didn’t get to see Kageyama’s ass. Kei quickly goes over to the living room, settling on the sofa, glad that he brought a change of clothes, because being in the small bathroom together like that was pretty humid, and Tsukishima is sweating. 

“You even helped me shower, I owe you so much now,” Kageyama says as he limps into the living room a few minutes later with his crutches. Kei looks at him. Kageyama is wearing a nicely ironed baby blue button-up, with slacks. He looks nice, like a guy meeting his significant other’s family nice, which is what they’re doing, and it makes Kei shiver. Kei tries to not think about it, instead focusing on the fact that in Kageyama’s hand there is one dress shoe, and Kei can’t help laughing at the thought of Kageyama only wearing one shoe. Kageyama seems to know why he’s laughing as he sits next to Kei, there’s a palm’s worth of distance between them, and Kageyama punches his shoulder. “Fucker. What? I’m supposed to go barefoot?” 

Kei shrugs, snorting as he does. 

“Tell me about your family,” Kageyama says. They have about less than an hour before they have to go to the dinner. Kei feels a little bit bad that Kageyama has to go to this dinner when he can barely walk, but when he said this to his grandmother when she told him about the dinner, she had argued that they’d be sitting and having _dinner,_ not _fucking around and playing volleyball_ (her words), and Kei was so annoyed he hung up the phone. At least Kageyama seems fine with it when Kei called him and told him about the plan, seeming to want to get over the inevitable more than anything, and seemed to be glad to have an excuse to get out of his apartment. 

“They’re all weirdly concerned with me. Akiteru, my grandmother, my mom. They treat me like a kid sometimes, it’s even a wonder how they managed to let me go to London. I think the reason why my grandmother is so set on finding me someone is because of how worried she is of me. My grandmother’s loud, she says what she wants, and she’s the boss of the family. Has always been. So don’t mind if she says something mean later. She’s always like that. Can’t change her.”

“Oh,” Kageyama says. “Sounds intimidating.”

Kei shrugs, glancing at Kageyama. “Not like you’re scared of anything, right?” 

Kageyama frowns at him, slapping his thigh. “You act like I’m invincible.”

Kei frowns back at him. “Aren’t you?” 

Kageyama looks away from him, shrugging. “If I am, I wouldn’t have gotten injured.” They’re silent for a while, and Kei regrets bringing it up. Kageyama shoves him on the shoulder, and Kei frowns at him. “You’re doing that thing again. Where you pity me. I’ll sue you, Tsukishima. It’s in the contract.” 

Kei rolls his eyes, not knowing how to explain that this is not pity. This is something akin to it. Regrets, almost, hatred, maybe, at the world for being unfair. Kei just shrugs, bringing back his family, not wanting to touch on the topic of the injury even though it’s staring at them right in front of the face. “I think my family would be weirded out if you call me Tsukishima. I told them we’ve been dating since I was in third year. So that’s like two years? I said I’ve liked you since high school, and I said you visited me when I was in London, and we started dating since.” 

Kageyama whistles. “Did you get a degree in lying….” Kagayama pauses for a moment. “Kei?” Kei colours at the use of his first name, unable to get used to the way the syllable slips out of Kageyama’s mouth, as it has never been there before. It sounds foreign, strange, and something curls at Kei’s neck when Kageyama says it again. “Kei. I never realise how pretty your name actually is.” Kei glances at him, Kageyama looks back, and he smirks. “Unlike you.” Kei rolls his eyes, throwing a pillow at Kageyama. “You’ll have to call me by my first name, too.” 

Kei blinks, not expecting that turn. He didn’t really think about this part. “Tobio,” he tries out, and Kei can see from the corner of his eyes that Kageyama next to him shuffles slightly. “Tobio. This is weird.” 

Kageyama shrugs. “Get used to it.” Kageyama then turns his body towards Kei, looking at him. “What about your brother? Your parents?” 

“My brother’s family is just Yua and Akio. Yua-chan is my brother’s wife. She’s really nice, but when she’s with Akiteru she likes to tease people a lot. They’re annoying like that. Akio is four. Their son. He’s a good kid, which is like, surprising considering how playful my brother and his wife are.” Kei can see from the corner of his eyes that Kageyama nods. “My parents,” Kei pauses, before shrugging. “Is just my mom. My dad died when I was really young. My mom is nice. Maybe too nice at times. She’ll probably like you, honestly.” 

Kageyama looks a little deterred now. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know your dad passed away.”

Kei shrugs, waving him away. “So, anything else?” 

Kageyama looks at him for a moment. “You’re weirdly calm about this.” 

Kei wants to tell him that the weight of what they’re doing sometimes feels heavy in his chest. Sometimes there’s guilt, both at Kageyama and his family. He swallows that feeling. “You want me to freak out? Would that make you feel better?” 

Kageyama shrugs. “I like that you’re calm. I wouldn’t know what to do to calm you if you’re freaking out.” 

Kei sighs, shrugging. “We’ll be alright.” Kei pauses for a while. “Right?” 

Kageyama shrugs. “Who knows, really?” Kageyama then elbows him. “Go shower. You’re all wet. You brought your clothes, right?”

Kei rolls his eyes. “Who’s fault is that?” 

Kageyama only sticks his tongue at him as Kei takes the duffel bag he brought.

“Oh, wait,” Kei says, suddenly remembering something, ruffling through his duffel bag. He takes out two ring boxes. He bought it on Sunday, the day after Kageyama’s surgery, and it’s been sitting uncomfortably in his penthouse for two days now. Kageyama is silent as Kei opens both the boxes. The rings are identical, silver, but there are two diamonds encrusted on each one of them. Kei looks at Kageyama, finding him just staring at the rings which makes Kei roll his eyes, shoving one of the boxes to Kageyama. “Engagement ring.”

Kei is just about to put on his own one, when Kageyama stops him, grasping his hand. It reminds Kei of the time Kageyama had done the same thing when they were discussing the terms and conditions. “Wait,” Kageyama voices out. “Let’s put it on each other. This is, like, the most romantic this whole thing can get.”

Kei actually laughs at that, shrugging, taking the box he shoved earlier to Kageyama, and taking the ring out of it. Kei takes Kageyama’s left hand, and puts on the ring on his ring finger. It fits stupidly well on his hand, on his neatly trimmed and thin fingers, looking so real that this stupid engagement feels real. Kei swallows, looking at Kageyama, and Kageyama is marvelling at the ring.

Kageyama seems to snap out of it, taking the other ring box, and taking the ring out. He studies it for a moment, rolling the ring around his fingers. Kageyama looks at Kei, blinking, and his eyelashes fan his cheeks. “You ready?”

Kei snorts. “Just put it on.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, taking Kei’s hand, gently cradling it as if Kei is vulnerable, and Kei wonders if he had been that gentle while taking Kageyama’s hand earlier. Kageyama puts it on softly, the touch of his fingers on Kei’s ring finger that makes him involuntarily shiver. It doesn’t escape Kei that the ring looks good on his own fingers, too. Kageyama runs his finger across the ring on Kei’s finger one last time before pulling away.

“Happy engagement day,” Kageyama says monotonously, breaking through the seemingly tender moment. “Now go clean up.”

☽ ♕

Kageyama, as it turns out, is good with adults. 

Which is a strange thing to think about since technically, they’re both adults. Kei is working now, for god’s sake. But there’s something about being in a room with fully fledged adults that makes Kei feel small at times, almost inferior, and feeling the need to back down and not say much, but Kageyama is the exact opposite. He is still quiet, but he blends in well, and he replies to any questions politely, and he smiles gently which Kei knows his mother likes, and Kei’s grandmother is so taken in with him Kei has to look away because Kei thinks Kageyama reminds her so much of his late father. Akiteru is just Akiteru who likes everyone, and Yua is fond of anyone younger than her, so there goes Kageyama into that list.

The drive to his grandmother’s house had taken about half an hour, and Kageyama spent that time asking Kei questions about his family, monotoned as ever, but judging by how he keeps bouncing his good leg, Kei can see that Kageyama is at least a little bit normal and can show nervousness in a situation like this. Kageyama had whistled when Kei entered the already opened gate of his grandmother’s house, waving at the security. 

“Your grandmother’s house is big as hell,” Kageyama had said just as Kei parked, and Kei snorted. He had helped Kageyama out of the car, and Kageyama seemed to be disgruntled at having to use his crutches to walk properly, which Kei pointed out. 

“You need this to walk,” Kei had said when Kageyama looked petulant, and Kageyama glared at him. 

“And? I can’t be embarrassed about meeting my in-laws in a cast and crutch?” Kageyama had snapped back, and Kei rolled his eyes. 

“In-laws,” Kei had muttered, and Kageyama had given him a nudge as they walked up the stairs.

When Kei looked at him, he had a teasing smile on his face, and Kei knows no matter how much he doesn’t want to smile, he would, anyway. “Gotta keep in character.”

“We’re horrible,” Kei had muttered back with a small smile, and Kageyama chuckled. 

His grandmother was the one who greeted him and Kageyama, hugging Kei, and scrutinising Kageyama as she did, but the her eyes softened when Kageyama had a small, gentle smile on his face, and she took Kageyama’s arm, and assisting him to the dining room, seeming to keep the promise to Kei that they would just be having _dinner,_ and nothing else. Kei lagged behind, just watching as Kageyama struggled to walk, and his grandmother, a slow walker, both walking slowly, and Kei thought he heard his grandmother and Kageyama laughing together at how hard it is to walk.

“This is a sight,” Akiteru had said, when he bounded out of the kitchen into Kageyama and their grandmother walking together.

Their grandmother had scowled at Akiteru, threatening to hit him. “Don’t judge the crippled, Akiteru. Where are your manners?” 

Akiteru smiled goodnaturedly. “Hello, Kageyama-kun. I didn’t know _you_ were Kei’s little boyfriend. He didn’t even tell me when I mentioned your name over the phone!” 

Kageyama had glanced at Kei, a small smile on his face. “Kei talked about me?” 

“No,” Akiteru had snorted. “I was the one who mentioned you! Said his old teammate got injured,” Akiteru tut-tutted, wagging his finger at Kei. “No wonder he hung up on me. He already knew!” Kei hadn’t bothered correcting Akiteru that _he_ was the one who hung up on Kei because Akio was acting up. “Poor you, huh? Kei went on a lot of dates with girls in London.” Akiteru had then narrowed his eyes at them. “How lowkey is your relationship? Even your friends didn’t know!” 

Kei had cursed Yamaguchi at that moment for always keeping up with Akiteru. “Yeah, well, we have only been doing long distance. Better to tell them when we’re in one place,” Kei had replied lamely, and he was saved from more interrogations when his mother and Yua had come out, and started another chain of greetings towards Kageyama. 

It is now. The dinner started, and it is this time that it dawns on Kei how good Kageyama is at talking to adults. Easily answering questions about his family, and his grandmother didn’t even spare a look at the fact that Kageyama’s parents office workers reply, just listening to Kageyama talk, and shooting more questions when Kageyama answers. His mother asks about Miyagi, FC Tokyo, professional volleyball, and just all things about him that Kei hasn’t thought to ask before. Kei just stays silent, watching Kageyama next to him as he speaks. He talks about Rio, his overseas games, his teammates, and he just sounds like such an established person, it dawns on Kei that before Kei came along again, Kageyama had a career that was his life. He had his tales of travels, equally famous teammates, and he had everything. Kei is merely trying to glue these pieces together again, and if wanting to see Kageyama play again wasn’t enough to fund Kageyama, then seeing the light in his eyes as he talks about volleyball and the adventure he had with it is definitely enough to convince him.

Akiteru mentions the Shiratorizawa match in first year, and it makes Kei smile a little at the reminder of that match that had kicked them to Nationals. Kageyama looks at him, and Kei has to remember the fondness in his eyes is from remembering the match, and not directed at Kageyama.

“That match was crazy,” Akiteru is saying. “It was forever ago, but I still remember it so well.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama replies to Akiteru, nodding as he cuts his food. “That match was when Kei got that scar on his fingers. Ushijima Wakatoshi’s spike was just that strong.” 

Akiteru looks surprised, glancing at Kei’s fingers, and so does his mother. Kei is so used to that scar, it has become a part of him. He doesn’t hold it against his family for not knowing. He is surprised that Kageyama, out of all people, remembers, though. “Oh, I didn’t know he got a scar from that match.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama takes his hand, and caresses his left pinkie gently. “This one.”

Kei stares at Kageyama for a while, and Kageyama just caresses his pinkie one more time before going back to his food. Kei coughs looking away, going back to his own food, and Kei doesn’t miss the way both Yua and Akiteru shoot him a knowing look, and Kei thinks it’s because of their rings and that interaction. Kei seriously wonders why the universe thought it would be a good idea to put two of the most annoying people in the universe together. Kei just rolls his eyes at them. 

“So, the wedding,” his grandmother starts, when dessert is laid out. Kei knows this is coming, but it still doesn’t stop him from choking up at the reminder. His grandmother gives him a dirty look that Kei glares at through his cough, and his mother, who had gotten up earlier to tuck in Akio, pats his back as she passes him, before sitting back down. “Got a problem, Kei?” 

Kei just looks away, not wanting to get a fork thrown towards him if he rolls his eyes. “No,” Kei says, throat parched, and Kageyama slides Kei’s drink closer towards him, punching his knee right after to tell him to calm down. Kei hates it here. 

“The wedding,” His grandmother continues where she left off. “Early August.” She has her eyebrows arched in the way that Kei knows this isn’t a suggestion, rather than older. Kei wants to kick this witch. 

“Baa-chan, that’s in, like, a month and a half,” Yua says softly. “You just got discharged. You sure you should be exerting yourself this hard?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,” his grandmother dismisses. “The doctor thinks I’m well enough, Yua-chan, it’s alright.” 

“Yeah, right,” Kei mumbles under his breath, and Akiteru kicks at his feet in agreement. 

“Anyways, not like I’m the master planner like Akiteru’s one was,” his grandmother then shoots his mother a smile. “You up for it, Kana-chan?” 

His mother goodnaturedly laughs. “Of course. Just like Akiteru’s wedding. But this time, I’ll make sure that I’m truly in charge, okay? Can’t risk your life, kaa-san.” 

“So, we’re all in agreement?” his grandmother asks merrily, and Kei resists the urge to say his opinions don’t matter to begin with. His grandmother then smiles when everyone murmurs their agreement, and she takes Kageyama’s hand, patting on it softly. 

“I’d probably be off my walking boot by that time, too,” Kageyama answers.

His grandmother smiles at Kageyama. “We’re happy to have you here, Tobio-chan.” 

Kageyama just smiles back. 

☽ ♕

Kei takes Kageyama around the first floor of the house after that dinner, under his mother’s insistence, and only the first floor since getting Kageyama to the second floor would be a pain. They’re just passing the main living room after Kei checks up on Akio since the others are in the kitchen, packing away the leftovers. They’re walking slower than usual with Kageyama’s foot, and Kageyama finally speaks up. 

“They’re nice, Kei,” Kageyama says into the silence, as they walk to the second living room. 

Kei glances at him. “You don’t have to call me that anymore. The kitchen is far. They can’t hear.” 

Kageyama is silent for a while, before shrugging. “You sound nicer when I call you Kei.” 

“You’re saying my family name is evil?” Kei jokes, and Kageyama snorts out a laugh.

“Saying that in a family household,” Kageyama scolds. “No wonder your grandmother thinks you’re rude.” 

“She has no rights to say that, I got it from her,” Kei replies back. It’s a companionable silence for a while before Kei feels the need to say something. “Thanks for being nice back. They’re a lot to handle.” 

Kageyama shrugs. “I don’t mind.” 

“You got better at talking, you know? Like. So much better.”

Kageyama snorts, stealing a glance at Kei, and they’re out on the hallway, where there are pictures hanging on the wallpapered wall, of mostly his father. “Well, had to, no? Being in a team. Even had one international member. Went overseas a lot. Went to a lot of press conferences.”

Kei hums. “Guess so. Just jarring, I guess. When I left, you had a perpetual frown on your face, and was still awkward.”

Kageyama laughs. “I think you have to accept that high school me is not the me now, Kei.” 

Kei ignores the pain in his chest at the use of his first name. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” 

Kageyama hums, not wanting to say much. “Why don’t you use my real name?” 

Kei frowns. “It’s weird. I’ll use it when I’m with my family and yours.” Kei pauses. “Speaking of which, when are we meeting them?” Kageyama ignores his question for a moment, and he kicks at Kei’s shin using his crutch. “That is _not_ what that thing is used for.” 

Kageyama ignores him, pressing him. “Say it. Tobio. In a sentence. Make me feel less weird that I’m using your real name. You didn’t get the opportunity to say it during the dinner since you were so freaking silent.” 

Kei frowns at him, shoving him over a little, but not too much that he would fall, since Kei is not _that_ mean. “No. You’re weird.”

Kageyama snorts at him. _“You’re_ the one making this weird.” Kageyama then stops walking, finally realising the pictures on the wall. He juts his lips out, and points at a picture of his father. It’s his mother’s favourite picture. The one when he got his PhD, where he’s smiling at the camera, his blonde tufts of hair sneaking out of his graduation cap, looking proud of the transcript in his hand. “That’s your father?”

“Mhm.” Kei replies. His family isn’t religious. They probably were at some point, but it died down by the time it got to his grandmother, the ever so wild Tsukishima. But although they’re not religious, this hallway feels like it. Feels like a shrine almost, dedicated to his father. There is another hallway with his grandfather, but this one is specifically for his father. It’s filled with pictures from his father’s childhood, of Miyagi, and family pictures here and there of both his father and his parents, and also of the whole family when Kei was still little. 

“Sorry we’re doing this, Tsukishima-san,” Kageyama mutters, and it takes Kei a while to realise Kageyama wasn’t speaking to him, but rather the portrait of his father. “I’ll treat Kei as nice as I can manage to be when I’m his husband. While I’m his husband.” 

Kei feels a lump suddenly form in his throat at this sight of Kageyama marvelling at the portraits of his father, reminder of his father’s existence, looking so earnest and genuine, just like in everything Kageyama does, Kei has to look away. “You’re pretty ridiculous, Tobio.” 

Kageyma quickly turns to look at him in surprise, before scowling when he realises Kei’s use of the word. “That doesn’t count.” 

☽ ♕

The thing about him and Kei is that, no matter how much progress they have made in how they talk to each other since their highschool days, they’re bound to argue again once in a while.

They’re supposed to visit Tobio’s parents. 

Unsurprisingly, they both get into an argument. 

At first it was the _when_ part. Kei seems to be adamant that he wants the visit to be after Tobio gets a walking boot, but that’s about a week more than Tobio wants it to be, so they got into the argument about that. Kei had insisted that he wants for Tobio to wear his walking boot just so that Tobio would feel comfortable, but Tobio had given Kei a look and told him to stop acting like he knew what was best for Tobio, which made Kei’s face turn so sour, Tobio almost felt guilty. Tobio then added that it wasn’t fair that he met Kei’s family so soon, while they’re leaving Tobio’s family to the last which makes Kei grunt in agreement. Tobio won this argument, though, and so they’re going to Miyagi this weekend, about ten days after that dinner with Kei’s family. 

Tobio had ranted about this Hinata when he called him the other day, and all that idiot could say was a blank, “you call Tsukishima, Kei now?” which Tobio yelled out that that was not the point, mumbling something about habit. 

Another argument they’re having right now is about _how_ to get to Miyagi. They’re in Tobio’s apartment again, like they usually are, which makes Tobio a little wistful since he’ll be moving to Kei’s penthouse soon. It’s a Friday night, for god’s sake, and they’re both so _young,_ but instead they're cooped up inside Tobio’s apartment, one with a fucked up foot, and the other grunting as he packs away Tobio’s Tokyo life. Kei had just gotten back from work, and they both had dinner together, and then started packing, and it was all pleasant and random conversation up until Kei brings up Miyagi. They’re supposed to leave for Miyagi tomorrow, but they’re arguing about the way to get there, and honestly, Tobio never realised how hard it is arguing with someone as stubborn as you are. 

The discourse is like this. 

Kei: “We’re going with a car.”

Tobio: “That will be five fucking hours.”

Kei: “So? It’s not like you’re the one driving.” 

Tobio: “Exactly. I’m fucking thinking about you. Five hours of driving just sounds hell. Why do you like your car so much?”

Kei: “And I’m thinking about you when you fucking suggested train. The walk in the station will be hard on you.” 

Tobio: “Kei, it’s barely a walk to go to the terminal. And trains are faster. Just 2 hours. Fucking 5 hours?” 

Kei: “2 hours 40 minutes. Also, you make me want to rip my eyes out.” 

So they go by train. Kei drives to Kageyama’s apartment complex on early Saturday morning when he could’ve stayed over last night at Tobio’s apartment, and leaves his car there, looking wistful as he locks his car, and that makes Tobio want to trip him over as they wait for their taxi to the train station. Kei has his duffel bag slung over his arm, since they’ll be staying over at Tobio’s parents’ house for the night, under his parents insistence, which Tobio can’t exactly reject since they’re visiting on a weekend since they can’t go on weekdays where Kei will be working, and it has been pretty long since he visited Miyagi. Kei had been disgruntled when told that they have to stay in Miyagi, but they didn’t get into another argument, Kei seeming to not want to argue with Tobio about the topic of parents, so here they are. 

They arrive at the train station soon after, and honestly, Tobio does see Kei’s point about it being more comfortable for Tobio. The walk to their terminal is pretty short, but walking with crutches does feel like he’s being stared at, although, honestly he probably isn’t, and it’s just a lot. Before getting injured, the looks of other people barely bothered him, because he knows none of the looks are one of pity, except for maybe the middle school drama. He definitely got some pity stares from that, but that was middle school. But after getting injured, Tobio feels less inclined to go out of the house, would rather have people visiting him or phone calls with people. All in all, Tobio just wants this stupid cast out of him, and to get over the walking boot, so he can just walk normally again. 

Kei nudges him out of his thoughts, walking slowly besides Tobio. They’re near their terminal already. “You okay?” 

Tobio shrugs. “Yes. Why?” 

“Nothing,” Kei replies, glancing at Tobio as he does, and Tobio knows pity when he sees one, but he doesn’t say anything. 

They arrive at their terminal, and they don’t have to wait that long since they arranged their taxi just enough time for Tobio to walk without straining himself, but not wait too long to wait for the train. Soon enough, they’re inside the _Shinkansen,_ in their seat, Tobio immediately leaning back on his chair and closing his eyes as he does. His doctor did say he’ll feel more tired with this foot, but Tobio thinks he underestimated how tired he can get. Tobio can feel Kei shift next to him, trying to sit comfortably, with how lanky his legs are, and Tobio chuckles, opening his eyes to look at Kei fixing his legs and back. His headphones are around his neck. 

Kei, hearing Tobio’s laugh, narrows his eyes at him. “What?” 

“What? I didn’t even say anything,” Tobio snorts, and he shifts his legs slowly, careful to not put pressure on his foot. Okay, he shouldn’t have laughed at Kei. Tobio is not that much shorter than Kei, anyway. Kei takes out his iPad, and Tobio peers over at him, which Kei elbows him for. “Are you working? Chill, it’s the weekend.”

“I’ve only been working for, like, ten days,” Kei replies, swiping through his iPad. “What do you mean chill?” Tobio just grunts at Kei, not wanting to indulge him when he’s in his pretentious mood. Kei seems to realise that, relenting. “No, not working. Downloaded a movie.” Tobio glances at him, and Kei looks back, before sighing, sliding off the headphones from his neck, then fishing through his pockets for something. He takes out those new wireless buds Tobio has seen on TV before, opening the case, and offering one to Tobio. “Wanna join me?” 

Tobio shoots him a smile, taking one, putting it on his ears. It fits snugly, and Tobio leans back against his seat as Kei starts the movie. The train starts, and they’re twenty minutes into the movie when Tobio speaks up. “Kei?” 

“Mhm?” 

“I told you taking the train would be better.” 

Kei only replies with an elbow to Tobio’s stomach.

☽ ♕

Being back in Miyagi again after four years is jarring, but being in Miyagi again engaged to Kageyama is another kind of jarring. 

They arrive in Miyagi just before noon, and they’re taking the taxi to Kageyama’s parents house when Kei poses the question as he twiddles with his ring. “What’s your family like?” 

Kageyama, who was looking out the window, turns to look at Kei in surprise, then twisting his eyebrows in realisation. “Oh, yeah, we haven’t really talked about this.” Kei nods, and Kageyama pauses, musing for the answer. “I’m not too close with my parents, but they’re my parents, y’know? I was mostly raised by my grandfather, then he died when I was in middle school. That was when they became a little bit present again. Like I said before, Miwa and I are very far apart in terms of age. We’re close, I guess, but not as close as you and Akiteru-san.” 

Kei blinks at that. “I’m not that close with my brother.” 

Kageyama just gives him a look. “Yeah, well. They’re just ordinary folks. I don’t know what else to tell you. They’d probably like you immediately.” 

“How about Miwa?” 

Kageyama shrugs. “Miwa is Miwa. She can’t come, she said, which sucks, because I was hoping we’d just get over this in one go. But you have to meet her one day, or she would skin me alive. She mainly lives in Sendai. Miyagi, but kinda far from my parents’ place. She works as a hairdresser there.” Kei just hums as a reply. Kageyama nudges him with his hands. “Stop frowning so much. My family isn’t like yours. They’re normal.” 

“So my family is abnormal?” 

“One of the richest groups in Japan? I think you guys are pretty abnormal,” Kageyama easily replies. 

They arrive shortly at Kageyama’s parents house, and Kei can feel the nervousness build up in his chest again, overflowing to his throat. Kei grips at Kageyama’s hand just as Kageyama steps out of the taxi. His excuse is that he wants to help Kageyama out, but really, it is just that Kageyama is the only familiar thing right now, so he kind of comforts Kei. 

Kageyama’s mother is already on the door, opening it the moment she heard the taxi, probably. She looks wistful when she sees Kageyama with his cast and his crutches, and she approaches Kageyama and Kei, hugging Kageyama so hard, tucking her head in Kageyama’s neck, her hand caressing his hair in a way that makes Kageyama groan, although there is a tender hand on his mother’s waist, Kageyama’s way of hugging his mother back.

“I’m alright, mom,” Kageyama mumbles, his voice sounds squished by the way his face is buried in his mother’s hair. It reminds Kei a little of his reunion with his mother when he got back from London. Kei wonders when was the last time Kageyama had seen his parents. How frequently he visited them. Kageyama’s mom pulls back, sighing as she does, patting Kageyama’s cheek one last time, then finally turning her attention to Kei, and Kei who had just been watching the scene freezes a little. 

Kei greets her, nodding his head slightly, offering a handshake. “Hello, Kageyama-san, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Tsukishima-kun. Okaasan is okay,” she says teasingly, and Kei heats up a little, both at the use of his surname and the offer to call her that way when they just met. 

“Kei is okay, too,” Kei just offers weakly, and Kageyama’s mother giggles happily, slapping Kei’s back, leading him inside. Kei glances back at Kageyama as he’s getting herded in, but Kageyama waves him off, insisting he can walk fine on his own. The insides of the Kageyama household is homey, in ways Kei doesn’t expect of a Kageyama household. There are pictures here and there on the wall, and Kei can see little Kageyama Tobio, as stoic as ever, and it sounds ridiculous to Kei that Kageyama only started learning to smile in high school. 

Kageyama’s mother is telling Kei to wait for Kageyama to go ahead to Kageyama’s room to drop off their things before they start lunch, which is luckily downstairs, which means Kageyama doesn’t have to walk much. Kageyama’s mother leaves him to prepare more in the kitchen, seeming to yell at someone, probably Kageyama’s father, and Kei chuckles. Kageyama enters a few seconds after, just as Kei is looking at another baby picture. This one looks like it’s with his grandfather and Miwa. On the beach, Miwa and Kageyama on each of their grandfather’s side, a volleyball in Kageyama’s stubby arms, looking blankly at the camera. 

“That’s him,” Kageyama says, and Kei looks back at him, surprised to find him over Kei’s shoulder, so when Kei turns to him, he’s close. Kei quickly turns back to look at the photo. “He taught me volleyball. Taught Miwa, too, but she grew out of it.” 

Kei chuckles, studying the picture. “He created this genius setter, huh?” 

“Shut up,” Kageyama says, frowning, finally moving away from Kei, and heading to his room after toeing off his one shoe, which still amuses Kei to no end. Kei follows after Kageyama to his room. 

Kageyama’s room is the exact mirror of his apartment in Tokyo in terms of how clean it is, so Kei guesses Kageyama’s mother must’ve cleaned it often. It seems sparse, with just a queen bed, study table, and dresser, so Kei guesses Kageyama must've brought most of his stuff over to his apartment there. But there are little bits of him here. There’s a volleyball here, too, just lying around on the floor. There’s a vintage poster of Schweiden Adlers, which surprises Kei. 

Kei points it out to Kageyama just as Kageyama plops down on his bed. Kageyama glances at the poster, then at him. “Ah, that. Yeah, Schweiden Adlers has always been my favourite team.” 

“Then why didn’t you join them?” 

Kageyama shrugs, leaning back on his bed, stretching as he does, his shirt riding up as he does, and it makes a little skin show which Kei quickly looks away from to study more of Kageyama’s room. “They’re based in Osaka. Training for the Olympics had been in Tokyo, and that was when I got my apartment. Thought I might as well try out for a Tokyo-based team since I was in Tokyo.”

Kei hums, going over to the study table. Kei can see a few of Kageyama’s old notebooks neatly stacked to the right side of the table. “Do you regret it?” 

Kageyama doesn’t reply for a while, and Kei looks at him to find that he’s staring blankly at the ceiling, seeming to not have processed Kei’s words. Kei takes the volleyball on the floor, and throws it to Kageyama, which Kageyama easily catches, then spinning it in his hands, as if he’s doing a serve. It makes Kei feel angry again, so Kei has to look away. 

“No,” Kageyama says after a few minutes. “I don’t think I can regret it.” Kei just hums as a reply, not really getting it, but not wanting to press further. But then Kageyama continues on, “I wouldn’t have met you again, no? If you think about it. I wouldn’t have gotten closer to Yacchan, Yamaguchi, and Hinata. We all would’ve drifted apart even more. Plus, my teammates were good.” 

Kei doesn’t say that if he had joined Adlers, he would probably have gotten better care, too. Kei doesn’t want to say it. Feels too cruel when Kageyama can see the good in this. 

“Do you regret it?” Kageyama then asks, and Kei is just about to reply _regret what_? when Kageyama’s mother’s voice hollers at them to eat lunch, so the question is left behind.

They both exit Kageyama’s room, and they all have lunch together. 

Kei finds that Kageyama’s father is much like Kageyama in how he’s quiet. But there’s a pleasant smile on his face at all times rather than Kageyama’s blank face. Kei is the one who gets needled this time, asked about his parents and company, and it sounds like they already know all these facts about him, since the Tsukishima group does have some information on the internet, but they try to make it seem like they don’t know, and poses the questions in ways that seems genuine, so Kei doesn’t mind, answering one by one. Kageyama’s parents ask him about his work, which they seem to want to genuinely know what he does in the company, and they ask about London, and his university when Kei tells them he goes to London for university. They then ask about their dating life, and Kei looks at Kageyama in alarm, unable to comprehend that he hadn’t told them how they got together earlier. Kageyama just looks shameless in how he continues to stuff himself. 

“You started dating in Kei-kun’s third year?” Kageyama’s mother implores, and Kei nods slowly. He’s got this story memorised, but it still gets him tongue-tied whenever he has to answer it. At least answering questions about himself is factual and is not based on a lie. This one is, though.

“Yes. When Tobio visited me in London,” Kei replies, and Kageyama next to him shoots him a smile, and Kei immediately knows it’s from the use of his first name. Kei can only slap his thigh under the table. 

“Ah, yeah,” Kageyama’s father says. “You had a game there that year, right, Tobio?”

Kageyama nods in reply, focused more on stuffing more food in his mouth. It’s really a wonder how his appetite hasn’t changed much. Kei knows Kageyama had a game in London once, since he kept up with Kageyama’s matches, but he didn’t know it was the same year they were supposedly dating. It feels a lot like the universe is in on their stupidly reckless idea. 

“Eat more, Kei-kun,” Kageyama’s mother says worriedly, and Kageyama next to him chuckles.

“Don’t worry, mom, your cooking is amazing. Kei only has a small appetite,” Kageyama informs, and Kei gives him a look that Kageyama challenges, as if to say _what, am I wrong?_ But Kei is just surprised he remembers. And also that he would just reveal it like that. 

“Sorry, okaasan, your food is great, I swear,” Kei says, apology tinting his voice, and Kageyama’s mother looks glad that Kei is using the term she asked him to use earlier that guilt burns in his chest again. 

“It’s okay,” Kageyama’s father replies, patting Kei’s hand softly. “Tobio here eats enough for all of us.” 

Kei actually chuckles at that, and the rest of the lunch is filled with idle chatters here and there. Kei and Kageyama wash the dishes right after, as Kageyama’s parents have coffee in the living room. They look like such a functional family that Kei has to bring it up. 

“You have a happy family,” Kei says, as he slathers soap on the plate. 

Kageyama hums, taking the plate from Kei’s hand. “My parents have always been happy together. But us, happy family? Not always, I guess. Like I said, before it was just my grandfather taking care of us. Then he died. Then Miwa moved, and they only became more present when I started high school and when my grandfather died. Kind of. Was still mostly alone in high school, though. Which is why I go over to Hinata’s a lot back then. But they’re happy together. We’re not awkward when we’re together. But I can’t say I’m close to them like you are with your family.” 

“I guess I am close with my family, huh?” Kei says, slathering a spoon next after he was done with the plates. 

“You guess? I can see it, Kei,” Kageyama snorts, and Kei elbows him. “It’s a wonder how you didn’t visit a lot when you were in London when you’re this close to them.” 

“My brother’s family visit a lot during summer and winter breaks. My mom visited once when I was in foundation year. It’s just better when they come to me.” 

“Then,” Kageyama muses. “Why not visit for your friends in Japan?” 

Kei snorts, knowing what friends Kageyama is referring to. “Which ones?” 

“Us,” Kageyama presses, washing the utensils Kei gives him, then putting them on the drying rack. “Yamaguchi, Yacchan, Hinata.” Kageyama pauses. “Bokuto-san? Akaashi-san? Kuroo-san? Are you still close with them?” 

“I drifted apart from people in Karasuno, you think I’d keep in touch with people I see only during volleyball seasons?” Kei asks, but then pauses slightly before sighing. “Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san texted me some days ago, though.” 

“Oh?” Kageyama asks, interested, glancing at him. “Did Hinata give Bokuto-san your number?”

Kei hums as a reply. Hinata had guiltily called him when the news of Kei’s and Kageyama’s engagement broke out that Bokuto, who’s in MSBY Black Jackals with Hinata, had coerced Hinata into giving him Kei’s number. Kei still remembers Hinata’s wails: _Tsukishima, how can I even say_ no? _You know how Bokuto-san is!!!!! He’s like a puppy. I can’t say no to him! And I swear I convinced them that you’re like soooo in love with Kageyama, and I didn’t stpill anything,_ Kei hadn’t gotten angry at first, and he had told Hinata so, knowing it was bound to happen anyway with their mutual friends, but then Hinata had added on: _At least you have more friends now,_ and Kei hung up, ignoring Hinata’s text of Kei being rude.

Kageyama laughs at that. “Knew that was going to happen. Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san could never stay away from you.” 

Kei glances at him, patting his hand dry, giving a teasing look to Kageyama. “What, jealous?” 

Kageyama gives him a dirty look. “Maybe if Akaashi-san is involved.” Kei laughs at that. Kageyama has always had this weird fascination with the former Fukurodani setter. 

“Oh, he is. I think our hangout next weekend is gonna be with him.” 

“Asshole. Bring me,” Kageyama says, and he waves his still wet hands over Kei’s face. Kei gives him a dirty look, not wanting to tell him just yet that Kuroo had told him to bring Kageyama, too, since they wanted to meet them together as a _couple,_ which makes Kei roll his eyes the first time he reads the text. “This reminds me. Suga-san knows we’re here. You wanna meet him this evening?”

Kei looks at Kageyama warily, as Kageyama makes two cups of instant coffee for them. “Do I really have a choice?”

“Not really,” Kageyama shrugs as he hands him his coffee. “I told him we’re coming.”

Kei stifles a groan. 

☽ ♕

The thing about Kei is that it’s not as if he drifted apart from people intentionally. He didn’t move to London, and thought, _yeah, I’d cut off people from my life._ It just happened without knowing. He got busier settling into London, and didn’t seem to realise that it has been months since he last talked to someone in Japan, and he thought: _ah, well, too late now,_ and the pattern continues until four years passed, and Kei realised he had barely any friends in Japan. Kei would never admit how glad he had been when he saw Yamaguchi and Yachi picking him up that day. 

Meeting Sugawara again after almost four years now feels weird. Even their last interaction had been brief, one in third year’s Nationals, and their senpais had come to watch them. It was brief, and barely counted as an interaction. So really, it’s kind of valid that Kei is kind of nervous for this meeting with Sugawara. They’re in this hole in the wall ramen place near Kageyama’s place, since Kageyama didn’t want to walk far, nor take a taxi. Kageyama next to him seems to realise that Kei is nervous, putting his hand over Kei’s incessantly moving thigh. 

“Stop that,” Kageyama frowns at Kei, then his phone pings with a text, and he quickly replies. “You’re going to step on my foot with how much you’re tapping that shit. It’s only Sugawara-san, why are you so nervous?” 

“Shut up,” Kei mumbles back, leaning back against the booth. Kageyama still has his hand on Kei’s thigh. 

Sugawara comes to the booth when Kageyama waves at him with his left hand excitedly. Sugawara has always been Kageyama’s favourite senpai, so this is no surprise. But then Sugawara seems to focus on the ring on Kageyama’s finger as he slides into the booth, taking Kageyama’s hand, and then giggling as he looks at the ring. 

“Waaaah,” Sugawara said, and he sounds so much like his old self, Kei feels a little calmer. He doesn’t look like an elementary school teacher, like a fully fledged adult. He looks like the senpai that coddled them back then, but didn’t hesitate to call them on their bullshit. He looks so familiar, and reminds Kei so much of why he loves Miyagi, and it dawns on Kei that they’re in the Miyagi that Kei had missed when Tokyo felt unfamiliar, and Kei has to _breathe_ when he realises Tokyo doesn’t feel as bad now _._ “Tsukishimaaaa,” Sugawara whines, going over the table, and giving him a half-hug. “Show me your ring.” 

Kei places his left hand on the table reluctantly, showing him the ring, and Sugawara is laughing happily again, looking at Kei and Kageyama’s hands side by side, and Kei doesn't know at this point if Sugawara is making fun of them or he’s happy for them. 

“Who would’ve thought you two would be the married one first?” Sugawara says after they order. His eyes are still in crescents, looking at them fondly. “I’ve always known something was there.” 

“No, you don’t,” Kageyama mumbles back, and Kei nods in agreement. Sugawara clicks his tongue at both of them. 

_“You_ don’t know! I knew there was something when I saw how affected you both were whenever you two start shit with each other,” Sugawara continues, smiling happily, and Kei doesn’t know what to do with the fact that someone saw the potential in them a long time ago. Kei doesn’t know what to do, because this is all fake, and he needs to breathe. Kageyama, seeming to have noticed Kei freaking out again, places a hand on his thigh again. “Invite the Karasuno alumni, okay? Your senpais would be so sad if he doesn’t get an invite.”

“Of course,” Kei mumbles. Kei and Kageyama had been asked to fill in their guest list a few days ago, and Karasuno alumni had been the unanimous agreement. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Sugawara says again as their ramens arrive. “This is a good look on you two.”

“What is?” Kei asks, as Kageyama next to him already begins slurping on his noodles. Kei gives him a dirty look at the noise, then giving him napkins. 

“Marriage? Happiness? It looks good,” Sugawara muses, and then he starts eating. 

Kei’s chest is morbidly mixing pride and guilt together. Kei ignores it, and starts eating his ramen.

☽ ♕

Naturally, they get into another squabble when it comes to sleeping. 

“Kei, we do not have a futon,” Tobio says again for the nth time, and Kei, with his stubborn lanky body is still on the floor, his body freakishly straight like a twig, seems adamant on ignoring Tobio. Tobio throws him a pillow, and it hits him right on the face judging by how he immediately gets up, and starts cursing at Tobio. Tobio scowls at him, and with how long of a day they’ve had, the last thing Tobio wants to do is to get into another argument with Pretentioushima. “Just fucking sleep here with me! I know it’s not your rich ass King-sized bed, but it can still fit the both of us, fucker.” 

Kei takes the pillow Kageyama threw at him earlier, and buries his face in it, mumbling into it. “It’s not even about that.” 

Here’s the recent problem, according to Kei.

There’s a perfectly suitable Queen-sized bed enough to fit the two of them. There is no futon in this house, because guests rarely come to the house, anyway, and if they do they usually use Tobio's empty room. Yet, Kei still refuses to sleep next to Tobio, as if Tobio is fucking diseased, which, like, yeah, he’s having a hard time walking right now, but it’s not like a ruptured achilles tendon is a disease that could fucking spread.

Tobio swears, just as he thinks he’s understanding Kei, he goes and pulls shit like this. 

“Kei, c’mon, dude,” Tobio coerces again, and Kei at least has his face out of that pillow now, glancing over at Tobio. “Hinata even sleeps besides me when he comes over. Even Yamaguchi. What is wrong with you?” 

Kei gives him a look. “I am not Hinata. Nor Yamaguchi.”

“Of course, you’re not,” Tobio easily retorts, and he leans over the edge of the bed, careful to not press on his foot that is already resting properly on the bed. Tobio takes Kei’s splayed out arm, pulling him up, and Kei grunts as he does, but doesn’t resist, getting up slowly. If Tobio’s foot is normal, he would’ve just carried Kei over to the bed, he knows he can, but this is their reality, and Tobio has to settle with it.

Kei stands up for a moment, just looking at the sight of Tobio already laid out and tucked on the bed. He looks unfamiliar, without his glasses, and nothing to portect that look on his eyes. Kei then sighs, getting into the covers as he does. He’s turning his back on Tobio, pointedly ignoring Tobio, and is on the very edge of the bed, Tobio is scared he’d fall if he continues to be like that throughout the night. 

“I’d feel too guilty if you sleep on the floor, fucker,” Tobio says, shifting a little to get comfortable. “You’re a guest, and you’re doing this for me.” 

“We both have serious guilt issues, Kageyama,” Kei just says as a reply, sounding sleepy now, which Tobio thinks he wouldn’t be able to feel if he were on the floor. 

Tobio chuckles. “Don’t step on my foot when you’re sleeping.” 

Kei just hums as a reply.

☽ ♕

When Tobio’s body clock wakes him up at six, Kei’s head is on Tobio’s shoulders, with his right hand over Tobio’s chest. Kei looks peaceful like this, not wearing his glasses, and his soft tufts of blonde hair over his forehead, which Tobio knows will be hard to tame when Kei is awake. Tobio stays studying him for a moment, taking in the curve of his nose, the way his mouth hangs open, and he might be drooling on Tobio’s shirt. Tobio looks away, unable to allow himself to look even longer. 

Tobio sighs, and stares at the ceiling. Maybe if Tobio looks longer, he’d find the answer. Tobio sighs, twisting his body carefully without disturbing Kei, but making it so that his body is facing Kei properly. Tobio closes his eyes before he can bore his eyes to Kei even more, and forces himself to sleep more. 

At least Kei didn’t step on his foot.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo!!! how was it, how was it?!! i really enjoyed writing this chap, especially the bath one hahah. i can't believe i managed to poop out 17k this time LOL T__T!!
> 
> no notes this time, i think, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to hmu!! also i hope the change of povs are not too confusing! i change povs in terms of which pov would fit the scene better, and this will be a continuous thing throughout the fic! 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos would be appreciated! 
> 
> also, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.
> 
> thank you for reading this beast! hope you're excited for the next one!


	3. finding love standing right where we are, your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only when Kei is about to drift off to sleep with Tobio’s soft breathing filling the air that Kei notices how easy everything is to get used to when it comes to Tobio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! oh man, i love this chapter. that's all i can say. writing it was a blast, and it was fun fun. 
> 
> * chap title from paris in the rain by lauv!
> 
> * i made this disclaimer/edit in the earlier chapters already, but repeating it here one last time: this is set in 2019, so they're still 21 here since this is still in the summer! so they're /turning/ 22, since tskg have birthdays later in the months!
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed.
> 
> have fun reading, as usual! i hope you enjoy it as much as i did making it! also happy ramadhan fellow muslim friends! i hope those celebrating have a pious and safe month ahead! <3

☽ ♕

The day Tobio moves officially into Kei’s penthouse, he gets his walking boot.

Kei is the one to pick him up from the hospital.

Tobio, too glad to be having a walking boot now, can’t even bring himself to get that angry that Kei had picked him up out of pity during lunch just as he finished his appointment, although Kei had also dropped him off earlier before he went for work. 

“You don’t have to pick me up,” Tobio says out of habit when Kei gets out of his car to help Tobio into the car, putting the passenger’s seat at the farthest setting, and putting his crutches at the back seat. Kei just rolls his eyes as he shuts off Tobio’s door, before going back to the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, well, you wanna be limping your way to the penthouse?” Kei asks stonily as he starts driving. The plan was for them to have their first official lunch together at the penthouse because the movers have officially finished moving Tobio’s stuff there, and Tobio is officially out of the lease for his old apartment. “I told you I would pick you up.” 

“I told you I would take a taxi,” Tobio retorts, and at this point this is just a rehearsed argument out of necessity rather than something they truly argue about.

“Stop it,” Kei just says as a reply, sighing as he does, giving a look at Tobio. His necktie is slightly loose, and his hair that was styled neatly this morning is slightly tousled now from the hours at work.

“Anyway,” Tobio says smugly, and Kei looks at him in question at that tone in his voice. “Won’t be limping much anymore. Maybe. Trying to, anyway.”

“Oh?” Kei asks, looking surprised as he turns. “Why is that?”

“My doctor said I can put weight on my injured foot now,” Tobio says, unable to stop the relief from pouring out of his voice, then continuing as fast, the adrenaline of the happiness and relief getting to him. “He said to do it with crutches first, then try to do it without crutches. We tried walking without crutches today, kind of. I can even open my walking boot when I sleep. _And_ I start intensive physical therapy soon.” 

They stop at the traffic light just as Tobio finishes ranting. Kei looks at him with an unreadable look on his face, but his eyes are soft like how they used to be when they were all close in third year of high school. Kei is drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, looking at Tobio’s walking boot before looking at him again. “I’m glad. I knew you could do it.”

Tobio shrugs, not knowing what to reply to that, so he focuses on the music currently playing in the car, tapping his good foot idly to the soft beat. “This is a good song. What song is it?”

The light turns green, and Kei gives him a look of disbelief just as he drives. “You don’t know? It’s, like, one of the more famous songs I have in my playlist.”

Tobio gives him an incredulous look. “This is your playlist? It’s softer than I thought it’d be.”

Tobio looks at him, and can see Kei rolling his eyes. “I listen to a lot of genres, dumbass. It’s called having variety, Kageyama Tobio. Not that you’ve heard of it with your single-minded brain, right?” 

Tobio frowns at him, punching at his thigh, which Kei glares at him at when his thigh twitches a little. “Fucker! It wasn’t even an insult. It was an _observation._ Just when we’re having a decent conversation, you say shit like this.”

Kei at least looks a little bit guilty now, pulling into the penthouse’s complex. “Sorry. It slips out sometimes.”

Tobio rolls his eyes as Kei parks. “Whatever.” Kei is done with parking, and is just about to take Tobio’s crutches for him when Tobio brings it up. “You’re still weird around my name.” Kei, hearing that opening of a familiar taunt, immediately exits the car, but he has to open the backseat again to get Tobio’s crutches, so Tobio continues, twisting his head to look at Kei who has an impassive look on his face as he picks up Tobio’s crutches and the takeaway place they both like. “Right? You’re still being weird, right?”

Kei opens the passenger seat, a blank look on his face as he hands Tobio his crutches. “Bring it up one more time, you stay here and never enter the penthouse.”

Tobio grunts as he exits the car, carefully putting the crutches under his armpits. “Observation. Just an observation.”

Kei ignores him, but he still waits for Tobio as they walk slowly to the lobby, Kei greeted by the men in black suits in respect, and they seem to know that Tobio is moving in as well judging by how they also greet Tobio nicely which makes Tobio feel a little weirded out but he shoots a smile back at them nonetheless.

Tobio has never been here before, which is kind of weird, since moving into a place that you’ve never been in before does ring some warning bells, but Tobio figured Kei living here would mean that it’s a good complex. Tobio had been too busy packing his 4 years worth of stuff in that apartment, _and_ the whole going to Miyagi thing, which made him not have time to go to Kei’s penthouse to just visit. His life had just been too crammed lately. There’s his injured foot that takes up the majority of his brain, then there’s the fact that he’s marrying fucking Tsukishima Kei, and there’s wedding planning that Kei’s grandmother sometimes texts Tobio about, and it’s just _a lot._

Looking at the complex now, though, Tobio thinks it’s a nice complex, although Tobio kind of already guessed that. Just by how Kei refers to the complex as a penthouse is enough indication that it’s some rich place that only rich top percent can afford. Tobio guessed it, and expected it almost, because Kei is the embodiment of wealth, so it is not a surprise to see that he’s living in this well off place. The lobby itself had exuded wealth and class, with gold linings on the walls, and fancy couches and chauffeurs, and Tobio thinks he sees a private gym as well as a restaurant down at the lobby. 

Kei lives on the top floor, Tobio studies as Kei presses on the highest button, checking his wristwatch worriedly as he does. “Shit. I can only stay for like 20 minutes at most. I can only take an hour lunch break at most or my grandmother would kill me.”

Tobio can’t help a snort at that. “Don’t you guys own the company? Doesn’t that mean you can do whatever the fuck you want?”

Kei grunts. “Not really. For me right now, anyway. Maybe my brother can since he’s high on the ranks already, but I’m technically still just a normal office worker.”

“Technically?” Tobio echoes as the floor number continues to increase. “So you’re not gonna be a normal office worker forever, huh?”

Kei doesn’t reply as fast, so Tobio looks at him in question, to find him looking abashed as he studies the elevator’s floor, the way he gets when his wealth is indirectly mentioned. “They’re considering me to take over the Osaka branch as the director. Maybe, though. Still just a small plan. Nothing solid so far. Right now, it’s my grandmother’s brother managing it, but I heard he wants to retire.”

If Tobio forgot what an empire he’s marrying to, that sentence would be a good reminder. Tobio knows the Tsukishima group isn't just any regular company. They’re the big money, one of the biggest groups in Japan with tons of companies under their belt. It’s just weird to remember that sometimes because in high school, Kei had been shielded by their identical school uniforms and volleyball jerseys, looked unassuming almost, if Tobio hadn’t known back then. Tobio thinks if the name Tsukishima wasn’t so prominent, Kei would’ve blended in just fine. Kei had also been one of Tobio’s closest group of friends in high school, and them being friends just clouded the fact that Kei was so rich. 

But in adulthood, it becomes as clear as ever. The way Kei dresses, the way he has that suave look on his stance, the way his arrogance had grown into this confidence, the way he interacts with his family, the way he spends without batting an eye, his expensive car, and how he keeps using it that _must_ take a toll on the gas.

Tobio doesn’t know what to say, so he just hums. 

“Osaka, huh?” Tobio says, just as they arrive at the floor. 

Kei just shrugs, pressing the open button on the elevator as Tobio walks out slowly. There are just two doors on this floor. Kei heads for the one on the right, punching in the code. Just as the door beeps signalling that it's unlocked, Kei clicks his tongue, as if remembering something. “Oh, yeah. I changed the lock the other day. Remember it, okay? It’s just a mix of our birthdays and our wedding date.” 

Kei then rattles off the passcode, and Tobio types it to his phone just in case he forgets, thinking as he does how particular Kei seems to be to include Tobio into this whole thing when they could’ve just used Kei’s old passcode. Tobio thinks Kei feels guilty, in that fucked up way Kei’s brain works. He probably thinks being inclusive would make up for it a little, and Tobio doesn’t know how to tell him that Tobio himself feels more indebted to Kei more than anything else, and he doesn’t have to do this thing where he pities Tobio.

It’s a good number, though. 120938. Kei’s and Tobio’s birthday months, and their wedding date that is looming closer, so Tobio doesn’t say anything, just stepping inside the penthouse. 

The first thing Tobio thinks of when he steps into Kei's penthouse is that it’s huge, and it's two-storey. The first thing you see as you step inside is the _genkan_ with expensive wooden flooring that opens up immediately to a short hallway, and then the hallway’s walls continue in the form of a bookshelf. When you step in a little bit more, there’s an open kitchen, with wooden stools around the island in the middle, then a long dining table just right in front of the island with a mirror on the divider walls. From the dining table, there is the floor to ceiling windows that can open up to a balcony, and Tobio can see a telescope right near the windows, and the views of bustling Tokyo. The wall with the bookshelf is the start of the living room, with high ceilings, and industrial chandelier. There is an L-shaped couch, and a huge flat screen on the wall, as well as plants sparsely decorated around the living room and the dining room. Next to the living room, there are those cool invisible staircases, also with expensive wooden floorings. There are two doors at the ground floor, and Kei is just pointing them out to Tobio rushedly when Tobio cuts him off. 

“This is really fucking huge,” Tobio says as Kei puts their food on the dining table. 

“I really thought you’d be able to afford places like these, y’know. Before,” Kei says offhandedly. 

“With what money?” Tobio snorts. “I support my parents, y’know. They don’t earn that much. FC Tokyo pays just enough for me to live comfortably and support my parents. They don’t want their players to do adverts, as well, so my money just comes from the contract with them. And Olympics money.” 

Kei studies him for a moment, and Tobio can guess what he’s about to say. “FC Tokyo is really shit.“

Tobio shrugs, not knowing what to say, so he brings up the penthouse again. “Did you pick this out?” 

“My mom and my brother picked it out while I was in London. I just decorated it.” Kei points again to the door on the ground floor, the one on the far right. “That’s your room. You have your own bathroom, but the guest’s bathroom is the other door. Your stuff is in your room. There is another living room upstairs. Also my office and my room. I’ll give you a full tour later, or you could go up yourself when I go for work.” Kei then scrunches his nose. “Can you?” Kei shakes his head. “Don’t for now. What if you fall?” 

Tobio rolls his eyes, taking out their food from the plastic bag, and shoving Kei’s food to him to get him to stop thinking so much, instead reminding him that he has to get to work in ten minutes now. “We should stop eating takeaway so much,” Tobio comments. 

Kei rolls his eyes, seeming to take that remark as a jab at him buying food again. “You think I had time to cook this morning?”

Tobio scowls. “I didn’t say that _you_ should cook. I’m just saying we should stop having takeouts so much since it’s so unhealthy.” Tobio then continues, heated, picking out the meaning behind Kei’s words. “And I told you that you don’t have to pick me up this morning.” 

Kei glares at him tiredly as he shoves food into his mouth, more out of obligation rather than hunger. “We have got to stop having this argument. It’s getting old. I told you I wanted to pick you up. That wasn’t even what I was implying when I said that.” 

Both of them seem to always do this thing where they take the other’s words more than the surface level. Taking an observation as an insult, taking gentle and innocent words, and blowing it out of proportions, taking a glance and look, and immediately thinking of the worst. Maybe the truth is that, no matter how much they’ve changed past highschool, they’re always going to be affected by each other’s words.

Tobio doesn’t know what to do with that realisation, so he only bites out a _sorry_ that Kei grunts at. 

Kei then gets up, his meal just almost done, but there’s still a little left, so Tobio points it out. “Eat more. I’m sure your grandmother would understand that you were just picking up your crippled fiance from the hospital.”

Kei fixes him a look, fixing his tie at the mirror right on the divider wall in front of the dining table. “She’ll probably understand. She likes you too much. And I eat enough. Don’t worry about it.” 

“No, you don’t,” Tobio replies, but then lifts his eyebrows up in surprise at that earlier comment. “She does?” 

Kei breathes out a laugh at that, and gives him a look of incredulity through the mirror, as if thinking Tobio is faking it. “What? You don’t realise that? She texts you a lot, too, no?” 

Tobio shrugs. She kind of of does. Kei’s mother, too. But that’s just because the two of them want to know Tobio’s preference about the wedding, since his family doesn’t care that much about it, anyway, rather having the Tsukishimas do the work, just giving them a respectable amount of money that would be enough for a normal, average wedding. But the reality is that it’s the Tsukishimas Kageyama is marrying, the money looks so little in amount. Kageyama had apologised for this, but Kei’s mother and grandmother brushed him away, insisting that it’s okay, and the worst part is it probably was. They have enough money to last generations. “Yeah, well. About the wedding.” 

Kei looks uncomfortable now at the mention of the wedding, but it may be because his tie is on too tight, so Kei coughs. “Yeah, well. I’ll get going.” 

Tobio waves at him as a reply focusing on his food, and is just about to take out his phone to maybe look up a volleyball match to watch as he eats when Kei’s voice calls him. 

“King?” Kei starts, and Tobio, thinking that Kei had already left, turns to look at the voice in surprise. Kei is still at the bookshelf hallway thing, looking constipated as he does, with his eyebrows furrowed and biting his lower lip. He even has his dress shoes on already.

“Don’t call me that,” Tobio says out of habit, and Kei seems to relax at that, chuckling as he does. “What is it? Did you leave something?” 

Kei then stiffens again, but then he bites it out quickly. “Don’t call yourself crippled. You’re not. Seriously. You’ve made it so far.” Tobio chuckles at that belated reprimand, and is just about to tease Kei for it when Kei rushes out, not before yelling: “We’re going for drinks with Bokuto-san and the others. Don’t forget!” 

Tobio doesn’t even get to reply because the door beeps, signalling that Kei has already left, leaving Tobio alone to the silence of this big penthouse. Tobio still starts the volleyball game, though. It’s one of Oikawa’s latest matches. 

Tobio finds himself unable to focus for once. 

☽ ♕

Before Kei comes home that day, in the privacy of Tobio’s room on his bed, Tobio with his elevated leg puts on one shoe. This room is still a mess, his clothes already packed away, but there are some boxes here that he still has yet to unpacked. His crutches are next to him on the bed, and Tobio doesn’t take them, instead trying to stand on his own, without the feeling of those crutches catching him if he ever falls. 

Tobio takes a deep breath when both his feet are on the ground, the other looking abnormally bulky with the walking boot, and the other normal. Not for the first time, Tobio wishes it would just look the same, and he would be able to play again. Not for the first time, Tobio wishes he could fucking jump again, and not have the fear of that _snap_ sound vibrates loudly in his ears, along with the pain. Not for the first time, Tobio wishes he could walk properly again. 

Tobio takes a deep breath again, and stands up, and is so surprised to find that he could stand up without his crutches, he feels almost wistful. Tobio takes a deep breath, and tries to convince himself, tries to trust himself enough, that when he takes that step he wouldn’t fall over and die. 

Tobio takes the first step.

It feels like walking in someone else’s foot, and not knowing how to navigate around it.

Tobio takes another step, and notices that rather than the usual way you would walk straight, his feet are facing away from each other, as if unable to become familiar with each other, in this seemingly new body. 

Tobio takes more steps to those huge windows overlooking Tokyo, and feels how the repaired achilles tendon is working as it does without any noticeable pain, but his muscles immediately feel sore with how much he hasn’t used it. 

Tobio takes steps backwards, and plops down in his bed in relief, taking the volleyball journal he had put out earlier. It used to be for his progress in volleyball, and it makes something curl at his stomach when he thinks about what he uses it for now. Tobio writes. 

_WEEK 4 POST-SURGERY RECOVERY:_

_Cast off. Boot on. Can shower with fucked foot now since boot can be opened._

_Doctor said recovering faster than a normal person would._

_Can start intensive physical therapy now._

_Took first step without crutches._

_Achilles tendon works well._

_Muscles hurt and sore when walking. Need to start working on that_

_Kei says to not call myself crippled._

_Will play volleyball again someday. Kei thinks I can. Maybe. Who knows._

Tobio hears the door unlocking with the already familiar beeps. Kei hollers out, “Kageyama? You there?”

☽ ♕

Kei should’ve guessed when he agreed to this night out with two star volleyball players known in the volleyball world, as well as another star volleyball player with an injury who was never before spotted in public after getting booted off, that it would garner some attention. 

Kei looks at Akaashi, to see if he’s thinking the same thing, as another fan passes by them to secretly take a picture of them, only to see that Akaashi is looking concerned as Bokuto tries to shove all of the finger food Hinata is giving him in one-go while Kageyama and Kuroo cheer. 

“This is so fucking disturbing,” Kei mutters under his breath, drinking more of his Coke, and he feels a little bit bitter that he can’t drink tonight since he’s on driving duty to get him and Kageyama home. Kei doesn’t exactly want Kageyama’s latest injury to add on to his achilles tendon rupture to be a car accident due to drunk driving, out of all things. 

Kuroo, hearing Kei’s lament, leans forward to smirk at Kei. “Some things don’t change, Tsukki. He’s still up for any challenges you give him, and Hinata is still a soft spot.” 

Hinata, hearing his name mentioned, perks up a little, turning his eyes away from Bokuto to look at them excitedly. “What?” 

Akaashi just shakes his head solemnly, as Bokuto finally throws the food out, the concoction he lets out of his mouth is mushy and wet, and just pure, unadulterated grossness. “You know he’d do anything you ask him for, Hinata.”

Hinata just laughs, patting Bokuto’s back as he coughs out the food, his other hand sipping on his drink. “That’s the fun part!”

Bokuto just wails, “Hinataaaa, why did you make me do that?”

Kei didn’t even know Hinata was coming, although like everything else, he should’ve expected it since Bokuto and Hinata are in the same team, and Hinata being Hinata, when Bokuto lets slip that he was going to get drinks with Kageyama and Kei, had to somehow include himself in this, which Kei didn’t really care for when he and Kageyama arrived together, and seeing Hinata sitting at the booth, but right now, with them making such a ruckus in this bar, Kei is starting to feel that remnants of regrets when more people look at their booth. 

Kei is starting to think it’s because of how stupid they’re behaving, rather than the glitz and glam of the three star athletes.

Kei leans in to Kageyama who is next to him, his eyes looking hazy under the influence of alcohol, and Kei is reminded again of their first reunion when Hinata had said that Kageyama is a lightweight. Kageyama who now has a walking boot, and doesn’t have the weight of his career too heavy on his shoulders seem to be the laughing-at-everything drunk, laughing at everything Bokuto and Hinata are doing, and cheering them on, rather than the moody and solemn drunk at their first reunion. It seems Kageyama is the drunk that depends on his mood and current life situation for how his drunk self should act. 

“Another fan just took a picture of you with your boot,” Kei is saying when he leans into Kageyama’s space earlier, close to his ear. Kageyama turns quickly to look at him, making them way too fucking close, and he just looks at Kei for a moment, taking him in, as if this is his first time seeing Kei. Kei looks back, not knowing what to do, but Kageyama snaps out of it, lifting his body up to take his phone in his back pocket, leaning back on his space in the booth casually. 

Kei leans away, swallowing. “You shouldn’t put your phone in your back pockets.” Kageyama just grunts at that, blinking hazily at his phone, getting his password wrong twice, before getting it right. Kageyama clicks on the Twitter app he surprisingly has, looking up his name on the search bar, Kei has to laugh, leaning back into Kageyama’s space to look at his phone, their heads are touching a little as they huddle over Kageyama’s phone. “You have Twitter?” 

Kageyama grunts again, scrolling through his phone. “I didn't use it often back then. FC Tokyo made me create it. But with this,” Kageyama points with his lips to his foot. “I use it more frequently now. Have way too much free time. Kinda. When I’m not texting your grandmother and mother, and packing away my life.” 

Kei snorts at that. “Do you realise how that sounds?” 

Kageyama looks at him, too close, his lips slightly jutted out in a frown. “What? It’s true. You know that, Kei. She texts you, too, your grandmother said.” 

“And at work when she comes around to the company. Mom is just as bad. I get double what you get, Ka--” Kei remembers then that they’re this loving couple, and loving couples don’t use last names to refer to each other, so Kei says lamely. “Tobio.” 

Kageyama, noticing the slip even though he’s so wasted, barks a laugh at that, throwing his head back, and showing off his pretty neckline. Kageyama’s head returns back to its’ place, propped next to Kei’s own. Kageyama seems to find what he’s looking for, shoving his phone to Kei.

It’s a picture of the two of them specifically. Way pixelated and zoomed in, but it’s obvious that it was them. The picture is one from earlier. They’re sitting way too close in it. Kageyama is looking at him intently as Kei speaks, his head on his hand that is supported by the table, looking at Kei with that look on his face that is a mix between amusement and a smirk. The side of Kei’s face is shown, and only half of their body is shown, which means the tweet wasn’t even talking about Kageyama’s injury, but rather _them,_ this engaged couple that was a sensation when released to the press a few weeks ago, and only getting spotted together now. The picture was taken maybe just half an hour ago, when Kei was telling the others about the wedding plans when Akaashi had asked about it. Kei didn’t even realise Kageyama had been looking at him that intently. Too focused on the tales of their wedding plans, and being with the people who made Kei love volleyball, felt so much like high school, he felt very much at ease. 

Kei doesn’t quite know what to say, so he just shoves the phone back to Kageyama, glancing at him. Kageyama is already looking at him. “What?” 

Kageyama laughs, leaning away so that their heads don’t touch anymore, but they’re still shoulder to shoulder, and thigh to thigh. Kageyama scrolls through his phone to prove his point, as more pictures show in blur at how fast Kageyama is scrolling down. “Not about my injury. There are more tweets about us rather than my injury.” 

Kei just hums. “Bad?”

Kageyama shrugs. Kei can feel it pressed against him. “Who knows, Kei? Maybe it’s good. Rather me being happy with my husband than them pitying me about getting booted off.” 

Kageyama then places a hand on his thigh, and the other hand scrolls more through his phone. Kei’s mouth feels dry, so he looks away from Kageyama, leaning away, not so much that Kageyama’s hand would fall off his thigh, but enough that he can take a sip of his drink. He looks around the booth to find Akaashi and Kuroo both looking at him. 

Or them.

Maybe. (Likely.) 

Who knows?

Kei is already scowling at them, a snarky reply ready at the tip of his tongue, but before he can reply with anything, Kuroo cuts him off, an intrigued look on his features. “When did this start, anyway? Can’t say I wasn’t surprised when I saw the news.” 

Bokuto, who had been talking with Hinata, perk up at the topic of Kei and Kageyama again, inserting himself in the conversation, and Hinata joins in on the conversation as well, not masking very well that glint in his eyes. That idiot is probably excited to see how this will all play out since he knows the real truth behind this marriage, and this is the first time he has seen them act it out. They haven’t really talked much about Kei and Kageyama ever since they both arrived, except for the wedding plans that Akaashi had asked earlier, as well as the hooting they all did when Kei and Kageyama arrived together, embarrassing, but they meant it as an opening to congratulate them. Then, most of the talks after that is just about Kageyama’s injury and physical therapy plans, just catching up about what Kuroo and Akaashi have been up to, Hinata and Bokuto’s volleyball adventures, and idle talks here and there about the people from their past. 

All they haven’t talked about was _how_ Kageyama and Kei got here. 

Engaged, with a wedding day that is looming closer.

No wonder it had been very comfortable for Kei. He didn’t have to lie to their faces. The wedding plans were genuine, and it was just a recollection and tales he has to tell. That’s easy. _This_ is not. How they got together seems to be a recurring question every time they meet someone, but it still makes Kei feel so tongue-tied, not used to how bitter the words feel at the tip of his tongue.

“I visited him when I had a London game,” Kageyama finally says as a reply when Kei takes too long to reply. Kageyama then pinches at his thigh, as if to reprimand him for being so suspicious. “That was two years ago? We just got together then, and have been doing long distance ever since. We got engaged when Kei got back from London a month ago, and I officially moved into his penthouse just today, actually.” 

“Getting engaged after two years is short,” Akaashi comments, seeming to not have any bad intentions with that remark, but rather an observation. Akaashi has a soft look on his face as he looks at Kageyama, who is looking a little flushed with how much alcohol he has been consuming, but that may also be with how Akaashi is looking at him. Kageyama has always been weird around Akaashi. Kageyama just grins back, and he squeezes his hand on Kei’s thigh.. Kei still feels something rolling in his stomach at that comment, anyway. “Good for you. You two look very happy together.”

Bokuto, who had just been listening silently, nods his head enthusiastically. “You really do, Tsukki. Tsukki doesn’t get as angry and snappy anymore, eh?” 

Hinata barks a laugh at that blunt observation, and Kuroo snorts, while Akaashi just has a small smile on his face, which means they all agree with Bokuto’s statement. 

“Some people really do make you a better person,” Kuroo muses, and Kei throws a french fry at him. His throat feels parched again, he takes a sip of his drink. Kei doesn't know how to say without outing their fake marriage that his snarkiness is something that London has softened, something that mellowed down in his adulthood, something that started to mellow down when Kei was ending third year of high school, in fact. A natural process. It is not something that Kageyama changed because this whole thing is _fake,_ and Kageyama and him only spoke to each other after 4 years around a month ago, so there is no way Kageyama has that much of an impact on him. Kei doesn’t know what to say, so he just continues to drink his Coke, disappointed once again that he can’t drink, which means his line of thoughts are clearer than ever, and alcohol can’t mask this feeling inside of him. 

“Kageyama, too,” Hinata says cheerily, and Kei wonders why he is so into this roleplay where Kageyama and Kei are so in love they make each other a better person. “He’s, like, not as simple-minded and only cares about volleyball now.”

“Fucker,” Kageyama says, and the hand he still has on Kei’s thigh clenches.

Bokuto and Kuroo seem to have telepathic connection because they look at each other with raised eyebrows, seeing Hinata’s words as an opening for a teasing. Kei braces himself for it, already opening his glasses, and massaging the bridge of his nose. 

“Because he has Tsukki to care about!” They both say in sync, seeming to be proud of what they came up with, and both Kageyama and Kei don’t hesitate to throw the complimentary nuts at the both of them. Akaashi just watches, and tells them that _you two kinda deserved that,_ while Hinata cackles as Bokuto and Kuroo try to avoid the nuts, but failing with how accurate Kageyama’s throws are. Kageyama, seeing Hinata cackling, starts throwing the peanuts at him now, while Hinata splutters, not expecting that turn. 

Kei then gets tired of throwing the nuts because it has turned into Hinata catching them in his mouth as Kageyama throws them, so he stops. Akaashi then addresses him. “Have you graduated officially from KCL?”

Kei clicks his tongue at the mention of his school, suddenly remembering the graduation ceremony that is looming closer. “No. Almost, though. End of July. Just before the wedding.”

Akaashi nods. “Guess it’s good Kageyama will be able to walk without his boot, then, right?”

Kei stiffens at first, not getting why Kageyama is the one mentioned when Kei is the one graduating, before it dawns on Kei that Akaashi is implying that Kageyama will follow him to London. Kei swallows, he hasn’t even considered _that_ before. Kei knows only his mother will watch him graduate there, since she refuses to not go, ordering her assistant to clear out her schedule for the week Kei is graduating. His grandmother would be too unhealthy to travel, and Akiteru had wanted to take a break as well to go watch Kei, but his schedule at the end of the month simply doesn’t allow for him to go, so they’re both just settling with a livestream. So it’s only his mother. Well, and Kageyama now. His mother must’ve known that Kageyama can walk-ish without his walking boot by the time his graduation rolls around, so she must be expecting Kageyama to come as well. 

Kei cringes a little, not knowing how to bring it up to Kageyama later on. Kei just hums at Akaashi’s words, nodding to it. “Yeah, it’s a relief.”

☽ ♕

They’re in the car after the bar night, and Kei’s playlist is surrounding them. 

_Lightly drown, too many sounds._

“I’m fucking drunk,” Tobio says as Kei drives into the Tokyo night. 

Tobio sees from the corner of his eyes that Kei glances at him. “You think?”

“Stop doing that thing where you’re mean,” Tobio mumbles, sinking further into his seat. He doesn’t have to have his chair on the farthest setting anymore. He can _walk._ It feels like the world is on his side. Kind of. “Why didn’t you drink?”

Kei snorts at that. “Who’s gonna drive us home, then?”

Home. Home is the penthouse. Us. Us is them.

Tobio ignores that line of thought, instead turning to Kei, and focusing on Kei as he drives. He looks good like this. Eyes focused on the road, slender fingers gripping the steering wheel, drumming on it once in a while. He’s wearing something cool, too. A black bomber jacket that looks expensive, and a white t-shirt underneath. He is wearing tight black jeans that look good on his legs, and have rips on the thigh part. Tobio kept touching it earlier. His hair is slightly tousled, not like how he wears it for work, and he looks like someone Tobio could have a crush on again. 

_I’ve been spaced out, not reading the signs. Yeah, I’ve been fucked up over you for quite, quite some time._

“I have a secret,” Tobio slurs out, looking away from Kei, afraid what his brain might conjure up if he looks closely.

“You do?” Kei asks, humouring him. “You wanna tell me?”

“If I tell you, you might not like me as much,” Tobio says.

Kei snorts at that. “Who says that I like you?”

Something pangs in Tobio’s chest. “You’re doing that thing again.”

Kei sighs, noticing, rubbing at his neck. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that. It was a joke.”

“S’okay,” Tobio mumbles.

It’s silent in the car for a while before Kei brings it up again. “So, what is the secret?”

The secret is that at some point in his life, Tobio kind of liked Kei. At some point in high school, Tobio liked Kei in high school. At some point, Tobio thought Kei was straight. At some point, Tobio thought Kei was pretty charming. At some point, Tobio liked it when Kei called him King. At some point, it was some meaningless crush. At some point, in third year, when all of them were creeping shyly into the cusp of adulthood, he had a small crush on Kei. Just a small one. 

Tobio got over it the moment Kei moved to London.

That’s the secret.

Four years passed, and Tobio barely thought about it, throwing himself fully into volleyball, and Kei was never on his mind the more they all drifted apart. 

But four years passed, and Kei is back.

The memory of it comes back ever since Kei got back, although it’s only there when Tobio gets drunk. It doesn’t come up in his mind when he’s sober. Unfortunately, ever since Kei got back, the two times he has gotten drunk, it’s with Kei, which means the memory just intensifies since Kei is always so near. This crush was also the reason why Tobio got so shocked when Kei first told them that he’s gay. 

_Feeling down, told myself I wouldn't fall this time around._

It was a stupid crush. Just because they’re engaged now, it doesn’t mean that it has to mean anything. This is nostalgia, nothing more. And this marriage is a marriage of convenience. This marriage is provisional. Tobio twiddles with the ring on his finger. 

“I changed my mind. I don’t want to tell you.”

Kei leans over, and pinches his thigh gently. “Fucker.”

Tobio breathes out a laugh at that familiar insult. It’s silent for a while, the music flowing softly between them. Tobio is really fucking drunk.

“Well, I have a question,” Kei says after a while.

Tobio looks at him. Kei still looks good. “You do?” Tobio hums. “What is it?”

“I’m graduating soon. Officially,” Kei offers, and Tobio blinks his eyes at him, his drunk brain not quite knowing what to do with that information.

“Oh. Congrats?” 

Kei chuckles at that. “I’m just wondering if you’d like to come with me. To London. Watch me graduate.”

Tobio swallows. “Me?”

_'Cause something about the way you are is making me weak._

“Yes, you,” Kei huffs out. “We’re the only ones in the car, who else could I be talking to?”

“Annoying fucker,” Tobio slurs out, and Kei snorts at that. Tobio thinks about it for a moment, before shrugging, his drunk brain thinking: _why not?_ “I guess so. London.”

“Okay, cool,” Kei says a little awkwardly. “London. My mom probably expects you to come as well. She’s the only one attending my graduation. And you, now, I suppose.” Tobio just hums, and closes his eyes. “Will you remember this tomorrow?” 

Tobio laughs. “I hope so. Just remind me if I don’t.” 

Tobio thinks he can hear Kei laugh.

☽ ♕

When Tobio wakes up at six the next day, Tobio curses his body clock. Tobio rolls his body around, still unused to the feeling of something bulky on his foot, so he’s still careful around his foot. The doctor had said he can sleep without the boot if he wants to, but had given him a night splint just in case. Drunk Tobio must’ve passed out immediately when they arrived at the penthouse, and could not trust himself enough to open the boot, thus sleeping with it. 

Tobio turns, and looks at the huge windows. Tobio didn’t put down the blinds last night, and Tobio thinks he doesn’t mind, as the view of Tokyo’s huge buildings and skyscrapers is covered softly with this hue of pink of the morning light. Tobio thinks running with that view would be amazing, Tobio thinks letting his body take control as his legs move would be liberating. 

But Tobio looks at his feet, and sighs, getting up. 

He showers that morning, and this is the second time he showered without anything covering his foot, ever since his cast got off, the first one being yesterday. Tobio feels a little bit giddy in ways that feel a little bit ridiculous when you think about it, but it feels so much like progress, Tobio feels something build up in his throat. Speaking of showers, the shower in Tobio’s room is so fucking huge. There are multiple shower heads in the shower space, and a huge mirror. It’s just all so very chic, and so Kei that it dawns on Tobio that they’re doing this, and he’s _here._ Doing it. 

Tobio exits his room into the kitchen, going through Kei’s pantry to find something to have for breakfast, and is just settling for oats, boiling it up on the stove with some random concoctions Tobio can find in the fridge, when Tobio finally looks at his phone that he brought out with him earlier.

**Miwa nee-san**

Tobio, I’m visiting you today. Getting the 8am train. Mom said you already moved to your fiance’s penthouse. Give me the address. Can I crash there, you think? I have a client in Tokyo tomorrow, so I figured I’ll visit you today. If not, I’ll stay with my friend. See you, baby

Tobio’s eyes widened, the other hand that is not holding his phone stirs the oats rapidly. The oats will probably take forever, so Tobio puts a lid on it, putting it on low heat, then getting up to go to Kei’s room. 

It’s still a bit of a struggle to go up the stairs. Kei had brought him on a tour of the top floor yesterday after he got off work, before their bar night, and it doesn’t hurt, per say to be walking up, but it’s just a little taxing. To drag one foot up, and not trusting himself enough to put abundant pressure on the walking boot although the doctor had allowed him to. Tobio gets up fast enough, and gets to Kei’s room, opening the door, to find Kei still sleeping. His blinds are shut, so his room is still pitch black. 

Tobio takes the remote on Kei’s bedside, and opens the blinds. It’s still not too bright outside, but the sun is beginning to peek through, and it’s enough light that it makes Kei groan as the light reaches him. 

“What the fuck?” Kei curses, and he rubs his bleary eyes, squinting at Tobio’s figure near the windows. “What the hell are you doing, Kageyama?” 

Tobio frowns at him, sitting down on the bed, right next to Kei’s body, who is apparently so disgruntled that he buries his face into his mattress, adamant on ignoring Tobio. Kei is just about to take his comforter to put over his head when Tobio stops him, taking his hand and forcing it down, which makes Kei look at him again, this time a glare on his features, insults seem to be ready at the tip of his tongue. 

“You didn’t even drink last night,” Tobio points out at Kei, and Kei scowls at him, but at least he doesn’t try to move his hand away.

“So? It’s ass o’clock in the morning on a Saturday,” Kei groans out, and Tobio feels a little bad, but not enough that the anxiousness at Miwa being here, and _staying here_ drowns out. Kei rubs at his eyes with the hand that Tobio is not holding, then running it through his hair. “And _you_ drank. Why are you awake so early?” 

Tobio grunts. “I wake up at six everyday. It’s a habit from when I used to play volleyball.” Tobio admits grudgingly, and Kei seems to understand what he means because he gets that pitying look on his face again every time Tobio makes reference to the life he had before this injury, and when he mentions volleyball. Tobio pinches at Kei’s nose with his other hand, reprimanding him for that pity, and it makes Kei scrunch his nose indignantly, trying to get Tobio off. 

“Stop it, fucker,” Kei bites out, but with his nose squished, his voice comes out weirdly, and it makes Tobio cackle, unable to stop the amusement escaping him, and Kei just looks defeated at this point. “You woke me up for this?” His voice still sounds squished, and Tobio finally lets go of his nose, letting him speak normally, not before chuckling one last time. Kei, annoyed that Tobio is making fun of him so much, takes Tobio’s hand that is still gripping Kei’s, pulling him down on the bed, taking Tobio by surprise, making him lay down next to Kei, as Kei shoves his face into his pillow again, seeming to be adamant on going back to sleep. 

Their hands are still touching.

Tobio pauses for a moment, staring at the ceiling, processing what just happened, before forcing the pillow Kei is using out of his face, hitting his head with it. Just before Kei can throw more curses at him, Tobio yelps out quickly. “My sister is coming over! She wants to stay over for a day because she has a client tomorrow, so she’s taking the chance to visit me.” 

Kei frowns at him, and he looks kind of hilarious being angry with his bed hair. “You could’ve opened with that!” 

Tobio scowls at him. “Like hell, I could when you complained that much.” 

Kei at least has the gall to look a little embarrassed, but he drops back down on his bed, tired, and Tobio sighs, letting him since he feels a little bad, also laying back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He should go soon. His oatmeal should be done soon. 

“How’s Miwa again?” 

“Confident, cool. Pretty. She’s a hair and makeup artist. She’ll probably love this house, and she’ll probably judge you for being so rich. But she’s a good sister.” 

Kei groans into his bed. “Do we have to prepare anything?” 

Tobio hums. “She’ll probably wonder why the bedroom downstairs looks like someone is living in it, though.” 

Kei groans again. “Shit. Did you get a lot of unpacking done yesterday?” 

“Just a little. A lot of my other stuff is still in the boxes, but my clothes are already in my wardrobe.” 

Kei is silent for a while. “We’ll have to move that up, I guess. Your other stuff can stay down there for a while. Just tell her you’re still unpacking the rest.”

It’s Tobio’s turn to groan, thinking about the organising he had done in the wardrobe downstairs. “Ugh.” 

Kei at least chuckles at that. “It’s okay. Half of my wardrobe is still empty, anyway.”

Tobio sees that as an opening for a teasing, turning his head from the ceiling to look at Kei with a smirk. Kei already has a scowl on his face that he gets when he knows Tobio is about to make fun of him. “Aw. It’s like you _wanted_ me to move in here.”

Kei responds by dropping a pillow on his face, and squishing Tobio’s face with it. 

☽ ♕

The first thing Tsukishima Kei thinks of when he sees Kageyama Miwa is that she is really fucking cool.

The second thing Tsukishima Kei thinks of is that with two Kageyamas in the house, it’s _really_ hard to keep in track which Kageyama he’s talking about in his head, so he switches Kageyama’s name to Tobio in his head just for the time Miwa is here.

Kageyama Miwa has her hair short, slicked back in a cool way, and she’s wearing a leather jacket, and leather jeans, with a backpack slung over her shoulders. She looks so much like a biker that if Tobio hadn’t told him that she used the train to get to Tokyo, then a taxi to get here, Kei would’ve thought that she rode a motorcycle here. 

Kageyama Miwa is also looking at him with her eyebrows scrunched, studying Kei, and Kei feels a little terrified. 

“Nee-san, stop,” Tobio scowls. They’re still at the _genkan,_ both of them greeting Miwa together at the door, and Miwa stays still studying Kei right as the door opens. Tobio bumps his hips against Kei’s slightly, pulling on his arm slightly, as if showing him to Miwa. “Tsukishima Kei, fiance. You looked him up already, didn’t you?” 

Miwa laughs at Tobio’s little jab, and Kei is surprised to find that her voice is softer than her whole demeanour. She pulls out a hand, offering a handshake to Kei, which Kei takes immediately. “Nice to meet you, Tsukishima-san. I’d never thought I'd be the one to attend Tobio’s wedding first. Never thought Tobio would even _get_ married.” 

“Funny,” Tobio mumbles, and he leaves them, limping into the living room. Kei and Miwa follow behind him.

Kei looks at Miwa, processing her words. “You thought Tobio wouldn’t get married? Why?” 

Miwa looks at him, as if surprised to find him questioning her, but she hums, considering it. “Well, Tobio has always had only volleyball in his mind, and nothing else. It was his life the moment our grandfather introduced him to it.” Miwa’s voice then lights up. “Did Tobio tell you this story? He--” 

“It’s not even as fun of a story as you make it out to be, nee-san,” Tobio is saying, settling down on the couch, taking the TV’s remote, turning on the TV. They already laid out drinks on the coffee table, and Miwa takes it without Kei having to offer her, and Kei finds that he likes her already. 

Kei sits next to Tobio, while Miwa sits on a separate sofa. Miwa is snorting at Tobio’s words. “The fun part isn’t the story, Tobio-chan, it’s your reaction that’s funny.”

Kei, getting more intrigued at this story Miwa is about to tell, turns to look at Tobio, and sure enough, Tobio already has a petulant look on his face, albeit Miwa hasn’t said much. Kei laughs, looking at Miwa. “He’s never told me. What is it about?” 

Miwa then animatedly tells them that story. It’s the story about Tobio as a baby biting a volleyball so hard when he was a baby that his grandfather had to tear it away from him in fear of it destroying his gums, but Tobio only gripped it tighter in his baby arms. Miwa and Tobio were right. It’s not a very funny story, but the way Tobio reacts to it is pretty funny. He huffs at the story, and he interjects, and the tips of his ears are a little red at Kei having to hear this story. He looks so much like someone with a much older sister, getting teased, and actually getting affected by it, not having much of a comeback than he would if he were to argue with Kei, and Kei looks at this unfamiliar dynamics, and wonders if this is how Tobio sees Kei with Akiteru.

They give Miwa a tour of the place, and Tobio gives Kei a smug look when Miwa doesn’t point out anything about the “spare” room, just nodding her head to the piles of boxes on the floor, seeming to find it reasonable that most of Tobio’s stuff are still unpacked when he just moved in officially yesterday. They just finished the floor upstairs when Miwa brings up lunch.

“We could just do delivery,” Kei suggests, since cooking right now would be kind of a hassle. 

“We eat too many takeouts,” Tobio says to him, and Kei can’t help the roll of his eyes.

Miwa laughs at the two of them, heading for the island. “What? You can’t cook, Tsukishima-san? I know Tobio can.” 

“Kei is okay,” Kei offers, before clarifying. “No, no, I can. I lived alone for four years overseas. Of course I can. Life just has been a little bit busy lately.” Miwa hums, and looks away to look at the fridge in thought. Kei takes that chance to look at Tobio to mouth at him. _YOU can cook?_

Tobio just looks at Kei, disgruntled, but before he can reply with anything, Miwa looks back at them, so Tobio doesn’t say anything. 

“Well, we could cook together,” Miwa offers, giving a grin towards them. “If you want to, anyway. I came to Tokyo today specifically for you guys, so I’m free today. Except tonight. I have to meet a friend.” Miwa looks at them expectantly. “You up for it?”

Kei, who could use some home cooked food at this point, shrugs. 

☽ ♕

Being alone with Miwa is a little bit daunting, Kei realises.

“Y’know, Kei-kun,” Miwa is saying as she puts two packs of _udons_ on their trolley. 

It’s just the two of them because naturally, although Tobio can walk now without crutches, he still limps, so walking this long of a distance will take a toll on him. Tobio had been a little suspicious when Miwa was okay with it just being the two of them, and when Miwa goes to put on her shoes, Tobio had pulled on his arms, with eyebrows ridiculously furrowed, that familiar frown lines, saying to Kei: “I think she’s tricking you, Kei.”

Kei had replied: “You’re exaggerating.”

Tobio had pushed him away, and told him to die. Well, no. He said _whatever,_ and pushed Kei to the door, seeming to not want to argue with Kei about why he thought going grocery shopping with Miwa was somehow one of her ways to trap Kei, especially when Miwa had been so nice.

But now, Kei can see Tobio’s point. They only walked to the grocery store, since it’s pretty close to the complex, and the walk had been calm enough, but had an underlying sense of danger that Kei can fully feel now. Kei replies belatedly to Miwa’s opening of a conversation, not even realising that he _had_ to reply. “Yes?” Kei asks lamely.

“I thought I wouldn’t like you,” Miwa admits, but the laugh she lets out next is the exact opposite of the blunt line, soft and melodic. Miwa looks at him, there’s a glint in her eyes that Kei can’t read, but feels strikingly familiar to Tobio’s. 

“Oh. Why is that?” Kei asks, not knowing what else to say to that line without jeopardising his marriage with Tobio. He can’t exactly get angry, too. 

“Because you’re rich, Kei-kun!” Miwa says, as if it’s obvious. She then takes a few vegetables from the produce section. Miwa looks at him, a small smile on her face. “And rich people are mean, usually. They’re conceited, arrogant, and they might do murder.” Kei is just about to reply, when Miwa cuts him off, fixing him an approving look. “But you’re not. Right?” 

“No,” Kei replies, stuck with wanting to laugh and getting intimidated. “Well, I used to be.”

Miwa gasps, and Kei knows she’s teasing him at this point. “Murderer?” 

“No,” Kei laughs, humouring her. “Conceited, arrogant. In high school. I didn’t get along with Tobio well when we started high school.” 

Miwa seems surprised that Kei admits it, humming, moving along, and Kei moves the trolley along with her, taking things he thinks him and Tobio might need in the penthouse. “Really? I didn’t know that. You only got together when you were in London, right? Tobio told me you were together when you were in third year.”

Kei hums, relieved that Tobio cleared that up with her, so Kei doesn’t have to say it. “Yeah,” Kei nods. 

“I guess it’s Karasuno that changed that?” Miwa muses. “Why did you even go to Karasuno if you’re so rich, Kei-kun?” 

“Kind of. London, too. Just being an adult in general.” Kei hums, not exactly knowing the answer. “We moved after my dad died. Used to live in Tokyo. Maybe my mom needed a change of scenery after dad died.” 

Miwa hums in understanding. She turns to look at Kei, fixing him a look. “Tobio was really close with his grandfather. We both were.” Kei doesn’t know what to say, so he just nods. “He was there when our parents were absent. When he died, Tobio kind of became more closed off. This was in Tobio’s middle school, maybe? His last year, if I’m not mistaken.”

Something tugs softly at Kei’s heart, remembers seeing the match, and thinking: _what an asshole._ Remembers insulting Tobio, and bringing up that match, and Tobio backing down, not wanting to waste a breath on Kei. Kei wonders if that was the reason. Why that match was such a breaking point. Kei feels shitty although it was forever ago. Seven years. Kei looks at them now, and thinks that they both have come so far. 

“So, we cooked a lot. Me and Tobio. Had to with how absent our parents were. Oji-san taught us a lot, too. I think by the time Tobio was in high school, he was able to make himself meals. But he still ate out a lot, and went to that Hinata house?” Miwa shrugs, laughing. “What he told me, anyway. I couldn’t visit him a lot back then. I think he exaggerated with how much he cooked.” Miwa gives him another look, smiling this time. “I’m glad that he got friends like you in high school.” 

Kei swallows, getting Tobio’s whole life dumped on him. Kei hums. “We were all close in third years. But we drifted apart. Tobio and I only reconciled when he had that game in London. We started dating ever since.”

Kei thinks, in another life, that timeline could work. Meeting again in London, and falling in love. It sounds like a dream that is attainable. But Kei swallows that thought away, focusing on Miwa’s reply.

“He’s a good kid. Sends money to our parents every month, even though they were so absent when we were young. Tobio never holds it against them like I do,” Miwa laughs as she looks at Kei. “I send them money, too, don’t look at me like that.”

“I didn’t,” Kei protests softly, but Miwa waves him off to tell him that she’s joking.

“I’m glad. At whatever age, you guys have each other. Tobio thinks he’s invincible, but he needs someone, too.” Kei remembers Tobio admitting to Kei that he’s not invincible. Kei wonders when did Tobio accept that fact. Was it when he got injured? Kei pushes that thought away when Miwa smirks at Kei. “You need him too, don’t ya, Kei-kun?” 

Kei doesn’t know how to say that Miwa had hit their situation spot on, without actually meaning to, so he just laughs, shrugging. “Definitely.” 

☽ ♕

That night, Tobio sleeps with Kei in his room because Miwa is sleeping in the spare room.

That night, they get ready for bed together, after saying _bye_ to Miwa who had gone out with her friends.

That night, it's 9pm, and it’s way too early, but they’re already going to bed, and they’re so _young._

That night, they brush their teeth side by side, Tobio on another sink, brushing his teeth so hard, while Kei on the other sink looks at Tobio in worry with how hard he’s brushing them.

Since Kei’s room is the master’s bedroom, everything is a couple’s suite. It’s just so convenient, Kei has to look at it in disbelief when he realises how easily Tobio settles in. He has to wonder if Akiteru and his mother had done this on purpose, or it had been an offhand suggestion by his grandmother. Tobio doesn’t have his shirt on, frowning at Kei when Kei had pointed it out, saying: _the toothpaste will get to your clothes?_ in a voice that truly cannot comprehend what Kei is suggesting when he points out Tobio’s lack of clothes. Tobio’s body is still pretty toned, despite not doing intense workout for a month now, and Kei can’t say he’s not surprised, thinking about what Tobio does to keep his body up.

Kei looks away before he stares for too long. “I didn’t know your grandfather died in your last year of middle school,” Kei tries to say through the toothpaste in his mouth, but it sounds gargled, so Tobio looks at him in confusion. Kei spits it out, before repeating it again. “Your grandfather died in middle school. Miwa-san told me.” 

“Ah,” Tobio says, as he wipes his mouth, and heads for their walk-in closet, to his side. It’s neatly organised, courtesy of Tobio and Kei’s frantic organising before Miwa arrived that morning, and Kei has to once again take in how easily Tobio fits in here. It doesn’t matter that this was the space Kei had familiarised himself with for the last month ever since he moved in, because with Tobio here, it feels like another thing to get used to. “You guys talked a lot?” 

Kei opens his own clothes, and starts to wear his pajamas he laid out earlier. Kei snorts at that, glancing at Tobio to find him looking at Kei. Kei ignores him, looking away. “What kind of question is that? Of course we talked. It was just the two of us. Did you expect us to walk in awkward silence?”

“Asshole,” Tobio bites out. “It was just a question. And no, I didn’t expect you guys to stand in awkward silence. I told you before you went earlier that I think she’s gonna trap you into some shit.” 

Kei glances at him, to see Tobio putting on his shorts. “Sorry. Habit.” Kei walks out of the closet to the bed, closing the lights as he does, so that only the bedside table’s lights are on. Kei is starting to tuck himself in, putting his glasses on the side table, when he hears Tobio finally limping out of the closet. “Can you see well?” 

Kei can hear Tobio’s chuckle. “Yes, I have perfect vision, unlike you.” 

“Fucker. And you say I’m mean,” Kei mutters, finally laying down properly on the bed, and it finally settles in his bones how tired he is. He was woken up earlier at 7 ass in the morning by Tobio, and had just stayed up the night before, not even drinking. Then, he spent the whole day before Miwa came to organise their closet, going up and down more than twice because he’s not that mean to let Tobio keep climbing up the stairs. Then, he cooked with the Kageyamas, which was surprisingly a fun affair, and they all just hung out until Miwa had to leave. It was a fun day, but not getting an abundant amount of sleep has always been something Kei disliked. Kei wonders how Tobio does this everyday.

“And yeah, he died a few weeks before that match,” Tobio admits into the room, and Kei can see Tobio closing the blinds with the remote on his bedside. 

That match. When his teammates turned his back against him. Kei wonders what went through Tobio’s mind when Kei showed up, and started taunting him about that match. The hatred he must’ve felt. Kei sighs. 

“You okay?” Tobio asks, finally getting into the comforter. Kei notices that he’s still wearing his walking boot.

“Yeah,” Kei says, then he turns his body so that he’s facing Tobio. “Aren’t you allowed to open your walking boot already?” 

Tobio who is leaning his back on the headboard looks down at Kei in surprise, seeming to be surprised that he remembers. He quickly wipes the surprise away from his face, shrugging instead. “It’s a night splint. Not the same as a walking boot.” Tobio seems to have something more to say, though, so Kei waits. Tobio grunts, relenting. “I don’t feel comfortable enough without something supporting my foot and leg.” 

Kei swallows, shutting his eyes, not quite knowing what to say, so he settles for a small. “Ah.”

“I’ll sue you, Kei, I swear you keep breaking the contract,” Tobio curses, finally laying down on the bed properly. Kei opens his eyes to find that Tobio is laying down close to him although this is a King size mattress. He’s looking right at Kei, and even in the blur and darkness of the night, Kei can see that Tobio’s eyes are fiery. “Stop pitying me.”

Kei sighs, looking away, rubbing at his eyes, staring at the ceiling instead. “Fine. It may be pity. But I’m angry. Sad. Mostly. Can’t I be?” 

Tobio flicks at his cheek. “No. I feel that enough for myself. You can’t do it as well.” Kei sighs, not knowing how to say that this isn’t something he can control. This sadness and anger mixes morbidly inside of him when he looks at Tobio, unable to comprehend how someone of this much talent can get hindered back like this. Tobio pushes his face again, and Kei slaps his hand away from his face. “Stop. Your thinking is so loud.” 

Kei chuckles, shutting his eyes. “You remember we’re going to London at the end of this month, right? For my graduation.” Kei hears Tobio hum. It’s silent again, just a comfortable one, but there’s that topic of Tobio’s grandfather again that rings in his head. “How was your grandfather like?” 

“He died, you don’t have to meet him,” Tobio mumbles, and Kei opens his eyes to look at Tobio to find him studying Kei. Kei slaps a pillow over Tobio’s face.

“Oh my god, you’re so rude,” Kei says, actually shocked at Tobio’s reply.

Tobio laughs at that astonishment in his tone. “Sorry. I don’t mean it in a bad way. But like, yeah. He died.”

Kei lays down properly again, this time facing his body towards Tobio. “I know. What was he like?” 

Tobio hums, averting his eyes from Kei, thinking. “He was more of a parent figure than my parents ever were. He raised us. In my childhood, I don’t remember being with my parents much, but he was always there. He brought me to the community gym, taught me volleyball, kinda the only reason why I’ve been holding out for this long. I think I owe everything to him.”

“Huh,” Kei says. “Was it hard when he died?”

Tobio glances at him, shrugging. “When I think about that time, it felt a lot like everything was passing in a blur when he died. Couldn’t focus much on studying, so I put my mind to things that remind me of him. Volleyball. That was why I flunked the Shiratorizawa entry’s exam.” Tobio then chuckles, a soft smile on his face. “But Karasuno is the team that made me grow. Probably couldn’t have done that in Shiratorizawa. You know that, right?” 

Kei hums, and there’s that pity-anger thing again. This time mixed morbidly with guilt, Kei doesn’t know how to deal with it when he’s looking at Tobio like this, so Kei thinks it’s best to get it over with when it’s been at the tip of his tongue ever since that talk with Miwa. “Sorry. For being an asshole back then.”

Tobio furrows his eyebrows in confusion, then laughing when he registers Kei’s apology, Kei immediately feels like retracting it. “You were fifteen. Everyone does stupid shit at fifteen. I just did mine at fourteen when I lashed out at fucking everyone, and lost my teammates’ trust.” 

Kei shrugs. “So? I can’t apologise now? That’s not in the contract.” 

Tobio snorts, and Kei doesn’t know if it’s because of the lack of glasses or the darkness of the night, with just the soft hue of the side table lights, but Tobio’s eyes look more blue here. Royal, almost. “I just think if we’re going to apologise for the past, we’re going to stay up all night.”

Kei laughs at that, finally looking away from Tobio, shutting off his side of table lights, so right now only Tobio’s side has light. Kei turns his back on him, snuggling into the comforter. “Good night, Tobio.”

“G’night, Kei.” 

It’s only when Kei is about to drift off to sleep with Tobio’s soft breathing filling the air that Kei notices how easy it was to get into bed with Tobio.

It’s only when Kei is about to drift off to sleep with Tobio’s soft breathing filling the air that Kei notices how he has been calling Kageyama, Tobio in his head although there isn’t Miwa here, so he doesn’t have an excuse.

It’s only when Kei is about to drift off to sleep with Tobio’s soft breathing filling the air that Kei notices how the name Tobio slips out when he greets Tobio good night.

It’s only when Kei is about to drift off to sleep with Tobio’s soft breathing filling the air that Kei notices how easy everything is to get used to when it comes to Tobio. 

☽ ♕

Having lived in London for four years, London is no longer that exciting to Kei. It’s smelly, dirty, and is not really the hub zone people always talk about.

Which is why, looking at Tobio right now as his eyes light up when he goes over the window, and sees the view outside their room, it feels a lot like reliving how exciting London had once been to Kei, when he first moved, just at the cusp of 18, his mom coddling him back then, helping him settle in. Tobio looks at dirty London like it’s clean and a breath of fresh air, and Kei has to laugh a little. 

“Haven’t you been in London before?” Kei asks, putting their joined luggage into the wardrobe. Both of them just packed in one big luggage together, finding it easier since they’re only staying in London for four days. They arrived at Heathrow Airport just an hour ago, two days before the graduation ceremony, and they immediately got into a taxi to their hotel. Kei’s mother was also with them, but she’s in a different room than them, just across the hallway. 

Kei joins Tobio at the windows, peeking at what Tobio is looking at, and it’s hilariously the view of the Big Ben and the Parliament, which is just the perfect stereotype for London, Kei has to laugh, when Tobio takes out his phone to take a picture, not before elbowing him.

“Oh, shut up. You lived here four years, you don’t get to say anything,” Tobio says, snapping a picture. Kei’s phone pings, which means Tobio sent it to the group with their friends. He then opens the Instagram app, posting it on his story. Kei remembers when he found out about Tobio having an Instagram, Kei had asked him about it incredulously, but Tobio gave him a look, saying that _FC Tokyo made me make it!_ to which Kei replied with a roll of his eyes, to which Tobio replied back saying _you’re the fucking odd one for not having one._

Kei leaves him to be, and plops down on the bed, scrolling through the emails he had gotten from that flight. Graduating means having to miss four days of work, so Kei frowns as he scrolls through the emails from his colleagues. Tobio sits down at the edge of the bed, near Kei’s foot, and starts tugging on his cardigan. Kei grunts, looking at him in question. 

“Let’s go out,” Tobio says, and Kei immediately groans. 

“We just landed,” Kei mumbles, going back to his phone, ignoring Tobio’s tug on his cardigan again. “You barely slept in that flight. Why aren’t you tired?”

“Had to keep walking if I don’t wanna get fucking blood clot,” Tobio growls, and he tugs at Kei again. Tobio, while he can walk without a walking boot now, still walks slow, slowly adjusting to walking with shoes again. The doctor had advised Tobio to keep walking every two hours in the plane, in fear of his blood clotting, which would hinder his recovery even more, as if Tobio isn’t aching to play volleyball again already. So Tobio, being Tobio, only slept sparsely, getting up every two hours, then going back to sleep when he could, or just settled with watching a movie. Kei had slept sparsely, too, getting woken up every time Tobio gets up. “C’mon, Kei. Isn’t this your first break ever since you started working?” 

“I’ve only been working for, like, a month and a half.” Kei snorts, but he gets up eventually, stretching as he does. It’s not as if he’d be able to go to sleep, anyway. Better to go to sleep when it’s night here, so he can at least be a functional human being during his graduation ceremony. He didn’t get that first class for nothing. “Fine.” 

So, they go, after Kei texts his mother to tell her that they’d be going out. 

They go to all the ridiculously British places. First, they go to Buckingham Palace, where they manage to see the last of the Guard Mounting, which Tobio watches intently with his baseball cap so down as to keep the sun out, as the guards change the cloak, and Kei realises he has never watched this one, either, never really seeing the hype around watching guards change, and with how crowded the place always is whenever he goes to this part of London, so he watches intently with Tobio now, and decides he still doesn’t get the hype. 

When that is done, they go through the Birdcage Walk, going through the Parliament Square, walking around, and humouring Tobio when he asked for pictures in those cheesy, graffitied red phone boxes, and when Tobio sees that he’s being teased by Kei, he orders Kei to stand in the box, too, and Kei resists at first, but with the look he’s getting from other tourists, he finally concedes. They pass Westminster Abbey, the Big Ben, the Parliament, the London eye, and they do so much walking that Kei has to ask if Tobio’s foot is alright.

“I’m okay,” Tobio grunts out, but he looks tired, so Kei calls a cab to go to a cafe he used to know that is also a walkable distance to their hotel. “You didn’t have to,” Tobio is saying as they’re inside their cab. 

Kei rolls his eyes, just as he tells the driver where to go. “We keep having this conversation. It’s like it repeats itself every time I do things for you.” 

“Stop doing things for me, then,” Tobio snaps, but he doesn’t look too angry, taking his phone out, and showing Kei the pictures he took today, cackling at Kei’s disgruntled look at those red phone booths. 

“Judging by how happy you are today, I would’ve thought this is your first time in London,” Kei says, since Tobio ignored his remark at the hotel earlier. 

Tobio hums. “Well, might as well be. That London game was so brief. We landed the day before the game, trained, and then had the match, and went home two days after. The one day we were free, we went to Soho rather than here.” Tobio then snorts, realising something. “Our story wouldn’t have added up as much, honestly.”

Ah, the story they keep telling everyone.

Maybe in that timeline, they had a date in Soho. 

They then arrive at the cafe. It’s the only cafe Kei knows of, since he sparsely goes to this area, only a few times with his coursemates. Both of them order iced coffees, while Kei orders a slice of cake, just settling down in the cosy cafe, cooling down after the hot day they had walking around. 

“Was this your London?” Tobio asks, opening his baseball cap finally, and running his fingers slightly through his hair, grimacing when he realises how the sweat had pooled. 

“No, I lived nearer to my uni. I rarely go here,” Kei admits, taking a sip of his coffee, then cutting the strawberry shortcake he picked out earlier. “I usually just stay in my campus area, to be honest.” 

“You’re a boring guy,” Tobio says, picking up the fork Kei used earlier, and taking a bite out of that strawberry shortcake. 

Kei frowns at him. “Use your own fork.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes at him. “There’s no fork. They only gave us one. You think I’d want to share with you?” 

Kei grumbles, relenting. “Whatever.”

“So what do you do usually in London, then?” Tobio presses.

Kei shrugs, recalling his university days. “During school? The area near my campus is pretty neat. They kind of have everything within walking distance. Theatres, museums, markets, pubs. But during summer or winter breaks, my family comes over” Kei shrugs. 

Tobio looks at him, worry etched on his face. “You have friends, right?” It hits Kei all at once that the worry was _fake._

Kei scowls at him, shoving Tobio’s chest. “Oh my god, you’re insufferable.” 

Tobio smirks at that finally. “Forreal, though. You do, right? It’s not like I know anything about your life in London. You didn’t have Instagram. You _still_ don’t have Instagram. How do you even keep in touch with people?” 

Kei doesn’t know how to say without bringing in their past that they don’t. They didn't keep in touch at all when Kei was in London. So Kei unlocks his phone, and downloads the Instagram app, shoving it to Tobio when it finishes downloading. “There. Do it.” 

Tobio snorts. “Someone is peer pressured.”

But he takes Kei’s phone, and starts setting up his account, asking Kei to fill in his email and password, which Kei obliges. Tobio finishes setting up his account, asking Kei to pick a profile picture, and then taking Kei’s phone again, following everyone, it seems, not just their friends, but even some people he hasn’t talked to in so long, from what Kei can see. Tobio looks satisfied, giving his phone back to Kei. Kei then tries to look up the usernames of his friends in London, managing to find one, and starts following from there, and by the time he’s done, Kei sees that he’s following almost 200 people, some of them already following Kei, and messaging him. 

“So you do have London friends,” Tobio muses, and Kei shoots him a glare.

“Yes. I went on a few trips around the UK with them. You don’t believe me?” 

Tobio shrugs. “I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes, you did,” Kei bites out, and Tobio just smirks, satisfied at getting Kei all riled up again. Tobio then looks around the cafe, seeming to finally take it in, as Kei continues to drink his coffee, and eat his cake. Kei feels Tobio’s hand on his thigh. Kei looks at him in question.

Tobio points out to the corner, where there is a huge box-like space, while putting on his baseball cap on again. “Is that a photobooth?” 

Kei squints, before nodding. “Yeah. You have to pay, like, 3 pounds for each copy.” 

Tobio tugs at his shirt. “Let’s go.” 

Kei grunts. “Do it yourself.” 

“Then, I’d look like a fucking loser,” Tobio says in disbelief.

Kei raises an eyebrow at him. “You aren’t?” Kei smirks when Tobio scrunch his nose at that, satisfied to finally get him back. “And I thought you don’t care.” 

“People change, Kei,” Tobio says absentmindedly, and he stands up, dragging Kei up, and Kei finds that he can’t even protest with how strong Tobio is still. 

Tobio inserts 6 pounds into the opening, then slides open the curtains that cover the entrance to the booth. It’s a bit of a tight fit on the small seat, with two grown men sitting on it, but they make it work, thighs touching. The camera is already showing them on the viewfinder, just waiting for either of them to click on the button to start taking pictures, and Kei cringes as he looks at himself through the viewfinder, ruffling through his hair. 

“I look fucking ugly,” Kei curses, and Tobio next to him snorts at that, fixing his baseball cap. 

Tobio looks at him, his hand tapping incessantly on Kei’s thigh. “What do we do?”

Kei barks a laugh at how cautious Tobio sounds. “Do anything.” 

Tobio frowns. “Not the fun part.” But he obliges anyway, so the first picture taken is of them just looking blankly at the camera, and the preview of it looks so fucking ridiculous Kei snorts again. “That’s so ugly. We have three more frames. C’mon.” 

Kei gives Tobio an incredulous look at how adamant he is about this, but relents. “Fine. What do you want to do?” 

Tobio replies by taking off Kei’s glasses to which Kei immediately sputters at, and then taking off his own baseball cap, putting it on over Kei’s head, and then putting on Kei’s glasses. “Smile this time!”

Kei grins, but he says through clenched teeth, putting up a peace sign. “You didn’t smile earlier, too.” 

“Shut up,” Tobio says through his own clenched teeth, as he clicks on the button, and then the camera flashes again. Tobio takes off Kei’s glasses, grimacing at the high degree, putting it back on Kei, and Kei just dumps Tobio’s baseball cap on his lap. Tobio ruffles through his hair again, seeming to be annoyed with it again. “You have any idea what to do next?”

Kei grunts, looking around the small booth, then lifting up his left hand. “Engagement ring,” Kei says, so their next pose is of them showing off their engagement rings to the camera, their face just smiling shyly, which Tobio cackles at when he sees the preview. 

“‘Kay, last one,” Tobio says, tapping his foot on the floor. “Wanna do those cheesy kissing pic couples usually do?” 

Kei, in the middle of fixing his hair again, splutters at that. “What the fuck, Tobio?” 

“It’s a joke,” Tobio grumbles, leaning forward, but he accidentally clicks on the button that starts the photo, and the countdown starts, so Kei, out of the moment where everything feels rushed, just takes Tobio’s chin in his hand, and plants a kiss on Tobio’s cheek, a soft, quick one, and he pulls away just as the camera flashes. 

“It’s a joke,” Kei just repeats, and Tobio seems to take it that way, too, cackling when the viewfinder says that it’s printing. Kei feels hot as they exit the booth, but it may just be the fact that they were cooped up in that small booth for long, rather than what he just did. Tobio takes the two prints, taking a picture of them, with Kei as the background. “Why would you take a picture of a picture?”

Tobio, rather than answering him, mocks him instead, repeating. “Why would you take a picture of a picture?”

Kei rolls his eyes, snatching the copy of his from Tobio’s hand. “Asshole.” 

They go back to their table, glad to find that it hasn’t been cleared by the waitresses. Tobio then sends him that picture he took earlier. “You should post it. Let that be your first post.” 

“Why should I?” Kei asks, narrowing his eyes, drinking his already melted coffee, that it mostly tastes like water now, but Kei downloads that picture, anyway, looking at him. Kei’s jawline looks sharp in that picture, and you can see Tobio’s meticulously cut nails in the picture. 

Tobio just shrugs, pocketing his copy of the photobooth picture, and putting on his baseball cap. “Why not? Or you want me to send you your shitty red phone box picture?” 

Kei posts it as his first Instagram post. It’s because he doesn’t want to post that red phone box picture. It’s because his jawline looks good in that picture. 

“You didn’t even write a caption,” Tobio snorts when he sees that picture on his timeline. Comments are already flooding in from his friends, and Kei is scared, soon enough Tobio’s fans would also find him. 

**bo_ku_to:** _omg this is the first time i’ve seen tsukki without his glasses_

 **bo_ku_to:** _ALSO YOU ALL ARE SO CUTE WGSHIJWEUVGJHK_

 **akaashikeiji:** _This is cute. Have fun! Congrats on graduating,Tsukishima!_

 **tadashiiiiiiiiiiii:** _HNGHHH?????_

 **yachishitoka:** _Oh my god_

 **shouyouninja:** _KJHUGYFRTYGUHIOJPKL{{OIJUHYGUTFYYGHUIJKOPLHJKOPPJH?????????!!!?!_

 **nishinoyas:** _YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?_

**nishinoyas:** _kidding, i got the invite don’t worry hahahahahahhah_

 **sugariskoshi:** _Since when is having a honeymoon before marriage a thing?_

 **oikawatooru:** _right? lol_

Then, a few English messages from his friends asking if he’s really engaged. 

Kei just locks his phone.

☽ ♕

Tobio has never really wanted to continue school ever since he was done with high school. Always set that when he finished high school, he’s going to dive straight into professional volleyball, and never look back. That worked out for a while before he got injured, but even when he got his injury, it never really crossed Tobio’s mind that he wished he had gone to higher education. 

But right now, with graduates surrounding him with their fancy robes, looking happy as they’re surrounded by their loved ones, Tobio thinks school wouldn’t have been as bad if he gets to have a special day like this. 

Kei just returned from taking his graduation robes, and they’re at reception, looking disgruntled as he does with the amount of people in this space. Kei is just complaining about how hot it is today while putting on his robes properly, which Tobio just nods along to, not wanting to cut him off, when a girl greets Kei, a clear Japanese dialect in how she says Kei’s name, it makes Tobio turn, surprised to hear it. 

She’s a pretty girl, with dyed brown hair, soft under the graduation cap on her head, smiling gently at Kei as she does, hugging him after, saying congratulations which Kei reciprocates with a soft smile on his face. They look so familiar that in Tobio’s head, it’s branded already that this girl is just a friend of Kei’s taking the same course as him. 

“Hi!” She says to Tobio finally, giggling, offering her hand to Tobio, and Tobio shakes it with a small smile on his face. “I saw you at Rio! You were so cool! I can’t believe Kei went out on a date with me to please his grandmother when he had _you!”_

Tobio clicks his tongue, finally realising what this is. Akiteru had told him this when he visited the Tsukishimas for the first time. Kei had gone on a lot of dates in London. Tobio thinks Kei told them this, too on their first reunion. This must’ve been one of the girls. “Hello, nice to meet you--” Tobio trails off.

“Sato Atsuka,” Kei offers, and he is still looking at the girl fondly. 

“Ah. Nice to meet you, Sato-san,” Tobio greets again, smiling at her.

“‘You too, Kageyama-san,” Sato says gently, and Tobio thinks he can see why Kei likes her so much. She’s well-mannered and nice. Tobio wonders what happened during that date, and how Kei turned her down for them to converse this comfortably. “I saw you guys’ pictures on Kei’s Instagram! It was very cute!”

Tobio smiles at the mention of Kei’s Instagram post. Tobio’s fan had found it last night, and it annoyed Kei so much, he threatened to delete it, before Tobio told him that he can just turn off his notifications for Instagram. “Ah, yeah. I took that picture.” 

All of them chatter idly, before Sato is called by her friend, and she had to go, but not before promising Kei to take pictures with her later after the ceremony. 

“She’s nice,” Tobio comments when Sato is gone, and Kei hums.

“All of the girls I went on a date with were pretty nice, honestly. I still keep in contact with them from time to time,” Kei admits. 

“How about the guys?” Tobio asks, and he fixes his blazer slightly, uncomfortable at how tight and hot it is with this much people in the same room. 

Kei snorts, twiddling with his ring. “I only went on a date with one. Barely, anyway. I sat for fifteen minutes, and decided I’ve had enough.” Kei then glances at him with a knowing look, and Tobio fixes his gelled hair for the day, which Kei looks at. “Then you saved me from more dates. Yay.” 

Tobio chuckles at that. “Your knight in shining armour.” Kei just snorts at that. “Hey, your mom is taking pretty long in the toilet. Does she know we’re here?” 

Kei takes out his phone to text his mom, but a text pings, and Kei nods. “She’s alright. She’s with her assistant. We should go to them. They’re near the exit. I have to line up soon.” 

Tobio nods, is just about to go, but then another person approaches Kei, not noticing Tobio. This time it’s a guy, hot, Tobio’s gay brain can process, and he’s speaking to Kei in English, and Tobio, mostly fluent due to having had International teammates, and being in Rio, understands just enough to get that this guy is nasty, and is talking about sex. 

The guy and Kei are a good sight, Tobio has to admit. They’re both tall, although the guy is more of Tobio’s height, but his and Kei’s height differences are barely noticeable these days, anyway. The guy’s hair is up in a quaff, and he’s looking at Kei like he wants to devour him, and Kei at least looks a little uncomfortable at that guy, who has Kei’s hand gripped, and Kei is trying to pull away from the grip. The guy seems to be leaning in, and Tobio honestly doesn’t know if the guy is about to kiss Kei, or whisper in his ears, but Tobio quickly inserts himself in that exchange, taking Kei’s right arm, pulling away from the guy’s hold, then immediately lacing their fingers together, pointedly looking away from the guy, as if not even noticing the guy was there.

The guy blinks, looking at the both of them, so Tobio, wanting to piss the guy off even more, leans forward, closes his eyes, and plants a kiss on Kei’s lips. Just the briefest touch of his lips against Kei’s that Kei makes a small gasp at, but he doesn’t lean away until Tobio does, and when Tobio leans away he can see Kei had his eyes shut, judging by how it flutters open. 

Tobio then smiles at Kei, saying in English. “Hey, I was looking for you, silly. Your mom is worried. Asked me to look for you.” To prove his point, Tobio takes Kei’s left hand, with his own left one, gently circling Kei’s ring, feeling the familiar crystals Tobio then drags Kei away, not sparing the guy a glance, and hoping to hell he at least has his jaw on the floor, or maybe drop dead. 

“You speak English well,” Kei says in Japanese after they’re far enough from the guy. 

Tobio shrugs, still trying to drag Kei, but with how it’s still a bit hard for him to walk it just means they’re walking kind of slowly. “I told you I had International teammates, didn’t I? I went to Rio, Kei.” 

“You did,” Kei hums, and Kei squeezes at his hand. 

Tobio turns to look at him, frowning, but Kei doesn’t say anything, so he sighs. “What? Where is the exit of this thing, anyway? God, it’s big.” 

Kei sighs, and now Kei is the one dragging him to the exit. Just before they meet Kei’s mom, Kei turns to look at him. “You kissed me.” 

“So? _You_ kissed me as well.” 

Kei grunts at him. “That was on the fucking cheek.” 

Tobio frowns at him. “Why are you so fucking angry? You let a guy like that sleep with you, and you’re getting angry that I kissed you to save you from that guy?” 

Kei looks hurt at Tobio’s word, but he schools his expression into a blank one. “Don’t act like you don’t sleep with guys like that, too. You don’t get to shit on me for something like this.” 

Tobio immediately feels guilty, and he squeezes their intertwined hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that. I just don’t get why you’re so angry.” Tobio sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hand. “Whatever. If you’re so repulsed with kissing me, just treat it as a practice for the wedding. There.” 

“I’m not repulsed, Tobio. I’m not a fucking prude.” 

Tobio thinks of that guy. “Of course, you’re not.” 

Kei seems to get the meaning behind that, rolling his eyes, and they finally spot Kei’s mom. “I wasn’t repulsed. Seriously. Where did you get that idea?” 

Tobio shrugs, not knowing what to say, but before they can say anything more about it, they reach Kei’s mother, and Kei has to go lineup for his ceremony. Tobio just swallows in a sigh, instead focusing on talking to Kei’s mother and her assistant.

☽ ♕

Tobio really thinks it’s cool that Kei gets to graduate in front of this huge crowd with his mom watching him with this wistful look on her face. The ceremony hasn’t started yet, people chattering in the hall they’re in right now. The hall isn’t hot, unlike the previous one, and he feels comfortable for once ever since he got into this suit.

“Tobio-chan,” Kei’s mother is saying next to him, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” Tobio asks, looking at her in question.

Kei’s mother pats Tobio’s arm gently, wiping an imaginary dust. “I’m really glad you came.” 

“Ah, well,” Tobio says, scratching at his neck awkwardly. “Seeing Kei graduate has always been something I want to do.” 

Kei’s mother smiles at him again, leaning back on her seat. Her happiness at Tobio is so apparent, Tobio feels a twinge of guilt. The graduates then start coming in, filling in the seats at the very front, and everyone applauds. Tobio can see Kei clearly, since they’re at the very front of the top floor, and Tobio can’t help the laugh he lets out at Kei’s impassive face, taking a picture, sending it to their group. 

Tobio leans back to his chair, and Kei’s mother who had seen Tobio taking a picture laughs. “Kei is so much like his father, y’know.” 

Tobio looks at her, interested. Kei rarely mentions his father, so this feels new. “Really? He rarely talks about his father.” 

Kei’s mother looks wistful at that. “I don’t think Kei remembers him that well.” Ke’s mother admits. “His father died when Kei was very young.” Kei’s mother then hums. “But he’s really so much like him. I don’t think Kei even realises that.” 

Tobio thinks back at that time in the hallway, seeing Kei’s father. Tobio did think Kei looks a lot like his father when he saw Kei’s father pictures, but one distinctive feature that separates them is that he smiles in the way Kei doesn’t, and he seems nice rather than Kei’s cold demeanour. “How so?” 

Kei’s mother thinks about it. “Kei’s father wanted to go pro when he was in Miyagi as a kid. Could go pro, if he wanted, but the obligations of his family stopped him. Kei loved volleyball, too. I could see it when he came home everyday back in high school.” She then nudges at Tobio a little. “Guess that makes sense with you as a teammate, Tobio-chan?” Tobio just chuckles, not knowing what to say, but Kei’s mother waves him off, telling him that she’s joking. “No, he really did. I think just like his father, he could’ve gone pro. But he has always been the one that is supposed to be the direct heir for the finance side, and Akiteru the law side of the company. So he didn’t even bring it up. Just went to London, and became the filial grandson. So much could’ve happened with Kei if his father didn’t get killed in that accident.”

Tobio swallows, not knowing what to think if Kei ever went pro. Tobio knows Kei’s passion for volleyball grew so much ever since first year, and by the time third year rolled around, Kei was an amazing player, he could’ve gone pro. It never crossed Tobio’s mind to ask why Kei hadn’t gone pro, because just like how going pro had been a plausible path, going to university in fucking London, out of all places, was one of the things that made sense. 

Tobio thinks, if Kei’s father had been alive, they would probably not drift apart when third year of high school ended. Tobio thinks, if Kei’s father had been alive, Kei wouldn’t have moved to Miyagi in the first place. Tobio thinks, if Kei’s father had been alive, Kei had a shot to go pro without feeling guilty about it. Tobio thinks, if Kei’s father had been alive, Tobio wouldn’t have met Kei. 

Tobio thinks there’s no use dwelling so much on the past.

“His grandmother pushes him so much because she sees so much of her own son in Kei,” Kei’s mother mumbles softly, looking wistful again, and Tobio thinks he kind of sees it. “I feel bad for Kei sometimes.” 

Tobio swallows. “I think," Tobio contemplates, before continuing. "Kei is talented in many ways. I think Kei enjoys this too.” Tobio shrugs, glancing over at Kei’s mother. “So you don’t have to worry so much about him not being happy, kaa-san.” 

Kei’s mother looks a bit teary-eyed now, and Kei hasn’t even gone up the stage to get his transcript. Kei’s mother squeezes his arm. “I think you make him pretty happy as well, Tobio-chan.” Tobio looks away, shrugging, not wanting to say much. “And I think, Kei’s father would be very happy that you’re the one Kei is marrying next week.”

Tobio’s mouth feels dry now at the reminder of their wedding that is looming closer. Just next week. It feels crazy that by the time this whole London trip is over, they’ll officially be married on papers. That in London, they get to be these people who laugh at everything, but by the time they land in Japan, it’ll have to settle to them that they’re married forreal, and this isn’t a joke anymore, and they’ll be married until Tobio eventually, hopefully plays again. 

Tobio pushes that thought away, instead focusing on the ceremony. When Kei comes on the stage, proudly graduating with a First class, Tobio lets a little bit of pride colour his heart as he takes videos and pictures. 

He posts a set of pictures and video on Instagram that day, tagging Kei in it, which he knows would make Kei gain more followers, and Tobio is looking forward to how Kei would react. 

One picture is of Kei that very morning, looking disgruntled as he fixed his tie in the mirror of their hotel room, and Tobio can be seen at the back with an impassive look on his face. Another is a video of Kei going up the stage, and in it, you can hear Tobio and Kei’s mother hollering happily. Another picture is of Tobio and Kei’s mother taking a selfie as they wait for the ceremony to start. Another picture is a group picture of Kei, Tobio, and Kei’s mother, taken by Kei’s mother’s assistant, who only stayed for reception, but came back once the ceremony was over. 

The cover picture is of Kei and Tobio, with Tobio’s arm slung over Kei’s waist, and Kei’s arm on Tobio’s own waist, and they’re both grinning at the camera, for once happy to smile.

Tobio thinks it’s the adrenaline of seeing someone graduate. If he thinks about it more, posting a picture with a temporary fiance doesn’t seem like a good way to go, but he did it, anyway. Because he remembers Kei also posted one with him. To hell with brains. The two of them.

_@setterkagetobio: Congratulations, @tsukishimakei. Proud of you._

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo....next stop: wedding!
> 
> a lot of revelations and feelings and talks here. a lot of domesticity, too.........what do we think? :D
> 
> * the song in the car scene is puppy dog by dreamer boy!
> 
> * also i changed the chapter to 10 already, so if my outline is hopefully correct, i'll end this fic at 10 chapters! [crosses fingers] i also finally conceded and added slow burn to the tag because....it really is what this thing has turned into.
> 
> also a little update on updates (lol.) i know i've been updating once a week, but with ramadhan and eid coming around the corner, i think this will be hindered a little! i'm going to try to post once a week as i do, but i really can't promise anything! i hope you all understand! 
> 
> like always, comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> as always, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.


	4. hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei looks at him more, and thinks: Miwa was right. 
> 
> Tobio looks beautiful like this.
> 
> He looks like the perfect groom, perfectly matched with Kei, and if this was real, he looks like someone Kei could spend his whole life with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH it's here. WEDDING TIME BABEY!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> * you know where that chapter title is from. c'mon. (marry you by bruno mars hehe)
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed. as usual. 
> 
> hope you have fun reading this chapter! it is very dear to my heart <3

☽ ♕

The day they get married, it’s still summer, but the sun seems to be a little bit brighter that it hurts a little the more Kei looks at it. 

Kei looks at the sun, and thinks this weather is the perfect example of the development of his relationship with Tobio. 

They’re still going to be the same. Still living in the same space, still sleeping in the same bed since Tobio still hasn’t moved ever since Miwa stayed in that spare room. They’ll still get ready for bed with each other, with Tobio on one sink, and Kei on another sink, they’ll still have dinner together when Kei comes home, they’ll still cook together because Tobio always complains that they eat too much takeouts, and they’ll still hang out with their friends over at the penthouse, and they’ll still be the same.

Except, they’re really not going to be the same.

With this marriage, it will be official on papers. 

With this marriage, Tobio’s name will get changed to Tsukishima, which makes the guilt that already lives at the pit of his stomach drown even deeper, unable to get rid of it the more he thinks of it.

Tobio pointed it out last night, when they were at their hotel room, at the hotel where their wedding is going to be held today. 

Their hotel room was a penthouse suite that they were sharing with Tobio’s family. Kei’s own family was staying at another penthouse suite below them. They just finished the final dress rehearsal, his mother and Tobio’s mother, as well as his grandmother fussing over the decorations at the hotel’s banquet halls they were using for the wedding, one as a chapel, another for the reception. It felt weird, to see Tobio’s mother and Kei’s mother in the same space, but this was the reality that he needed to get used to. 

It felt like nothing has changed when in their own room because it was so much like their own home. Where Kei felt at home, and could pretend that the wedding wasn’t happening, and what he was doing with Tobio was just what it was: being together in the same space, and enjoying each other’s company. 

But no matter how much it felt familiar, it felt like everything changed and Kei had no idea how to live with this change, so he became moody, to the point that even his grandmother gave up talking to him after the dress rehearsal, not wanting to talk to him when he was being so snarky and annoying, while his mother just gave Kei reprimanding looks, confusion obviously tinting her face at Kei’s sudden drop of mood when he had been fine in London just last week, whereas Akiteru and Yua obviously wanted to scold him, like he was also one of their children.

In the safety of their own room, Tobio cornered him, and asked the question. 

The wedding was tomorrow.

Tobio was there.

They're in the same suite as Tobio’s family, with them in their own rooms, and they were in theirs. It felt a lot like everything served for Kei to be reminded of the wedding, and he felt suffocated, although this was how it should be. They’re getting married at this hotel. Of course, he should be reminded of the wedding while he was here. 

But last night, the reminder of everything just felt like they were reaching at his neck, and choking him. 

“Oi,” Tobio said gruffly, as he shut the door to their room. Kei, who immediately headed to the bathroom, only gave a grunt in return. Tobio, not satisfied with the half-assed answer, entered the bathroom with him, and Kei sighed when Tobio barged in, giving him a look as he drew the bath, thinking that a bath would help lessen the anxiousness he was feeling. “Why are you like this? Are you okay?” 

Kei grunted again, not really wanting to delve into all the emotions he was feeling, rather repressing it than expressing it. No use to express it, anyways. This wedding will still happen, and the guilt will still live inside of him. 

“Answer me,” Tobio said roughly, but it sounds like a plead, frustrated, like how everyone was with Kei that night, and the guilt just drowned deeper and deeper.

“I’m fine,” Kei sighed out, opening his glasses, putting it on the marble counter of the bathroom. Kei rubbed at his eyes, getting rid of the gunk. It was probably very late already. They had to be up early for the wedding. _Their_ wedding. 

“No, you’re not,” Tobio grumbled, and he opened his shirt to start brushing his teeth, and Kei looked away. Tobio was putting his toothpaste on his toothbrush when he said it, direct and blunt. “You’ve been so fucking moody ever since we got back from London. But especially today. What is wrong with you? I can handle you being an asshole, but when you’re being like this without a reason, I can’t. It’s fucking annoying.” 

Kei sighed again, taking in stride all of those observations. Tobio was right. Those words were not insults, but rather an observation at how he had been behaving. “Sorry.” 

Tonbio brushed his teeth for a while, basking in Kei’s reply, but his eyes stayed narrowed at Kei, and Kei watched him back, leaning against the wall, and waiting for Tobio’s reply. He was glad that he was not wearing his glasses so he couldn’t see the glare too clearly. Tobio finally spit his toothpaste out, gargling water in his mouth, then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before replying. “Sorry doesn’t cut it this time. I need a reason. We can’t go on like this. You even lashed out at your grandmother. She’s sick, Kei.” 

The guilt drowned even deeper, and Kei looked away from Tobio. He was still shirtless, just waiting for Kei’s answer, and Kei thought Tobio wouldn’t budge until Kei gave him an answer, so Kei rolled his eyes, looking back at him. “It’s the guilt. I feel guilty. There you go.” 

Tobio blinked at the reply, his eyelashes fluttering rapidly to process before concern coloured his face. “I thought we talked about this.”

Kei shrugged. “Did we? I don’t know. We talk so much lately, King. Is this the guilt we talked about last time? The last time was about your injury.”

Tobio’s eyebrows furrowed even more at Kei’s reply, probably gauging if Kei was insulting him or not. Tobio sighed, deciding that it wasn’t worth it, rubbing at his eyes, looking tiredly at Kei. It was late. They should’ve gone to bed. But they were in that bathroom, and Tobio wouldn’t leave until he needled an answer out of Kei. “Fine. What is it this time?” 

Something akin to hurt pangs in Kei’s chest at Tobio’s words, and Tobio must’ve seen it painted across his face, because he suddenly looked like he regretted his words. Kei carefully schooled his face into a blank one. “This time?” Kei replied, bluntly repeating Tobio’s words. Kei looked away, going over to the bathtub to close the faucet. “We don’t have to talk about this. _You_ were the one who mentioned it. I know you’re tired of hearing me like this. Fuck off. I need to bath.” 

Tobio went over to him, and took him by the shoulders, forcing Kei to look at him, and he was shirtless, and annoying, and so _frustrating._ “Talk. C’mon.”

Kei glared at him. “No. Go away. You wanna watch me bath?” 

Tobio’s face hardened even more. “Yes. I will if that’s what it gets for you to talk.”

“You’re insufferable,” Kei muttered, pushing Tobio away gently, because no matter how frustrated he was, Tobio’s foot was still fragile, and Kei didn’t want to aggravate it further. Kei started opening his shirt to avoid it, thinking about what to say that wouldn’t make him out to be some kind of asshole, although that was what he was. Tobio studied him, waiting for him, and Kei sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. “What do you want me to say?”

“Why you’re like this. I don’t know the answer. You said you can’t read minds. I can’t, too. You need to tell me things, too, Kei.” Tobio said bluntly. 

Kei sighed. “I told you. I feel guilty. About this. Wedding. Marrying you. For what? Paying for your treatments? It makes me feel fucking guilty. It doesn’t feel right.” 

Tobio chuckled at that, and Kei narrowed his eyes at him, an argument ready at the tip of his tongue, as his chest panged even more at the thought of Tobio not taking it as seriously as he was, but Tobio quickly cut him off. _“You’re_ guilty? You think I’m not? Kei, we both have fucking issues. I thought we settled this. So, what? You’re guilty, fine. But you’re backing out? When we’re already here? With the wedding tomorrow? When our families are already like that?” 

Kei approached him, pushing at his chest, and Tobio looked back, gaze intense, not giving up. “You keep saying that. We settled this, settled that. Settled what? We get married, sure. You moved in with me, done. You’re tolerating my family, okay. You changed your name to mine, fine. Then, what? What’s next? What more will you do and change for me? Do you realise the issue here is?” 

Tobio looked at him, eyes hard, taking in Kei’s words, and Kei’s breath was laboured, anger and frustration combined that made it hard to breathe. The anxiousness of the wedding being tomorrow, for their guests to see, for the public to see with how publicised this marriage was, and how famous Tobio was. Both of their faces publicised as this couple who got married out of love. The response on Twitter, Instagram. Kei didn’t know what to do about it. How to deal with the lie they managed to rope themselves into. 

Tobio’s eyes softened, and he pushed Kei away a little, only to corner him to the side of the bathroom. “I don’t think you realise how much of a two way street this is. You also tolerate my family. You also had to adjust to me being in your place. You also have to get used to being engaged and married to me. It’s not just me. It’s us. Both of us. When will you accept the fact that we’re both in this together, and I’m not just doing _you_ a favour? We’re both doing this for our own benefits. I’m not the selfless idiot you think I am.” 

Kei swallowed. They were fucking close. Kei put his hand on Tobio’s chest to push him away, but Tobio persisted, barely budging, and Kei sighed, putting his hand away, giving up, not wanting to argue the night before their wedding, for fuck’s sake, although they were already arguing. “Don’t act like you don’t have issues, either. You always get all guilty and angry every time I do things for you, too.” 

Tobio chuckled. His breath so near to Kei, it felt intoxicating. “Yeah, well. I told you we both have issues. We both have issues we need to get past, don’t we?”

Kei hummed, looking away. “Go away. You’re too close.” 

Tobio backed away. “Was this the issue? Why you’ve been so weird since London?”

Kei coloured a little, rubbing at his neck. “Yes. Kind of.”

Their wedding preparations had been fun enough that he could ignore that it was happening, and whether or not Kei would like to admit, he had grown used to Tobio’s presence and company. But ever since they got back from London last week, it just fully settled to him that they were doing this, and it felt dirty almost, in a way that a shower couldn’t fix. It felt a lot like the first time that idea was brought up, felt like blackmail, and _wrong._ But this guilt must’ve been an accumulative thing, adding up, until it felt heavy, and Kei didn’t know how to deal with it, so he became moody with everyone and everything. 

“You’re not backing away, are you?” Tobio asked softly, his eyes seemingly blank, but there was something akin to concern painted across his face if Kei looked carefully. 

Kei snorted. “With all of these preparations? Baa-chan would kill me. And my mother. Yua-chan too, probably.” 

Tobio laughed. “No, they love you too much.” 

_And you, too. They love you too,_ Kei thought. It made something curl at his stomach that one day when Tobio would be able to play volleyball again, they would get a divorce, and Tobio would have to act as if he hadn't been close with Kei's family, and Kei would have to pretend that he hadn't liked hanging out with Miwa. They would have to pretend that they didn't have history between them.

The divorce that was eventually happening was another topic they hadn’t breached, and Kei didn’t want to bring it up just yet, too early, too soon with the marriage not being official yet, so he stayed silent. 

“Go away,” Kei said into the silence they fell into. “I’m going to bathe. It’s late already.” Tobio nodded, but before he exited the bathroom, he looked at Kei again to say something. Kei, about to take off his pants, looked at Tobio in question, frowning. “What? You really wanna watch me?” 

Tobio frowned, chucking him the folded towel on the counter, which hit Kei’s chest. “No.” Tobio sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Tell me things. Seriously. I mean it. I can’t stand it when you’re like this.”

Kei swallowed, sighing. It was easy to think that when he repressed his feelings, he was doing it for the good of everyone. But the reality was that living in the same space with Tobio made it hard to ignore when either of them were in a bad mood, so it affected both of them, and they _had_ to talk eventually. Kei got like that whenever Tobio was upset, too. “Sorry. I’ll try to. You should, too. If things ever bug you.” _About us. Me._

Tobio shrugged, giving a small smile in reply, and he finally exited the bathroom, leaving Kei to his own thoughts. By the time Kei was done bathing, Tobio was already sleeping soundly on their bed, facing Kei’s side. Not for the first time, Kei thought he looked peaceful that way, sleeping without a worry in the world. He looked young. Looked his age, not someone who got booted off his team, and was marrying one Tsukishima Kei. He didn’t use his night splint anymore when sleeping, but his bad foot was still rigid, as if afraid of damaging it, unable to trust himself enough. Kei sighed, and went to bed last night with his head full. 

It is now. 

Their wedding starts in a few hours, with Akiteru fussing over him as he puts on his first suit for the wedding, while his grandmother and mother are outside dealing with the catering along with the wedding planner. His suit is so white, similar to Tobio’s own, as they had gotten fitted together for their suits, and Kei remembers the fun they had with picking the colours for this suit, too, with Kei’s grandmother and mother. At first, the colour choice had been grey, before getting discarded as it being too dull for the ceremony, then to blue, also discarded at it being making them look washed out. Kei finds it ironic that they agreed on white at the end, because if there was any other shade that washes people out, it was definitely white. 

But Kei supposes it fits the theme of the wedding. Flowery, and nature. Pure, kind of. White goes well with that. 

Kei has never been more glad that his family is not religious, choosing a western wedding, rather than the Shinto tradition. Akiteru looks wistful as he helps Kei put on his suit, along with Yamaguchi who is steaming his suit jacket one last time. Tobio is in another room, with his own family, as well as Hinata and Yachi, and Kei finds it hilarious that they need to be separated like this, because just last night they were in bed together, and have been living together for the past month. 

“You okay now, Kei?” Akiteru asks, as he fixes his dress shirt, and Kei meets eyes with Yamaguchi across the room. Yamaguchi looks at him in question at Akiteru’s inquiry, and Kei looks away. “You seemed tense last night at the dress rehearsal. Everything’s fine, right? You’re not nervous? I remember being nervous before marrying Yua too.”

Kei coughs slightly, glad that Akiteru sees his mood yesterday as nervousness rather than an overwhelming need to drop everything and run. “Yeah.” 

Yua then comes bursting into the room, with the itinerary in her hand, clicking her tongue as she looks at Kei, still not anywhere near ready, her fingers wagging disapprovingly. “Hey, c’mon, now. You two need to take pictures in the reception and chapel before the guests arrive, y’know. Miwa-san will do your hair soon, Kei. She’s almost done with Tobio-kun. Quick!” She then exits the room, her high heels clacking along with her. 

“I see Yua-chan is properly into the wedding mode now,” Kei observes dryly as Akiteru puts on his waistcoat for him, and Akiteru laughs at that, fastening the buttons neatly. It crosses Kei’s mind that this is something Kei’s father should be doing for him on his wedding day, rather than something his brother should do. Kei wonders how his father would’ve liked Tobio. Kei wonders what he would say to him being gay. Kei wonders what it is like to know his father, instead of having this imagination of him in his head.

“Yes, she is. She’s excited, Kei. Yua doesn’t have any siblings, so she loves you a lot,” Akiteru says, and he ruffles Kei’s hair, taking the chance since it’s still not styled, and Kei crinkles his nose. Kei knows Yua is fond of him. That’s obvious. It makes him feel coddled at times, at the attention of so many family members, and now Yua, but Kei thinks he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Akio, who had been running around the room with Kei’s little second cousins, approached Akiteru and Kei, and Kei bent down to lift him up.

“Kei-chan,” Akio starts, his stubby fingers running over Kei’s hair. Kei wonders what it is with his hair today that makes people run their disgusting fingers against them. “You look handsome.” 

Yamaguchi, who is there just in time, with Kei’s suit jacket held carefully so that it doesn’t crease, hears the compliment, laughing as he does. “Guess you do, Tsukki. Kids don’t lie.” 

Kei pokes at Akio’s cheek. “Thank you, Akio. You do, too.” Akio is in a grey suit, identical to the one Akiteru is wearing, as well as Yua’s dress. They look like such a stereotypical family Kei had to laugh when he saw them that morning. “You remember what you’re supposed to do, right? Like last night?” 

Akio is going to be the flower boy, leading the way as Tobio and Kei walked together on the aisle in the banquet hall for the reception. Last night’s dress rehearsal for the reception had been some sort of disaster, with Akio grumpy, and not quite understanding why he had to walk in straight line , and leaving flower petals along his way, and it just meant he strewn it all over the place rather than the straight pattern the adults had been hoping for. Akio, seeming to have noticed the adults disapproval, only became even more moody, to the point that he cried, and Yua, who had somehow got roped into being one of the main planners for the wedding, became even more distressed.

“Yes,” Akio says distractedly, as Kei’s second cousin blasts past them with a toy. Akio wriggles his way out of Kei’s grip, attention already taken away, and Kei sighs, putting him down. 

“Don’t worry so much about him,” Akiteru snorts, looking at Akio running around again, grimacing slightly when they started screaming. “That’s going to be hell to put to sleep tonight.” Akiteru shakes his head. “When kids mess up, it’s cute. But when you or Tobio do? Nah, Kei. Embarrassing.”

“Gee, thanks, nii-chan,” Kei grumbles, and is just about to rub at his eyes before he remembers that he’s wearing his contact lens just for today, and Kei has a deathly fear of the lenses moving into his brain somehow, so his hand falls awkwardly to his side. 

“I meant it! I was so nervous that I walked weirdly during my own wedding,” Akiteru laughs, and he clicks his tongue. “Oh, shit. We’re supposed to do the tie first.” Akiteru then scampers around the room to find Kei’s tie. Yamaguchi then steps forward to start opening Kei’s waistcoat. 

“Did you have a fight with Kageyama yesterday?” Yamaguchi whispers hurriedly, looking back to see where Akiteru is, but he clicks his tongue, realising something. “Oh, shit. He’s changing his name, right? That’s going to be hard to get used to.”

Something churns at the pit of Kei’s stomach. “You can still call him Kageyama. It’s not weird.” 

Yamaguchi looks at him worriedly, seeming to have found the source of his discomfort. “Of course, it’s not,” Yamaguchi agrees readily. Yamaguchi opens the last of his waist coat button, his eyes still worried. “You’re both okay, right?” 

“Yes,” Kei grumbles, thinking what is his life with all of these people coddling him. “We talked. It’s fine.”

“Kageyama was fine when I visited him just now,” Yamaguchi observes, before continuing. “Are _you_ okay?” Yamaguchi presses.

“What are you? My therapist?” Kei grumbles. 

“No,” Yamaguchi replies, poking at Kei’s waist. “Your friend, Tsukki. Friend. I thought you’d be used to it by now.” 

Kei rubs at his neck, mumbling. “Sorry.” 

“So you guys did fight?” Yamaguchi presses again, and Kei rolls his eyes at him. Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to want to relent, though, so Kei thinks it’s better to get it over with, sighing as he does. 

“Yes, we did. He pointed out I’ve been weird ever since we got back from London,” Kei mumbles. Akiteru has now exited the room to look for Kei’s tie, probably bugging their mother about it that will make his mother a little annoyed because she’ll be able to find it when Akiteru can’t. Kei can’t wait to see that unfold. 

“Well, were you?” Yamaguchi inquires.

Kei grunts, and Yamaguchi pokes at his waist again. “Yes. Okay. Fine. I was.”

“Why? Are you that weirded out about him taking your name?” Yamaguchi asks, since that was something that brought a reaction out of Kei earlier. “Inevitable, no? I don’t think your grandmother would’ve allowed you to take Kageyama’s name when you’re one of the heirs of your group.”

“Yes,” Kei mumbles, waving his hands weirdly, not knowing how to express it. “I don’t know. I guess? It’s not that I feel weird about it.” Kei swallows the lump in his throat. “Guilty, I guess? I don’t know. He uses the name Kageyama in volleyball, as well.” 

Yamaguchi nods, getting it, because of course he does. He’s empathetic that way, and it’s always been a quality of Yamaguchi that Kei liked. “Ah, yeah. I guess I see it.” Yamaguchi hums for a moment, thinking of a way to reply to Kei’s current issue. 

“And it’s not just name, either,” Kei blurts out, since it’s out there, he might as well add on. “Not just name. He, just. Does a lot for me. I can’t stand it. It feels cruel. Feels unfair.”

Yamaguchi nods, fixing Kei’s collar, lifting it up so that Akiteru can put on the tie easily later. “And what did Kageyama say about this?”

Kei grumbles, sighing as he does. “Said he’s not as selfless as I think he is. That he’s doing this because he needs something from me, too. Or something.” Kei shrugs. “It just feels weird. Deceiving people like this. Changing his life this much.”

Yamaguchi hums thoughtfully. “I think his life changed drastically the moment he got injured, though. Changed a lot, I think. I think without you, he would’ve quit volleyball. Can you imagine?” 

“I guess,” Kei mumbles, not really getting where Yamaguchi is going with this. His mother and Akiteru then burst into the room, looking for Kei’s tie, still distracted, so Yamaguchi continues on. 

“What I’m saying is,” Yamaguchi continues. “I know you think your marriage issue is not as big as Kageyama’s injury. You’re right, it’s probably not. But they’re both just as life-changing. You’re both doing each other a favour here, right? I thought you both established this. I know money may not be a big deal to you, but it is to most people.” 

Kei warms up slightly at the mention of his wealth. “I know,” Kei mutters slowly. “Tobio said this, too. That we established this, or whatever. It just came back last week. After London. That we’re really doing it. It just feels weird.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tsks, patting his arm. “You think so much, y’know. No wonder Kageyama is so distressed sometimes. How does one even know what goes on in your head?” 

Kei colours a little, at getting called out so brazenly like that for his chronic overthinking. Yamaguchi doesn’t seem to realise Kei’s embarrassment, continuing. “And about deceiving people. Yeah, it sucks you both have to lie to your family and friends, but what could you do? This is the whole point of the arrangement. And other people? Since when do you care about what other people think? Who cares, really? What good does people get from knowing the truth? Better that you both look like a happy couple. You both seem to be very good at it, anyway.” 

Kei punches at Yamaguchi’s waist for that which Yamaguchi winces at, moving away, not before smirking. “And about the name thing. It’s fine. Sucks that we don’t recognise spouses with different last names as a real married couple here. But Kageyama probably accepted that already the moment he decided to marry you. And he could just change it back when you guys,” Yamaguchi waved his hands around, not wanting to say the word. “Whatever the hell you guys agreed on, anyways. And he could just use his old name if you guys are still married by the time he plays again. It’s fine. Stop worrying so much, Tsukki.” 

Kei feels something else creep up his spine at the indirect mention of their inevitable divorce, but he pushes it awya to bask in Yamaguchi’s reassurance. “Guess so.”

“Anything else?” Yamaguchi asks, patting Kei’s shoulder, looking back at the commotion Akiteru and his mother are making finding that damned tie. “Gotta get all those nerves out before getting married, Tsukki.” 

Kei is silent for a moment, watching as Akiteru and his mother turn the whole waiting room over to find that damned tie. Kei should probably help. Kei thinks he might’ve seen it earlier. “My family really likes Tobio.” 

Yamaguchi turns to look at Kei for a moment, seeming to not understand what point he is making, so Kei gives him a look that Yamaguchi returns, confusion marred across his features. “Am I missing something? Isn’t that a good thing?” 

Kei colours. “I guess. If we’re real.” 

Yamaguchi looks at him thoughtfully, not getting it, before his eyes light up. “You think you could be real?”

Kei scowls immediately at him, and pinches his waist, heating up a little at that ridiculous suggestion. “What the hell? That wasn’t what I said.” 

Yamaguchi pinches him back indignantly. “What? I don’t know what you mean, then!” 

Kei rubs his temple. “Just that it’d be hard to let go. When we, y’know.” 

Yamaguchi nods. “Ah.” It’s silent for a while, before Yamaguchi shrugs, eyes honest as he looks at Kei. “I don’t know what to say, Tsukki. I wish I do. Kageyama’s easy to like ever since he got better at expressing his feelings.” Kei finds that he can’t even disagree. “Can’t be avoided. Just don’t think so much about what happens then. Can’t you focus on now?” 

Kei can’t. He’s not the type. He has contingency plans after the other, his head is always, always, always thinking that it’s hard for him to live in his own head at times. 

But Kei thinks, with this, with his issue with Tobio, with this arrangement, he can’t. 

Can’t make too many plans. Just needs to be content with the fact that one day they’ll have to get a divorce. When Tobio gets better, they'll have to live with the fact that their life used to be so intertwined, that they used to share the same bed, and sometimes wake up tangled in each other’s limbs. That day comes, Kei has to get used to it, and so does his family.

Kei sighs, shooting a small smile at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi tried, at least, to calm Kei down. It helped. His talk with Tobio last night helped, too. But the remnants of the feelings from yesterday are smoothed over by Yamaguchi.

Akiteru seems to finally find his tie, approaching them, except he looks stressed now, probably not expecting to find a damn tie to take that long. Kei’s mother runs her fingers through Kei’s hair, smiling proudly, giggling when she sees Kei’s nose crinkles. 

“Don’t you have a wedding to run?” Kei asks, as his mother smooths his hair again. “Stop that. It’ll be hard for Miwa-san to style.” 

_“You’re_ the wedding to run,” Kei’s mother chastises, poking at his nose. Kei’s mother then ushers the photographer to take a candid picture of Kei getting his tie fixed by Akiteru. 

“I don’t even look good,” Kei complains. 

“It’s the memories, Kei,” Akiteru says monotonously. “That’s what she’ll say. Trust me.” 

“Memories, Kei,” his mother continues, ignoring Akiteru, and Kei hears Yamaguchi chuckles at his side. His mother then looks teary, her playful mood getting washed off by her tears, and Kei thinks this sudden change of mood will be continuous today the more she looks at Kei. Kei can’t imagine when he and Tobio change into their kimonos later. “Look at you, just like your father.” 

Kei stiffens a little at the mention of their father, and Akiteru notices, giving him a questioning look as he ties the last of the knot, then fastening his waistcoat again. Kei doesn’t know what to tell them. How weird he feels every time his father is mentioned, and how little memory he has of him that Kei can’t even imagine him here, as if it’s always been the three of them, and nothing else. Kei doesn’t know what to do, so he stays silent at that. 

“I think dad would be proud of this work,” Akiteru says approvingly, looking at Kei’s neat waistcoat and tie tucked in neatly, looking pristine. It crosses Kei’s mind that when Akiteru got married, Kei wasn’t able to do this for him, still young, barely 16, just watching to the side as Akiteru got pampered by his grandmother’s brothers. No wonder Akiteru looks a little wistful. “You really do look a lot more like him today, Kei.” 

Kei shuffles awkwardly on his feet. He does get that he looks more like their father with his blonde hair, while Akiteru looks more like their mother with his more brown-ish coloured hair. It still doesn’t erase the fact that Kei barely remembers him. Can’t. No matter how much Kei wants to. No matter how much people say Kei looks so much like him. 

Miwa then comes in, saving him from dwelling much about the thought of his dead father. Miwa looks beautiful. She’s wearing a black dress that hugs her, and her hair is down styled artfully to the back, and one cute greek braid adorning the hair all the way to the other side of her head. She’s polite as she greets Kei’s mother and Akiteru, waving at Yamaguchi. 

“Your hair looks good today, Kei-kun,” Miwa says, as she combs it. 

Kei snorts, looking at Miwa incredulously through the mirror. Kei is sitting in front of the vanity, with Miwa behind him. “Really? Everyone has been running through it all day.” 

“Mhm.” Miwa hums. She then sniffs. “Do you use the shampoo I gave Tobio?” 

Kei racks his brain for the shampoo he usually uses. Ever since his shampoo ran out, he does use Tobio’s one. It never crossed his mind that it was from Miwa. Kei’s mouth feels a little dry, at the fact that they could use each other’s stuff like that without the other minding much. Tobio hasn’t said anything, but Kei’s sure he noticed Kei using his stuff. Kei pushes that thought away, not wanting to dwell on _that_ either. His getting-married brain feels a little more haywire than his usual thinking process, and honestly their wedding hasn’t even started, and Kei already feels tired. “Yep,” Kei replies belatedly.

“Tobio looks good. I’m excited for you to see each other,” Miwa says happily, grinning at Kei through the mirror, and Kei returns that smile. Tobio has always been conventionally attractive, so Kei doesn’t doubt that. Hell, the first time they met again, Kei was so flustered because of how attractive Tobio looked. Of course he’s going to look better in proper clothes and hair styled. “Sorry for taking so long. Natsu also wanted me to do her hair earlier.” 

Kei chuckles at the thought of Miwa and Natsu together. Natsu came, under Tobio’s guest list, along with Hinata’s mother, since Tobio wanted them to be here for how much they took care of him back then when in high school. It made sense. He probably felt closer to them than his own family ever felt. Miwa is parting his hair, slicking his hair slightly to the side with gel so that it stays that way, but there are little hairs artfully let out so that it doesn’t look overly stiff. Kei looks good, he supposes, like a person who’s getting married. He looks more of it, when Akiteru helps him put on his cufflinks, and when Yamaguchi helps him put on his suit jacket, whistling as he puts it on. 

“Tsukki, so grown,” Yamaguchi says, patting at Kei’s shoulder. Miwa just looks at him proudly, putting the pocket squares in his pocket, then putting the pink rose boutonniere Kei’s mother gave Miwa on the lapel of his suit before she rushed out to settle some last minute things earlier. Kei looks like a picture perfect groom, and he doesn’t doubt that Tobio would look the same, and for the first time ever since the anxiousness of the wedding creeped along, Kei finds that he’s a little excited to see Tobio, to indulge in this one last time, to pretend that they’re this happy couple, with their loved ones fondly watching over them.

They have about an hour and a half before guests for the ceremony are supposed to arrive, and Kei exits the room, with Yamaguchi following him, going over to the banquet hall for the reception later. Kei enters the hall. 

It’s beautifully decorated.

Last night, the organisers hadn’t been done with the decorations when they were doing their dress rehearsal, so Kei couldn’t see the end product, but now Kei can see it. Flowers and leaves strewn everywhere, the ceilings, the walls, the tables for their guests, as well as the stage’s aisle where they’ll be walking down together later, where the aisle is transparent, with floating flowers filled in it. The table in the middle of the stage for them later is decorated with silk table cloth, and beautifully joined flowers. The lights are warmly set up, to set up the mood, and highlights the decorations wonderfully. 

All of these are artfully decorated, and the chapel they set up in another hall looks similar in terms of the theme, just like how his mother’s planning had been. It shows off the Tsukishima money, these fresh flowers and leaves, these huge halls, these extravagant and deliberate designs. It looks like a picture perfect wedding, just like how Kei is a picture perfect groom. It crosses Kei’s mind that he wasn’t this starstrucked during Akiteru’s wedding. 

Maybe it was because at 16, Kei couldn’t appreciate weddings as much, still naive, too young, and 21 gave him a good eye for it. 

Or maybe the thing is, no matter how fake this whole thing with Tobio is, this wedding is still their wedding. Still Kei’s. Still Tobio’s. Still them. It’s hard to not see this whole thing with glassy eyes when this belongs to them.

Kei can see his mother as well as Tobio’s parents discussing something with the people setting up the catering, looking fussy that Kei feels a little bad about the people managing the food. Kei can see his grandmother with Yua and the wedding planner, looking over the itinerary one last time, and looking at the setup for the stage, as well as the seating arrangements for the guests that are going to arrive for the reception. 

Kei looks around, just taking it in, and finally sees Tobio.

He’s on the centre of the stage, alone, and ridiculously enough, looks like he belongs there. He’s just taking it all in, like Kei was probably, but he looks ethereal almost. Maybe it’s the way the light covers him, highlighting his face as he looks up at the flowers decorating the high ceilings, and Kei doesn’t doubt that Tobio’s brain is wondering how the hell it got up there, pondering too much on things that don’t matter. His jawline looks sharp as he looks up, then looks around the stage, eyes lingering on Yua and his grandmother, probably thinking about wanting to help before deciding that they’re stressed enough that he doesn’t need to add up to it. 

He’s fiddling with his engagement ring that is already on his right hand, as they changed it together this morning, and it makes Kei twiddle with his own ring as well. His white suit is beautifully fitted, showing off his broad shoulders and thin waist. Tobio is wearing a bowtie rather than a normal tie like Kei is, and there is also a baby pink rose boutonniere on his lapel, just like Kei’s. His hair is slicked back, unfamiliar almost, as the first and last time Kei had seen that look on him was during their first reunion. His face looks calm, blank, like someone Kei could count on to calm him down when his brain goes haywire. 

Kei looks at him more, and thinks: Miwa was right. 

Tobio looks beautiful like this.

He looks like the perfect groom, perfectly matched with Kei, and if this was real, he looks like someone Kei could spend his whole life with.

Tobio seems to finally notice Kei at the very end of the aisle, his eyes lighting up as he does, waving over at Kei. He walks over to Kei, and Kei finds himself walking as well, meeting him in the middle. He walks well now, a little slower, trusting himself more to put a weight on his bad foot, and his limp is not as noticeable. When they meet, they just study each other for a moment, taking each other in upclose. 

He looks beautiful, attractive, and absolutely charming. Kei thinks he can admit to that today. His eyes are bright and blue under this light. Royal. They should start taking pictures soon. The photographers are probably waiting somewhere, waiting for them to get it together for some of the more planned shots around the halls. 

“Hi,” Tobio finally says when he returns his eyes to Kei’s eyes again after studying him, breaking the silence, a smile on his face as he fixes the lapel on Kei’s suit jacket even though there’s nothing wrong with the way Miwa fixed it earlier for him. “I see you’re not freaking out anymore.”

Kei swallows, taking him in. Tobio looks good. Tobio looks relaxed. He doesn’t look like someone who is about to get married out of convenience. “No.” Kei’s voice sounds parched, so he clears his throat. “I’m not. I wasn’t freaked out this morning, too.” 

“I know,” Tobio says exasperatedly, rolling his eyes at how defensive Kei’s words sound although Kei didn’t mean to word it that way. That’s just the way they are. Taking offence to everything, and god, does it get exhausting at times, but Kei finds that he can’t get angry at Tobio for taking his words wrongly again.

“But you were still tense.” Tobio explains. Kei looks at him, and Kei doesn’t know why, but he allows himself to take Tobio’s hand. Gentle, tentative, as if asking for permission. Maybe it’s to shut Tobio up about the funk he fell into ever since London. Tobio looks at him in surprise, before shrugging, intertwining their fingers together, gentle, but it doesn’t feel tentative like Kei’s one was. It feels like Tobio. Diving head first into everything he does. He seems to have found someone behind Kei, waving with the hand not attached to Kei’s. “Hey, Yamaguchi.” 

Kei winces, forgetting that Yamaguchi was with him the whole time. Yamaguchi definitely saw that stare. 

“Hey,” Yamaguchi says, and Kei avoids his eyes, but Yamaguchi bumps his hips against Kei’s knowingly. “Your photographers wanna start at the stage. Also, where’s Yacchan and Hinata?”

Tobio points outside with his head. “Hinata needed to go to the toilet. Yachi accompanied him. I think Natsu is also with them.” 

“Alright, I’ll go. Have fun, guys.” Yamaguchi says, and he exits the banquet hall, not before winking at Kei, which Kei rolls his eyes at, not wanting to even take a guess what Yamaguchi is thinking about.

Tobio tugs at their attached hand, and Kei looks at him. He is beautiful. He fits this so well. Tobio’s smiling fully, showing off his straight and white teeth, looking mischievous. “You ready? They probably want us to kiss.”

Kei chuckles. “That’s gonna suck.”

Tobio hums. “I told you that was good for practice last time.”

Kei thinks back about that kiss. The soft, brief press of Tobio’s lips against his own, the gasp Kei had let out at the kiss, the way Kei immediately closed his eyes shut the moment Tobio leaned in merely because it felt right, the way Tobio pressed his mouth in just enough so that Kei gets a taste, and the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about it when he waited for his graduation ceremony to start. 

Kei thinks it was because he was kissing someone again after so long. 

“That was not even a good kiss,” Kei lies.

Tobio glares at him for that, insulted. “Of course, it wasn’t. It was barely a kiss.”

Kei rolls his eyes, tightening the grip he has on their intertwined hands to scold him. “Whatever. What are we even arguing about?”

“You started it,” Tobio grumbles, looking away, tugging at Kei’s hand a little to pull him to the stage. Kei lets himself get pulled. Tobio looks back at him, smirking. God, he looks charming. “Walking down this aisle feels daunting when you imagine so many people looking at you, don’t you think?”

Kei sighs. “Don’t even mention it.”

“What? You’ll fall into another weird mood?” Tobio asks, but it doesn’t sound cruel as the words look. It’s tinged with worry, as if Tobio is really afraid he’ll fall into his weird moods again just an hour before their wedding. Kei feels a little bit guilty again that he had put Tobio through his weird funk for a whole week.

“No, I won’t,” Kei says softly, and he rubs Tobio’s hand with his thumb. “Don’t worry.” 

“Okay,” Tobio says, still looking a little bit worried. They’re at the stage now. Kei can see the table where they’ll be sitting later, and cringes a little. It will be a little awkward, if Kei is being honest. But at least they won't be the only ones making speeches later throughout the reception, their friends as well as their families making them, and also performances from hired acts. 

“Will they really ask us to kiss?” Kei asks worriedly, watching as the photographers enter the hall. “Won’t it be awkward when staged?” 

Tobio snorts at that. “We’ll kiss later, too. After the officiant says we’re officially married. We’ll kiss a lot. What are you on about? Prude.” 

“I’m not a prude,” Kei says again absentmindedly, as one of the photographers gets called back to take more of their equipment. 

“I know,” Tobio says, eyes narrowing. “I saw that guy.”

Kei frowns at him, thinking about his graduation reception. That guy had been one of the guys Kei slept with back in London, before dropping him when he realised how much sex with him felt too umcomfortable for Kei. “Why are you bringing up that guy? We slept together, like, once.” 

Tobio looks away from him, shrugging. “I’m just saying. He seemed into you.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not,” Kei bites out, annoyed, not even getting where this conversation is going. Kei squeezes again at Tobio’s hand. “Stop bringing him up.” 

“You seemed uncomfortable when I kissed you,” Tobio blurts out, glancing at Kei. Kei looks at him in question, remembering the conversation that got halted. This feels similar to the conversation they had before they spotted Kei’s mother. Kei didn’t even realise that this is a conversation that they _need_ to have. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you that way. I just didn’t think the guy would back off if it wasn’t obvious.” Tobio rubs at his neck guiltily. “Doesn’t excuse it, I guess. I’m sorry.” 

Kei sighs frustratedly at the sudden apology, when Kei wasn’t even bugged by it. Too affected by the touch of someone’s lips against him after so long? Sure, but that was more of a hormones thing. In fact the reason why that kiss left such an impact on him was probably because of that rather than Tobio doing it without asking him. “No, I wasn’t. Don’t apologise. You didn’t assault me, or some shit, idiot. I was just surprised, trust me. I would’ve told you if I felt uncomfortable.” Kei tugs at their attached hand, to press his point, to get Tobio to look at him. “And you’re right about the guy. He wouldn’t have backed away if it weren’t for that kiss.” 

“Okay,” Tobio says quietly, conceding, and he looks around the hall again. His pinky is rubbing at Kei’s palm, seeming to be thinking about something. Kei just watches him, waiting for him to say it. Tobio finally looks at Kei again, a determined look on his face. “Will you be okay if I ask you?” 

Kei looks at him in confusion. “Ask what?” 

Tobio looks embarrassed, but he presses on. “To kiss you. You know what I was asking! You just want me to embarrass myself, and say it. I wasn’t joking when I said we’ll kiss a lot today.” 

“No I wasn’t,” Kei splutters, speechless, at the immediate way Tobio blamed him. Tobio only pulls at his hand again as a reply, looking away. Kei thinks about it for a moment. It could work. Kissing. Just because. This wedding. The touch of Tobio’s lips against him again after a week. Just because. A lot of people will be watching them. “Okay.” 

“Huh?” Tobio asks, looking at him in confusion, and Kei thinks Tobio thought they must've dropped the topic already, the idiot. 

So Kei sighs, tugging at Tobio’s hand, their attached hands, pulling him in slightly, leaning down a little to kiss him. Kei immediately closes his eyes the moment his lips touch Tobio’s so the last thing he sees is the blues of Tobio’s eyes, looking at him. Tobio’s lips are soft, just like how Kei remembers it to be. It’s just Kei’s lips moving against his for a second, before Tobio finally realises the situation, and kissing him back, his lips moving against Kei well. Kei can feel Tobio’s eyes flutter shut, judging by how his eyelashes flutter against Kei’s cheeks. Tobio squeezes their still attached hands. It’s gentle, as Tobio deepens the kiss, swiping his tongue inside Kei’s mouth, and Kei feels the need to cup Tobio’s face, so he does, directing it so that their mouths move comfortably against each other and so that their kiss deepens. Kei is glad he’s not wearing his glasses, so it’s easy to navigate around, and Kei wonders how that would be. Kissing like this while wearing his glasses. Last time was just a chaste one, so his glasses was not that much of a bother. Kei quickly pushes that thought away, because why the hell would he need to think about kissing Tobio again. 

This is just for today. 

For the act they’re about to put on. 

Tobio is moving his head a little to adjust their mouths, when the sound of a camera flash is heard, and Kei is immediately pulled back into the situation at hand. They’re in the banquet hall. His and Tobio’s family are in the same hall, and they’re about to get photographed. They just did. 

Kei quickly pulls away, and wipes away the saliva that pools in his bottom lip with his hand, colouring, and Kei can hear Tobio next to him coughs slightly, also wiping his lips. Kei looks at the aisle, where the photographers stand, sheepishly smiling at Kei. Kei thinks he can hear their parents still in deep conversation with the caterer, not noticing. Kei looks at the side, and sees that Yua and his grandmother are snickering together, definitely making fun of Kei, and Kei feels like chucking something at them. Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi are even there on the aisle, behind the photographers, just watching them getting photographed kissing, and Kei can see Hinata snickering, while trying to stop Natsu from looking, and Natsu grumbling, mumbling something about already being _15, nii-chan! You’re so annoying._

“Sorry,” one of the photographers says, grinning in apology. “You were right at the centre. It looks great, guys! Let’s move on.” 

Kei sighs, letting go of Tobio’s hand, and walking over to where the photographers want them next, Tobio walking behind him. 

“You guys are crazy,” Hinata says first, when the photographers are at a reasonable distance between them. “That was like a hot kiss.” 

Tobio scowls at Hinata. _“You’re_ crazy.” Then, they speed forward, Tobio with his arm around Natsu, leading the way, as him and Hinata bicker. It crosses Kei’s mind that he also looks good from the back.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi whistles, walking besides him. Yachi is next to him, looking amused. “What was _that?_ I told you you guys are good at acting.”

“Acting?” Yachi muses, a glint in her eyes as she looks at Kei. “Was that even acting, Tsukishima-kun? Who were you acting for?” 

Kei scowls at both of them. Him and Yachi have gotten so comfortable ever since all of them reconciled that she can even tease Kei now. “Stop it. Don’t make it weird.” 

“Too late, I think,” Yamaguchi chuckles, and Kei punches him on the hips.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi complains, and they finally drop it. 

They take more pictures before the guests arrive, with his friends, generic ones with just the two of them, and sure enough the photographer did want them to kiss once. 

Before Kei knows it, it’s almost time for their ceremony, and they’re about to get married. In that faux chapel, with everyone watching.

☽ ♕

Hinata Shouyou is not used to things being handed to him on a silver platter. 

Shouyou has always had to work hard for what he wants. Volleyball is the perfect testament for that. He wasn’t naturally gifted like Kageyama, had to catch up with him at all times, had to look at him and think of him as a goal to reach, and by the time third year highschool rolled around, it wasn’t even about matching up to Kageyama, but rather the expectations he had of himself that he needed to reach, which was why Brazil happened. Brazil happened, and that was more adjusting, more things to reach and it felt like playing volleyball again for the first time, until he eventually got used to it, mastered it, then finally returning to volleyball on court. 

The point is, to get where he is, to get what he wants, it has always come with hard work and perseverance. 

But with the idea of Kageyama and Tsukishima together? That offhand suggestion he made for them to get married to settle their messes? 

That didn’t take much effort.

It’s crazy. Especially seeing it laid out in front of him like this. In this chapel-like place. 

“Holy shit,” Hinata says, as he takes his seat next to Ennoshita. Ennoshita next to him gives him a glare at the curse word, and Hinata pouts at him. “It’s not even a real chapel. I don’t have to watch my words.”

“Still,” Ennoshita says pointedly, then he goes back to talking to Kinoshita and Tanaka next to him, conversation deep, and Shouyoun wonders how long it had been since they last saw each other in real life.

Yamaguchi and Yachi are next to him, chatting as they wait for the event to start. Shouyou waves at his mother and Natsu on another row, before joining Yachi and Yamaguchi, leaning over them to insert himself in the conversation. 

“I can’t believe they’re doing this,” Shouyou whispers, since they’re the only ones who know the truth behind this. Yachi looks at him in alarm, breaking out of the conversation, then slapping his arm for bringing it up. Yamaguchi pinches at his hand that is resting on Yamaguchi’s thigh, which Shouyou winces at.

“Hinata,” Yachi scolds, looking around, afraid of someone hearing them. “You can’t say that around here.” 

“I’m just saying,” Hinata whispers. “It’s crazy. Makes sense, but crazy. The fact that all it took was _my_ suggestion.” 

Yamaguchi chuckles at that, clicking his tongue. “To be fair, I think they talked about it a lot with each other before deciding to do it. Not just because of you.”

Shouyou pushes Yamaguchi’s face away, and Yamaguchi licks at his hand, which Shouyou then wrinkles his nose at. “Let me have this, Yamaguchi.” Shouyou complains, and Yamaguchi squeezes his neck. Shouyou cranes his head towards the entrance. “They’re both walking in together, right?”

Yachi hums, also craning her neck. “Tsukishima wanted it. I heard from Kageyama. Well, he complained. Something about pity.” 

Yamaguchi sighs wistfully. “That guy has issues, really.” 

Yachi elbows him slightly for that, and Shouyou hums slightly, agreeing with Yamaguchi. Kageyama does complain at times to him about how annoying Tsukishima is when he keeps pitying Kageyama, which, in all honesty, Shouyou kind of gets both sides. Shouyou would hate to always get pitied like Kageyama, but honestly if he were in Tsuksihima’s situation he doesn’t think he could control that pity, either. Hell, when Kageyama called him, telling him about the injury, all Shouyou felt was something heavy in the pit of his stomach, and it turned into pity when he saw Kageyama in real life. Sometimes the pity is there, too when Shouyou thinks about Kageyama not playing for almost two months now. 

Shouyou sighs, pushing that thought away. This shouldn’t be something he thinks of right now. His best friends are getting married. They insist it’s fake, but the way Kageyama talks about “Kei” over the phone sometimes does feel like it’s the opposite, feels like they could be real. Their London shenanigans, the bar night with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi. And that _kiss._ It doesn’t look like a kiss of two people who are just about to get married out of convenience. Even Shouyou can see it. Shouyou brings it up to Yachi and Yamaguchi. 

“That kiss,” Shouyou starts, and Yamaguchi immediately starts laughing, slapping Shouyou’s back. 

“Oh, man,” Yamaguchi sighs out, wiping at his imaginary tears. He looks at both Yachi and Shouyou, looking at them expectantly. “I’m not even gay, but that kiss _was_ intense. They both got it so bad. Don’t you think?” 

“You don’t have to be gay to enjoy a good kiss, Yamaguchi,” Shouyou counters. “And hot. You can say hot,” Shouyou placates, and Yamaguchi pushes his shoulder, crinkling his nose as he does.

“That’s weird. The fact that we even saw that was weird. It felt private,” Yamaguchi complains, and Shouyou laughs, agreeing. It was a little weird to think that his friends kissing was hot.

Yachi shrugs, leaning back on the seat, ignoring the discourse, humming thoughtfully instead, bringing back Yamaguchi’s words. “I guess they do got it bad. Their London adventures did look very romantic.”

“That photo booth picture,” Shouyou says at the same time Yachi says it, and they both high five, snickering. “D’you think they both know?” 

“What? That they’re into each other?” Yamaguchi asks, his voice lower, afraid of other people hearing. 

Shouyou shrugs. “Yeah.”

Yachi sighs, looking at them. “Are we even sure they’re into each other? Maybe they just got comfortable with each other. Inevitable. They have been spending more time together lately.”

Yamaguchi shrugs. “Who knows really? They’re both so repressed sometimes.” All of them are silent for a while, taking in those words, before Yamaguchi pokes at both of them knowingly. “Oh, c’mon. That kiss? What for?” 

Shouyou giggles. “I think you’re the one into the kiss, Yamaguchi.” Yachi laughs at that, while Yamaguchi grabs his neck again to fake choke him, to which Shouyou avoids skillfully. “I’m joking!” 

“Dick,” Yamaguchi mutters, before sighing. “I do think they both care about each other, though. Tsukki, especially.”

Yachi shrugs. “I think they both do. None more than the other. They just have a weird way of expressing it, which is why they’re always fighting about it.” 

Yamaguchi chuckles, patting Yachi’s thigh in agreement. “Yeah, you’re right. They’re working on it, I think.” 

Shouyou just listens to the discussion, silently agreeing with both of them. They’re both right. They obviously do care about each other, in their own messed up ways. Shouyou thinks if they don’t care at all about each other, their whole agreement wouldn’t have come to live. Couldn’t. It needed that care. Just the littlest amount was present when they agreed to help each other, and it grew the more time they spent together. It’s easy to see. To see it bloom over the past two months. 

The crazy thing is, before this arrangement, a romantic relationship between both Kageyama and Tsukishima did feel impossible, something that Shouyou thinks no one has ever really considered. Hell, that was why Shouyou laughed so hard when he mentioned it in their reunion.

But with this arrangement, it suddenly feels like it’s always been there. Doesn’t feel like something that needs to get used to. Feels natural almost. And seeing them together feels like Shouyou is rooting for something that is about to happen, and Shouyou knows now that it’s not just him who sees it, but also his two other best friends who know the real situation. Maybe it’s because both Tsukishima and Kageyama are adults now, so it feels as if they’re both able to mold into that relationship well, no matter how much they argue. Shouyou thinks this is so much like how Tsukishima had managed to insert himself in their little group as if he never even left.

“Wanna bet?” Shouyou asks, leaning over Yamaguchi again to look at both his friends, a smile on his face. 

Yachi looks a little guilty, but she leans in as well. “Oh, man. Really? Feels mean.” 

“You’re not disagreeing!” Shouyou says excitedly.

Yamaguchi puts his arms on both Yachi and Shouyou, commencing it. “Hell yes. Let’s.” 

“We’re horrible,” Shouyou groans, and just as he says that, the music starts, and the door opens, so everyone stands up, waiting for them to show up. 

Kageyama and Tsukishima are the first one, followed by Tsuksihima’s mother and grandmother, hand in hand, then Kageyama’s parents, then Tsukishima’s brother’s family walks together. Both of them look good together, albeit maybe a little awkward and stiff, under all the attention on them, the whoops and cheers of Kageyama’s teammates from both FC Tokyo and Karasuno, as well as all of their friends, all volleyball related, Shouyou realises. They both suit each other well, with their expensive white suits, looking etehreal as they walk to the officiant for this wedding. They both could pass off as a perfect couple, with a family that gets along with each other, that Shouyou thinks if he doesn’t know the whole truth he could get fooled, too. 

The officiant says his usual line, and Kageyama and Tsukishima just look at each other, both with a small smile on their faces, as if they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. They look like they belong there, and this is theirs, not something that needs to be done to get people off their backs. They could really pass off as perfect. They probably could, if they take a leap. Shouyou just sighs wistfully, glancing at Yamaguchi and Yachi, to find that Yamaguchi keeps darting his eyes between Yachi and the couple in front, as if itching to be in the same position. Shouyou can’t help the chuckle he lets out at that. If things really do go their way, then he would be the only single one in their little group.

Shouyou pouts at that a little, looking at Ennoshita with that pout, and Ennoshita raises an eyebrow. “You good, Hinata?” 

“I’m gonna be the only single one in my group, Ennoshita-san,” Shouyou says bluntly, and Ennoshita laughs softly, pushing his head so that he looks back and Kageyama and Tsukishima. The officiant is done. They’re both exchanging their vows, short and sweet, but somehow meaningful enough that the guests are touched, and then they exchange their rings. They’ll probably kiss soon, so Shouyou, unable to resist, elbows Yamaguchi knowingly, to which Yamaguchi punches his stomach for, and Shouyou immediately regrets it. 

They’re kissing now. They look like they belong there, with the cheers, with the shouts of other people cheering them on, with the beautiful decorations on the altar, with their families looking teary-eyed. 

Shouyou laughs at that, as they still kiss, clapping as he does. 

If that doesn’t happen, Shouyou thinks they both really have serious issues. 

☽ ♕

The reception is really long, Kei realises, taking a sip of his champagne. 

Tobio next to him is laughing as Hinata is giving his speech on the stage in front of them, more about his and Kageyama’s little rivalry, and the tumultuous relationship Hinata had with Tsukishima throughout high school, rather than Kei and Tobio’s fake relationship, which Kei kind of appreciates. 

There have been a lot of speeches already. There was one from Kei’s mother, a tearjerker one, and Tobio’s parents, a brief one. Akiteru’s speech had also been some sort of a mess, with him crying halfway through, and Yua comforting him awkwardly, trying to finish off his speech, and Kei feels both a little bad, and touched. There was one from Sugawara, as well as Yamaguchi. Kei and Tobio had also given their speeches, the one they wrote together for a whole week before London, and it had been fun, just looking at Tobio as he said those words, so he didn’t feel as nervous, because that was what they did at their penthouse that week. Just practicing with each other, and saying those words to each other, which made saying it on the stage facing Tobio feel a little less daunting. 

They’re in their kimono already, changing together earlier midway through the reception, changing from their second grey suit to this kimono, with the help of his grandmother, mother, as well as Tobio’s mother. Kei shouldn’t be surprised, but Tobio looks good in a kimono, too. They’re both wearing a dark blue one, neatly styled, courtesy of their families, Miwa restyled their hair as well, so Tobio’s hair is still styled to the side like it was during their ceremony. 

Hinata is finally done with his speech, getting a big round of applause, and Kei can hear Bokuto screaming somewhere down there, which makes him chuckle. Tobio, hearing that, turns to look at him, grinning as he does, also amused. He looks good, and this is not the first time Kei thinks of it. Tobio’s eyes are gleaming under this light, playful. Another singer is now on the stage, performing to the crowd, and the light dims, so Tobio takes Kei’s hand, intertwining it together. 

They both may be a little tipsy.

They both still have to cut the cake later. 

Tobio leans in, to whisper to his ear, his lips are touching the shell of Kei’s ear, wet. “We did it.” 

Kei looks at him. They’re too close. Anyone from the crowd watching them now might think that they’re kissing. Kei looks at Tobio’s lips, before looking back at his eyes, smirking. “We did.” Kei pushes him away slightly, so that he’s not as close. Kei looks at the singer, who is now going down the transparent aisle, and it makes Kei chuckle again. 

At the beginning of the reception earlier, Akio had behaved like a good flower boy, leading the way as Tobio and Kei walked together. Yua and Akiteru had looked proud, kept taking pictures as they did, focusing more on Akio rather than Kei and his husband, and god, is that weird to say. 

“Who would’ve thought,” Tobio mumbles under his breath, and Kei laughs at that. 

“We’re crazy, King,” Kei says honestly, and Tobio fixes him a look.

“You’re not freaked out,” Tobio says, and he places his hand on Kei’s thigh, drumming on it lightly.

“Yes,” Kei huffs out, sipping more on his champagne. “I’m not. I thought we established this.” 

“I’m just saying,” Tobio says lightly. “It’s nice to see.” 

The performance ends, and it’s finally time to cut the cake. They cut it together, with their hands touching together over the knife’s handle. It’s nice. To be celebrated together like this, to hear the cheers from other people for doing things together. It feels nice to see old faces, from Karasuno, from Nekoma, from Fukurodani, his extended family, to meet Tobio’s own family. Kei finds that he can’t even find it in him to plunge into his weird mood, too drunk in that bliss of a marriage, too happy from a wedding. Too happy at seeing Tobio so carefree. Kei thinks if people get this happy from marrying, marriage should be an everyday thing. 

The reception settles eventually, when they manage to say goodbye to everyone, the night already deep in, they both got escorted to their hotel room by Akiteru and Yua who waggle their eyebrows indecently at them, which Kei finds amusing because him and Tobio have been staying together for the past month, and Kei thinks if this is real, they wouldn’t have waited until marriage to have sex. But then they’re gay, and they had a Christian wedding, so maybe they would have.

Maybe.

In another timeline.

Kei looks around their hotel suite. It’s not the one they stayed in yesterday, another suite, not as big as the penthouse one, but it’s still big, and in the bedroom there are flower petals strewn on the bed in the shape of a love that Tobio laughs at when they entered, just jumping on the bed to ruin the deliberate design. 

Kei just shakes his head, starting to open his kimono, not waiting for Tobio. It maybe around one in the morning already. Late. They have the suite until the evening tomorrow, so they could probably sleep in. Kei doesn’t think Tobio could, though, his body clock is still at six, too used to it that even being in London didn’t ruin that routine. 

“Why are you rushing so much,” Tobio mumbles when Kei passes by him, trapping Kei’s thigh with his own legs, so that Kei can’t walk. 

Kei looks at him, all sprawled out on the bed, still with his kimono. He still looks beautiful. Kei thinks in another timeline, that meeting in London timeline, Kei would’ve allowed himself to lean over and touch him. Kei thinks, if this is that timeline, he wouldn’t have to think twice about kissing him. Kei thinks, if this is real he would kiss Tobio senseless already. 

But it isn’t.

This isn’t real.

That timeline doesn’t exist. 

Or they’re not living in it right now. 

Right now, in this timeline, they just got over one of the biggest obstacles ever in this crazy plan of theirs, and they’re not together, and this isn’t real.

So Kei tries to move away from Tobio’s hold on his legs, still freakishly muscular and strong. “Oi.” 

“Lay down,” Tobio says, looking at him. “Rest for a moment. We’ve been running around all day.”

Kei wants to say that is the reason why he wants to go wash up immediately. Why he wants to just get into bed the moment he starts to open his kimono. But he doesn’t say it, because in this timeline, no matter how much Kei doesn’t want to admit it, he has grown used to Tobio, and can’t find it in him to refuse him. 

So Kei lays down next to him, assuring Tobio to let go of his legs, and _no,_ he won’t run. Kei lays down next to him, on this bed with petals of roses on it. Kei looks at Tobio, they’re close, to find him staring at his hands. His nails are still meticulously trimmed, although he hasn’t played in almost two months now, and Kei thinks this is a habit, much like his 6am body clock. Tobio then runs his fingers over the new addition, it’s just a simple gold band, much like Kei’s own, and Kei finds himself running his own fingers over his own at Tobio’s actions. Tobio then runs his fingers on his right hand, where his engagement ring is. 

Tobio finally snaps out of it, looking at Kei, and Kei looks back, not knowing what to expect, where to begin. Then, he unexpectedly leans in, kissing Kei square on the mouth, and Kei finds that he wants this, wants to allow himself to kiss back, so he does, mouth hot against Tobio’s. He tastes like the champagne at their reception. Tastes like the food, tastes like their cake. Tobio tastes like someone Kei wants to kiss. Tobio is straddling him now, his knees on other sides of Kei’s hips, cupping Kei’s face carefully, tender, unlike how his mouth is fervently kissing into Kei’s mouth, slipping his tongue in, licking into the roof of his mouth. His other hand moves from cupping Kei’s face to his hair, pulling on it a little, since Tobio can’t exactly run his finger through it, with the gel still in it. 

Kei pulls away, and Tobio presses one last kiss to the corner of his lips, and Kei feels drunk. Feels even more drunk as Tobio peppers kisses all the way to Kei’s neck, and Kei allows him to, craning his neck to give him the space to do so, before Kei snaps out of it, pushing gently against Tobio’s chest, and Tobio, in the middle of sucking a hickey into Kei’s neck immediately stops, as if finally realising what he’s doing, pulling away, sitting properly on the bed, no longer stradling Kei, and Kei hates the regrets at the pit of his stomach. 

Kei sighs, feeling guilty, and he pulls at Tobio’s hand, making him lay down next to Kei. 

They’re silent for a while, legs dangling off the bed, before Tobio speaks out. “Sorr--”

“Don’t. Seriously.” _I wanted it, too. Probably more than you do._

Kei can see Tobio nod a little, looking at him. “Guess we’re married,” Tobio says instead.

Kei looks back at him, taking Tobio’s hand, and gently caressing the ring there. “Guess we are.”

“Guess I’m a Tsukishima.” Tobio says, and Kei throws his hand away. 

“Stop. That makes me feel weird.” 

Tobio laughs. “I’m sorry.”

Kei turns to look at him properly. “Seriously. It does.” 

Tobio hums, rubbing at his eyes, and it reminds Kei to open his lenses, so Kei does, getting up as he does, going over to where the case is, next to his own glasses he brought earlier. “I know,” Tobio says, and he traps Kei between his legs again when Kei walks past him after putting on his glasses, and Kei swats his legs away, telling him that he’ll lay down again. 

Kei lays down next to him again, thinking. “When you play volleyball again, you should use the name Kageyama again.” 

Tobio hums. “Of course.” 

Something pangs in Kei’s chest. “We’re married.” 

“We are.” Tobio agrees, and he grins at Kei. He looks beautiful. “I don’t think I would’ve gotten married at all if it weren’t for you.” 

Kei chuckles. “That’s one thing off your bucket list, then.” 

Tobio pokes at his waist for that. 

“Why, though?” Kei asks. _I think you’re pretty easy to love._

Tobio hums. “Dunno. Never crossed my mind. Doesn’t feel me. Don’t you think?” 

_No, you suit today so well. You look like you belong here, in this wedding, in those suits, in this kimono._ Kei swallows that thought away. “I guess. I don’t know.” Kei changes the topic. “If it weren’t for you, I would have gotten married to some guy I barely know.” 

“We suit each other pretty well, then,” Tobio observes, snorting. He then gets up, patting at Kei’s knee, looking at him. “I’m gonna shower.” 

Kei looks back at him. “Okay.” 

“Would you be angry if I kiss you again?” Tobio asks bluntly. 

Kei colours, looking away. “I wasn’t angry.” 

“I’m not saying you were. I’m asking if you would be if I do it again.” 

Kei replies by pulling on his kimono, propelling him forward, planting a small, chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling away. Tobio licks at his lips before getting up, smirking at Kei. 

“What for?” Kei asks. 

“I don’t know,” Tobio answers honestly. He then slaps Kei’s thigh. “I’m gonna shower.” 

Kei sighs when the bathroom door clicks shut, staring at the ceiling. 

This is going to be dangerous. 

☽ ♕

The next day, Kei wakes up with Tobio’s head on his chest, Tobio’s hand shaking him awake at his torso. Then, Kei registers the shrill of his phone, and Kei groans. 

“Your phone is ringing,” Tobio mumbles, and Kei reaches over to the bedside table, softly pushing Tobio’s head away to take his phone. 

“Hello?” Kei mumbles blearily, not even seeing who called him, just swiping to answer.

“Kei?” Akiteru’s voice sounds over the phone. It sounds calm, but Kei can hear a tinge of worry in it. 

“Yes? Is everything okay?” Kei pulls off his phone to look at the time. It’s barely six in the morning. 

“Yes, it’s fine now. She’s awake, but--” Akiteru says, and Kei immediately snaps awake. 

“Awake? What do you mean, nii-chan?”

“Baa-chan. She passed out earlier. The ambulance came, though, and she’s in the hospital now, and she’s fine, so Kei--”

“I’m going,” Kei says, cutting Akiteru off, and off he goes. To the hospital, with Tobio at the passenger’s side of his car, insisting on coming. 

Kei needs to be there. 

Kei was already absent when he was in London. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this. dang. chapter. was a little bit of a struggle, honestly. a lot of research, a lot of "is this okays?" huhuh. i also wasn't quite sure what vibes i want for this chapter, but i think i'm pretty content with this!
> 
> i know it's not as long as other chapters, but since this one is specifically on the wedding, i've always expected it to be shorter than the rest!
> 
> ahh tell me what you think of this chapter! it was a bit of a struggle, but it has some pretty lines i liked writing! comments and kudos would really be appreciated! <3
> 
> also, a question. are we okay with nsfw? be honest. 
> 
> as usual, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.
> 
> i also made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4GIoYXKdSebW9YaSrGmIYA?si=rgwl0s1XRJqOgU7kAj2jWQ) for this fic over on spotify! 
> 
> thank you for reading this chapter, and sticking with me! it means a lot. hope you're excited for the next one!


	5. if you're lonely, come be lonely with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s silent again. Kei playing with Tobio’s hair, and the other one tossing the volleyball up in the air. This feels good. This. The sorrow that lodged itself in Tobio’s heart suddenly feels like it’s melting away. Surely, he can have this, right? Surely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, sorry for disappearing for weeks, but here i am with the new chapter! i am so excited for you to read this one! i really had fun making it. the chapter title is from 'this side of paradise' by the coyote theory!
> 
> note: unbeta'ed!! also please look at the change of tags and ratings!!! there will be smut here, and if you wish to skip it, there's a * marked and you can stop reading from there!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as i did making it!! <3

☽ ♕

The only adversity Kei has towards hospitals is the fact that it is his clearest childhood memory, and the clearest memory he has of his father, seeing him on his deathbed, looking bloodied and worse for wear. 

Right now, looking at his grandmother, pale, also worse for wear, Kei feels the need to add this onto the list of adversities he has towards hospital. 

His grandmother is okay, asleep by the time Kei got there with Tobio, and he was immediately greeted by the whole family, murmurs and pats on the back in the spacious VIP room that looked crowded with his whole extended family there, some faces that Kei hadn’t seen in too long, just here and there at the banquet yesterday. Everyone looked exhausted as they saw Kei and Tobio, but they had that pitying look on their faces when they saw them, probably thinking about how unlucky Kei was that his first day of being married ended up with his grandmother in the hospital. 

His grandmother’s brothers and wives are gone by now, along with their extended families, after softly hugging Kei and Tobio, congratulating them one last time, so right now, in the room, there’s only him, Tobio, Yua, Akiteru, and his mother.

Kei is staring at his grandmother’s sleeping form from the small living room spot when something cold touches his elbow, and Kei immediately breaks out of his trance, frowning at the person. It’s Tobio, with a canned coffee in his hand, and an unreadable look on his face, and Kei takes the coffee, shooting a small grunt at Tobio in thanks. 

Akiteru, sitting across them, and seeing that interaction, starts chuckling, rubbing at his eyes tiredly as he does. It’s probably almost eight in the morning by now. The sun was barely out when Kei and Tobio left for the hospital. “I told you you don’t have to come, Kei.” 

Kei rolls his eyes, starting to open his coffee, but his fingernails are a bit too short, so Tobio snatches the coffee away from him to open it for him, easy and quick, and Kei has to mumble another thanks. “Witch passed out after planning her ass out for our wedding. The least I could do.” 

_London,_ Kei thinks, _the months of absence,_ but he doesn’t say it. 

Yua, who has her head on Akiteru’s shoulder, starts laughing at that. She also looks downright exhausted, probably staying up even later than Kei and Tobio did, and being one of the primary planners for the wedding, Kei also feels bad for Yua. “Kei, Kei. You and your words. Just say you love your baa-chan. You’re her favourite, anyways.” 

Kei ignores the remark, instead choosing to reply to Yua’s jab at Kei’s use of words. “Am I wrong?” Kei mumbles, sipping on his coffee. Kei glances at Tobio to find him also sipping on coffee, just listening in to the conversation, not intercepting. Tobio, feeling Kei’s glance, looks at him with his eyebrow raised, and Kei just looks away, shrugging. “I’m just saying. I knew she shouldn’t have pushed the wedding so early. Planning a huge scale wedding in a month and a half is suicide.” 

“No joking about suicide,” Kei’s mother intercepts, finally moving away from her spot next to Kei’s grandmother’s bed, sinking into one last sofa in the small living room spot. It crosses Kei’s mind how perfectly they all fit in this little nook, how there’s just enough spots for each of them in here. Kei’s mother fixes a soft look to Tobio, looking exhausted, with bags and lethargy under her eyes, but she still looks kind. “Tobio-kun, your parents were here earlier for a while. With Miwa-san, too. They had to leave, though. That was nice of them to come by.” 

Tobio just nods, looking surprised at that, and honestly Kei is too, that Tobio’s family would come by just to see how his grandmother is doing, and with that information, Kei seriously wonders just how late his brother informed Kei about his grandmother, and again Kei wonders who _else_ was here? Which ones of their families, what people? Why? 

But then he spots his and Tobio’s ring, and it hits him again that oh god, they’re _married._ Their families are so fucking intertwined with each other, and they’re _married,_ they’re _husbands._ The realisation feels like getting dumped cold water all over him. 

“Kaa-san,” Akiteru says, a whine already in his voice, and Kei has to roll his eyes again. “Kei didn’t need to come. Don’t you agree? It’s his first day of being married, and he’s spending it in a hospital.” 

His mother just shrugs, smiling at Kei. “If Kei and Tobio want to be here, it’s fine.” Her expression then turns one of concern. “She is fine, though. For now, the doctor said. Her condition could get worse.” His mother, seeing the furrows of Kei’s eyebrows, waves him off quickly, warning him. “Don’t go blaming this on your wedding. She’ll be fine, hopefully.” 

Kei swallows the lump in his throat, at his mother getting his line of thought before Kei even identifies it. _Hopefully,_ the word rings in Kei’s head. Kei sighs, leaning back on the two-seater couch, and Tobio follows in suit, their thighs and shoulders touching. 

“We want to be here,” Kei says. Next to him, Tobio squeezes a little at Kei’s thigh in support. Kei opens his glasses, rubbing at his eyes, and wrinkles his nose when he finds gunk in the corner of his eyes. The moment Kei and Tobio got the call, they just haphazardly picked out any clothes they could find in their luggage, freshened up, and immediately drove to the hospital. “It’s not like we’re going on a honeymoon. We’d just be going back to our penthouse.” 

It is true. They’re not going on a honeymoon since taking another break for just dilly dallying would be looked down upon since Kei _just_ went to London last week with Tobio, too, so they settled with no honeymoon for now, choosing to instead save it for a later date, or not go at all. 

“Still,” Akiteru mutters, annoying, and even Yua next to him pinches his waist for his insistence. Akiteru winces slightly, pouting at Yua, then returning his gaze to both of them, a look on his face that Kei can read as both mischief and concern, mixed weirdly. “Can you two even walk?”

Kei blinks at Akiteru at first, not getting it, but then Tobio, out of all people, coughs uncomfortably next to Kei, and Kei finally _gets_ it, and honestly Kei should’ve gotten it ever since Akiteru said his first insistent _you don’t have to come,_ and honestly, Kei feels a little bit like an idiot for not getting it immediately. Kei looks around, looking for things to throw at Akiteru’s brazenness, at the blatant teasing, and Kei’s colouring, warm, embarrassed, because oh god, sex jokes in front of his _husband_ is one thing, but in front of their mother and their passed out grandmother? 

Kei wants to deck him. “You--” Kei starts, frustrated, and Akiteru is already cackling, trying to be as quiet as he can be. “Nii-chan,” Kei says again, mortified. “You can’t say stuff like that.” 

Kei glances at his mother to find her pointedly looking at her phone, adamant on ignoring the implications behind Akiteru’s words, but there’s the little tilt at the corner of her mouth, and Kei wants to disappear. 

Kei looks at Tobio next to him to find him also embarrassed, an unfamiliar expression, something Kei has only seen on Tobio once or twice, even then just barely. His cheeks are red, his eyebrows furrowed, his bottom lips bitten in thought, adamantly looking away from Akiteru and Kei in general, but his hand is still on Kei’s thigh from earlier, just there, a constant presence, and Kei, despite himself, despite also being the butt of the joke, chuckles a little, just enough that Tobio hears, but Akiteru doesn’t. Tobio finally looks at him to give him a look of warning, and Kei just smirks, looking away. 

“Stop that, seriously,” Kei says, looking at Akiteru sternly. As sternly as a younger brother can look anyways. Akiteru humours him, nodding seriously, but there’s still a teasing smile on his face when he knows that he can still tease Kei, and Kei will get affected by it, like old times. Kei sneers at Akiteru. “How old are you to be making jokes like that?”

“Ah, of course, the age jab,” Akiteru points out, nodding seriously. Yua pinches his stomach for that. Akiteru pouts at her, before looking at Kei seriously, this time with real seriousness. “But it’s a real question, too!” 

Kei doubts that Akiteru means it in a nice, concerned way, so he rolls his eyes, giving another look at Akiteru. “Yeah, right.”

Akiteru waves him off. “Fine, not even about that.” Kei gives him another look of disbelief, and Akiteru gives up. “Okay, fine, about that. Aren’t you tired?” 

The only reason Kei and Tobio need to be tired is because they both only got maybe around three hours of sleep. _Not_ because they were both staying up all night to have crazy and fervent sex like Akiteru imagined, and them not having sex is definitely _not_ the reason why Kei is so annoyed with Akiteru right now. 

After their little heated makeout session yesterday, Kageyama showered. Then, Tobio threw a fresh towel at Kei who was still lying down by the time Tobio got out from the shower, and Kei may or may not ogled a little at Tobio fresh out of shower with only a towel around his waist. Then, Kei showered after cursing at himself for getting too into the wedding, and by the time he came out of his long shower, Kei was calm enough, and Tobio was just on his phone, scrolling through his Instagram and Twitter, seeing all the good wishes from his friends and fans for the wedding, and Kei joined him after he got ready for bed. They both maybe stayed scrolling through Tobio’s phone for an hour, looking through photos and leaving offhanded comments here and there before they both eventually went to sleep.

That’s it.

No wedding night rendezvous like in the movies, no talks about how they definitely kissed a lot more than necessary, no talks about the sexual tension between them, no talks about how they’re going to deal with being married, because there’s _nothing_ to talk about that they haven’t covered in their contract, and _definitely,_ certainly, undoubtedly, no passionate wedding night sex. 

No sex.

Kei would’ve remembered if there was sex. Tobio would’ve, too.

But there wasn’t. Just casual talks.

About their wedding, ranging from Hinata’s stupid, yet heartwarming speech, about how well their five-tier wedding cake came out to be, about the champagne, about how tight the kimono had been, about how it’s been a while that they had seen their extended family, about how Tobio’s old teammates were there, about how it had been nice to see old faces, about how their juniors from Karasuno were there, about the performances, about the chaotic group pictures they tried to take with every groupn of friends there is, and just about everything other than the obvious. 

It was a good night. 

So, yeah, Akiteru, no sex. 

No reason they should’ve been thinking about sex. 

Because they’re _friends_ somehow in need of each other during a predicament, thus this marriage. It’s convenient. Why _would_ they need to have sex, anyway? It’s not going to be useful for their arrangement at all. They’re not a real couple. They’re not the two lovers who were high school buddies that people see them as. Who then met in London again after three years, fell in love, and then got married. That’s not them. They don’t need to be having _sex._

Kei should probably stop thinking about having sex with Tobio. 

Because there was no sex, and Kei is tired, and Akiteru should stop planting ideas in Kei’s head.

Fuck Akiteru, seriously. 

Akiteru, sensing Kei’s anger, pouts at him. “Fine, sorry, sorry. It’s a joke, Kei.” Akiteru raises his shoulder that Yua is leaning on slightly. “Yua, say it. A joke. You know I’m joking, right?”

Yua chuckles. “Don’t drag me into this, Aki.” 

Kei sighs, changing the topic, decidedly not wanting to talk about _sex_ with his family, what more sex with _Tobio._ “Where’s Akio?” 

“At the hotel with his nanny,” Akiteru hums. “Didn’t know how long we’d be here, so it’s probably better if he stayed there.” Akiteru then clicks his tongue. “We should probably get going soon. Just to send Akio to the house. I can come back later again--”

“No,” Kei’s mother cuts off, waving Akiteru off. “It’s fine. You don’t have to come back. Both of you need to go home. You both look like a mess. I’ll call you if she gets worse, okay?” Sensing the look both Akiteru and Kei are giving her, she sighs, continuing. “I’ll call you both when she wakes up, too. Okay? She’ll probably sleep until the afternoon. No use staying here.” 

Kei and Akiteru don't really have much argument for that. When their mother gets like this, there’s no use with arguing with her, so they leave the room, leaving just Kei’s mother with their grandmother. Kei goes over to his grandmother’s hospital bed before leaving, just taking in her pale features, and for once calm demeanour, way far from her usual chaotic and bossy ways. Not for the first time, Kei thinks she doesn’t belong here, bed-ridden and helpless. No matter how old she is, she should be out there, because that’s where she shines the most, the face of the Tsukishima family, the pioneer that brought light to the name Tsukishima. 

Kei sighs, touching her arm one last time, finally looking away only to find Tobio waiting patiently for him, just studying him. There’s a soft look on his face as he studies Kei, and when their eyes meet, Tobio smiles at him gently. 

Maybe it's lethargy. 

Or the adrenaline from last night finally crashing down, washing Kei in, but Kei finds a little comfort in that smile, feels good, so he smiles back tiredly, before going over to his mother to give him one last hug and kiss. Tobio follows suit, kissing Kei’s mother on the cheek goodbye, and Kei feels something in his heart tug just a little at the sight, at the familiarity. 

They’re walking in the hospital hallway now, just after exiting the VIP ward, a companionable silence between them. Akiteru and Yua already left earlier just before them. Tobio’s hand softly touching Kei’s own as they walked, and Kei wonders if Tobio can feel it--the way Kei’s wedding ring touches Tobio’s right hand that has Tobio’s engagement ring on them as their hands softly touch, how it’s real, how they’re _husbands._

The hospital is still bustling when they’re out in the main area, never asleep, and Kei thinks some people may have recognised Tobio, seeing as some people start whispering as they pass them, but at least no one pulls out their phones to take pictures. Kei looks pretty horrible right now if people were to start taking pictures, albeit Tobio looks much more decent and awake than Kei, how the hell, Kei doesn’t even know. Kei doesn’t even know what rumour would start if pictures of them at a hospital right after their wedding is released to the public since Kei is pretty sure the news about the Tsukishima chairwoman getting hospitalised again is still not out to the public yet. 

Kei pushes that thought away, not wanting to dwell on useless things that the publicity team will be able to handle. Tobio chooses that moment to break through his thoughts, softly touching Kei’s finger, the one with the ring, to get his attention. Kei looks at him, surprised, and Tobio pulls his touch away to look at him in concern. “You okay?”

Kei hums. They’re in front of the elevator that goes down to the basement parking now. Thankfully not crowded. Just two doctors and a nurse conversing between themselves as they wait for the elevator. “Maybe. Dunno.” Kei replies quietly. 

The elevator door opens, and they step in. The doctors and nurse get off just five floors before the basement, and Tobio finally speaks out again. “You think she’ll be okay?” 

Kei, despite the little void he feels right now, at this situation, at everything, chuckles a little at Tobio’s words, glancing at Tobio, to find him looking at Kei with a genuinely questioning look on his face. Kei sighs, leaning his head back on the elevator’s wall, the tune of the complimentary elevator music accompanying them. “I sure as hell hope so, Tobio.” 

“She will be,” Tobio replies, as if he wasn’t the one who questioned Kei earlier. 

“What are you, God?” Kei echoes, and Kei didn’t realise that he had been copying the exact conversation he had with his grandmother before when he first visited her until those words escaped him. Kei looks at Tobio to find him a little unsure of what to reply to Kei’s blunt words, so Kei kicks at his shoes a little in apology. “What she used to say. To me. When I say that to her.” 

Tobio scowls, stepping out of the elevator just as the door slides open. “Stop talking like that. You scared me.”

Kei finds himself a little amused, so he hums. 

“Don’t be sad,” Tobio says as they walk towards Kei’s car. Tobio’s words echo a little in the wide basement, with barely any people. “You look lumpy and ugly.” 

“Gee, thanks. What a thing to say to a guy who has a bed-ridden grandmother,” Kei bites out, and Tobio sighs frustratedly. 

“I didn’t mean it that way. As in you look ugly and lumpy when you’re sad. So don’t be,” Tobio finishes off lamely, and Kei actually laughs out loud at that, actually getting the difference. Just how much time is he spending with Tobio that he’s able to pick out the little differences? Too much, it seems.

They arrive at Kei’s car, so Kei starts it, the engine rumbling into the quiet basement. Tobio next to him is silent as he puts on his safety belt, just staring out into the windows, waiting for the car to warm up. 

Kei doesn’t know why, but Kei raises the question, something he has always thought of, but amplified right now with his grandmother in the hospital. “Did you cry when your grandfather died?” 

Tobio looks at him in surprise, probably not expecting a sudden question about his grandfather, someone they haven’t talked about ever since their talk in bed from over a month ago. But Tobio relaxes again, seeming to not take any offence to the question, thinking carefully of it. Kei studies him, the pretty bridge of his nose, the small purse of his lips, the way his fingers are tapping calculatively on his thighs. “Hm. Yeah. Was a kid, Kei, of course I cried. He was my entire world.” 

“Of course,” Kei echoes. His own fingers tapping on his own thigh, imitating Tobio. 

“Did you cry when your dad died?” Tobio asks, since they’re on this topic. “You never talk about your dad, you know.” 

Something in Kei’s chest pangs a little, something that is always there when his father is mentioned. “What’s there to talk about?” Kei sighs out, leaning back on his seat, closing his eyes. “I don’t know him well. I really don’t. I don’t remember him. My clearest memory of him was him in his hospital bed, still bleeding from the accident. Then he died. I don’t even remember if I cried. It was so long ago.” 

Kei doesn’t think he has ever admitted that to anyone before, the feeling of unfamiliarity he gets about his father, someone so close, yet so unattainable. Someone a lot of people say resembles Kei so much, yet Kei doesn’t have any memory of him that he can hold close to. Feels unfair at times, that Akiteru and his mother have this whole person in their head about his father, while Kei has none. 

“Your mother said you’re very much like your father,” Tobio offers. Kei should drive soon. The ticket for the exit for the parking will probably expire soon. 

“Everyone says that,” Kei brushes him off, but he glances at Tobio in curiosity. “When did you talk about my father with her? You even talk about that over text? What _else_ do you talk about?”

Tobio puffs out a laugh, indignant. “No. During your graduation, dummy. Said your life journey was practically the same. Your father wanted to go pro, didn’t he? But he went to get his degree like you did.” Tobio suddenly sniffs, giving a dirty look to Tobio. “And it’s not your business what I talk with your mother about.”

Kei returns the look, and finally starts to drive, exiting their spot in the basement. “Whatever. And yeah. I honestly just knew about this, too. That he wanted to go pro. I told you I don’t know much about him. I think you being a pro player reminds baa-chan of him a lot. Probably why she immediately liked you.” 

“Aw. Not because I’m charming and good at talking?” Tobio asks jokingly, and Kei just laughs. Kei doesn’t know how to break it to Tobio that he’s right. 

That Tobio’s charming, so charming sometimes that Kei feels a little floored when he remembers how Tobio was in high school, awkward and unsure. That sometimes Kei feels a little lightheaded, at just how good he is, how much Tobio has changed. He’s good at talking now, especially with adults, something that even Kei is struggling with. Kei doesn’t know how to break it to Tobio that while Tobio being a pro player may play a part in the fondness his grandmother has for Tobio, it’s Tobio’s own personality that managed to soften her edges. 

_You_ are _charming,_ Kei thinks weakly, but he doesn’t say it, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel instead, driving the thoughts away. 

“Who said I wanted to go pro?” Kei asks instead, because this one is new too.

“You didn’t?” Tobio asks. Kei doesn’t answer immediately, so Tobio continues. “I didn’t say that. Your mother did. Kinda. Said that your passion for volleyball was obvious, and you could’ve gone pro. Just like your father.” 

Kei also just knew about this. That his mother could see the passion in him when it comes to volleyball, although, really, living with only his mother during his highschool year, it was inevitable that she saw how passionate Kei was about volleyball, how he has grown to love it after pushing it away after Akiteru’s revelation. That she could see that playing in Karasuno shaped this love for volleyball. Kei has no idea that his mother still thinks about it, though, four years ever since he dropped volleyball for good.

“My mother thinks too highly of me,” Kei chooses to say instead. 

“Why not? I think she’s right. About volleyball, you. She’s not wrong to think highly of you either,” Tobio says easily, and Kei glances at him in disbelief, at the blatant way he says it, how indirectly, Tobio is saying that he also agrees with Kei’s mother. 

“You compliment me too much nowadays, King,” Kei retorts. “And fine. If you wanna know, I did love volleyball.”

“Duh,” Tobio replies, there’s a little bit of amusement tinted in his voice, probably thinking that Kei is stating the obvious. Tobio turns to Kei, his thigh folded, and the safety belt stretched so that he gets a good look at Kei. It crosses Kei’s mind that Tobio can fold his thigh comfortably now without worrying much about his Achilles. Tobio sounds excited to be talking about Kei’s supposed passion and missed career in volleyball. “So, why didn’t you?” 

“Must my love in volleyball end in a volleyball career? Is that always the end goal for you?” Kei muses, not wanting to answer Tobio’s question, because honestly he doesn’t know either.. 

“Me? Yeah, has always been volleyball. You know that. But you? Like, you could be in League 2 with a degree. I think you’d be able to handle it. You remember Goshiki-san from Shiratorizawa? He did his degree while in League 1,” Tobio replies easily, as if this is something he has been thinking about ever since the talk. It’s been a week since Kei’s graduation. Kei supposes Tobio had all that time thinking about Kei’s missed volleyball career when Kei was too busy sulking about their wedding. 

“Okay, then? What about London?” Kei humours Tobio, because this is something Kei doesn’t let himself think of, this possibility. Kei decided to drop volleyball the moment the opportunity in London opened up, and he never looked away ever since. 

“Why do you need London? Stay here in Japan,” Tobio says softly, and it’s this thing again.

Where they like to pretend that something else would happen if just a little smidge in the past changed. First, London game, then volleyball, and now this. If Kei didn’t go to London, what would happen really? Kei doesn’t know. Another possibility he doesn’t want to entertain, or better, has never _thought_ to entertain. One thing for sure is Kei would not drift apart from the four of them. Kei would’ve still been a part of their group. 

Kei takes a shaky breath. 

It feels too real. Kei feels the need to step back. 

“Really?” Kei drawls out instead, glancing at Tobio, to find him looking at Kei with this weird pleading look on his face. Kei turns back to the road, scoffing. “What’s next? Why Miyagi? Why Karasuno?” 

“Good question, actually. I’ve always wondered why you guys moved to Karasuno. You guys are so rich.” Tobio replies honestly. 

Kei blinks, suddenly remembering a similar conversation with Miwa. Kei didn’t have an answer at that time either. Kei has just always accepted the move to Miyagi. Never really thought to question much about it, thinking about his mother’s need for a new scenery probably after Tokyo that reeked of his dead father. But then, his mother’s life was put on hold when they moved to Miyagi, now that Kei thinks of it. Kei was sure his mother would probably be able to be director of the company the moment his father died, but she didn’t. Moved to Miyagi instead, and took on the Miyagi branch with much minor roles in the company than she would’ve had in Tokyo where the main headquarters is. 

Kei doesn’t know the answer, so Kei just lamely repeats what he said to Miwa. “Dunno, honestly. Maybe my mom needed a change of scenery after my dad died.” 

“Makes sense, I suppose,” Tobio replies. “Why Karasuno for high school, too? You probably could’ve afforded Shiratorizawa. Probably would’ve passed the exam, too.” 

Kei shrugs again, not knowing the answer to all these questions. “My brother went to Karasuno. Felt natural to go after him. I didn’t sit for the Shiratorizawa exam.” Kei smirks at Tobio as he pulls into their hotel’s parking lot. “You’re right. I probably would’ve passed.” 

“Asshole,” Tobio mutters under his breath, getting the jab about Tobio failing said exam. Feels cruel to joke about it, knowing the reason, but Kei finds himself glad that they both can joke about things like these without the other getting too offended. 

Kei laughs, and he finds it odd that the little void he felt earlier is filled just a little by this mindless conversation. “How did we even get here? We were talking about baa-chan.” 

“Dunno,” Tobio yawns, just as Kei parks. They’re silent for a while. Just basking in each other’s presence, sinking into the atmosphere of their easy banters and conversations. It crosses Kei’s mind how easy it is to talk about mundane things with Tobio. They’ve grown so much. From not talking to each other for over four years, and then suddenly, Tobio is the person Kei spends the most time with, they can talk about random things without it being awkward, and they’re _husbands,_ for god’s sake. 

How strange, really. Time and its’ wonders. 

“She’ll be alright, Kei,” Tobio says softly, and Kei looks at him. Tobio has that gentle look on his face again. Kei wasn’t even thinking about his grandmother during the silence. It’s him. Always him, these days. “Even if she’s not, you’re thinking that she’ll be alright. You won’t survive this if you don’t believe it.” 

Kei wants to tease Tobio. At the unusually mature words. At the strangely comforting words. But it feels out of place for him to tease Tobio right now when he’s being this genuine, so Kei just nods. “Yeah, yeah. C’mon. Let’s pack up. Then go home.” 

“Kay,” Tobio mumbles, exiting the car. 

So that’s how they spent their first day of being married. 

Being officially husbands. 

Packing up their things that built up over a day at the hotel, settling some things with the organisers and staff at the hotel with Yua, then going back to the penthouse. Napping together in the living room when they arrived home, cooking dinner together when they awoke, then watching a movie over dinner, then passing out together in their bedroom. 

Them, their for everything, and _home,_ like that’s a thing now. Kei doesn’t remember when it became a thing. 

It’s such a weird first day of being husbands. But it’s not like Kei and Tobio are real, nor are they really a _traditional_ pair in a sense. They’re always so weird. The two of them.

It’s probably dangerous that Kei thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.

☽ ♕

Kei and Tobio settle into being husbands like this: like usual. 

Kei is right when he predicted that their life being husbands would still be the same as it was when they were fiancés living together. 

The first day of being husbands awkwardness was avoided by the commotion over his grandmother, so maybe, Kei expected a little of that first day awkwardness to be on the second day of being husbands instead, just a little, no matter how everything is just the same, because _some_ things _did_ change. They have a new addition to their ring now, replacing the engagement ring that goes to the right now, and they have a certificate that says they’re married, _and_ Tobio’s name is now Tsukishima for god’s sake. That’s still something Kei thinks he still needs to get used to. 

But they wake up on the second day of being husbands, and, well, it’s as normal as it gets. 

More accurately, Tobio wakes up at six as usual, and since they’re always so cuddled up, Kei gets woken up just a little too. On weekdays, he would usually roll away from Tobio’s hold to sleep just a little more until he hears Tobio exiting the room, so he can start getting ready for work, and they would have breakfast together before Kei leaves for work. On weekends, Kei would usually sleep in as Tobio does his thing, and usually Tobio would have to drag him out of bed when Kei stays in for too long, insisting that sleeping for too long will turn him into a lump, which Kei grudgingly agrees with, and he has no choice but to get up, and they just clean the penthouse and hang out for the whole day doing whatever, and before they know it the weekdays approach again.

Their second day of being husbands is on a Sunday. It’s a little different not because of their recent marital status, but rather because when Kei rolls away from Tobio, Kei doesn’t hear the usual telltale of the shower starting or the faucet opening. Instead, Kei hears the soft shuffles of Tobio going around their walk-in closet, and Kei, still a little sleep-ridden, sits, rubbing at his eyes. 

“What are you doing?” Kei mumbles, and Kei can see the blur of Tobio’s figure from the closet pausing looking through his clothes to look at Kei. 

“I’m gonna go out on a walk. My doctor said I can try brisk-walking. Whatever the hell that is,” Tobio’s voice sounds, and his shuffles continue. Kei hums, and is about to sleep the whole day away again before Tobio eventually drags him out of bed, when Tobio says something again. “You want to join me?” 

Kei lets out a strangled sound. Their blinds are still closed, but even then Kei can see how dark it is outside. Kei glances at the digital clock on his side-table, seeing the number 06:10 flash, then letting out another strangled noise. “No.”

Kei kind of knows it is coming, but Kei still shivers and starts his litany of curses when Tobio pulls away their comforter, exposing him to the coldness of the AC. “Duude, what the hell?” Kei starts, and helplessly tries to reach for the comforter, but Tobio has already dumped it on the ground, so Kei has no choice but to sit, glaring at Tobio who is already in his shorts and Nike shirt, looking awake and handsome, although he probably hasn’t even showered. Tobio doesn’t look like someone who’s up at 6 in the morning. 

“You’re already up anyway!” Tobio argues, and Kei is honestly about to start whining before his pride stops him. Husband or not, it’s still embarrassing to be this open with Tobio. “We can have breakfast after.” Kei is ready with an argument at the tip of his tongue, about how he doesn’t need breakfast, about how he has this talent where he can go to sleep after anything, a habit he developed in uni, but Tobio takes his hand, and starts dragging him over to their closet, and Kei finds himself in his own athleisure wear he usually only wears at home, walk-ready. 

Tobio lets Kei eat a little from the oats that he made last night to refrigerate, insisting that going out to exercise on empty stomach is not a good way to go, and before Kei knows it, he’s down at the lobby with Tobio by his side who looks perky at having a company for his walk. The security looks a little surprised that both of them are up at this hour, but they give their respectful smiles as both Kei and Tobio exit the complex.. 

They’re walking now to the park that is just about 500 metres away from their place. It’s a calm silence between them, the city not quite awake yet, with barely any people walking on the sidewalks. Kei finds himself finding solace in this, finally able to breathe properly, and it crosses Kei’s mind that this could be a routine. Something to look forward to on the weekends. Kei finally speaks, his first coherent words this morning. 

“Is this brisk-walking?” Kei asks, unable to resist. 

Tobio next to him looks at him in surprise, then laughing a little. “No. I’m matching my steps with you. See how considerate your husband is?” 

Kei ignores the little stutter in his chest at how Tobio refers to himself, kicking at Tobio’s running shoes instead. “I’m not that inactive, you know.”

Tobio looks at him in disbelief. “Really? You don’t workout, like, at all.” 

Kei colours at the observation, pinching Tobio’s side now for the jab. “I used to, dumbass! I worked out a lot in London.”

“We’re in Japan now, Kei,” Tobio teases him, and Kei huffs, taking out his Airpods, but despite himself, offers the other bud to Tobio that Tobio takes easily, putting it in his ear. 

“Not my fault life got in the way and suddenly I’m thrusted into wedding plans with you,” Kei bites back as he takes out his phone, quickly picking out a playlist for the morning, then giving a dirty look to Tobio. “Look who’s fault is it.”

Tobio scoffs, and he quickens his pace so Kei has no choice but to follow him, which is honestly a bit of a struggle. When Kei is finally matched up with Tobio, Tobio says it. “You don’t look bad.” 

“Huh?” 

Tobio looks at him in annoyance. “You don’t look bad. Your body looks great. For someone who hasn’t gone to the gym in two months.” 

“I hate backhanded compliments like that,” Kei complains just as the entrance of the park comes to view. “Just say that I look like a lump, and go. I got lazy, I know that.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes. “It’s not. You look great, shut up.” 

“You were the one who brought it up,” Kei says petulantly. The park has some people in it. Loitering about, and jogging, like a functional person. Kei thinks if Tobio’s doctor had permitted it, he would’ve run, too. 

“Fine, sorry,” Tobio sighs out. “I didn’t mean it in a _mean_ way, geez. Your body looks great. That’s it.” Kei feels a little warm now, not knowing what to say to a compliment like that, so he bumps his shoulders against Tobio. Tobio looks at him, something glinting in his eyes. “How much did you workout in London?” 

Kei hums slowly. “I mean, I wasn’t as active as I was in highschool, but I made sure to go three to five times a week. Even during exam weeks.” Kei looks at Tobio indignantly, reminded of something. “I went with my _friends._ There. Since you don’t seem to believe that I have friends.” 

Tobio barks out a laugh at that, throwing his head back, to show his pretty neckline. Tobio then turns his eyes towards Kei, a playful look on his face. “You’re still not over that? I know you have friends now, idiot. Why are you still hung up on that joke?” 

Kei groans at this sudden turn of conversation again, at Tobio finding ways to turn the teasing towards Kei again. “Whatever. Is this your usual routine ever since you got injured? I’ve always wondered how your body still look good when you haven’t been playing for two months now.” 

“Kind of,” Tobio answers. Kei thinks they’re fully brisk walking now. It is pretty fast-paced and hard to follow, but Kei figures this is as close to running Tobio can get, so Kei humours him, although it’s a little hard to catch up. “I only started putting up a routine when I moved here. My old apartment complex didn’t have a gym, so I just did weights. But when I moved here, I use the gym on the ground floor for the weights now. And just any equipment that doesn’t strain my foot too much.”

“Huh,” Kei replies, glancing at Tobio in admiration. No wonder he still looks like he’s in top shape. If this is Tobio’s body without all that fancy athlete training, Kei wonders how it’ll be when Tobio eventually plays again. Kei quickly pushes that thought away before it can go any further. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, well. I take breaks on weekends, usually.” Tobio then pauses, giving him a look. “What do you think I usually do when you’re at work then?” 

Kei colours, feeling embarrassed. He knows Tobio works out, but he just never really thinks about the _how._ “Shut up. I know you workout. Look at your body, of course you do. I didn’t think you would use the gym downstairs, though.” 

“Did you even know there was a gym down there?” Tobio muses.

“I’m literally going to push you over to that bush,” Kei threatens, glaring at Tobio, and Tobio laughs again. 

“You should join me. I go after you go to work, but since you’re apparently capable of waking up early, we can workout together,” Tobio suggests.

“Ugh. Before work? Are you kidding? I’ll pass out at work, and will never get anything done.” Tobio just sticks his tongue at him. “Nights are okay, maybe. Or weekends. Like this.” _Like this is nice,_ is what Kei doesn’t say. But Tobio seems to get it anyway, giving a bright smile at Kei, which Kei doesn’t have the heart to ignore, just returning it with a soft smile of his own, then increasing the volume of their music, so that it drowns out the feeling in his chest.. 

Kei’s kind of surprised that Tobio’s trying to include him like this. Kei would’ve thought that Tobio likes having his own space to work out, not wanting his routine to be disturbed. But judging by how Tobio seems so excited at the prospect of Kei joining him in his fitness regime, Kei is starting to feel like Tobio _wants_ company, as if they don’t spend a lot of time together already. A stupid part of Kei feels a little proud that Tobio wants to spend time with Kei. But the rational part pulls him back to reality to remind Kei that they’re _living_ together, so it’s just natural to seek for Kei first. 

Just like how Kei thinks of Tobio first when it’s about meals for dinner. It’s natural. Kei should stop thinking so much about inevitable things. 

They go around the whole park, and before Kei knows it, the sun is already shining so brightly, Kei is already soaked in sweat. Tobio seems to notice Kei’s apparent lethargy, laughing as he does, but Kei doesn’t take offence since Tobio also looks a little tired. There’s a little more people now, some with family, and some with a partner and significant others. Kei wonders how they look for people that don’t recognise them. Do they look like husbands, or do they look like two friends who got married out of convenience? 

Kei doesn’t get to dwell on it much when Tobio sits down near the edge of the river, so Kei follows suit, picking at stones on the ground, throwing it to the river, watching the stone skip six times. 

Tobio looks impressed, but he looks at Kei worriedly. “Is that allowed?” 

Kei gives him a dirty look. “That wasn’t littering.” 

Tobio seems to find that reasonable, because he follows after, picking out a stone and throwing it. It only skips twice, and Kei laughs. Tobio huffs indignantly, something akin to a pout on his lips. “Yeah, this is illegal.”

Kei laughs again. If Kei digests the feeling he is experiencing right now, Kei would be able to pinpoint that it’s fondness. “Why? Can’t stand me being better than you at things?” 

Tobio looks at him, and Kei who had been expecting an immediate retort feels a little flustered to see a soft look on Tobio’s face. The music is still playing in both their Airpods. Kei hates how songs suddenly become tender when a moment like this happens. Kei wants to break eye contact, but it feels like losing, so it’s a few seconds before Tobio sighs, looking out to the river again, throwing a stone, watching it plop helplessly, not even skipping. Kei is just about to tease Tobio again to get rid of the weird silence between them, but then Tobio says, “you’re plenty better than me at other things.” 

Kei shudders a little. Despite how hot it has gotten. Despite everything. He doesn’t even know why. “Was that defeat I heard?” 

Tobio laughs, finally, and his head is thrown back just a little. That pretty line of his neck, the sharpness of his jaw. “Yeah, right. I’m better at you than volleyball, though.” 

“Only because I didn’t go pro,” Kei retorts, as a joke. Even if he went pro, Tobio will still be better than him. Tobio looks at him again, with that soft look, soft eyes. 

“You’re right.”

Yeah, Kei doesn’t know what to do with all these compliments. So Kei gets up, brushing his pants to get rid of his dirt. He offers a hand towards Tobio, which Tobio takes, lifting himself up. Kei drags him a little, to go towards the path to the exit. “C’mon, you owe me breakfast.” 

☽ ♕

Sunday, and second day of being husbands seems to be the perfect day to develop habits, Kei thinks just as Tobio suggests going out for dinner. 

“Like, out?” Kei asks, to make sure. Tobio gives him a look of confusion. 

After breakfast at a cafe near their place, they cleaned the penthouse, then started making lunch together. After lunch, they went to visit Kei’s grandmother for a while, who was awake, but still mostly weak that it got Kei even more worried, but his talk with Tobio the day before rang in his head, and it made things a little better. Now they’re back in the penthouse, just as sunset graced their windows, with Kei just lounging around in the living room, and Tobio looking out at the balcony. 

Tobio just closed the balcony’s door when he raised the offer of going out to Kei. 

“Yeah, out,” Tobio replies. “Where else?”

“Just us?” Kei asks again. 

Tobio gives him another weird look. “Does anyone else live here?” 

_No,_ Kei thinks. _No one except for us._ It’s not even about it being the two of them. They do pretty much everything together. It’s the fact that they’re going _out_ to _dinner_ together. This has never happened before. They eat meals together a lot, but it’s usually inside the safety of their penthouse and home cooked meals, as well as the now sporadic takeouts. The closest they’ve gotten to going _out_ was when they got drinks together with Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Hinata, but even that wasn’t just the two of them. 

This one is new. 

“Are you too lazy to cook?” Kei asks. “I can take over cooking tonight if you want to.”

Tobio looks at him in confusion again. “Huh? No?” 

“What?” Kei asks, and Tobio looks a little lost right now. “Why do you want to go out?” 

“Do you not want to?” Tobio looks a little embarrassed right now. “But it’s been long since we--I’ve gone out. Why not?” Tobio pauses, hesitant, and Kei immediately knows he should’ve agreed the moment Tobio raised the idea instead of making a big deal out of it. “Do you not want to?” 

“I mean--” Kei starts, getting up. “Yeah, sure. If you want to.” 

Tobio blinks at the sudden change, but accepts it easily. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get ready. I wanna try out this _tonkatsu_ place. Osamu-san said it’s good. He told Hinata to tell me.” 

So they do. It’s a bit weird. Kei doesn’t even know which one to be weirded out about, or if he _should_ be weirded out since this is just like any of their other meals, and the fact that it’s _outside_ doesn’t make a damn difference. There’s a word for this that Kei wants to ignore because it’s weird to think of it that way. But then they’re husbands. But then they’re not real. But then this is the first time they’re going outside together for a meal. But then this is the first time Tobio has asked him out.

 _Asked him out?_ Kei scoffs in his head as he puts on a new shirt, not quite liking the one he wore to the hospital earlier. Tobio himself is also changing into a little more of a night out outfit, and Kei finds it harder and harder to pretend that this is not what it is. 

A _date._

But then, if this is a date, then all their meals before should also be considered as a date. That’s too many dates. So it’s not a date. 

God, Kei has never hated himself more than he does at that moment, his head a sea of overthinking and thoughts without any solid facts to back them up. Sure, nothing much changed from the marriage, but their weekend is already changing this much, and after the wedding, Kei’s brain has taken the liberty to imagine everything with Tobio to be romantic, and honestly Kei wants to run to the nearest wall. 

Thank god Tobio is acting normal. 

Well, as normal as it gets, really.

Would Tobio suggest an outing with just the two of them before they got married? Maybe.

Maybe it’s something Tobio has been meaning to do. But what _does_ Kei know? Kei doesn’t. That’s the thing.

So Kei tries to ignore it. Just acting normally as they get to Kei’s car, Tobio suggesting walking since it’s not that far of a walk from their place since it’s in the area of Tokyo where they live, but Kei is already doing the utmost by being up from six in the morning until now, so Kei insists on using car, despite it probably being hard to find a parking spot later. 

“I still think walking is better,” Tobio says pointedly as he fastens his seatbelt. 

Kei rolls his eyes, finally feeling a little bit normal. “I feel like we always have to argue about the most mundane thing. Who cares? It’s not like _you’re_ driving.”

“Blah,” Tobio just says, and Kei drives. Tobio is right about it not being that far from their place. Probably a 20 minute walk at most, and since the place doesn’t have parking, Kei has to park a little faraway from the place which made Tobio even more smug as they walk to the place. “I told you.” 

“I told you,” Kei mimics, and Tobio laughs as he bumps his shoulders against Kei’s. Tobio feels happy today. Looks happy. It’s a good look on him. It’s just mindless chatters as they walk to the place, and it’s nice, it’s not awkward, and Kei finds himself a little silly for overthinking it too much earlier. 

The place is a homey one, the homey-ness seem to be the appeal more than anything. It’s something Kei can see someone like Miya Osamu reviewing and liking. It’s not packed since the dinner rush passed, but there’s still an abundance of people inside, from what Kei can see form outside. The attendant recognises the two of them, and Kei feels a little embarrassed as she gushes about their wedding that got released by the press who attended. Kei skimmed the article earlier this morning, and saw that it had been of the decor and their cake. There’s one of the two of them at the table, laughing together, exchanging secret smiles with each other. It was a little bit jarring to see since Kei was tipsy during their reception to even remember to control his face. 

But Kei supposes it’s alright that she recognised them, as she had placed them at a secluded spot, away from prying eyes, still with some people around them,, but just barely that they get their privacy, and don’t have to be scared of people listening in. 

“I’m surprised she knows,” Tobio comments as he flips through the menu. 

Kei scoffs. “I told you the wedding will be publicised, King.” 

“I know,” Tobio replies, rolling his eyes. “I’m surprised people _care.”_

Kei chuckles. “Of course they do. If it’s just my face, they wouldn’t care. It’s the combination that got people looking.” 

“We make a pretty good combination,” Tobio says offhandedly, and Kei snorts. 

They order, the same attendant enthusiastically taking their orders, and both of them getting a little overwhelmed by how nice she is. Then, it’s just the two of them, like they usually are, talking, bantering, something that comes easy these days, like how the norm is for the past two months. It crosses Kei’s mind again how silly it is for him to think of this as a date. This is just the norm for them these days. To be out together, to do things together. 

It doesn’t need to have romantic connotations. 

It’s just. Them. 

The two of them.

However long this will last.

Then, it’ll be back to how Kei was in London. Alone, but with friends and casual hookups. He has his family here. If he eventually gets moved to Osaka, he is at least still in Japan. 

It’ll be fine. 

“You know what I realised,” Kei says, just as Tobio finished talking about how exactly Osamu, out of all people, came to recommend this place to Tobio. Tobio raises an eyebrow at that opening. “You have a lot of friends.” 

Tobio blinks at the sudden observation, before laughing a little. “I’d never thought I'd hear something like that.”

It’s Kei’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “What? It’s true.” 

Tobio hums a little, considering it. “I guess. Maybe. Everyone I know is in volleyball, so maybe that’s why? It’s not like we’re _close_ friends, though. Just. Close enough.” 

“Close enough,” Kei echoes. “Still friends, though. Miya Osamu out of all people. Isn’t he all the way in Hyogo?” 

“I keep up with Hinata. Hinata is teammates with Atsumu-san. It’s just natural, Kei. Plus, his restaurant recommendations are good,” Tobio says defensively. “And he’s in the middle of opening a Tokyo branch. Have you tried Onigiri Miya before?” Kei just shakes his head mutely. Tobio looks at him determinedly. “Okay. When he opens that branch, we must go here. Or when the Jackals have a game. Osamu-san is always selling whenever they have a game.” 

_So many plans for the future, so many us, we,_ Kei thinks. _Just how long can we last?_

Kei nods instead, humouring Tobio. Their food arrives soon after, and Tobio who ordered the more spicy curry is already hissing by the third bite. Kei just stares at him with his mild curry. 

“Why did you order the spicy one if you’re not able to handle it?” 

Tobio scowls at him, dapping his face with a napkin. “It’s a good kind of pain. And I like the spice most of the time. I didn’t know this one would be this spicy though.” Kei looks at him expectantly, and Tobio finally gives it up, groaning as he scoops more of his food.. “And Osamu-san said the spicy one is better. There.” 

“Osamu this, Osamu that,” Kei tsks, and it’s meant to be a joke. Some kind of jab at Tobio, but Tobio takes it the wrong way, leaning forward excitedly, and tugging Kei’s feet under the table which elicit a warbled noise out of Kei. “Oi!”

“Are you jealous, Kei?” Tobio asks, joking, right? He should be. Something is glinting in his eyes again. Why the hell would Kei be jealous too? Kei doesn’t get Tobio’s mental gymnastics sometimes.

Kei frowns at Tobio, unlinking their feet, shoving his curry in his mouth to avoid answering. “You’re weird, King.” 

Tobio laughs, relenting. “You’re the weird one.” 

And that’s how their not-date goes. Talks, talks, talks, like always. Then, they get ice cream at a stall on the way to Kei’s car, and stay in the car until Kei can finally drive without worrying about his ice cream melting. At night, they pass out, and wake up cuddled again.

That’s how their second day of being husbands go.

Same, still the same. But there’s a new routine established now: every Sunday, they’ll go on a walk together and get breakfast. On Sunday night, they’ll go to random restaurants. Sometimes a recommendation from a friend, sometimes it’s a restaurant they seek for themselves. 

Kei thinks it’s a pretty good way to end a week.

☽ ♕

Tobio knows he misses volleyball, but he never actually realised just how _much_ he misses it until he enters the MSBY Jackals training centre, and seeing the courts again for the first time in a while. The smell of salonpas hits his nose all at once, the screech of the floors against volleyball shoes ring in Tobio’s ears, and the high ceilings suddenly feel a little daunting.

It’s been almost three months since he has been in courts. 

The longest he had been away from court has got to be during school breaks back then, but even that at most lasted for two weeks. Two weeks is far less now that Tobio has experienced almost three months. Tobio feels a little wistful now, something caught in his throat, and it’s only when a ball flies his way that Tobio snaps out of it, catching the volleyball easily in his hand. 

“Oi, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu hollers, a smirk on his face, and Tobio thinks it was him who threw the ball his way. Tobio goes over to the bleachers instead, avoiding the centre court where some members of the Jackals are still playing. “Can you even be here? Yer the enemy.”

“I’m not under FC Tokyo anymore,” Tobio hollers back, and Atsumu just gives him a thumbs up, probably less than what he wanted to say, but he’s stopped by Sakusa glaring at him to get back to the game that they’re obviously almost done with. Hinata seems to not have noticed Tobio is here already, despite being the one who invited Tobio over to just watch and _get the feels before lunch,_ Hinata’s words, not his. 

Watching Hinata play is always a joy to see anyways, so Tobio doesn’t mind, despite maybe that wistful feeling that always lives in the bottom of his heart these days when he thinks too deeply about volleyball. 

Hinata jumps like he doesn’t have gravity holding him down, effortlessly flying, and Tobio still feels his heart soar each time he sees it. Hinata receives like he’s been doing it his whole life, and if it weren’t for their history, Tobio would’ve believed it, too. 

But it’s his hard work and preservation, that constant drive to always be better, and it shines right now; at the court, even when no one is watching in the audience except for Tobio. Even their coaches are not here anymore, so Tobio guesses this is really the free practice Hinata had said it to be. Atsumu does one last freak quick with Hinata to mark the end of the game, that Tobio has a feeling is to tease Tobio, and the game finally ends, with Hinata and Atsumu winning. 

Hinata, spotting Tobio right after his concentration is broken, immediately bounds towards Tobio, a bright smile already on his face. “Kageyamaa!” Hinata yelps out, and Tobio has a feeling Hinata is about to pounce on him, so he immediately puts a hand out, stopping him, wrinkling his nose, to which Hinata replies with a pout. 

It’s futile, though, because Bokuto comes bounding over, and hugs Tobio anyways, slathering all his sweat all over Tobio’s clothes, and Tobio sighs, grudgingly returning the hug, not having the heart to push Bokuto away. 

“Hey, Tsukki,” Bokuto says, a teasing lilt in his voice, and Tobio almost doesn’t get it because Kei is not here, until Hinata starts laughing, and Tobio finally gets that it’s because of his name change and recent marital status.

“Ha-ha,” Tobio says. His chest feels weird a little at the reminder of his name change, fluttery in a way, and he fiddles with his rings awkwardly, trying to make these feelings go. He lowers his baseball cap more instead. 

“Congrats, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu pants out, still trying to catch his breath from the game. “Knew it was a good choice to call ya with your real name. Now I don’t have to do the weird changes people do.” 

“Congrats, Kageyama,” Sakusa just says blankly, ignoring Atsumu’s splutters, joining in their conversation. “The wedding was nice.” 

Tobio preens a little at the mention of the wedding, but waves both of them off. “Nah, people still call me Kageyama.” Tobio juts his lips out to Hinata. “Just look at him.” 

“Like hell I’d call you anything else when I’ve called you that ever since high school,” Hinata snorts, downing his isotonic drink. Bokuto next to him snorts a little as he scrolls through his phone. Bokuto then grins at Tobio.

“It is a little weird, but I’m gonna try. Tsukki one, Tsukki two. It’s like a fun game about who would look first,” Bokuto then clicks his tongue. “Hey, let’s send a picture to Tsukki one.” 

“Please stop doing that,” Tobio sighs, despite knowing how futile it is. But he takes the picture anyways, raising his arm to fit in the others. Atsumu has his tongue out and a peace sign, his chin resting on Hinata’s head. Sakusa is just looking resolutely at the camera with a peace sign, while Bokuto and Hinata have their arms wrapped around Tobio, their cheeks touching Tobio’s own, while Tobio just has his nose wrinkled since they’re still sweating, and it’s pretty gross. But Tobio guesses it’s a pretty cute picture. It’s a weird combo, now that Tobio thinks of it. People will probably freak out if Tobio posts it over on Instagram. He probably should. 

For now, Tobio sends it over to Kei without a caption. 

**Kageyama Tobio**

[IMG_7867.jpeg]

**Tsukishima Kei**

Lol what the hell. They’re all so red hahaha

How did you get there? Can you get home later? 

Tobio rolls his eyes at the text. The plan with Hinata had been so last minute that Tobio forgot to inform Kei. Tobio knows Kei is always going to get this annoying about his ride, too, just like how he is with Tobio’s hospital appointments, so he’s glad that he didn’t have to go through Kei’s persistence today. 

**Kageyama Tobio**

[rolling eyes emoji x3]

I was just gonna get a taxi but turns out the complex had a concierge lol

So i used that

Don’t worry

**Tsukishima Kei**

Okay. Have uncle pick u up later 

Mom not working so he's free

**Kageyama Tobio**

[rolling eyes emoji x10]

Omg calm down

The concierge will probably pick me up too

**Tsukishima Kei**

Okay. If you insist

Just text me if u want uncle to pick you up

Bye have to work. People would probably go crazy over that pic if u post btw lol

  
  


**Kageyama Tobio**

Dude literally what I thought haha

Have fun bye

“Geez, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu drawls out. “Stop texting and smiling, you see each other at home, don’t you?” 

Tobio colours a little, exiting the chat with Kei. Hinata cackles at that, then pressing Tobio to send the picture over so that he’ll be able to post it. Tobio just does it silently, still heating up from Atsumu’s observation. All of them start moving to the locker room, just randomly talking between them. Turns out, the free practice had just been about just improving individually, but since all four of them attended at the same time, they decided to indulge in a two on two, which was what Tobio walked into earlier. 

Tobio gets this team thing, but it honestly just makes him miss his team in FC Tokyo a little more. He’s--was their starting setter. He too had these sporadic games between members during free practices. He also had those individual practices that were used to hone his skills even more. Tobio never realised just how suddenly these things were taken from him. Never thought much of how much he’s been missing, too distracted with healing and this new realm of marriage he’s fallen into.

He still can’t jump. 

At least not until the doctor says so. 

This is all Tobio can think of as he sits in the humid locker room, waiting for Hinata to finish showering and getting ready so that they can go get lunch together. Bokuto and Sakusa had gone off first earlier, something about meeting friends, while Atsumu had kept him company for a while before he also had to go. Hinata is still in the shower, taking the longest, so right now he’s just scrolling through his phone, not wanting to start thinking about how he even misses smelly locker rooms now.

Tobio just posted the picture, gaining fast traction that could compete with his wedding post. Tobio laughs as he scrolls through the comment section. Some people are commenting about how hot Miya Atsumu is with his tongue out, and some people are geeking about how Hinata and Bokuto practically plastered themselves to Tobio. Some are even asking if Tobio is joining the Jackals, but immediately getting shot down by fandom detectives who pointed out how causal Tobio’s clothes are, thus harking it up to Tobio just visiting. One comment even left a whole background story about how they’re all connected through their highschool days, and it just serves as a reminder at how much of Tobio’s life is out there that Tobio has to put his phone away.

“Oi, why are you taking forever?” Tobio asks gruffly over the sounds of Hinata’s shower. 

“Waittt,” Hinata whines, and the shower finally turns off. Hinata has his towel around his waist as he walks towards Tobio who’s incidentally sitting close to Hinata’s locker. 

“Y’know, I also asked you to come here because of something else,” Hinata offers, as he ruffles his hair with a smaller towel. “D’you want the revelation now or later?” 

Tobio glances at Hinata in query at the sudden change of tone. They’re never this serious, so this is new. “What happened?” Tobio racks his brain up for possible news before clicking on one, immediately looking over at Hinata in alarm. “Are you in a relationship?”

“What?!” Hinata grumbles, as he puts on his shirt, shooting Tobio a look of disbelief. “Where did that come from?” Hinata gives Tobio a knowing look. “Are _you_ in a relationship?” 

Tobio sputters. “What is _that_ supposed to mean? I’m _married.”_ Tobio twiddles with his rings. A habit.

Hinata looks excited at Tobio’s words, grinning excitedly at him. “Oh, ya know,” Hinata starts, putting on his boxers, but then pauses just as he finished putting on one hole. “Actually, no. Yacchan and Yamaguchi will kill me. Nevermind. Tell us on your own, okay?” 

“The hell?” Tobio mumbles, going back to his phone. There’s a text from Kei updating Tobio about his grandmother’s condition since Tobio asked earlier. _Still weak,_ Kei writes, and Tobio can only offer comforting sad emojis. “Was this the news?” 

“Who said it’s news?” Hinata retorts. “Revelation.” 

Tobio mutters frustratedly. “Okay, jeez! So what is it?” 

Hinata is finally done, and is sitting down next to Tobio with this unreadable look on his face. Worry, Tobio can see etched on his features, but there are other emotions there that Tobio can’t quite name. Tobio can feel a sinking feeling in his throat, slowly going down to his stomach. Tobio already knows this is something Tobio doesn’t like.

“There’s already a rumour,” Hinata starts, and Tobio doesn’t feel good already. “About who they’re going to recruit--” Ah. “For the Olympics. Next year.” 

Tobio swallows the lump in his throat. Knows it’s coming. But Tobio doesn’t think he can even be prepared. The dread is already crawling up his body, and Tobio doesn’t know how to live with it. 

“Already?” Tobio croaks out, throat suddenly parched. Tobio clears his throat. “How come? So early.” 

Hinata looks at him apologetically. “Yeah, well. We’re the host country next year, so they’re excited, I guess. Since it means we don’t have to go through the qualifiers. Picking out the best. Wanting them to be prepared in advance.”

Tobio just hums, not knowing what else to say. There’s something deeper than wistfulness in his heart right now. Sorrow, maybe? Regrets? But it’s here. Amplified even more since he’s surrounded by everything that was taken away from him. This training centre, the courts, this locker room, the teammates. 

_Hinata._

His match. 

Tobio blinks fast. He is _not_ about to cry here.

Hinata continues, chattering and going on, as if this could mend the dread Tobio feels. “But it’s just a rumour. So, really, who knows--”

“Rumours that are true. You know how grapevine works around here,” Tobio murmurs. Tobio looks at Hinata. At the apologetic look on his face, as if this isn’t Tobio’s fault. As if it isn’t Tobio’s achilles tendon’s fault. “Oi, just tell me. I’m not made of glass.”

“I know,” Hinata grumbles, giving Tobio one last questioning look before relenting, sighing as he leans his head back. “Oikawa-san starting setter, maybe. Atsumu-san second.”

Tobio wonders where he would’ve been if it weren’t for this injury. Would he be the starting setter? Or would he be the second? Tobio doesn’t doubt that he’ll be chosen if it weren’t for this injury. It just makes this sorrow he feels plunge even deeper, lodging itself in the crevices of Tobio’s heart.

“Bokuto-san and Sakusa-san?” Tobio asks, just because.

“Yep,” Hinata answers helplessly. 

There’s a beat of silence. 

“Inunaki-san?”

Hinata swallows a little. “Mhm. Tomas probably gonna play for their home country. Ushijima-san is in the lineup, too. The rumoured one. It’s just a rumour about who they’re going to recruit. They’ll be having tryouts still between us still.”

With Tobio out, that’s one less spot to compete for, he guesses. Tobio doesn’t doubt that these people will be picked anyways. Tobio doesn’t _want_ to feel sad. But it’s there, apparent that even Hinata can spot it. Tobio clears his throat, finally asking the question. “And you? Of course you’re getting a spot, right?”

Hinata lets out a shaky chuckle, looking at Tobio apologetically. “Hah. Yeah.”

That feels like the last blow. Like someone just took everything away from him, and told him to die in a ditch. Feels unfair, and Tobio lets the childish rage consume him just a little, to let the fire spread through his body, to just let himself _feel_ for a moment just how much is taken away from him. How much he’s missing out on. Tobio doesn’t know what to hold on to. Who to hold on to. Not when Hinata is a few steps forward already, everthere, but always in front now. It hurts, Tobio thinks, and he takes a deep breath, letting the anger go.

No use to let something that ugly consume him whole.

“You okay?” Hinata murmurs. Hinata then sighs, patting Tobio’s knee lightly. “Sorry, stupid question.”

“Shut it. I’m not that fragile, Hinata,” Tobio mumbles. It feels right that Hinata is telling this to him right now rather than later when they’re eating. Surrounded by this. Things he’s missing out on. _Get the feels, indeed,_ Tobio thinks. Hinata sure as hell has the knack to pick the perfect atmosphere.

“You would’ve been the starting setter,” Hinata says fiercely.

Tobio lets out an incredulous laugh. “You still say that? Even when you’ve played with both of them? With _Oikawa?”_

“Of course, Oikawa-san is good,” Hinata concedes. “Atsumu-san, too.” Hinata then bumps his knee against Tobio’s a little. “But Olympics 2020,” Hinata whines. “Has always been an _us_ thing, remember?”

Of course Tobio remembers. It’s always been an agreement between them. Tobio went to Rio, but he wasn’t even the starting setter there. Just the pinch server, and backup setter when the main one was straining. The only reason he even shone during Rio was because of his service aces, not because of his setting skills. Olympics 2020 has always been the place where he can play with Hinata again, the place where he can _shine,_ and it’s even better with Hinata.

Tobio remembers that one drunken night, with a drunken promise right after Hinata got back from Brazil, when the four of them drank in Yamaguchi and Yachi’s apartment. The couple was already passed out, snoring soundly on the couch, while Hinata and Tobio were the only ones awake, sprawled on the floor, accompanied by the soft chatters of the TV playing in the background.

Tobio remembers hazy talks about Hinata’s Brazil adventure, and in turn, Tobio had talked about the Olympics 2016. Talked about the Olympic Village, practically a hookup spot, about his 2016 teammates, about other sports there that Tobio got to see in real life. About how _liberating_ it was to be there in the flesh instead of watching from the TV. Tobio supposes that was where the idea of the Olympics 2020 duo was born. 

From drunken promises, and dreams of playing together again.

“Olympics 2020,” Tobio remembers Hinata slurring out back then, punching at Tobio’s shoulders. “Both of us.”

“Y’don’t wanna tryout for FC Tokyo?” Tobio mused, staring at the ceiling. “We don’t have to wait for 2020.”

Hinata chuckled back then, a mischievous look on his face. “Nah. Gotta play against you first so you can see how good I became.”

Tobio only laughed back, and that was it. Olympics 2020. Them. Now it’s taken away from them. Or, only from Tobio at least. No more. Tobio forgot about it, in all honesty. That Olympics 2020 was going to happen, since it still feels like a faraway dream. But Hinata’s revelation had been the perfect cold dump of water. Feels like reality. Because ah, yeah, that’s right, this was taken away from him too. 

“2024,” Hinata mumbles, breaking Tobio out of his trance. Hinata looks at Tobio determinedly. “Paris.”

Tobio looks at him incredulously, and despite the sorrow right now, Tobio laughs. “Yeah, right.”

“No, why not? We’ll be veterans by then. Seasoned players. Now there’s no chance they won’t pick us,” Hinata argues.

“We’ll be, like, what? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?” Tobio scoffs. “Insane.”

“Oh, c’mon. There are plenty of old people in volleyball. Look at Romero. We’ll be Romeros. Two Romeros in the 2024 team, can you imagine?” Hinata asks excitedly.

“Stop dreaming so big,” Tobio says, but he knocks his knee against Hinata’s, sighing as he does. “2024, huh?”

“2024,” Hinata agrees. 

“What if there’s a new monster generation?” Tobio muses. The world of volleyball is always changing and looking for fresh meats, too. Tobio doesn’t doubt that there is a sea of promising volleyball players right now fresh from college and high school.

“We’re unbeatable,” Hinata argues back softly. Then, he slaps Tobio’s thigh excitedly. “Wait, what did I use to say to you?” Tobio looks at him in disbelief, at how excited he is at this prospect of an unpromised future, but the word is already ringing in his head. Tobio doesn’t say it, though, and Hinata clicks his tongue, finally remembering. Hinata grabs Tobio’s shoulders roughly, to look at him determinedly. “Invincible. When I’m here, you’re invincible. Right?”

Tobio stares at him for a moment, before pushing him away, laughing. The sorrow in his chest eases a little, but it’s still there. Everthere, anyways. “Bastard. Who even says stuff like that in high school?”

Hinata cackles, finally getting up, and Tobio follows suit. “High school was my peak poetry days.”

“Blah,” Tobio just says, as they walk out of the locker room.

It’s quiet for a while before Hinata bumps his shoulders lightly. “C’mon, it’s fine. 2024. That’ll be our year.”

Tobio clears his throat, sighing a little. “2020 can be yours, too. It’s fine. I’ll be watching you from afar with Kei. I’ll make sure he gets me the premium seats in the Olympics.”

Hinata looks at him, a little touched, but there’s only so much sap the two of them can take, so Hinata bumps his shoulders against him again, jumping. Tobio feels a little jealousy at how easy it is for Hinata to jump. “Kei, Kei, Kei,” Hinata teases. “How’s married life, anyways?”

Tobio colours, thinking of Kei. Tobio twiddles with the rings again, a habit whenever he doesn’t feel as grounded. Tobio just grumbles instead. “What’s the difference? We’re still the same.”

Maybe a little tender. Maybe they spend too much time together. But it’s nice. The two of them. Maybe Tobio reads too much into things. 

“Really? Yamaguchi said Tsukishima said--” Hinata starts.

Tobio looks at Hinata in alarm. 

“Holy shit, you believed me,” Hinata cackles, as the door to the entrance slides open. “I was just joking. What have you two idiots been up to, huh? You _have_ to tell me over lunch, bastard!”

Yeah, Tobio just stepped into his own trap here. But at least the sorrow in his chest isn’t so apparent right now. 

It always feels light when he’s thinking of Kei.

☽ ♕

Kei immediately knows something is different the moment Kei enters the penthouse to find it empty of one Kageyama Tobio.

“Tobio?” Kei hollers, to be greeted back with silence. The penthouse is dark, which means Tobio is still not home from his outing with Hinata. Kei shoots a quick text to Tobio asking where he is right now and if he needs a ride home, before changing into something more comfortable to get started on dinner.

Tobio’s text of _almost home, don’t have to pick me up,_ pings back just as Kei finished putting the rice in the rice cooker, so Kei gets started on dinner alone. 

He never gets started on dinner alone.

Usually, Tobio is already home by the time Kei gets back from work, and Tobio would usually already be cooking the rice by then. Then, they split duties, and Kei gets the brunt of tolerating Tobio’s comments about his cooking skills and lack of spice, and then they eat together and wash the dishes together after.

Right now, in the empty kitchen, in the too-large penthouse, the silence suddenly feels too deafening, not used to the lack of chatters with Tobio, and the easy conversation between them, so Kei plugs in his phone to the start his playlist, the familiar sounds of his songs echoing through the penthouse.

According to the summarised meal plan plastered on their fridge, their food today is Kimchi Stew, something fairly easy the both of them can make. The meal plan is something they’ve established ever since Tobio was set that he doesn’t want to depend on take outs so much. So at the end of every week, they come up with a simple meal plan. Just what they should cook so they have an idea about what to buy during their weekly grocery run. Some days are also reserved for takeouts, and Sunday now for their outing, so it’s not like they tire themselves out cooking everyday.

It’s a nice routine. With healthy meals and a healthy routine. It feels too much like comfort that Kei sometimes feels like he doesn’t know what would happen when they eventually get a divorce, and Kei has to get used to the silent penthouse again. It’s too much. Even now, with Tobio only away for a while, and Kei grudging admits that he’s missing the sounds, the company. It’s crazy to think of it, because before in London, he finds comfort in the quiet of his loft. 

Now, it just feels strange. 

Kei sighs, focusing his energy on cutting the tofus after patting them dry. Kei then proceeds to start cutting the onions, and after he’s done with that he starts on the base sauce.The stove already has the pot with the kimchi in it, just sizzling. Kei is just about to put in the beef they marinated last night, and Tobio let out to thaw this morning when the beeping of the door sounds. 

“Kei?” Tobio’s voice is heard, sounding a little strained. Kei harks it up to Tobio still being some distance away, before replying.

“Hey, in the kitchen,” Kei hollers back, putting the marinated beef into the pot with the kimchi, then lining up the tofu properly, and adding the onions before adding the water and base sauce in it, then adding just a little bit more of _gochujang_ to the mixture, so that Tobio won’t complain about how mild it is. “I added more gochujang than usual,” Kei says indignantly. “So don’t complain. Not my fault you came home la--”

Kei falters off, when he feels Tobio resting his chin on Kei’s shoulder, one of his arms snaking around Kei’s waist. Kei’s heart immediately stutters, the traitorous bastard. Kei contains the shivers, but Kei doesn’t doubt that Tobio can feel how stiff he is right now. “Hi. That smells good,” Tobio murmurs softly, and Kei wants to disappear. 

First, this weird hug and now a compliment? Is Tobio okay? 

Kei lets his body relax, and allows himself to be held by Tobio, glancing at Tobio on his shoulders to find him looking blankly at the pot that is currently still boiling with a small pout on his face. “King?” Kei tries. “You okay?” 

Tobio burrows his face even more into Kei’s neck, and Kei has to pull away a little, ticklish, but Tobio persists, so Kei grudgingly lets him, while still cringing away, however the hell that works. “No,” Tobio murmurs against Kei’s neck. 

The teasing at the tip of his tongue halts, this time a genuine concern rises up, and Kei has to pull Tobio away from grasping Kei to get a look at him properly. Kei grabs Tobio’s arm around Kei’s waist gently, and in turn Tobio has to unhook his face from Kei’s neck. Tobio looks disgruntled as he does, but he takes the spoon from Kei’s hand, and starts stirring the stew, adamantly ignoring Kei’s stare, and if it weren’t for Kei’s hand still grasping Tobio’s arm, evidence from the earlier hug, Kei wouldn’t have believed that it happened. 

“Did something happen with Hinata?” Kei tries, and Tobio gives the spoon back to Kei to take Kei’s phone near the counter to change the song. Kei tugs a little at Tobio’s arm. “Oi.” 

“Nooo,” Tobio grumbles. Then, asking Kei to open his phone so that he can decide which song he likes best from Kei’s playlist, since all he listens to is what Kei is listening to, anyways. After he’s satisfied, he takes the spoon again, then shoots a sheepish look at Kei. Kei finally lets go of his arm. “Kinda. Not his fault, though.” 

“Okaaay,” Kei says, moving away from Tobio when he hears the rich cooker’s click, showing that it’s done. Kei takes two bowls, scooping a generous amount of rice in both of them, albeit just a little less for his own portion, but still generous enough that Tobio wouldn’t point it out. “You wanna tell me?” 

“Maybe later,” Tobio mumbles under his breath. “Do you think this is done?” 

Kei snorts, putting the rice on the counter. When it’s just the two of them, they usually just eat on the counter rather than the huge dining table. “Aren’t you the one who usually decides when these things are done? Since you don’t believe me? Taste it yourself.” 

“Asshole,” Tobio mutters under his breath, but he takes a sip of the broth, humming in approval. Tobio scoops another broth onto the spoon to give a taste to Kei, and Kei, despite knowing how stupidly domestic this entire thing is, takes it, allows it, whatever. “Hey, you actually did make this perfectly. I’m surprised.” 

“You acting like I’m not adept in the kitchen will always annoy me,” Kei mutters under his breath, and Tobio laughs. It’s so different from the demeanour he had from when he came home earlier that Kei feels a little relieved. Tobio finally opens his baseball cap, putting it to the side, before turning off the heat. “Yeah, whatever, I think it’s done.”

“You only tasted the broth,” Kei points out, although he agrees with Tobio. He just needs to get this banter going on. It’s weird to see Tobio looking that down. Looks too much like how he was when he first got injured. 

“It’s done,” Tobio insists, placing the pot on the counter, on top of the table mat, and they finally start eating. 

“You went out for a long time,” Kei points out. “Where did you go with Hinata?” 

Tobio hums. “Yeah, lunch went on for a while. Then we just went for a walk. And shit.” 

“Did something happen?” Kei presses again. Kei doesn’t want to mention the weird hug, but it’s there, the implications. 

“Later,” Tobio whines back. “Stop talking about me. What did you do at work today? How was baa-chan?” 

So that’s how the topic got switched to Kei, the hug, and the weird mood Tobio was in when he got home not mentioned. 

Kei doesn’t press it.

For now.

☽ ♕

Tobio doesn’t exactly know when the hell Kei became the person Tobio can hold on to, but he is, and even admitting that in his head feels a little bit like he’s surrendering. 

It’s a little bit jarring. To be lamenting about not having anyone to hold on to, to feeling so lost and sad about fucking Olympics, and then coming back home to Kei cooking, and already running his mouth off about Tobio insulting his cooking skills in a way he does to defend himself, to then deciding that _ah, yeah, you’re that person. You’re that person I can hold on to._

Tobio supposes that was why he hugged Kei. The emotions he felt were too raw, too immense and intense to just not do anything about it. 

But just as quickly as those emotions overcame him, it fell down as quickly. Tobio forgets sometimes that this is a provisional marriage. This easy limbo they fell into is not meant to last, only as long as Tobio need it to be, and Kei was pliant, _there._

The sadness he felt about the Olympics were hidden just enough when Tobio was out with Hinata since it’s easy to talk about anything with Hinata. But the moment he was on the way home after getting picked up by the concierge, everything just came at full force again, reminding Tobio of what he had lost. It’s annoying. How quickly an ugly of an emotion can come down crashing on Tobio. It feels like he can’t even be happy for Hinata, too consumed with jealousy and greed, too sorrowful. 

It’s a morbid feeling, which was why seeing Kei had just felt so good and felt like an epiphany. Felt like comfort, in a way, to show that this is the only thing right now that will not move forward without Tobio. It was the languid way Kei moved around the kitchen, the easy way he refers to the penthouse as _their home,_ and to how he’s adhering to the meal plan they make every week. 

_How annoying,_ Tobio thinks as he showers that night. _To be worrying about all these things at once._

Kei is already tucked in bed by the time Tobio steps out of the shower, just scrolling mindlessly on his phone, and when Tobio is in his pyjamas and in bed next to him, Tobio already knows that it’s coming.

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Kei asks, and Tobio rolls his eyes as he plugs his phone into the charger, then tucking himself into the bed. 

“What is this, therapy?” Tobio mutters under his breath, and Kei rolls his eyes. 

“You act like you don’t push me around when I’m hiding things from you,” Kei points out, which, to be honest, makes sense, because Tobio also doesn’t like when Kei becomes moody and annoying without reasons. The day before their wedding was the perfect example of it. “I saw you went to the Jackals practice.”

“Nah, not really,” Tobio admits, turning his body so that he can look at Kei. “I arrived just as they were finishing up. Hinata just wanted to meet up there so we can go together to the place he wanted to try.”

“Ah,” Kei says. “Are you just going to keep avoiding answering me?” 

“No, I want to tell you,” Tobio replies honestly. He buries his face into the pillow. “It’s just embarrassing.” 

“Oh,” Kei says in surprise. “Why is that?” 

“Imifthvolleyball,” Tobio replies quickly, voice still muffled by the pillow. 

“Huh?” Kei says, and Tobio doesn’t want to reply. Kei pushes his shoulders so that Tobio can look at him. Tobio hates that he’s a little turned on. Tobio stares at him. “Stop it, what the hell, man?” 

“Fine. I miss volleyball, idiot,” Tobio snaps, and Kei pulls away in surprise. Just how surprised is this guy? Tobio hasn’t even gotten to the main point. 

It’s silent for a while, with both of them staring at each other before Kei speaks out again. “You want to play?” 

Tobio can’t help the incredulous laugh he lets out. “Right now?” 

Kei is getting up already, and Tobio stares at him. Kei’s pyjamas are usually sweatpants and some shirt, like Tobio’s own attire, so he doesn’t look ridiculous right now as he goes to take his sports shoes. “Yeah, c’mon. There’s a court in here.”

“There is?” Tobio asks in surprise. Tobio knows there’s a pool in this complex, but even a court? Are rich people insane? 

“Mhm,” Kei says absentmindedly, and he drags Tobio out of bed, still holding his hand as they go down the stairs. “Bring your volleyball.” 

Tobio wordlessly does as told, breaking away from Kei’s hold. The volleyball that he has that was usually just strayed around back in his old apartment is currently in the spare room, the room that was supposed to be Tobio’s space before this whole _whatever_ happened with Kei. It feels strange now, being in the room that was once something Tobio was supposed to make home, because now that he’s been sleeping with Kei ever since, Tobio can’t quite imagine sleeping alone. 

Tobio sighs, getting out of the bedroom after taking the volleyball, throwing the ball over at Kei who was waiting in the hallway. Tobio sits down first at the _genkan_ to tie his shoes properly, looking up at Kei as he does, trying to figure out just whatever the hell of a game this guy is playing. 

“Are you lying to me?” Tobio ponders, just as he finished tying his shoes, and Kei is heading for the door. 

Kei laughs, tossing the volleyball up and down. “No, why would I be?” 

And turns out, he is. Or not. Kind of. Because when they arrive at the floor where the pool floor is, it’s not a _court,_ per say, but a _tennis_ court. 

Of course. The rich people sport. 

“You’re fucking with me,” Tobio says, pushing at Kei’s shoulders, then dropping down, and leaning against the metal gates. “What the hell? I believed you!”

Kei snorts, offering his hand to Tobio for him to stand up. “What? You’re still not allowed to jump. Why do you need a real court?” 

Tobio sighs again, taking Kei’s hand, silently fuming. Tobio suddenly feels tired. And he’s never tired. “Then what the hell are we doing here?” Tobio mumbles. 

“Hmm,” Kei muses. “Serving? While I receive? Setting? That’s gonna be a little awkward with two people, though. What else can you do anyways?” 

“Exactly,” Tobio says forlornly, staring out into the night. It’s a chilly night, autumn already beginning to creep in. Fitting, really, with how sombre he is today. Kei seems to sense his depleting mood again, because Kei tugs at his hand, as if begging Tobio to look at him, and Tobio, weak, does, to find Kei looking at him determinedly. Does Tobio see this look on him often? Tobio doesn’t know, but it’s a nice look. 

It makes Tobio want to kiss him a little. 

Just a little. 

“Can you try? You haven’t even held a volleyball ever since you moved here.”

Tobio swallows. “You don’t know that.” 

Kei pauses. “Really? You have?”

Tobio relents, sighing as he does. “Fine. No, I haven’t. It was only today when their ball accidentally came my way.” 

“So just do it,” Kei begs. “Do whatever. As stupid as this is.”

So they do. It’s awkward, and stilted. Just doing an underhand serves while Kei tries his best to receive on the other side of the court. It’s silent for a while, just the continuous slaps of the ball, and Kei struggling, but trying his best, and Tobio can only take so much before he starts laughing. 

“This is so stupid,” Tobio hollers. 

Kei, on the other side, is panting already, wiping at his sweats. “Fuck, I haven’t played volleyball in so long.”

“You call this playing?” Tobio teases, as he serves another one towards Kei. It’s definitely not the service aces that he got in Rio, but it’s volleyball, and it’s _something._

“Depends,” Kei replies, as he receives the ball, and it comes towards Tobio again. “Are you feeling better?” 

Tobio chuckles a little. Of course this is what it’s about. The weird mood, the stilted air. It feels nice to hear out loud what is the purpose of this, though. “Y’know what? I am.” 

“I’m no league player,” Kei says, defending himself as he flubs a receive, and the ball strays awkwardly to the side. 

“Would it be awkward to set it to you?” Tobio ponders as Kei throws the ball to him. 

“Uh, yeah, I haven’t played in ages,” Kei says, but he must’ve seen something on Tobio’s face, because he relents. “Ugh, fine.” 

So they do, standing on the same side of a court, like old times, but not really. Tobio tossing to Kei, and Kei trying his best to jump. It’s probably not as high of a jump as it was when in high school, but it doesn’t look ridiculous, and it only strengthened the belief that this is really something Kei could’ve been. 

“I’m doing more physical thing here than you,” Kei grumbles just as he jumps again, and Tobio snorts. 

“Why didn’t you play volleyball in uni?” Tobio asks as he takes the ball from the other side of the court. 

Kei thinks about it for a second, with his hands on his knee as he does. “I did. Just for a while. KCL did have a team. I think I attended some of the meets before I quit in second year.” 

“You did?” Tobio asks in surprise, because although Kei quit, it at least meant Kei tried. “Yeah, just a few. But it was just so hectic. Unions ask so much of your time. So I quit in second year. It just didn’t feel the same, too, so yeah.” 

“Didn’t feel the same,” Tobio echoes, setting another ball Kei’s way. 

“I have hang ups over high school, blah, screw you,” Kei says. “And I was just busy. Stop looking at me like that. It’s not like I could make a career out of volleyball in London.” 

“So you could’ve made a career out of it if you stayed here?” Tobio ponders, and Kei gives him a warning look as he drops down to the ground. 

“Do not even start on this again,” Kei whines, laying down. 

Tobio chuckles, taking the ball, and throwing it over to Kei, which Kei easily catches. Then, Tobio joins Kei on the ground, right next to him. It’s probably dirty, no matter how pristine, and well taken care of the court looks, but Tobio finds that he doesn’t mind. 

They’re both staring at the sky for a while now when Tobio finally brings it up, under the sounds of the volleyball spinning in Kei’s hands. “Hinata told me something today.” 

Kei pauses the spinning he’s doing in his hands to glance over at Tobio. “Told you what?”

Tobio glances back at him, sighing as he does. “Olympics.” 

“Okay?” Kei asks in confusion, not getting it. “What about the Olympics.”

“Y’know how Japan already has a spot right, since we’re hosting next year?” Tobio starts, and Kei softly hums to show that he’s listening. “Well, there’s already a rumour. About lineups. Tryouts lineups. Whatever. You can kinda know who they want.” 

“Oh,” Kei says, finally getting it. “You’re not in it?” Tobio stays silent. “Of course. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not like you could pay my way into getting into the lineup. Why are you sorry?” Tobio chuckles, but he gets the sentiment. Kei is looking at him with a worried look on his face. 

“Just because,” Kei says. “Hinata’s in the lineup?”

“Mhm,” Tobio mutters softly, and he closes his eyes. Tobio shuffles closer so that his head is on Kei’s chest, where it’s warm. This is the first time Tobio has done this outside the bedroom, outside of when they’re sleeping. Feels bare, for some reason, and it’s not just because they’re outside. Kei doesn’t say anything, just lets him, fixing his arm so that it can hang off Tobio well. “Is it stupid that I’m jealous?” 

Kei laughs, breath against Tobio’s hair. Tobio’s hair is probably sweaty, too. They probably need another shower. “Of course not. I’d be too. Hell, I am too. I don’t even play.” 

Tobio cackles at that, punching at Kei’s stomach. “Oh my god, you’re ridiculous.” 

Kei just hums. There’s a hesitant hand hovering over Tobio’s hair, before Kei starts combing Tobio’s hair, letting himself touch Tobio. “Is that why you were upset?” 

“Kinda,” Tobio mumbles. “Also because Hinata and I made a promise. 2020 Olympics. Our game, we used to say.”

“What a hassle to wait for so long. You two should’ve just joined the same club,” Kei remarks jokingly, pulling at Tobio’s hair so that Tobio knows he’s joking. 

“We needed to play against each other too,” Tobio argues softly, although Kei probably knows already. 

It’s silent again. Kei playing with Tobio’s hair, and the other one tossing the volleyball up in the air. This feels good. This. The sorrow that lodged itself in Tobio’s heart suddenly feels like it’s melting away. Surely, he can have this, right? Surely. 

Tobio pulls away from Kei’s hold, to properly look at Kei, his hand just beside Kei’s head to support himself. Kei looks flustered that Tobio pulled away even when it was Tobio who initiated the touch. His hand that was combing through Tobio’s hair earlier falls awkwardly to the side. Tobio just studies him. The way his jawline still looks sharp as he stares up, the way his cheeks are coloured pink from the exertion, the way he’s embarrassedly telling Tobio to look the fuck away. 

“Thank you,” Tobio says, finally, in reply to Kei’s embarrassed ramble. 

“I brought you to a shitty tennis court, it’s nothing,” Kei says.

 _It’s everything, and you know it,_ Tobio thinks. Instead, Tobio leans in just a little, so that Tobio’s face hovers over Kei’s. Kei can’t look away now. He’s stupid red, and pretty. Tobio takes off Kei's glasses, and there is the thump of the volleyball stopping, Kei’s other hand rendered weak. 

“Can I--”

*Tobio is cut off by Kei raising his head up to catch Tobio’s lips in his. It’s hot, it’s so hot. The taste of Kei’s lips again after almost a month ever since their wedding night. Tobio puts Kei’s head down gently so that Kei doesn’t have to keep raising his head up, instead having Tobio straddle him again, just like last time, but this time they’re properly sober and this doesn’t feel like something either of them should regret doing. It’s sweaty, the spot between Kei’s jaw and neck, but Tobio keeps holding it, encouraging it to go up so that Kei can kiss Tobio back sweetly. The chilly night suddenly feels too hot, when they’re both breathing in each other like this, holding off for too long. 

Kei suddenly grinds his hips upwards, the bastard, and Tobio lets out a groan into Kei’s mouth as the hard outline of Kei’s cock touches Tobio’s own hardening one. “Kei!” Tobio says in shock, pulling away. Kei is looking up at him in a haze, his eyes fluttering open at the sudden pull. “We’re outside.” 

Kei laughs, pulling Tobio’s shirt so that Tobio’s mouth presses against his again. Kei gives one last kiss before pulling away. “You didn’t seem to think about people when you kissed me.” 

“Because there’s no people,” Tobio moans out as he drops his hips down so that it touches Kei’s own. This feels too much. Too dirty. There may be no people, but what if someone walks in suddenly? The security? Or maybe the security camera catching them as they’re grinding against each other like this. God, when was the last time Tobio was touched by someone? He has only settled with jacking off every now and then ever since he moved here. 

But this?

The feel of Kei’s cock against his, the frantic way they’re kissing that pretty much turned into them just panting each other’s name? Way different than jacking off. This is a real person. This is _Kei,_ his _husband,_ and at that reminder, Tobio’s hand blindly moves so that he can intertwine his hand with Kei’s, to feel the reminder of the ring on his left finger, to feel that _this_ is real. 

“Kei,” Tobio whines, their cocks frotting as they both move, and this all feels so childish, to be stimulated this much while just doing this with Kei. They don’t even have their pants down, just this, just them. Fuck this. 

Kei finally comes, breathing out Tobio’s name as he does into Tobio’s mouth, and then flicking his tongue in to just kiss Tobio one last time. Tobio thinks it was the kiss that made it all finally crash down, and he finally comes, dropping his limp body on top of Kei’s. 

It’s gross, now that they’ve come off their high. The feel of Kei’s wet pants against Tobio’s own, the sweat that accumulated. But Tobio lets himself do it, anyways. Lets his face be buried in Kei’s neck to start licking at the sweat there, sucking in Kei’s neck there, just because he’s here, and they’re doing this. If there’s a hickey, Kei would probably complain his ass out since he has work tomorrow. Tobio finds that he can’t care about it right now. Not when the bliss of an orgasm feels that good. 

“Ugh,” Kei says, finally, and Tobio pulls away from his neck to look at Kei sheepishly. Kei looks at him in warning. His kiss-swollen lips, and pretty blush. “I swear if you apologise.” 

Tobio sits properly on Kei’s lap, and pulls him up to lean in and kiss Kei square on the lips one last time before pulling away. “I’m not regretting this one.” 

They go home, the walk of shame to the elevator a little painful, but they make it to the penthouse, and showered separately. Tobio doesn’t get a chance to dwell much on this new development of their relationship, but when they’re tucking themselves into bed, Kei rests his head on Tobio’s chest immediately rather than finding his way in while they’re sleeping. 

It’s new.

It feels too good, Tobio doesn’t even want to break through this bliss. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi, how was it? was it okay? hahahaha. sooo much dialogues here i felt like i was losing my mind while writing!! but hey, it's fine, we're halfway done with provpa already oh my god. also the olympics plan had been in the works for so long it feels sooo good to let it out!! also food is literally my love language. i love meal scenes. sorry every1 :p
> 
> fun fact, the song this chapter is based on was one of the working titles before i decided to change it to provpa!! anyways, i apologise for disappearing without any words. i wish i have a good reason, but i honestly just didn't feel like a person and fell into the worst slump lulz. 
> 
> thank you so much for the support on the last chapter, too!! i swear, i'll reply to the other comments i haven't replied soon hehe. also maybe a little spoiler for next chapter...................sorry baachan luvrs. ok that's all.
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos would be appreciated! 
> 
> also, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.
> 
> thank you for reading this beast! hope you're excited for the next one! <3


	6. only got you in my stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei’s first thought is: _no, you can’t leave me, too. Not when he left me, not when she left me. I can’t stand it if you do. Please let us have this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, hi, hi, welcome back <3 sorry for disappearing for almost two months, but life is life, so.....sobs sorry!!
> 
> uh, do note the change of tags so please, please, please proceed with caution!! there will be smut in this chapter, so if u wanna skip, it's at the scene marked (*)
> 
> chapter title from you're not there by lukas graham!!
> 
> warning, unbeta'ed as usual. do enjoy this chapter. thank you for sticking by me! it means a lot more than you know.

☽ ♕

Mid-September greets Tobio with the daunting realisation that it is Kei’s birthday month. 

To be honest, Tobio forgot that it was Kei’s birthday month, as horrible as that sounds. He’s never been one to keep tabs about all these things, only remembering these stuff when someone in the Karasuno alumni group chat eventually mentions something, and Tobio would reply with a curt greeting for whoever’s birthday it was and that’s only _if_ they remember. Tobio would feel a little bad about it if it weren’t for the fact that they’ve never really spent birthdays together all the time they’ve been friends in high school, except for maybe that one time in third year when the kouhais surprised Kei with a cake for his birthday that ended up with the five of them taking that ridiculous group photo with him and Kei bent together, the one where Hinata _still_ uses as his wallpaper. And what more after high school, when the two of them drifted apart. 

Four years. Four years passed, and suddenly Kei’s birthday became something that needs to be made a big deal out of because of whatever the hell they have between them now. How do married people usually celebrate birthdays, anyway? Tobio watches enough movies to know that it’s something romantic between partners, but put it in their current situation, this whatever the hell they have, it suddenly feels stilted and awkward. 

Tobio wouldn’t have remembered at all about birthdays if it weren’t for the random re-realisation that the literal passcode of their penthouse door is the combination of their birthday months. _120938,_ Tobio pressed absentmindedly one day after a workout before realising that the number 9 in the combination means something, unable to quite put a finger on it, and Tobio immediately takes out his phone to whip out a text towards Yamaguchi. 

**Kageyama Tobio**

Dude when the hell is Kei’s birthday again

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

YOU JUST MADE ME SNORT AT WORK

But 

“Kei’s” birthday is on the 27th 

Why why why why are you throwing a surprise party? :D

**Kageyama Tobio**

I literally just remembered his birthday is in September

I didn’t even know when it was

You want me to throw a surprise party?

His grandmother is in the hospital

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Bad husband kageyama :(

Also very unrelated man why did you mention his grandmother 

**Kageyama Tobio**

I don’t know, doesn’t it feel weird celebrating something when someone you care about is in pain?

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

Maybe

It is still his birthday though

In like a week now wow

**Kageyama Tobio**

Shit 

Which is exactly how that night’s dinner topic is about birthdays. 

Kei comes home that night after work, and kisses Tobio on the head. 

It’s a weird thing they have between them now. A role they’re playing maybe, or something they’ve come to accept as something they want to do, and want to allow themselves to do. Or something they want to indulge in just for a little while. Tobio doesn’t know, but what Tobio knows for sure now is that you can’t go back to whatever normal you have with someone after dry humping them in a tennis court, and especially when you’re legally married and living in the same house as them, which, in retrospect, may have been Tobio’s fault. For not thinking things through, for getting too caught up in his own emotions of this need to rely on Kei that he took the leap that he wasn’t sure he was supposed to take with how provisional this all is. 

They haven’t even talked about it much. How long this will last, until when, and _what_ will happen when the day comes when they have to let each other go. Tobio hasn’t even planned about his eventual return now that he feels confident enough about it happening. 

It’s something Tobio doesn’t want to think of yet, the uncertainty of the future of their relationship, so he settles with this: the soft press of Kei’s lips against Tobio’s head, the way he snakes his arm around Tobio’s waist in greeting, and the way his lips go down to whisper a small greeting in Tobio’s ear. Sometimes just a _Tobio,_ or a _hey, I’m home,_ as if he didn’t just holler the same thing when he came into the penthouse earlier. And if Tobio thinks of it more, it’s as if Kei is saying he’s only home when they’re in each other’s hold, so Tobio doesn’t think of it. 

Instead, he settles with the night after Kei gets home from work, the weekends they spend together, and the mornings, with Kei sometimes on Tobio’s chest, sometimes the opposite, sometimes untangled, but always near, the reminder of each other’s warmth there, and Tobio’s own soft press of kiss against Kei’s head, and the small goodbye kiss after breakfast when Kei heads for work. 

Tobio settles with this, and thinks: he could have this. Just for now, just for a little while. And Kei seems to agree, judging by how he returns Tobio’s touches, and initiates his own touches. How he lingers just a little longerm and seems to find comfort in Tobio the way Tobio does Kei. Judging by how he’s always, always there. 

So, birthdays. 

“It’s your birthday this month, right?” Tobio starts, cutting the mushrooms, glancing at Kei who just pulled away, currently unfastening his tie, exhaustion clear in his posture and eyes, glancing at Tobio in interest at the niche topic. 

“Yeah,” Kei replies, sounding suspicious, still eyeing Tobio weirdly. “Who told you that?” 

Tobio glares at Kei, shuffling on his feet a little, embarrassed at getting called out so early on. “Why would someone tell me? I can remember your birthday.” 

Kei snorts, unbuttoning his first and second button which Tobio’s eyes dart at immediately, which Kei definitely caught, but he doesn’t say anything, humming instead, in the way he does when he’s about to be annoyingly factual. “You didn’t greet me for three years.” Kei pauses, then clicking his tongue, remembering something. “You greeted me that one time when I was in my foundation year because someone in the groupchat suddenly remembered.” Kei smirks, leaning over the counter to look at Tobio smugly, his arm resting on the counter, supporting his head.

Tobio just stares, leaning over the cutting board, also smirking. They’re close, too close. They’re not friends. They’re husbands, and husbands can be this close to each other. Can tease each other like this, can find each other attractive, can have drawls in their voices that insinuates something else. “Aw, you care that much about me that you kept tabs of when I greeted you? Should we go back in time? Do you want me to greet you every year?” 

Kei holds his stare for a while, indulging Tobio in this before leaning away, flicking Tobio’s nose, and scowling, rolling his eyes as he does. “Whatever. Don’t care.” Kei takes his own spot next to Tobio now, taking the mushrooms that Tobio just finished cutting up, putting it aside so Tobio could start cutting the fishcakes. Kei gets started on the broth instead, putting in the _dashi_ inside of the water on the pot, letting it sit, right next to the pot with _udon_ that Tobio started earlier, then Kei bumps his hips against Tobio’s own to get his attention.

Tobio glares at Kei, stopping his cutting. “Dude, I’m holding a knife.” 

“Dramatic,” Kei mutters under his breath, taking another knife and cutting board, getting started on the next set of mushrooms, this time _shiitake._ The chicken Kei took out this morning is already chopped neatly to the side, just waiting to be put into the broth to make the miso nikomi udon, according to this week’s sheet, along with green onions already chopped by Tobio.“So, who told you? I know you don’t remember my birthday.”

Tobio huffs, getting back to the board, giving one last warning glare at Kei to not push him. “Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It’s not like you remember mine.” Kei snorts, and pokes Tobio’s hips instead, which Tobio yelps at. “I told you to stop, I’m holding a knife.”

“You’re too careful to drop it,” Kei says dismissively. “And what the hell? Of course I remember your birthday. How did you think I changed the penthouse’s passcode the other day? It has our birthday months in it. Do you even realise that?” 

“I’m not that much of an idiot as you make me out to be,” Tobio grits through his teeth, but it must’ve been obvious that Tobio’s embarrassed because Kei barks out a laugh, a real laugh he does only when he truly finds things amusing, head thrown back and everything. 

“But you did forget, right?” 

“Yes, Yamaguchi told me,” Tobio relents, sighing as he does. “It’s not like we celebrate our birthdays together or some shit.” Kei only hums, agreeing. “How did you even remember my birthday? Did you look it up before you changed the passcode?” 

Kei rolls his eyes, not even sparing Tobio a glance, clearly indicating that the mere thought of Kei looking it up is already ridiculous. “No, I’ve always been good at remembering birthdays. And December birthdays are even easier to remember.”

“But you never greet me,” Tobio replies softly, looking at Kei. It was supposed to come out teasing in a way, fake sad, because Tobio doesn’t care, and would never be the type to care about petty things like these. But Kei must’ve taken it the wrong way, or he’s annoying and just wants to tease Tobio because his eyes softened, and he leans in to plant a small peck on Tobio’s lips. Just the slightest before pulling away. 

For no reason, and it’s one of those things. That Kei does, and Tobio holds on to. 

“Sorry. Not like we kept in touch when I went away. Felt weird to text.” 

“I guess,” Tobio just replies, licking his lips, not knowing how to break it to Kei that it was a joke, and Tobio didn’t actually mean to be offended without breaking through this suddenly gentle moment. 

“This year, then. I’ll greet you this year,” Kei says jokingly.

Tobio only snorts, going over the stove to the udon, straining them. “Back to the point,” Tobio starts. “What do you usually do for your birthday, then?” 

Kei hums, going over to the stove to put inside the chicken and green onions into the broth, then putting on the lid. “Why so suddenly?”

Tobio sighs. “Do you ever just answer outright the questions I ask you? Like, can we work with each other here? I don’t need to have ulterior motives about these things, y’know.”

“You’re the one being annoying. Can you just answer my question too?” Kei shoots backs, and when Tobio replies with an unimpressed look, Kei relents, sighing. “My group of friends back in London usually only do pub nights when it’s one of our birthdays. Mine is usually right before the start of the term, which was good, and was kinda treated as a reunion when we returned back to campus. Nothing special.” 

“Your family don’t come?” Tobio asks, getting started on the dishes. Kei naturally follows, taking his place next to Tobio, already folding his sleeves, shaking his head to Tobio’s question. 

“What an awkward time to visit,” Kei muses. 

“You act like I know shit about universities,” Tobio grumbles, lathering the cutting board they used in the dish soap. “What more UK universities.”

Kei huffs out a laugh, taking the dishes Tobio just finished lathering soap in to wash them. “Well, I’m telling you it’s an awkward time to visit. September is weird, the start of term. I wouldn’t even have time for them. They usually visit in the summer or winter. Or both. My brother’s family only, though. My mom only came to London once with me when I started school.” Kei pauses, glancing at Tobio. “Didn’t I tell you this?” 

Tobio remembers something about this, back then, when they were in Miyagi, in Tobio’s family home. Kei did tell him this, how frequently his family visited, conversation easy and smooth, and this conversation feels familiar, almost the same, maybe. Except it’s not the same at all. Back then, in Miyagi, it had been hesitant touches, still settling into this new dynamic they’ve fallen into, this thought of marriage they’ve somehow managed to rope themselves into. It had been Kei refusing to even sleep in the same bed as Tobio that it’s almost laughable when Tobio compares it to now, and Kei even still called Tobio _Kageyama_ back then, so different compared to now. 

Now. 

Now, well, it’s in their home. 

This conversation is in their home, with their rings on the edge of the sink so that it doesn’t get wet when they’re washing the dishes. Now, it doesn’t feel as surreal as it had been back then, doesn’t feel as new, merely because it’s not, it’s something they’ve already settled into, something that feels good because they’ve managed to allow themselves to feel these things. It feels real because they’re already married, and they don’t hesitate when they touch each other. It feels real because at night, Tobio goes to bed with Kei, and after work, makes dinner with Kei. This conversation, albeit the same, to a certain degree, feels different because of how much has changed between them, how much things have improved in some ways, how much they’ve settled into this role of marriage, how close they’ve grown.

Tobio doesn’t know what to do about this realisation again. It’s always these dinner prep that strikes an epiphany for Tobio.

“Oi,” Kei says, bumping his hips against Tobio’s, putting the last of the dishes on the drying rack. Kei walks over to the stove, finally putting in the udon, and lining up the rest of the ingredients neatly, closing the pot with the lid again. Kei glances at Tobio. “You okay? You zoned out there.” 

“I’m fine,” Tobio answers, voice hoarse. Tobio sits on the counter’s stool, waiting for their dinner to cook, looking at Kei, who is still near the stove, leaning against it casually, looking at his phone after getting Tobio’s affirmation. Tobio finds himself thinking that this is nice, although something they’ve been doing weekly now ever since they established their weekly meals list. But it still feels so good, and Tobio wonders how long this will last, and how long they can have this. “So, what about this year?”

Kei looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. “What about this year?”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Birthday. Your birthday. We were talking about that, remember? What do you wanna do this year? Wouldn’t this be the first time you’re celebrating with your family?” 

Kei just shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. I’ll be, what, twenty-two? Do I need to still be thinking about birthdays at that age?” 

“Twenty-two is not even old,” Tobio mutters under his breath. “You say I’m dramatic.” 

“I’m not saying twenty-two is old,” Kei grumbles. “Just. I don’t know. Birthdays have never been a big deal. Back in high school, baa-chan and nii-chan visit sometimes for my birthdays, and we had dinner together at some restaurant, but that’s it really. Never been a big affair.” 

“Hm,” Tobio just says. 

By the time their dinner is cooked, and they have their respective plates in front of them, it’s Kei’s turn to bring up birthdays. 

“Well, what about you?” Kei asks, trailing his foot slightly up Tobio’s own ankle to get his attention as he is slurping his udon. Tobio almost chokes, but manages to maintain his composure, only coughing slightly, looking at Kei in surprise. 

“Me?” Tobio chokes out. 

Kei’s foot isn’t up Tobio’s leg anymore, but he’s looking at Tobio, amused, and Tobio thinks Kei becomes more and more of an enigma the more Tobio gets to know him, the more Tobio compares him to how he was back then. Always Tobio initiating the touch, always Tobio making the first move. Now, he’s here, and he’s touching Tobio without care, is tender in how he greets Tobio home, how he grazes Tobio lightly, yet still maintains the snark they both have, still hasn’t changed much. 

Just. Tender. 

It’s jarring at times like these, when the touch is not what Tobio expects, and Tobio wonders just when Kei let himself have this, have them. Just for a while. And Tobio wonders when he started to want these things, too. 

“Birthday,” Kei replies easily, breaking through Tobio’s train of thoughts. “How do you always spend your birthdays?” 

“Hm,” Tobio muses. “Not much, too, I suppose. I usually go out with the others. Fans send gifts sometimes through the training centre’s address. I don’t know if they’ll still send the same thing this year, though. I don’t think they can. Birthdays in Miyagi were even more normal. Sometimes just visiting Hinata, and Natsu made me a cake once. My parents were rarely home when it was my birthday.”

And it’s this again. A slight look of sorrow in Kei’s eyes, just the slightest, not enough for Tobio to start a fight over, but just there that Tobio can see it. Kei sighs, stirring his spoon awkwardly in his bowl. “You’re acting like you don’t have fans still.” 

Tobio rolls his eyes. “Are you pitying me again?” 

Kei looks back at him, eyes showing annoyance. “No, I’m not. I know you haven’t played in a while, but you do know that many people are hoping for your return, right? Like, you go through your Instagram comments, right?” 

“I know,” Tobio whines, lining up the udon, mushroom, and fishcake in his spoon neatly, taking a little bit of the broth, glaring at Kei after he does. “Why do you take everything I say negatively?” 

“You started it,” Kei shoots back. 

“I meant it literally,” Tobio argues back through the food in his mouth. “I’m not under any team, and I don’t have a manager, so I don’t know where they’d direct the gift to if they want to give me things.” 

“Why _didn’t_ you have an individual manager, anyway?” Kei muses. “Isn’t that, like, important?” 

Tobio shrugs. “Maybe. Was too naive, I guess. Thought the team manager will suffice. Didn’t think much of long term.” 

“Well, when you play again,” Kei starts, and Tobio’s heart skips a little. Out of fear, Tobio finds, out of all things. “We’re getting you a manager. Ones who can actually score you side gigs and good lawyers, and can go through shitty contracts.” 

Tobio thinks this is the closest they’ve ever gotten to talking about the future, and even in this future Kei envisions, there’s still a _we_ that strangely comforts Tobio. Tobio doesn’t mention it. 

Tobio settles with this, and thinks: not yet. Too soon. 

☽ ♕

27th September 2019, naturally, of course, despite Kei’s insistence all week that his birthdays were never a big deal, is now a big deal. 

Kei wakes up as twenty-two, feeling ordinarily twenty-one, and missing the warmth of one particular Tobio next to him. 

It’s a Friday, meaning he has work, and that means Tobio must be next to him, sometimes a sleepy haze, sometimes already fully awake, just next to Kei, but never just _gone_ like this. 

“Tobio?” Kei tries, grabbing his glasses on the side table, turning his eyes to the walk-in closet to find it empty of Tobio, too. The lack of sounds from the bathroom suggests that Tobio isn’t there, too. 

Kei walks down the stairs, still in his pyjamas to hear the sounds of sizzling on the stove along with the playlist Kei made that is now also on Tobio’s phone playing at a low volume. Kei is at the end of the stairs, twenty-two, staring at Kageyama Tobio _(Tsukishima Tobio,_ something in Kei’s mind reminds gently) in the hoodie he wore to sleep and sweatpants hung low, looking so familiar in the kitchen, their favourite spot in the whole penthouse, moving about like he has been there his whole life, softly humming, and still looking so sleep-warm, that something in Kei’s heart feels like it’s soaring, and soaring that it doesn’t know any limits.

“Holy shit,” Tobio curses when he spins away from the stove only to notice Kei at the edge of the stairs, staring at Tobio. Tobio looks flustered now, must’ve gauged Kei’s stunned stare as an insult, like they do for everything, and is now looking at Kei petulantly. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet.” Tobio looks at his phone for a moment, then returns his gaze to Kei, mouth pursed affirmatively, as if disappointed in Kei, as if he hasn’t been the one that always urges Kei to wake up earlier anyways. “It’s not even six.” 

“It’s not even six,” Kei agrees, glancing at the windows, still looking like it’s still dusk, city not even awake. Kei looks back at Tobio, handsome and gorgeous, to find him, on Kei’s 22nd birthday, as awake as ever, as if it’s not even the crack of dawn. Kei finally walks over to Tobio, resting his elbows on the counter, looking at Tobio teasingly. Too early to tease Tobio, too early to feel so much for someone, but he’s just _there._ “It’s not even six. So why are you awake?” 

Tobio flicks Kei on the forehead before returning to the stove, flipping the bacon. “You’re just gonna make fun of me.” 

Kei will, probably, but Kei needs to hear it. Needs to hear an affirmative for what Tobio is doing, just so that Kei gets it. Kei moves over to Tobio near the stove, and Tobio immediately elbows him to get away. It just makes Kei poke Tobio on the sides, making Tobio give up, telling him his purpose, not before glaring at him. 

“It’s fucking breakfast okay. Well, supposed to be breakfast in bed, but since you decided to be awake early for once, have it here so I don’t have to carry everything upstairs and the sheets don’t get dirty. I knew it was stupid, anyways.”

“Breakfast in bed,” Kei just repeats.

Tobio glares at Kei again. “Yes. American breakfast because apparently Yacchan said they’re good to serve on birthdays. Look good or whatever. I think it’s too fatty for this early in the morning, too much oil, but they told me I should do it, and it’d be nice for you, so like--” 

Kei cuts Tobio off by cupping his chin and kissing him right then and there. There’s something about it. There’s something about seeing someone _(your husband,_ Kei’s mind helpfully supplies) being so earnest in everything he does that just makes Kei feel so overwhelmed. Tobio has always been earnest and genuine in everything he does. That fact doesn’t surprise Kei anymore. It’s the fact that he’s this earnest even about Kei’s birthday that makes something tug in Kei’s chest. 

Birthdays have never been special. Never been something that he puts effort in, nor did other people in his life. It’s not a milestone, it’s just another number added to his age, never been a big deal. Birthdays have always been dinners with family, and a cake to share with everyone. Birthdays have always been pub nights with uni friends, feeling the youth in his bloodstream, sometimes they bring cake to Kei’s loft back then before getting piss drunk in some pub in London, and if Kei gets lucky, he gets to hook up with someone if he’s ever sober enough. 

They’ve always been either of those things.

Birthdays have never been this: 

Waking up to one Tobio cooking him breakfast with the thought of bringing it to him in bed. Birthdays have never been the soft touch of Tobio’s lips against Kei’s own. Birthdays have never been gripping Tobio’s waist, and pulling him closer while the city is still asleep, and it feels like it’s only the two of them in this world, in this space in their home. Birthdays have never been Tobio gripping Kei’s shirt collar, softly caressing Kei’s neck, and Kei can hear the soft _happy birthday_ in that one, in how Tobio touches Kei back. Kei can hear _happy birthday_ in the way Tobio touches his nape and softly trails his fingers up to caress his earlobe, can hear it in how his tongue is sneaking into Kei’s mouth, can hear it in how he whimpers when Kei deepens the kiss, and Kei can hear it in how he’s here; warm and lovely. 

Kei pulls away, and Tobio wipes his mouth, his nose scrunching as he looks at Kei, going back to the bacon, a blush creeping on his neck. “You didn’t brush your teeth.”

“I’m sorry,” Kei softly laughs, looking at Tobio. Kei wonders if Tobio can hear the fondness in Kei’s voice, if it’s obvious. “That was gross, huh?” 

“You think?” Tobio mutters under his breath, but there’s no malice in his tone. There was no malice in how he kissed Kei back earlier, too. “Why did you wake up so early?” Tobio asks. “I even turned off your alarms when I woke up this morning.” 

Kei finds it easy to admit to himself that the reason why he woke up so early was because Tobio’s warmth was not there. But Kei has enough ego to not say it out loud. So Kei says a lie: “Birthday excitement, I guess.” 

Tobio snorts, plating the food neatly, like everything he does. Two plates. Each one has two sunny side up eggs perfectly cooked, three stack of pancakes, and bacon. It reminds Kei a little of English breakfast back in London, the whole concept of it when his friends drag him out to get breakfast even though Kei didn’t even like them that much. “And you say your birthdays aren’t a big deal.” 

_They’re not,_ Kei thinks, taking the plates from Tobio, and putting them on their usual spot on the counter. _It’s only because it’s you. If every year is like this, it can be a big deal._ Then, Kei snaps out of it. Too far. 

Tobio pours apple juice for Kei, and orange juice for himself, smiling at Kei a little. He looks somewhat embarrassed, but he seems proud, at this, at Kei. He’s kicking at Kei’s foot a little. “Happy birthday. Twenty-two, huh?” 

“Twenty-two,” Kei agrees, kicking his own foot towards Tobio. 

☽ ♕

Kei’s birthday morning goes like this: serene and quiet breakfast with Tobio, showering, kissing Tobio goodbye, and going to the office to find his brother already in his cubicle greeting him _happy birthday_ and attempting to kiss Kei’s cheek, which Kei skillfully avoided, and his mom came to visit just for a while giving a kiss that Kei didn’t avoid. There were texts from his mom and Yua, and a video of Akio singing happy birthday to Kei, and messages from his friends in London as well as Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, along with his old volleyball associates because apparently someone posted something on Instagram, since Kei’s phone on his birthday is never this loud and busy. 

Kei finds out soon enough that Tobio posted something on his Instagram, one story of a candid Kei this morning during breakfast when Kei wasn’t looking, the sun rising behind Kei as Kei cuts the pancake, looking rough with his bed hair obvious, then a real Instagram post with a very simple _happy birthday_ as caption, but with the random photos of Kei he has accumulated over the months they’ve spent together. Mostly candid photos of Kei when he wasn’t looking in the most random locations; in the airport, in London when they had dinner with Kei’s mother, one of Kei in the gym at night, one of him laughing as he skipped the stones in the park near the complex, and one selfie of them looking blankly at the camera. It all feels so stupidly domestic and nostalgic that Kei wants to tease Tobio about it, but didn’t instead just liking the post and commenting a small thank you that Tobio’s hoard of fans liked immediately, as if they haven’t been spamming Kei’s Instagram all day. 

Then, at lunch, his coworkers surprised him with a cake in the break room, Kei just awkwardly clapping as they bombarded him in the break room, since apparently the chairwoman’s direct heir’s birthday was something to be celebrated, and Akiteru, despite it not even being his floor _and_ department, joined in, happy and ridiculously joyful.

All in all, his birthday was eventful, way more eventful than it had ever been, and _definitely_ taking a toll on his social quota of the day, which is why when he gets home that night, expecting just a dinner to get through with his family, Kei is surprised to find Yachi, Hinata, and Yamaguchi as he punches in the code of the penthouse. 

“The hell,” Kei says blankly instead of his usual greeting, seeing the three of them standing idly near the hallway, talking. Kei starts to take off his shoes, looking around the penthouse, relieved to find it still as it was when Kei left this morning, which means it’s _not_ a surprise party. Kei scrunches his nose at them. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Asshole,” Hinata hollers instead when Kei walks into the hallway, and Kei rolls his eyes. “We’re your _friends,_ dummy, of course we’re here.” 

Kei resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead looking at Yachi desperately, knowing she’s the only rational one in this group of friends, starting to loosen his tie as he does. “Yachi?” 

Yachi just smiles guiltily, patting Kei’s arm, then leaning forward to hug Kei a little, and Kei just sighs, patting Yachi’s head a little before Yachi pulls away, smiling mischievously. “Can’t tell, Tsukishima. Happy birthday, by the way.” 

“Thank you,” Kei murmurs back softly. “Where’s Tobio?”

“Upstairs,” Yamaguchi replies distractedly, typing on his phone. Yamaguchi looks up for a second to shoot a small smile at Kei, bumping his shoulders with him. “Happy birthday. And holy shit, you guys sleep together? Like, same room? Are you guys--”

Yamaguchi is cut off by Hinata slamming him away, grinning suspiciously. Kei’s tired brain doesn’t even want to comprehend all this, but Hinata grips Kei’s shoulders roughly. “Happy birthday, Tsukishima! Go shower and get ready with _Tobio-kun.”_

“I’m gonna kill you,” Kei just grits out. “Why are you guys even here? I have dinner at my mom’s house. Are you guys coming?”

“Uh, sure,” Yachi just says, then looks at Kei pleadingly. “Look, can you just go get ready? Please? You’re work stinky.” 

“Work stinky,” Kei repeats, suddenly too aware of his own scent. 

Hinata slings his arm over Yachi’s shoulder, laughing as he does, throwing his head back. “Oh my god, you know it’s true when Yachi says it.” 

“How did you get here so fast?” Kei argues back. “Did you guys not work?” 

“I didn’t have practice today,” Hinata shrugs. 

“Brought my work home,” Yachi replies, a pained look on her face. Yamaguchi is still distracted on his phone, so Yachi elbows him, pulling him out of the attention of his phone. 

“Huh? Got off work on time. Just for you, Tsukki. Try to not be a workaholic for once,” Yamaguchi just says, and Kei feels like decking him. 

Instead of acting upon his instinct, Kei just sighs tiredly, giving them one last suspicious look before going up the stairs. Tobio is in the walk-in closet, putting on one of his nicer sweaters just as Kei comes in. 

“Why are our friends here?” Kei asks, already starting to unbutton his dress shirt. 

“Holy shit,” Tobio curses, just as he finished putting on his sweater. “The hell? What’s with you and sneaking up on me today?” 

Kei chuckles. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” Tobio murmurs back, going over to Kei to help unbutton his shirt, something he has never done before, and maybe it should’ve stayed that way. It feels way too intimate like this, Tobio’s fingers grazing Kei’s chest softly as he helps unbutton Kei’s shirt, then taking Kei’s tie, Kei lowering his head so that the tie can go through.

“I’m home,” Kei says, voice hoarse. Belated, but it’s something he says when he comes home to Tobio. Feels the need to say it again, right here when it’s just him and Tobio. 

“Welcome home,” Tobio says back, smirking up at Kei. _Does Tobio notice this routine?_ Kei wonders. _Does he cherish it like Kei does?_ Tobio leans in, and softly kisses Kei’s cheeks. Once on the right, once on the left. Then, once at the corner of Kei’s mouth, and one last peck on the lips before pulling away quickly. “Go shower. You’re work stinky.”

Kei sighs, opening his pants, chucking all his work clothes to their laundry basket, putting the white he wore today in the other basket. His glasses he put on the sink. “Why are you guys being so weird?” Kei complains as he opens his boxers, and steps into the shower. They still shower separately, still haven't really seen each other naked, despite their last sexual rendezvous, still haven’t quite done anything more than that tennis court thing, but it’s not awkward when it’s like this since the walk-in closet and bathroom don’t have a door separating them. “We didn’t make a big deal out of birthdays when it was Hinata and Yachi’s birthday.” 

“Hinata had a game,” Tobio argues back over the sounds of Kei’s shower. “We celebrated Yacchan’s birthday. We went out, remember? That dinner?” 

“That was only a few weeks ago, of course I remember,” Kei mutters under his breath. 

“What?!”

“I said, still,” Kei hollers back, furiously cleaning himself out of this work smell people are saying. “You guys are never this weird and awkward.”

“It’s your first birthday back,” Tobio replies easily. “Let people spoil you for a bit, dumbass.” 

“I just don’t see why it needs to be this big of a deal. I thought we’re just having dinner with my family, and then visit baa-chan,” Kei says back, taking the towel folded neatly near the shelved-walls on the sink. 

“Uh, sure,” Tobio replies, and Kei glances at Tobio to find him leaning against the entrance of the bathroom, typing furiously on his phone, barely sparing Kei a glance.

“You all are hiding something,” Kei grumbles, dissatisfied as he brushes his teeth, keeping his eyes on Tobio who is still not paying attention to Kei, still on his phone. 

Kei is already putting on his outfit for the night, casual slacks and a button-up, and is trying to slick his hair when Tobio finally looks away from his phone, pocketing his phone to look at Kei.

“You look good,” Tobio says when he gets a good look at Kei. He says ut sincerely, eyes trailing Kei’s body shamelessly. It’s a wonder how they haven’t done anything sexual ever since last time when they’re like this with each other. “You ready to go?” 

So they go. Downstairs to their group of friends, downstairs to the lobby to find that they’re using the concierge service this complex provides that Kei never uses since he has a perfectly functioning car. 

“This is stupid,” Kei voices out just before the driver comes in. “I know you guys don’t have a license, but you guys could’ve let me drive.”

“Driving you to the place we’re supposed to surprise you at? You ever heard of a surprise, Tsukishima?” Hinata snorts out, but since he’s at the way back like a fucking toddler, Kei can’t even take him seriously. Since someone is driving them, they had to use the car that had a six seater, so right now, Hinata is at the very backseat alone, Yamaguchi at the front, while in the middle, sits Kei, Yachi, and Tobio. 

“So it _is_ a surprise?” Kei ponders, and Tobio gives Hinata a glare for that.

“Can you, like, shut up for a minute?” Tobio finally snaps to Kei, and Kei rolls his eyes at that. 

“Can you all just stop?” Yachi, in the middle of all this commotion finally says, giving them all a pained look. Yamaguchi at the front only gives Yachi a look of pity before whispering to the driver where their destination is.

“I just think it’s stupid--”

“We know,” everyone except the driver says in unison, as they finally drive off, and Kei finally shuts up, relenting. 

The car ride is not that long. Twenty minutes, maybe, and most of it is spent asking Kei how his birthday was at the office that Kei tells them about. The surprise during lunch, Akiteru and his mom visiting, and even Tobio’s birthday post was mentioned, to which Tobio colours at, which meant Yachi and Hinata got to tease him about it even more, Yamaguchi joining in more than once, turning his body away from the front seat to be included in the conversation that Kei knew annoyed the driver since it’s technically dangerous to do so, which means it’s against protocol. 

When they arrive, Kei is surprised to find that he was so into the conversation that he didn’t even notice they were going to the hospital, a destination that Kei has grown familiar with these past few months. 

“The hospital?” Kei asks blankly, shooting a look specifically at Tobio. “Baa-chan? The plan was _after_ dinner.” 

“I know,” Tobio grumbles, getting off the car without even answering Kei properly. All of them follow suit, Hinata at the very back waiting to be let out still kind of amusing to Kei. 

They’re going to the VIP ward. The exact room Kei’s grandmother is in, all the hospital staff in the ward looking at Kei with the normal warm smiles, except they even _greet_ Kei happy birthday, so Kei just knows where this is all going. 

“Here?” Kei whisper-shouts, taking Tobio’s arm to get his attention. 

Tobio rolls his eyes, taking Kei’s hand gripping Tobio’s arm to lace them together with his fingers instead in the hallway just before his grandmother’s room. Thank god it’s a VIP ward, away from prying eyes and huge hospital crowds. Kei pretends to not hear his friends coughing very unsubtly, tapping their foot impatiently.

“Yes, here,” Tobio answers, taking Kei’s other hand, so right now they’re gripping each other. 

“Why?” Kei whines instead, feeling weird. The last thing Kei expects for a birthday surprise is for it to be in his grandmother’s VIP hospital room. It’s weird. It’s odd. But it just feels so personal, something colours Kei’s heart, and Kei finds that it’s like this morning again, fondness of some sort. 

“Do you trust me?” Tobio questions. 

_Of course,_ Kei immediately thinks as he stares back at Tobio. Kei doesn’t say it though, instead rolling his eyes, and letting go of Tobio’s other hand, dragging him to the door. 

Tobio opens the door, and the room immediately erupts in cheers from the voices Kei recognises as Yua, Akiteru, Akio, his mother. The dark room suddenly bursts with light, and Kei can see the room decorated with silly happy birthday signs from _Miniso,_ probably, along with food in aluminium trays laid out on the table in the living room nook. Kei can hear the soft claps of his grandmother from the bed. Kei’s mother is holding the cake, with lit up candles and all, the whole room is singing happy birthday, and even the small number of nurses and doctors loitering about in the exclusive VIP ward lets themselves sing _happy birthday,_ along with Kei’s closest, closest friends who just cleared out their time to fucking celeberate another year of Tsukishima Kei’s life in a hospital ward. 

And just for a small moment, in this room, in this space, Kei can feel all the love in the world directed at him. Kei thinks: he doesn’t need the world’s love, too. Just this is enough.

Kei’s thoughts are stopped when he feels the squeeze of Tobio’s hand, making Kei look at him. Kei must’ve looked stunned, because Tobio is looking at him smugly, the way he does when he knows he’s done something right, the way he does when he knows a game is going the way he expects it to be, and in a way, he’s winning this game, too. Whatever the hell of a game they’re playing now. 

“I told you to trust me,” Tobio just says, smiling softly now. _I do. Too much, maybe, considering what we are._ Then, _what are we?_

“Blow the candles, Kei,” his mother says, laughing, when the song ends, and Akiteru is still the only one hollering. Too loud, considering it’s a fucking hospital, but Kei only finds himself amused. Kei lets go of Tobio’s hand, closes his eyes, grasping his hands together, and childishly wishes: _for everyone in this room to stay, however the hell that would work._ Kei blows on the candle.

Kei opens his eyes to find everyone clapping, the door to the VIP room closed now. Yua takes the cake from his mother, hugging Kei sideways, and then pinching his cheeks. “Happy birthday, Kei-chan. Twenty-two, so don’t talk back as much, okay?” 

“Happy birthday, Kei-chan,” Akio says, giving Kei his gift proudly, then following Yua who is settling the cake down. Akiteru just ruffles Kei’s hair, and hugs him sideways. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart,” Kei’s mother says, kissing Kei’s cheeks. “Sorry you have to spend it here. But your _baa-chan_ feels left out.” 

Kei glances at his grandmother to find her looking at Kei with an exasperated look on her face that she somehow managed to pull off despite how pale and weak she looks, so Kei knows his mother is lying. Kei doesn’t think he would have it any other way, either. In this room, with the people who mean the most to him. Twenty-two. Somehow, right at this moment, twenty-two feels like a milestone. 

Kei approaches the bed, letting the others settle into the small living room nook, starting to eat. 

Kei sits at the chair right next to his grandmother’s bed, taking her hand. Something he has never done, but maybe twenty-two should be when he starts trying new things. It starts from this: taking his grandmother’s wrinkled hand, the hand that built the Tsukishima name ground up. Strange. _You shouldn’t be here,_ Kei thinks again. Always when he’s here. 

“Happy birthday, Kei,” his grandmother says, rubbing her thumb gently near the pads of Kei’s fingers, and Kei tries to not feel choked up. He’s made it this far without tearing up. He can do this in this conversation, too. 

“Thanks, _baa-chan,”_ Kei murmurs back. 

“No remarks? No rude comments?” His grandmother ponders, and Kei lets out a shaky breath, unable to resist the roll of his eyes. “I should be on the verge of death more often.” 

“C’mon, now. No joking about death on my birthday,” Kei mumbles, tightening the hold he has on his grandmother’s hand. “I’m not that rude, right? I’m twenty-two. I have manners.” 

His grandmother lets out a weak laugh that ends up in a coughing fit, which she insists with her hand that it’s alright. “The only thing different about you and your father,” his grandmother says when she calms down. 

Kei tries to not roll his eyes. “There you go again.” 

“What?” She questions roughly. “You are your father’s son whether you like it or not,” his grandmother counters. 

Kei sighs. “I didn’t say that I don’t like it. I know he’s my father. I know I’m like him. Or that’s what people say.” _I know taht he was gone before I even remember him,_

“Of course,” his grandmother laughs, ruffling Kei’s hair, tender somehow in ways she’s never really been before. “Blonde, tall, beautiful. Way too smart and talented at everything. Loves his family way too much. Loves you and Aki way too much. Loves his wife way too much. Like you, huh?”

“Far from him,” Kei just mutters, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t have the patience people spoke of when it comes to his father. He doesn’t have the same bravado and charm as his father did. People should stop doing this to Kei.

“The thought of losing him gets easier because you and Aki are here,” his grandmother admits casually, as if she didn’t just say one of the most genuine things she has ever said. Kei doesn’t remember the accident. Remembers blood, a blur of the funeral, then moving to Miyagi. Remember life starting. He doesn’t remember his grandmother mourning over his father. It finally crosses Kei’s mind how hard it must’ve been. Losing your only son, being left all alone in big Tokyo when they moved. Why _did_ they move? Why couldn’t they have stayed here? In Tokyo, with no Miyagi to call home. 

“Miyagi--” Kei starts, only to find his voice hoarse. Kei still has his hand attached to his grandmother, and she squeezes it when she realises the emotions in Kei’s voice. “Did he love it there?” 

His grandmother’s eyebrows furrow just a little in shock. Kei never asks about his father. Only hears him in stories. Only hears about him in how people fondly talk about him, in how Akiteru and his mother gets wistful when the anniversary approaches, or whenever they get reminded of him. Never him inquiring. Feels wrong. When you barely know that person you call your father with no memories to hold on to. Only blurred figures of volleyball that Kei is becoming more and more convinced it is all something he dreams of to fill in the gaps. 

“He loves it most there. He was so pissed when we all moved for his college and to finally open the Tokyo branch,” his grandmother laughs, looking away from Kei to stare out the window. There’s wistfulness in her eyes that she only gets when she remembers her late husband and son. Kei can only stare and wait. “That’s why your mother moved you guys away. Because apparently your father mentioned that raising the kids in Miyagi would be better.” His grandmother returns her eyes to Kei, rolling her eyes, but she doesn’t seem angry, just fond almost. If Kei’s father had been alive still, Kei has no doubts that this would be a topic of argument. But since he’s gone, it just becomes something she remembers out of fondness. “He turned out well, so I guess that’s why. Guess that’s what love does, Kei. Grief, too. You do everything for them just to keep them alive.”

This feels a lot like an epiphany. 

Kei has always assumed it was the strong reminder of his father in Tokyo that made them move to Miyagi. Assumed that Tokyo reeked so much of their dead father and his absence that fleeting would just make sense, running away, in some sort. Kei would’ve never thought that moving to Miyagi had instead been something his mother did to keep the memories of his father closer, something she did for him. _Something that keeps him alive,_ Kei’s mind supplies, and suddenly everything feels too clear. 

“Just like your father,” his grandmother repeats. “Loves his family way too much. Loves his wife too much.” 

Kei doesn’t know what to do with tenderness when it comes from someone who has always been abrasive and rough with her affections. It’s another thing with this sudden word vomit and sharing session, but it’s another thing with her words. How she’s suggesting Kei’s love for Tobio amounts to how much his father loved his mother. Kei hasn’t even thought of love when it comes to Tobio. Can he?

Kei swallows instead, choosing to redirect the conversation to something more serious. “That’s way too many compliments from you in one sitting, _baa-chan._ You never compliment me. You didn’t even congratulate me when I got First class for my degree.” 

“Hm, maybe I should do it more often. Congrats on that First class degree, Kei. Congrats on surviving London, was reluctant to let you go, you know that. Congrats on coming out. Congrats on always doing well in school. Congrats on getting a job,” his grandmother lists out, and Kei barks out a laugh, despite himself. 

“You’re mean to me, _baa-chan,”_ Kei just says. 

“Loves you too much,” his grandmother corrects, and Kei wrinkles his nose.

“Why are you being so nice, anyways?” 

“Just because,” his grandmother says before switching the topic. “Did you know Tobio planned this?” 

“I figured,” Kei mumbles. “I don’t think my friends’ first thought for a birthday party would be at a hospital.” 

His grandmother actually chuckles at that. “Guess your husband knows you well.” 

“Or, likes you too much to even exclude you,” Kei offers jokingly. 

“Can be that,” Kei’s grandmother concedes. “I’m glad it’s Tobio.”

“You’re glad it’s Tobio who planned it?” Kei questions. 

“No,” his grandmother snorts. “Glad that you married Tobio. Glad I got to see you marry someone you love before I die. He’s good for you, Kei. He came in this morning to decorate. We talked a lot. When I die, I’m glad he’s here with you.” 

It’s that reminder again. That it’s not just Kei that Tobio has wrapped around his fingers. But also his family, and if his grandmother dies, she’ll die knowing that Kei married Tobio out of love of two people who had a history who met again in London, not that they married out of obligation and convenience. What _will_ they do? Kei pushes that thought away before it consumes him whole.

“When do you _not_ talk to him?” Kei mutters under his breath, then looks around the room. Fairy lights and all. Banners and all. Tobio tried. He really did. Best part is that it worked, no matter how odd this location is, no matter how weird it would’ve turned out in theory. But right now, all Kei feels is bliss and happiness. He doesn’t feel this way often, so it must’ve worked, whatever he had pulled off. “You two spend too much time together.” 

“Naturally,” his grandmother agrees. 

“And no death jokes,” Kei says as a warning when he realised his grandmother referenced death again. His grandmother, despite herself, rolls her eyes. 

“Bound to happen, Kei. Maybe you should accept it. Help me adjust my bed. I wanna lay down.”

Kei rolls his eyes, helping adjust the bed. When his grandmother is safely tucked away, Kei turns to find Tobio already looking at him. A plate is already outstretched as Kei walks towards him, patting the seat next to him. Kei sits. Feels the warmth of his thigh, feels the magnitude of his sincerity and earnesty, feels something so big in his chest, he doesn’t have a name for it. 

“Does she hate that we’re here?” Tobio asks lowly, not wanting to ruin the mood with everyone easily conversing as they eat. 

“No,” Kei says softly, looking at Tobio. Does he not know the amount of adoration his grandmother has for him? Does Tobio know that he makes his grandmother feel happy and content? Does he not know the effect he has on Kei himself? “Quite the opposite.” 

Tobio grins. Boyish and handsome. His hand is on Kei’s thigh, squeezing it lightly before pulling away. Kei wants to kiss him right then and there. “Good. Happy birthday, Kei.”

☽ ♕

The thing about feeling so much for someone is that it consumes you whole in ways you’ve never thought possible. Feels like an itch almost, hot and demanding, wanting in a way you can’t get rid of by a small scratch.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Tobio asks softly, putting his hand on Kei’s thigh to get his attention, as if he doesn’t have all of Kei’s right now, at this back of the concierge’s car, just them, the night protecting him from whatever the hell he’s feeling for Tobio right now. 

Kei swallows a lump in his throat as he looks back at Tobio, taking Tobio’s hand on his thigh, and softly playing with them. Twirls the ring, rubs the fingers softly. “I did, thank you.” 

“I’m glad,” Tobio murmurs, but then his face contorts weirdly, as if remembering something. “I didn’t get you a birthday gift,” Tobio says apologetically, looking a little embarrassed. “I don’t even know what to get you. You have everything.”

Kei blames it on this night. Blames it on the fondness that built itself up in his heart to the point that it feels like bursting. Kei blames it on not driving, so he doesn’t have anything he can distract himself with, non steering wheel he can drum his fingers on, no road signs to look at. Kei blames this night, and the fact that they’re sitting at the passenger’s seat of a car together, barely a distance between them, and Kei blames Tobio the most: in how he made breakfast for Kei this morning, in how he kissed Kei this morning, in how he included the most important people in his life for his first birthday back, in how he unbuttoned Kei’s shirt that night, and how he kisses Kei back like he means it. 

Kei blames it on the night, and thinks solemnly, ridiculously: _I don’t need anything, just you._

There’s only a little space between them, Yachi’s space from earlier. Their friends had gone back with a cab just now. It’s just them, and if Kei leans in just a little, if he puts his hand on the spot between them, and leans towards Tobio, he’d be able to take Tobio’s lips in his, and feel just a little in ways Kei lets himself do these days, and Tobio always returns with the same vigour, never less than the effort than he always puts. 

So Kei does. Just a tiny one. A small peck, a _thank you_ maybe, that Tobio looks surprised at. 

Tobio laughs, and Kei finds himself twiddling with Tobio’s hand again. The ring, the way his wrist is thin and pretty, bony at the side. Kei traces the veins obvious on his hand slowly, and feels how Tobio shudders a little, feels how Tobio’s hand clenches a little, goes rigid at Kei’s touch.

“You kiss me so much now,” Tobio points out quietly, enough that it’s only two of them that hears them. 

“I can’t?” Kei counters back, and his heart stutters. Had Kei been overstepping the boundaries? Had he been indulging in this so much that he forgets to think about what Tobio thinks of them? They should talk. About them, about the future. Can Kei have this? Can Kei have them? Can Kei have Tobio? If Tobio lets him, Kei wouldn’t mind. 

And there’s that. 

That sudden admittance. It crosses Kei’s mind that this is the first time he’s ever admitted this to himself, too. That what he has with Tobio could be real, and could be something they could work with. They’re _married,_ Kei thinks as he plays with Tobio’s ring, sliding them up and down in thought. They don’t have to lie to their families because it’s not a lie anymore. Barely anything. Just them now. Up to them.

Surely.

Surely, he can have this, right?

“Of course you can,” Tobio just murmurs back, and it’s that feeling of soaring with no limits again. “Just surprising, I guess.”

“Surprising?” Kei asks, eyebrows raised. “How?” 

Tobio looks at Kei, and gives him a look. “Oh, c’mon, now,” Tobio huffs. 

Kei rolls his eyes, tugging at Tobio’s finger, pulling on them so that it cracks. Tobio glares at Kei for that. “What? Say it. I don’t know.” 

“It’s just,” Tobio starts, pausing to find his words. “Y’know. It’s always me first. It’s just surprising when you do it now.” 

Kei supposes Tobio’s right. How it’s always been Tobio that takes the first step. When you think about it, the whole arrangement started because Tobio took the leap, too. The first one who started to take it seriously, the first one to bring it up, and the first one to text Kei the affirmative after the drunken conversation. It was Tobio first who had used their given names, and it was only when Kei grew comfortable with the idea of it that he started using _Tobio._ Then, it was Tobio who kissed Kei’s first, in front of that guy Kei used to hook up with, and it all just started from there. Tobio first. Tobio, the one who started their heated wedding kiss, the first one who made that move in the tennis court. 

Always him. Kei doesn’t like to take leaps. Leaps are scary, and need the correct mental calculations in order for it to succeed. Kei only started to return all of these the moment he decided this whole thing feels like it’s worth the leap.

Kei supposes it does get a little bit jarring.

To be the one making the first move for anything, to be the one controlling the pace, then suddenly the one on the receiving end. Kei supposes that must’ve been how it felt when volleyball was taken away from Tobio. Does Kei even compare to volleyball when it comes to Tobio’s fondness for them? Is Kei even important to Tobio? What are they?

“Do you--” Kei starts, and Tobio looks at him in question, so Kei has to continue the sentence. Kei coughs. “Does it bother you that I do that?” 

“No,” Tobio immediately answers, scoffing as if the idea itself is ridiculous. Tobio then grips Kei’s hand, and squeezes it. “It’s just surprising. Nothing bad.” Tobio then softly grazes Kei’s own fingers with his thumb, and it feels like another surge of something flowing through Kei.

They arrive soon enough at their complex. Kei tipping the concierge more than enough for dealing with their shit for the night. By the time they get to their home, Tobio is chatting lightly as he punches in the passcode, about what he talked about with Kei’s grandmother when he went to decorate this morning, and how he had to talk to the nurses there for him to be allowed to celebrate Kei’s birthday there. 

It’s cute. 

It’s so fucking endearing in how he relays every details to Kei without fail, but it’s been so _long,_ and Kei has run out of patience and ego just enough that he takes Tobio by the waist, and slams him against the wall near the entrance just as Tobio opens the door.

The thing about kissing Tobio is that they’re both good kissers. 

They’re not each other’s firsts. Kei knows that. Kei hooked up with people when he wanted to back in university, Tobio probably doesn’t sleep around as much as Kei does, but he’s experienced enough that Kei knows he’s not a fucking virgin either. He went to the _Olympics,_ for fuck’s sake. He kisses Kei back so nicely. Slowly cupping Kei’s jaw, and doing that thing he does with his thumb where he caresses Kei’s jaw, and slowly slides down to Kei’s Adam’s apple, and below Kei’s jaw in a way that feels so good. He does this thing where he deepens the kiss in a way that’s just right, and the best part is, he kisses Kei like he means it, and it feels like he’s speaking to Kei.

_*_

_I want this, I want this, I want this,_ Kei hears in the kiss, and Kei just replies by sneaking his tongue in, and starts to unbuckle Tobio’s pants. 

They’ve never done this before. The last sexual thing they did with each other was back then in the tennis court a few weeks ago, and that was the last of it. They’ve never breached past kisses and heated makeout sessions. Too tired, too busy, or some sorts, which is probably why touching Tobio right now feels a lot like something he’s been waiting for. _Milestone,_ Kei ridiculously thinks, as he finally throws away Tobio’s belt to the side.

Kei pulls away from the kiss to trail kisses down Tobio’s neck. One on his earlobe, one on his jaw, one on the corner of his mouth, softly breathing out a _Tobio,_ as he does, kissing his cupid’s bow, and slowly going down to his neck. They’re still in the hallway of their penthouse, and all Kei can think of as he slides down Tobio’s pants is how Tobio’s already leaking through his boxers that are already tenting, the front wet, and Kei thinks: _fuck, how did I even resist this?_

“Kei,” Tobio whimpers when Kei slides down to kneel on the floor of their _genkan_ so that Kei’s face to face with the outline of Tobio’s cock. “It’s your birthday,” Tobio says, like that would change Kei’s mind about sucking his dick. As if this isn’t enough of a gift.

“So?” Kei counters back, sliding Tobio’s boxers down along with his pants, making his cock bounce out slightly, the tip already red and angry, leaking pre-cum, wanting the attention it deserves. Tobio smells a little musky, Kei thinks as he nuzzles his face slightly on Tobio’s crotch, and feels how Tobio’s legs weaken. Kei puts his palm slightly on the tip, smearing the pre-come all over his palm, making Tobio hiss. “So what, King?” Kei teasingly repeats, removing his palm to suck on the tip slightly, just enough that it’s in his mouth, and giving Tobio’s cock a little relief, looking up at Tobio. 

It’s been so long since he’s done this. Probably way back before even exam month this year. Kei doesn’t even remember when was the last time he hooked up with someone, what more their name. None of them felt this good, anyway. None of them make something bloom so brightly inside of him to the point of bursting. None of them met his family, and was immediately liked by them. None of them touches Kei like Tobio does, and none of them have a history like they do. None of them knew Kei like how Tobio knows Kei. None of them knows Kei loves his family this much, none of them wakes up at ass crack in the morning to bring Kei breakfast in bed, and none of them _married_ Kei, for fuck’s sake. None of them Kei would trust to marry him out of convenience. 

No one but Tobio. 

Tobio isn’t even _comparable_ to any of them. He’s him. Right now, he’s Kei’s, and he’s writhing as Kei takes more of his cock in his mouth, his other hand touching Tobio’s balls, then slowly running his index finger across Tobio’s perineum which Tobio lets out a whine at. 

“Shouldn’t I be sucking you off?” Tobio finally grits out, gripping Kei’s hair, pushing him forward slightly, but not forcing him to take all of him. _Such manners,_ Kei thinks. _Why does he have manners when it comes to sucking cock?_

Kei pulls off of him. “You wanna suck me off?” Tobio looks distracted without the warmth of Kei’s mouth, and Kei chuckles, his breath ghosting over Tobio’s wet cock, making Tobio shiver again. Kei licks the side of Tobio’s shaft, looking up at him. So fond, so fond. Tobio can probably see through his eyes. Sees the depths of how much Kei feels for him that even seeing him writhing like this feels good. “What do you want, Tobio?”

“You,” Tobio answers. “Anything. Just--” Tobio grips Kei’s hair stronger, hissing as Kei mouths along his dick. “Fuck. Can you at least open your pants so I can see you too?”

Kei laughs, quickly doing as Tobio asked, chucking them to the side where Tobio’s belt is. His boxers are still on. Already tented too, and way too fucking wet considering he was only sucking Tobio off. Just how long has it been since he’s had something like this that he can get this affected by just sucking Tobio off? Kei doesn’t get to dwell on it, lowering his boxers to take out his own cock, hissing as it comes into contact with the cool air. Tobio just looks pained as he looks at Kei’s own dripping cock, so Kei saves him from his own misery by taking Tobio’s cock in his mouth again, taking in as much as he can into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth to take it in deeper. 

One of Kei’s hands is at his own cock, slowly jerking himself off, replacing the feel of his hands by the thought of Tobio’s own hand gripping him. Kei imagines Tobio’s slender hands earlier, the way the thin fingers grips the head of Kei’s cock, slowly teasing it, making it leak pre-come. The way his neatly trimmed nails will be coated with Kei’s own come that makes Kei feel even hotter. Kei imagines the careful hand that always knows what it’s doing with its’ accuracy and precision, and imagines how good it would feel wrapped around his own cock, and finds himself dizzy. Kei imagines the heat of Tobio’s mouth too, while he’s at it. He’s probably good at sucking cock too. Would know how to fit the whole thing in his mouth, would lap up the pre-come greedily, would know how to lick it properly so that Kei can feel that bit of pleasure, and would know how to not make his throat close up, swallowing Kei whole. 

Kei thinks about it all as he slides his hand up and down his own cock, wet and dripping. Kei thinks about it as the tip of Tobio’s cock hits the back of his throat, resisting the urge to close his throat up, just to have Tobio singing praises to Kei in the form of chants of just _Kei, Kei, Kei,_ and the little whimpers of _so good, you’re so good,_ as he grips Kei’s hair, pushing him in deeper, too lost in pleasure to even care, and not that Kei does, enjoying the way Tobio’s cock hits the back of his throat every time he takes him in. 

“Kei, coming,” Tobio whimpers, trying to pull Kei away from his dick. But Kei resists, taking in Tobio even more, using one of his hands to fondle with Tobio’s scrotum, feeling the way they convulse as Tobio’s coming. Feeling how hot it is as Tobio is getting closer. “I’m coming, I’m coming.”

Kei slides his hand faster against his cock., rubbing the other hand even more against Tobio’s perineum, ghosting over the crack of Tobio’s ass, making Tobio shiver as he comes into Kei’s mouth, the bitter liquid being the trigger for Kei to come himself, as he tries to swallow the rest of the come, feeling the way his own cock shoots rope of come across the floor, and his chest, some landing on Tobio’s thick calves, which makes Kei even more dizzy. 

Kei slumps down finally, grimacing as he does at the pain on his knees from kneeling for too long. Tobio’s leaning on the wall, looking handsome and dishevelled with his sweater still on while pants down, still in that post orgasm high as he tries to gain strength in his legs, all spread out and Kei shamelessly feels hot all over again. 

Kei wipes his mouth with his hand, looking up at Tobio who is still catching his breath.

When Tobio catches Kei looking at him, Tobio smiles at Kei tiredly. An attempt of a smirk maybe, since his nose scrunches up a little in the way it does when he smirks. He’s still a little sweaty, red in the neck, but his eyes bright, bright, bright as he looks at Kei as he does. Blue, blue, blue into the night. And Kei thinks breathlessly, _fuck, he’s so beautiful._

Tobio leans down, cupping Kei’s jaw in inexplicably gentle way, looking at him a little with that gentle smile, caressing the side of his jaw, then leaning forward to kiss Kei square on the mouth. _I just swallowed your come, you narcissistic bastard,_ Kei thinks, but returns the kiss. Kei can hear the fondness in this kiss, too. Can hear it in how he’s kissing Kei gently, in how his hand is guiding the way Kei’s mouth moves.

Tobio pulls away, and Kei follows after him, but Tobio pushes his shoulders a little to stop him, grinning teasingly. “Happy birthday, Kei.” 

Kei can only stare back, and think: _shit. This feels a lot like love._

☽ ♕

There’s a saying that says when something important happens in your life, you remember exactly what you were doing, and where you were when that thing happened. 

When it comes to the death of Kei’s grandmother, it’s at the office, Kei stressing out over a report, when his phone pings with a text. 

**Mom**

Kei, come to the hospital now.

**Tsukishima Kei**

What happened?

**Mom**

Just come, baby

Tell Aki at his office. He’s not checking his phone. Bring Tobio.

At this moment, Kei knows the feeling of his heart dropping will be immortalised in his life, too. 

☽ ♕

The thing about borrowed time is that it is bound to run out. 

The thing about Kei’s grandmother is that the second she got admitted to the hospital for the second time, it had always seemed like everything was its’ last, and the pessimistic side of Kei was just waiting for a ticking bomb to finally, finally explode, and the only thing holding him back was the optimism that came from Tobio’s words that Kei stuck with until she died. 

The thing about Kei’s grandmother is that it’s always been something that everyone probably knows is bound to happen. The thing about Kei’s grandmother is that it’s always been at the tip of everyone’s tongue as something that is going to happen, but no one ever gets the guts to say it. The thing about Kei’s grandmother is that whenever Kei brings it up, for example back in London when he had the guts to do so without getting a physical reprimand, people will always, always, always shut him down.

 _Your grandmother?_ His grandmother’s brothers said back then when Kei called them, London’s busy street, and heart heavy, guilty at the thought of just staying in London, cursing all his exams and deadlines. _She’ll beat God._

And she kind of did. Now it’s all about borrowed time.

Maybe it’s because she’s always seemed invincible. These things don’t happen to people who are invincible. People who are fire not wanting to be tamed don’t just get sick and die. People who are resilient and strong don’t get to die when they’re sick. They’re supposed to hold out strong, and be the constant force they always were. Not bed ridden and worse for wear. 

She’s always been the strong force that binds the family together. She’s always been the one that is the head of their little family, and the leader of the huge empire she built. She’s always been the one that Kei remembers the most when in Miyagi, the lone force in big, big, Tokyo, conquering everything and everyone, taking deals after deals with the click of her fingers. To other people who know her as the force that brought the Tsukishima name up, they might think of her death as just another person of name to death, and the inheritance money that will get passed down to the immediate family eventually. Not a big deal. 

But to Kei, it’s like this: feels a lot like relearning what grief actually feels like. 

Kei is at the wake, just staring at nothing, as guests after guests arrive to pay respects, when it crosses his mind that the way he feels about his own dead father is grief too. Not the traditional kind. It’s not crying over him every night, it’s not the sombre looks Akiteru and his mother get when they remember him, it’s nothing like the grief his grandmother felt when she remembered her son. Kei’s grief for his dead father was more angry and remorseful. More fire than air. More rage. 

_You left me,_ it feels like the grief is saying petulantly, stomping their feet and all. _You left me with no memories of you, you left me, and didn’t see me do the mistakes I made, and_ _you didn’t see me follow your footsteps. You weren’t there for my successes, and you don’t even know how I turned out._ Grief demanded why Kei is the one who is left all alone without any remembrance of how his hug felt like, without any personal memories he can hold on to like his other family does. Grief feels tired at the thought of this imaginary person. Grief felt angry when Kei gets sad for someone he barely knew. 

Feels childish. Feels ridiculous because it’s not like his father wanted to be involved in the accident. It was an _accident._ His father was the _victim,_ for fuck’s sake. 

But grief doesn’t have to be mature, Kei learns. 

Grief comes in many forms.

Right now, when it comes to his grandmother, grief comes in the form of this void in his heart, this emptiness he feels at the thought of not having her to return to. The emptiness at not having her at work sometimes, dropping by without warning that still managed to piss the pants of everyone who worked there. Right now, grief feels traditional. Right now, grief feels like its’ realest form, empty and tired, sad, almost. 

Right now, grief is looking at Kei right in the eyes, and is asking him, _well, do you know what you lost this time? How does it feel when you have a memory of someone you lost?_

Kei knows. Kei has his whole life he can recite what he lost when he lost his grandmother. This means that there won’t be dinners at her house anymore. This means that there won’t be banter with her anymore that always, without fail, ends up with Kei losing while simultaneously making him want to rip his hair out. There won’t be her rough hands patting Kei slightly, sometimes on the back, sometimes on his head. There won’t be the teasing tilt in her voice, there won’t be this person who was an enigma to even Kei. How it’s odd a person who had that much power in her hands could bear so much love for her family. How it’s odd that a person who believes so much in making good connections was able to settle with Tobio because Kei said Tobio made him happy. How it’s odd a person this old can be so accepting when Kei came out to her. There won’t be this person who is rough and abrasive in how she talks and shows love. There won’t be this hardworking person in Kei’s life that he looks up to unknowingly.

There won’t be _her_ anymore.

Kei finally gets the grief that consumes his mother and Akiteru at times when they remember that his dad died. Kei feels it with _baa-chan,_ the memories of her, every snarks, every birthday with her, every one of her visits, every one of her words. Kei feels it in how she’s not here anymore, but she _feels_ here in how memories of her are ingrained in the most random things, in the things that make him who he is right now, this marriage with Tobio, out of all things, and in how everyone at this wake is for her, and all the connections she managed to make when alive.

They’re not religious. 

They’re far from it. Far from perfect and pious. Barely believes in anything. 

But Kei is starting to feel like you don’t need a firm belief of religion to know that this feels sacred too. The arrangement of rows and rows of flowers around her picture, the sombre mood that has fallen over this wake at the thought of someone gone. Kei looks at this, and thinks, _baa-chan, this looks pretty religious to me. The way you kept dad and grandfather alive in that corner of your house feels religious, too. The way you’re here in everything feels religious. The way we’re sending you off feels religious. I hope you meet them._

Kei is broken out of his thoughts by Tobio softly touching his arm to get his attention. It takes a while for Kei to realise that Tobio has water offered to Kei. 

“Drink,” Tobio softly murmurs. Tobio doesn’t ask if Kei’s okay. Kei’s glad he doesn’t. Stupid question. Never been okay ever since he picked up Tobio from the complex and they drove to the hospital just in time for his grandmother to be pronounced dead. Kei remembers his mother sobbing next to Akiteru. Kei remembers Akiteru hugging their mother, mouth pursed to stop himself from crying, despite the tears already escaping his eyes. Kei remembers Tobio’s frozen form next to him, not knowing what to say or do. Kei remembers briefly thinking if this was how it was for Tobio when his own grandfather died. Kei remembers the shock, the shivers, yet the relief, the realisation that this was bound to happen. 

One big ticking bomb, finally exploding, leaving everything to ruins. 

The bomb took a part of Kei, and will forever be missing. 

Time feels religious now too. 

Sacred in how it will always, always run out. 

☽ ♕

The cruel thing about losing someone is that after that, life is really just supposed to go on like you never lost that someone. 

Kei is still supposed to go to work and be reminded of everything that she built up, and Kei is still supposed to go to the dinners at his mother’s house only to find her and Akiteru forcing out a smile. Even Yua gets sad. At that one huge part of their life now missing. 

Some days are better than the others. Sometimes dinners at his mother’s house feels normal. Sometimes there’s no void in his heart, and he doesn’t get reminded of her, going about his day like he usually does, trying to get used to his new position, slightly higher than normal now that the chart organisation is also affected by her death. Akiteru visits him more times than usual now, in ways that remind Kei of how he kept coddling Kei when they were kids. His mother, ever the resilient, is always silent in how she deals with grief, giving quiet smiles and reassuring stares. Kei wonders if that was how she was when she dealt with the loss of their father. 

Kei finds little bits of his grandmother in Tobio now, too. Just like how everything has specks of her now, always the one who demanded the most attention, so of course, she’s here even in death, too. How the reason why he’s even here, married to Kei, bearing the name Tsukishima, is because of his grandmother. The arrangement wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for the fact that his grandmother was so adamant to see him marry off before she died. Even the premise of this sounds ridiculously like a good hindsight now that they’re here. 

Because, hey, _baa-chan, you got your wish. You saw me get married, and I thought I outsmarted you in your little game, but you win, like every one of our banters, and now I’m in love with him._ Tobio reminds Kei of his grandmother because of just how fucking _good_ he is that he got his grandmother wrapped around his fingers. How he’s gentle and hardworking, and charming. How he’s genuine and earnest in how he does stuff. 

So really, there’s that stab in his heart when he sees Tobio, but Tobio is also the one he finds comfort in. 

They try to act like everything is normal, and in some ways it is. The first few days after the whole funeral was rough. Kei could barely go through the day, taking a few days off work to just sleep that Kei knows made Tobio all worried, but he didn’t want to pester Kei. 

But when Kei finally returns to work, Kei still kisses Tobio, Kei still greets him like he usually does when he gets home. They still cook when Kei gets home on the weekdays, they still go to sleep together, they still have their random and easy conversations, and sometimes the topic always sways to his grandmother, inevitable, since the shift in the company is all related to her, and it’s _okay,_ it’s _normal._ A new normal.

The thing with grief is that you learn to live with it. Learn to live in content in how she’s always there, just like how Kei learned to live with the raging sadness inside of him when his own father died, without knowing. 

The thing about getting so used to something is that when it sneaks up on you, you’re kind of thrown off for a moment, not realising it had been there in the first place. 

This is what happens to Kei when he realises what he has with Tobio is also borrowed time. 

It starts when Kei gets home after work. It was a normal day, as normal as it gets. About two weeks after his grandmother's death. Still fresh, yet slowly getting used to it. 

When Kei gets home, he hollers out his greeting as usual, and goes to the kitchen to find Tobio taking out the _takikomi gohan_ from their rice cooker. Kei plants a kiss on Tobio’s head softly, habit, habit, snaking his arm around Tobio’s waist in a small greeting, and Tobio lets out a small laugh. Kei likes how Tobio raises his head up a little to somehow return the head kiss. 

“Welcome home,” Tobio just murmurs, squeezing Kei’s waist lightly. Tobio looks at him in thought as Kei is loosening his tie. Kei stares back tiredly, raising an eyebrow. 

“What?” Kei sighs out, putting his tie to the side. Kei then looks at the counter, surprised to find the _mapo tofu_ already laid out. Kei looks at Tobio in surprise. “You cooked everything already.”

“I did,” Tobio replies easily. 

“You didn’t have to,” Kei says back, and Tobio rolls his eyes. 

“I was hungry. Deal with it, Kei,” Tobio says back, settling their bowls on the counter. They eat in a comfortable silence for a while, Kei commenting on how good both dishes taste which Tobio just smiles gently at. Kei is just about to tell Tobio about his day when Tobio asks him the question that Kei knows he was going to ask earlier, looking at Kei cautiously, catching Kei’s foot slightly in his. “Are you okay?” 

Just like how new things have become a new normal, this is now a new normal, too. Tobio asks Kei if he’s okay every single day. Kei supposes the first few days after the death settled was quite scary to Tobio. Kei could _barely_ get out of bed, and Tobio probably felt awkward forcing someone currently grieving to get out of bed the way he usually does. Which is why, now that Kei is somewhat back to normal, he asks the same thing everyday, as if fearing that Kei will fall into another spiral. 

“Yes,” Kei presses exasperatedly. “I’m alright. Don’t sweat it.” 

“Okay,” Tobio just replies. “How was work?” 

So Kei talks about work. Kei tells him about his mother’s new position as the chairwoman now official, Kei talks about the reports he did today, and the boring meetings he went to. He talks about the new department he’s now managing fully, and he talks about how Akiteru is now taking the role of director. Kei talks about his day, talks about everything and doesn’t mention her. Tobio listens, as he always does, but he looks like he wants to say something the whole time, something else on his mind, and it feels like there’s just something wrong in all of this Kei feels the need to stop his stupid ramble to just make _sure._

“Are _you_ okay?” Kei asks softly, looking at Tobio. Tobio is not even touching his food much, just playing around with it on his plate, so Kei knows there’s definitely something on his mind. _Did Tobio go anywhere today?_ Kei wonders. He looks strange and stilted, awkward almost. Kei can only stare at him as Tobio gnaws on his bottom lip. 

“It’s just--” Tobio starts, then pausing, darting his eyes awkwardly downwards to his food, then around the kitchen, at the sink where there are still dishes from when Tobio cooked. How odd. Is he this all over the place that he didn’t even do his usual system of cooking while cleaning? 

“Tobio,” Kei tries, and Tobio finally meets Kei’s eyes, looking at him. Blue, blue, blue. This time there’s nervousness in there that Kei can detect. Kei can see how he’s bouncing his legs up and down. “Did something happen?” 

Tobio lets out a shaky breath, shaking his head softly. “No, no. It’s just--”

“Just?” Kei asks impatiently. “What?” 

Tobio looks at Kei seriously, so Kei knows he’s going to say it now. Kei braces himself for it. Whatever it is to come. “Us,” Tobio utters. 

Kei looks at Tobio dumbfoundedly. “Us.” Kei feels his heart quicken. Food forgotten, rough days behind him. Right now it’s soaring, soaring, soaring. No limits. Barely any. Us, us, us. Them, them, them. _What is is it, Tobio? What about us?_ Something in Kei childishly asks, giddy. “Us?” 

“Just. Us,” Tobio says shakily, looking away from Kei. _“Baa-chan’s_ gone.” Soaring, leaping, only to find himself face planted to the ground. This is how this feels like. “What’s gonna happen to us, Kei? We only got married because of her.” 

Kei’s first thought is: _no, you can’t leave me, too. Not when he left me, not when she left me. I can’t stand it if you do. Please let us have this._ Kei stares at Tobio. Looks at how he’s avoiding Kei’s eyes. Looks at how he’s doing his nervous tick where he’s playing with the tip of his fingers, touching them together in thought. Kei looks at him more, and more and thinks if all of this had just been a trick his mind had been playing with him. Did he imagine the touches? Did he imagine the kisses, and the tenderness they hold? Did Kei somehow fall, fall, fall without remembering the origin of all this? 

How foolish. 

“You too,” Kei says as a reply, and Tobio whips his head to Kei. “We got married because of you, too. You and your foot, Tobio. Volleyball. Always been you. You can’t go around blaming this on me. The contract was there.” 

Tobio looks at Kei in confusion. His eyebrows furrowed in thought at Kei’s sudden roughness. “The contract is useless, and we both know it. And I know. I’m healed. I just have to start training for real now, and find a club that wants me.” Tobio is still looking at Kei weirdly, and Kei finds himself drowning even more. 

_But_ I _want you,_ Kei childishly thinks. _Isn’t that enough to stay?_

Kei wants to ask Tobio what he means. Why is he bringing this up now? In their safe space, in their favourite place in their _home._ Why is he bringing this up now when Kei just lost his grandmother, the person he knows means a lot to Kei? Does he really see this as a way out of whatever they planned? It hasn’t been a year. Tobio was the one who didn’t even _want_ the marriage to last a year. Kei remembers, _what if I don’t heal in a year?_ Kei looks at him now, and thinks he’s doing much better, getting so much better that he wants to get away from Kei.

 _Tsukishima Tobio,_ Kei pleads in his head, for the first time using Tobio’s now changed name. Just because he can, just because that’s Tobio’s name now, and Kei should embrace it while it lasts. _Did I fucking dream of this whole thing? Did I just see the whole thing with rose-tinted glasses when it comes to you?_

So Kei doesn’t ask Tobio the question. 

Not yet. 

Kei can’t. He doesn’t know how he’ll deal with it if Tobio ever says it verbally that he wants out. 

“Nevermind,” Tobio sighs out, waving Kei off, stabbing his tofu with his fork, looking at Kei tiredly. His pent up nervousness finally crashing down on him. Kei doesn’t know what to say that doesn’t outright demand an explanation for why he wants out of this. 

So Kei says instead: “Hey, let’s go somewhere.” 

“Somewhere?” Tobio asks, trailing his foot up Kei’s calf, and Kei is so confused. Doesn’t get the sudden change of moods. Doesn’t get how Tobio wants to leave Kei, yet still touches Kei like he wants Kei here. _Tobio, Tobio. I can’t read you._ “Where?” 

“Honeymoon,” Kei blurts out, voice parched. Can Tobio see the pleading look in Kei’s eyes. Can Tobio see how much Kei wants him to stay? “Let’s go on a honeymoon. Us.” 

“How random,” Tobio laughs, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter so that he can settle his chin on his hand, looking at Kei in amusement. There’s a twinkle in his blue eyes, and Kei finds it unfair how he can sit there and laugh when he was about to break it off. 

“Please?” Kei says instead, desperate. “We didn’t go for our wedding.” 

“We didn’t,” Tobio hums, agreeing. His foot is trailing up Kei’s calf again. Smiling, so beautiful and bright. “I guess we should.”

So they do. 

Honeymoon. Just a little while. Just a little more in this bliss with this provisional paradise with Tobio, then Kei will let Tobio go if he wants to go. Kei just needs a while with him. Kei just needs to pretend that they got married out of love for one another, rather than the situation they managed to rope themselves in. Kei can pretend they met in London again and relearned one another. Or Kei can pretend he stayed in Japan and managed to get together with Tobio to the point that they got married.

It doesn’t matter. 

Kei just needs a little more time with him.

Just a while. To be with him, to be them.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhh [hides] how was it?.....pls don't be angry at me abt baachan it's been the plan from the very very beginning and i got some comments about it that it made me consider a lot, but in the end i thought this suited the story's long time plan the best. please be nice about it ah ;;; thank u thank u...
> 
> do tell me what you think of this chapter! it was pretty heavy to write, but i think it was a pretty good process!
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are always welcomed!! thank you for sticking with this story and all the comments (which i PROMISE i will reply soon i am just very much swamped with life right now cries)!! 4 more chapters to go!! i can't wait to see this story end to be honest, and i hope you're as excited as i am!!
> 
> also, my [twt!!](https://twitter.com/vicetobio) if anyone wants to b friends n follow :) i also have a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/vicetobio) if u wanna drop off anything hehe.
> 
> also, do check out this [art <3](https://twitter.com/bnanamiilk/status/1291104192442978304?s=20)  
> made by @bnanamiilk on twitter based on the photobooth scene in chapter 3!! it's so lovely and encompassed the scene so well sobsssss <3
> 
> thank you for reading this beast! hope you're excited for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> [provisional paradise playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4GIoYXKdSebW9YaSrGmIYA?si=rgwl0s1XRJqOgU7kAj2jWQ)   
>  [provpa chapter 3 photobooth art by nana (@bnanamiilk) <3](https://twitter.com/bnanamiilk/status/1291104192442978304?s=20)   
> 


End file.
